Split Worlds
by erkman3
Summary: Cross over of Son of Urd and Goddess of the Earth. Chapter 34 up and Running. The plot only gets better from her on out! come and read it!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: We do not own Ah! My Goddess.  
  
A/N: This story is a cross over between my self and Player 0. We've been talking about this for a long time and now the first chapter is ready. So read and enjoy. And we always like reviews both good and bad. Like I said sit back and enjoy.  
  
Sitting there on the couch, Anata starred up at the ceiling fan that was not moving. Then slowly she fell over to her side and looked straight at the blank TV screen in front of her. The heat, oh how the heat was unbearable. With the temperature reaching in to the mid eighties and with the humidity almost ungodly high, compounded with the mid summer power black outs. Life is just as miserable as its going to get. Hearing her mother walk in to the living room, with little more then a pair of shorts and tank top and two glasses of water in her hands.  
  
"Here Anata dear, drink some water." Belldandy said as she placed the glass on the coffee table and sat down on the couch next to her daughter.  
  
"It's to hot to move.." Anata replied as she sat back up on the couch.  
  
"Drink the water, every one needs to keep fluids in their system." Belldandy stated. "If you don't you may get sick."  
  
Knowing that her mother was right, Anata looked over at the glass of water sitting on the coffee table. It was only and couple feet away, but it might as well be a couple miles away. But with the relief from the scorching heat, Anata forced her self to tale the glass of water. Taking the glass Anata downed the whole glass in one go. Placing the glass back on the coffee table, Belldandy looked at Anata.  
  
"See is that better?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"A little" Anata replied.  
  
Hearing Keiichi walk in to the room, both Anata and Belldandy turn around to find Keiichi leaning up against the door frame.  
  
"That's it every one... Get you things we're going to the beach. I can't take this heat any more." Keiichi said.  
  
"Really?" Both Belldandy and Anata asked in unison.  
  
"Yah, this heat is starting to get to us. I'll get the windows to the car rolled down. Bell; see if Skuld, Sentaro and Matagu want to meet us there, and I'm sure Urd would want to join us too. Anata why don't you leave Kou a note just incase he gets home early." Keiichi said as he slowly waked out to the back door.  
  
At about the same time in an alternate reality, Riziel sat looking out the living room window watching the down pour of rain. It's rained for almost three days straight and was killing the great summer he was so looking forward to.  
  
"Man this sucks." Raziel said to him self, thinking that he was just thinking it.  
  
Over on the couch, Urd looked over from the TV.  
  
"Why don't you go and play some computer game or something?" Urd suggested.  
  
"Beat all of them yesterday morning." Raziel replied.  
  
"Why don't you read your Manga?" Urd asked.  
  
"Did that yesterday afternoon. Twice." Raziel replied with out looking back to his mother.  
  
"What's Fiona up to?" Urd asked.  
  
"Don't know, I think she said something about going to the mall. But I was not all the way awake when she was telling me." Raziel explained.  
  
"You can always go and get me some more sake for your dear sweet mother." Urd said as she held up her half empty bottle of sake. But only get a disapproving moan from her son.  
  
"It was just an idea." Urd said as she turned back around to the TV.  
  
There was a minute or two of silence before Urd came up with another idea. "What's your uncle Keiichi doing?" Urd asked.  
  
"He's working on something for work." Raziel replied.  
  
"Aunt Belldandy?" Urd asked.  
  
"Reading a book." Raziel answered.  
  
"Aunt Skuld?" Urd asked.  
  
"Working on something in her room." answered Raziel.  
  
"Why don't you see if she could use any help?" Urd suggested.  
  
"I Don't know. Is there any thing else you can think of?" Raziel asked as he got up from the floor and started his way to the hallway where the bedrooms are at.  
  
"You can always go and visit your grand mother?" Urd suggested. She sat there and thought for a minute. "Wait a sec I think that your grandfather may be visiting her...."  
  
Raziel stood there and thought about it. Run the chance of running in to or even hearing his grandparents doing things that he would rather not think of them doing, or helping his Aunt Skuld with something that could work or basicly blow up in their faces. There was a fifty, fifty chance either way.  
  
"I think I'll take my chances with Aunt Skuld." Raziel said as he walked out of the living room.  
  
Walking down the hall, Raziel came to his Aunt Skuld's room. As he was about to knock on the door, he is able hear the sounds of an arch welder being used. Pounding on the door, Raziel waited for someone to answer but no one did, so knocking again and opening the door he walked in. When he got in the room, he found his Aunt with a welding helmet on and sparks flying all over the room.  
  
"Aunt Skuld?!" Raziel yelled.  
  
Hearing her name being called, Skuld looked over to the door to her room and shut off the welder and lifted the visor.  
  
"Raziel? What are you doing here?" Skuld asked.  
  
"Mom suggested that I see if you can use any extra set of hands. So is there any thing I can help you out with?" Raziel asked.  
  
Thinking for a moment, Skuld removed the helmet and looked around her room. There in the corner she found something she's been wanting to test out.  
  
"Your mother put you up to this did she?" Skuld asked.  
  
"Yah she did, so.... (Raziel looked around the room, trying to figure out what twisted envention she's going to use) Can I help with anything? If not I can just go and read my manga again..." Raziel asked, still not sure if even being in Skuld's room.  
  
"Well, since you asked. I've been working on a matter teleportation device, and I haven't had any one to help me test it out. I've asked Fiona before but she always turned the offer down. How bout it? Care to make history?" Skuld said.  
  
"Dose it even work? Or is it going to shrink me to nothing or..." Raziel trailed off as he looked over the pad that was there in the corner of the room.  
  
"Sure it dose. I've sent things like rocks, screws, plants and even Banpei. And every time I've sent came back alright. Really would I ask you to try something out if I thought that It was not safe?" Skuld replied. Skuld just got a look from Raziel that asked her if she really wanted the answer to that question.  
  
Raziel then looked over at Banpei to only get s sires of beeps back at him. Sure enough, Banpei looks alright. And with nothing else to do Raziel took a deep breath.  
  
"Sure there's noting better then getting my atoms split and scattered allover the place." Raziel replied. "What do I do?"  
  
"All you need to do is sit there on the pad and wait for the system to warm up." Skuld replied.  
  
Back in Anata's reality, she is standing in front of the mirror in her room, seeing if the rather skimpy two peace bikini looked alright. Reaching for a white button up shirt and put it on.  
  
"Yah, if this doesn't mess with Kou's mind, nothing will." Anata said as she looked at her self in the mirror. "Oh I almost forgot the sun block." She said to her self.  
  
Thinking for a second, Anata snapped her fingers. "I remember, their it's in Kou's room from the last time we went to the beach."  
  
Walking over to Kou's room which was at one time Skuld's old room, she walked over to the dresser over to the corner. There she found two different types of sun block. "Lets see? SPF 15 of 20?" Anata asked her self.  
  
Over at Raziel's reality, Raziel sat there on the pad looking at his Aunt. As she typed away on a computer.  
  
"So umm Aunt Skuld? Where are you going to put me at with this thing?" Raziel asked.  
  
"You know where the snacks machines are at with the over hang at the beach?" Skuld said.  
  
"The ones right before the rocks on the north end of the beach?" Raziel asked.  
  
"That's the one. I'm putting you there." Skuld replied.  
  
Typing away, Skuld looked over at Raziel. "Ready?"  
  
Raziel nodded.  
  
"Okay, here you go.." Skuld said as she started the teleported. Over In Anata's reality she stood in the vary spot where Raziel was sitting at in his reality. Then just as the teleportation started Anata started to feel something odd. In both realities a beam of light came up out of nowhere. Enveloping both Anata and Raziel.  
  
Looking at her hand Anata saw as her hand started to fade away. "What the Hell?"  
  
Raziel sat there on the pad and was able to feel him self fade away as well.  
  
Then as he light got brighter and brighter. Skuld watched as he machine started to do something odd. "What the? That's not meant to happen?" Skuld said. "I'm shutting it down." Skuld said to Raziel, but it was too late. The light narrowed and there was a bright flash of light. In both realities Anata and Raziel was gone.  
  
Skuld stood there going over the data to see what just happened, scratching her head. Skuld had no idea what had just happened. "This is not good.." She said to her self.  
  
"Skuld! Stop messing with the power, your messing up the TV!!!!" Urd yelled from the other room.  
  
"Umm Sorry!!!!!!" Skuld yelled back. "What am I going to do?"  
  
Several hours pass before Raziel opened his eyes to a bright and sunny beach, and a small child in shorts and plastic bucket and small shovel in hand. Poking Raziel with the shovel, the child stood back up with a smile.  
  
"Are you ok mister?" The child asked.  
  
"Wow... When the rain stop?" Raziel asked as he sat up on the ground and shielded his eyes from the light.  
  
"Rain? It's been like this all week. You must have been out in the sun too long. My mommy said that if you are out in the sun like this for to long you can go crazy." The child trailed off.  
  
As Raziel sat there the extreme heat was already getting to him, Standing up Raziel noticed that he was out longer then he thought. The sun was already setting. Looking around he got his bearings and started to walk back home.  
  
At the exact time, Anata was waking up at the exact place that Raziel found him self at. The only difference was that it was raining. Bring her button up shirt closer to her body; Anata looked out at the rain. It looked to be raining for a long time.  
  
"Man, where did this rain come from? And more importantly what the hell happened to me?" Anata asked her self as she stood there under the over hang with the vending machines. With the heat she's been dealing with, this rain was a god or grandfather sent gift. Knowing that there was no other choice she started to walk through the rain.  
  
Even thought both Raziel and Anata were in two completely different realities, they both took almost the same way back home. And still not knowing that something was different, they went back to the house. And both ruling the strange events that just took place as a normal event due to their parents. And strange things are just a way of life at the Morisato household.  
  
Taking some three hours and a good five mile walk, Both Anata and Raziel reached the final part of their walk back home. Standing at the base of the hill their home sat on. Raziel looked up and whipped the sweat off his forehead.  
  
"Dame this is going to suck really back. I don't know what's worse? The fires of hell at grandma's place or this?" Raziel said to him self as he marched up the hill.  
  
It was already going one ten o'clock in the evening, when both Anata and Raziel reached the front of the temple. Now shivering, Anata hugged her self tightly. Sneezing and rubbed her nose.  
  
"Man, I'm grateful for the rain after the heat wave. But I think I'm going to catch cold." Anata said as she came up to the middle of the hill.  
  
Raziel stopped at just about the same spot, and took a minute to catch his breath. Whipping the sweat off his fore head again, Raziel looked up to the cloudless sky. "I don't care, I'm taking off my shirt. It just to hot.." Removing his shirt, Raziel slung it over his shoulder and continued along his way.  
  
After another fifteen minutes walk to the top of the hill, Anata and Raziel stood at the gates of the temple. "About time." They said at the same time in both realities. Walking to the front door, in both worlds, Raziel and Anata neither had their house key, and in both worlds the temple looked dark, and appeared that every one had gone to sleep. Not wanting to wake up anyone that may be sleeping. Both Anata and Raziel reached up to the top of the porch light where the extra house key was hidden. And in both realities they both found the key, right where they had remembered where it was at. At just about the same time they pit the key in to the key hole and turned it. And both Raziel and Anata walked in to the temple and stood at the door in both worlds.  
  
In the world Raziel was at, he walked over to what he thought was his room and walked in to it making sure not to make a sound. Opening the door, Raziel walked in to the bedroom. And flopped on to the futon, not even bothering to cover him self up with the blankest, and fell fast asleep in what is really Kou's room.  
  
In the world Anata was in, she walked over to the bathroom and found a towel. Drying her hair, Anata walked over to what she had thought was her room. When she slid the door open. Even thought the room was dark, she was able to see a figure their in her futon.  
  
[Looks like Kou got home and was waiting for me. But he fell asleep. How sweet....] Anata thought to her self. As she crawled in to the futon. Once in on the futon, she rolled over and wrapped her arms around what she had thought was Kou. Then she noticed that who she thought was Kou had vary long hair.  
  
"Kou I just noticed. You let your hair really grow out. And it's so soft. What did type of shampoo do you use?" Anata asked.  
  
Fiona rolled over to see a complete stranger looking back at her. They both remained still and just starred at the other. After a minute or two of starring and blinking it clicked. At the same time they screamed at the top of their lungs.  
  
EEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!!! PERVERT!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Out side you can see all the light of the temple turn on. Keiichi and Belldandy ran as fast as they can to their daughters room. Just about ripping the door off its sliders.  
  
"Fiona!!! What is it!!!???" Keiichi yelled. Then he saw her daughter and another girl not much older then Fiona. Both girls stood their in a fighting stance.  
  
"What are you doing in my room!?" Anata yelled.  
  
"Your room? You're mistaken, this is my room!" Fiona yelled back.  
  
"Oh yah? I'll show you who's mistaken!" Anata Yelled as she started to form lightning in between her hands. For a second the lightning was bright and powerful, but as fast as she formed it, it faded in to little more then a spark of static and then fizzled away. Looking at her hands Anata had no idea why that would happened. What she didn't know was being in a different reality she has been cut off from the four great reactors up at Yggdrasil in her reality. That give her power that she needs to do her magic.  
  
"I don't.... Get it..." Anata said. Weak from the lack of power she became light headed. Slowly she turned to Keiichi, Belldandy, Urd and Skuld. Then she looked Belldandy. "Mom..." Anata was barley able to say before every thing became fuzzy and she fell to her knees and to the floor.  
  
Running to the unknown girl, Belldandy checked her over and turned to Keiichi. "Help me get her to the couch."  
  
"Right." Keiichi replied. Picking up Anata, Keiichi carried her over to the couch. Urd stood there with her arms crossed over her chest.  
  
"After thinking of it, where is Raziel? Skuld did he say where he was going?" Urd asked her younger sister.  
  
"Well he came in to my room asking if he could help out with anything. So I had him help me test out something I've been working on." Skuld replied.  
  
"And that doesn't exactly answer my question. Where is he?" Urd asked again.  
  
"I teleported him over to the beach, But I didn't tell him every thing about the whole process. So he might be a little mad." Skuld said.  
  
Mean while in the reality that Raziel is at, Kou had just came though the TV and was dead beat with all the work he had to do up at Yggdrasil. Making his way to his room, he didn't even bother turning on the light aware of the power outage of the summer. Thought the blackness he can make out a figure of a person sleeping in his futon.  
  
[Looks like Anata missed me so much she waited for me here. I'll just surprise her.] Kou thought to him self as he walked over to the futon and crawled in to it.  
  
Riziel was not asleep quite yet. He felt someone get in to what he thinks is his futon. Thinking that it was his mother playing on of her jokes he opened his eyes.  
  
"Mom, if this is your idea of a joke, I'm not amused. It's just way to hot. Leave me alone." Raziel said with out turning around.  
  
Hearing a different voice then what he was expecting, forming a small ball of light in his left hand to see who was in his futon. The ball was small but bright enough to light up the whole room. There he saw a strange young man looking back at him.  
  
"Who are you?" Kou asked.  
  
"That would be my line, and what are you doing in my room?" Raziel asked as she rolled out of the futon and sprung to his feet.  
  
The two starred the other down, Then Kou started to since the Evangelion in Raziel; Kou didn't know what it was. The only thing that came to his was Demon. Pure and simple. In a swift movement, Kou reached for his staff that was folded up in his god cloths. When he grabbed it, the orb of light made the staff glow as Kou pulled it out. Before Raziel knew it, the staff unfolded and the sound of a hallow metallic poll traveling through the air could be heard.  
  
TWAKE!!!!!!  
  
Kou stood in a finishing move, low to the floor with his staff extended. And Raziel with a red mark across the jaw, and his seeing stars.  
  
"That's... going to... Sting...." Raziel muttered before falling to the floor out cold.  
  
When the intruder was subdued, Kou ran to Keiichi and Belldandy's room.  
  
"Mr. and Mrs. Morisato! A demon tried to get in to the temple!" Kou yelled.  
  
Both Keiichi and Belldandy's eyes snapped open, jumping out of their bed. They ran over to Kou's room where they found an unknown young man there on the floor knocked unconscious. Approaching the young man, Belldandy rolled him over to his back. There Keiichi saw strange resemblance between him self and the person on the floor. In the other room, Urd was awaken by the noise. Walking out of her room not really happy to be up, she walked over to Kou's room.  
  
"What's going on?" Urd asked half asleep.  
  
"We think a demon may have broken in the temple, Kou just knocked him out." Keiichi replied without looking back.  
  
Caring the young man over to the living room, Urd could not take her eyes off of the young man's platinum blond hair. It was just like her own but short.  
  
"Where is Anata?" Kou asked Belldandy.  
  
"We think she may have went to the beach without us, when we went there earlier. But we think that she may have fallen asleep on the beach, she been known to do it in the past." Belldandy replied with a worried tone.  
  
"I'll go look for her, the feeling I got from him has me worried." Kou replied as he walked to the front door.  
  
And so in both realities, Anata lay unconscious in Raziel's reality and Riziel unconscious in Anata's world. Both not knowing about it.  
  
T.B.C.  
  
Notes from Erkman  
  
Well what did every one think? Like? Not like? Please tell us? We really would like to know. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Ah! My Goddess.  
  
~ Goddess of the Earth universe ~  
  
For the better part of the night Urd stood watch over their unknown visitor, Belldandy had left to look for Anata. And Kou was still not back for his search. And as for Keiichi he had just came back from driving the streets look for his daughter, but was unable to find any trace of her. Walking past the living room, Keiichi looked in to there to see Urd sitting there beside the couch.  
  
"Hay Urd, watching over our guest?" Keiichi asked as he walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
Urd sat there with a photo in her hands, she didn't look at Keiichi. "It took me some time to figure it out. But as I just happen to go in to my room for some more sake, I saw this photo." Urd said as she handed the photo to Keiichi. "Tell me what do you see?" She asked.  
  
Taking the photo, Keiichi knew where the photo came from right away. "I remember this; this was taken about a year after Skuld came here." Keiichi said.  
  
"Just look at the photo." Urd said with a hint of coldness in her voice. Looking back at the photo, Keiichi looked and was able to see Belldandy sitting beside him. Just as beautiful as she always looks, but if you would ask Keiichi now; He would say that age has been nothing but good to his love. Then there was Skuld. With a big grin and flashing a peace sign. He remembered how Skuld was the one who helped the motor club with a new motor for the motorcycle drag race. The there was Urd who was in her feather cheerleading outfit and hanging off of Keiichi neck. There was nothing different in that photo that was not meant to be there. Every thing was just as he remembered it. Keiichi then let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"I don't get it Urd? What's so up with this photo?" Keiichi asked.  
  
Urd then turned around and with her fingers she covered every one but her and Keiichi's face. "Now, look at your self, me and him." Urd said as she pointed to her self, Keiichi and to the one on the couch.  
  
Looking at him self on the photo then to the young man on the couch and back at the photo.  
  
"He has just about the same hair stile as mine back then. And he has pail skin. He almost looks like me at that age." Keiichi said the handed the photo back to Urd.  
  
Urd the muttered to her self as she turned back around. "Or if I had a child..." Hearing that Keiichi froze and did a double take at looking at him self, Urd and the young man on the couch.  
  
"But Urd, we never did any thing like that. So how did he come about, it's not like he just fell out of the sky or anything." Keiichi said. But then started to think. Something like that, something like someone falling out of no where, would be as normal as things would get for the Morisato family.  
  
From the living room, Urd and Keiichi found hear the sound of someone coming through the mirror. Hoping that it was Anata; Keiichi ran to the bathroom. But only found his wife there getting off the sink.  
  
"On one in Yggdrasil has seen Anata." Belldandy said sadly.  
  
"Hopefully Kou can find out something." Keiichi said, trying to cheer up Belldandy.  
  
"Your right, she doesn't do it vary often but she has just left like this before. But I was hopping that she had stopped doing that. Kou may have better luck." Belldandy said.  
  
"I'm sure she'll come through the front doors here any minute." Keiichi added. Then he pulled Belldandy close to him and started to whisper. "Belldandy, Urd has been acting weird ever since out guest arrived."  
  
"How is our visitor?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Still out cold, Kou gave him a good smack with his staff." Keiichi replied.  
  
In the Living room, Urd sat as she watched over the young man, she remained perfectly still, her eyes closed. But still awake. Hearing the young man take in a deep breath, Urd's eyes opened. She watched as the young man slowly opened his eyes, but to only see a darkened fuzzy image of what looks like his mother.  
  
"Hay bout time you wake up. How do you feel?" Urd asked almost whispering.  
  
Raziel let out a loud moan, and rubbed his face. Even with the lights off in the living room, the light from the kitchen was just enough to give the living room a soft light that was not painful to a set of once closed eyes. "I feel like a truck just slammed in to my head." Raziel said. Then he started too slowly to set up on the couch.  
  
"Hay, hay, take it easy. You took a good hit to the head." Urd said almost sounding motherly.  
  
"Look mom if that was a joke, I think you went just a bit too far." Raziel said as he propped his self up against the arm of the couch.  
  
"Mom? Wow Kid, I'm sorry but I'm not a mother to any one.. maybe weird in a cool way big sister to Anata but I'm no mother." Urd said as she started to notice that the young man was getting a little confused. "Just take it easy some okay."  
  
In the other room, Belldandy and Keiichi started to hear Urd and the gust talking and they were getting a little loud.  
  
"Where's Fiona? How come I can't since her Evangelion in her, what's going on here?" Raziel demanded, and by now was standing.  
  
Walking in to the Keiichi saw right away that the young man was starting to get a bit twitchy. "Hay why don't we take it easy, have something to drink and talk things over." Keiichi said trying to defuse the situation.  
  
Belldandy stepped in front of Keiichi. Seeing his Aunt Belldandy, Raziel knew now that he would get to the bottom of his mother's waked out joke.  
  
"Aunt Belldandy, what is going on here? And where is Fiona?" Raziel asked.  
  
"I know not of this Fiona person you ask of. And I know for sure that I'm...."  
  
"Look if I don't get any answers here soon I'm going to start cracking some skulls." Raziel said as he started to build up power to turn Evangelion. Urd and Belldandy took a step back, as they felt this unknown power to them. Belldandy not wanting to have any more fighting in her house, she walked right up to the unknown man. Right up to him so she was face to face, inches away.  
  
"If you claim that I am your Aunt. Then you will know that I will not lie. And I promise you that we will find out what is going on. Now stop this at once." Belldandy said.  
  
Knowing that his Aunt Belldandy would never tell a lie, his power diminished and he could tell that his mother and Aunt was feeling better now that he was not displaying his power.  
  
"Good. Now young man, please tell us your name." Belldandy asked.  
  
"Raziel." Raziel simply replied.  
  
"Well, Raziel, tell us every thing you remember before you were knocked out." Belldandy said as she helped Raziel back down on the couch and she sat next to him.  
  
~ Son of Urd universe ~  
  
Belldandy placed a warm wash cloth on to the young girl's forehead and turned to Keiichi.  
  
"She is divine being, that I can tell for sure. But why she's like that after a simple lightning spell I don't know." Belldandy said.  
  
"Mom look." Fiona said pointing to the earrings on the girl on the couch. "One is just like your earrings and the other keeps on flashing."  
  
"Yes that is odd." Belldandy replied.  
  
"Forget about the earrings, Check out how she looks almost just like you and Fiona." Urd said. "I mean Belldandy if you and Fiona would dye your hair jet black. You two will look just like her."  
  
Just then the phone started to ring, Belldandy then looked over to Fiona. "Fiona dear, Please answer the phone." Belldandy said.  
  
Doing as her mother told her to do, Fiona walked over to where the phone is at and picked it up.  
  
"Hello Morisato residence, Fiona Morisato speaking." Fiona said happily answering the phone.  
  
"Fiona sweetie, Peorth here. Got a question for you?" Peorth said over the phone.  
  
Up at Yggdrasil, Peorth stood in front of her chair. With just about every siren in the Yggdrasil control room was going off.  
  
"Umm what's going on up there?" Fiona asked.  
  
"That's what I would like to know. Right now Poor Ex is trying to delete this program that is trying to gain access to the old Yggdrasil power main frame. So are you Aunt Skuld there handy?" Peorth asked trying to sound as sweet as possible.  
  
"Sure one moment... AUNTIE SKULD, PEORTH IS ON THE PHONE!!!!!" Fiona yelled. On the other end of the phone, Peorth held her phone far away head.  
  
Walking over to Fiona, Skuld gave her a questioning look. "Did she say what she wanted?" Skuld asked as she covered the phone with her hand.  
  
"Something about some program trying to access something in Yggdrasil." Fiona replied as she started back in to the living room.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Skuld put her head to the phone. "Yes Peorth what do you want?" Skuld asked trying to sound cheerful.  
  
"Skuld what ever you're doing, stop it now!!!!!" Peorth yelled.  
  
"I'm not doing anything." Skuld said.  
  
"Umm and like I'm not here standing here in the control room. Just stop transmitting that program. (Ma'am, it's doing it again.) We've tracked it to the temple. What ever it is; its reeking havoc on the system." Peorth explained.  
  
Over hearing the phone conversation between her sister and Peorth, Belldandy got up from beside the couch and walked over to the phone.  
  
"Skuld, may I speak to Peorth?" Belldandy asked.  
  
Skuld just shrugged her shoulders. "Here you go, she's rambling on about some program trying to gain access to Yggdrasil."  
  
"Peorth, Please tell me. Is this program being transmitted every five seconds or so?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"About. So can you please stop it?" Peorth replied.  
  
Back in the living room, Fiona was scooting a bit to close to the unknown girl that was on her couch. "Dad, who do you think she is?" Fiona asked.  
  
"I don't know sweetie." Keiichi replied.  
  
"She dose look like mom, and just as pretty too." Fiona said.  
  
Keiichi looked back at Belldandy as she talked to Peorth. Something was going on, but he was not sure what. Then Belldandy held the phone to her chest and looked in to the living room. "Step back from the girl, Peorth is going to let the unknown program in to the Yggdrasil main frame." Belldandy said.  
  
Once every one was back away from the couch, Belldandy put the phone back to her ear. "Go ahead Peorth."  
  
"Right, Ex let the program in." Peorth said.  
  
Ex then took a deep breath and pushed her self away from her work desk and started to read off what was going on her computer screen.  
  
"Transition being received. The program is searching for the old Yggdrasil power system." Ex reported.  
  
Just then the lights started to flicker and dim, switch on and off all thought out the Yggdrasil control room. But not only there, the power drain was all over the heavens. Peorth stood there looking frantic.  
  
"What the Hell is going on?" Peorth asked as she rushed over to Ex's computer screen.  
  
"I don't know!" Ex yelled back.  
  
The huge 3D screen started to flash as the program started to run, pitchers of the power grid came up on the screen, then the technical layouts of the power grid came on to the screen. Then it started to access the system that connects Gods and Goddesses to Yggdrasil when their not in the heavens.  
  
"Ma'am.." Ex said as she looked over her shoulder to Peorth.  
  
"I see it." Peorth replied.  
  
Then as fast as the chose with the power systems started it ended. Peorth, Ex, Ere and Chrono all looked at each other.  
  
"That was weird, what happened?" Ere asked.  
  
Typing away on her computer Chrono looked back at the others. "The program has accessed the old Yggdrasil generators, but when the program started them up there was a heaven wide power serge. Then the unknown program fixed the power system and accessed the Link system and tied it in to the old generators."  
  
"Okay... Umm..." Peorth put her phone up to her head. "Umm, Belldandy did anything happen?" Peorth asked.  
  
Back on earth, Belldandy peeked in to the living room. "The only thing that has changed is the girls earring stopped pulsating." Belldandy replied.  
  
Not as soon after Belldandy said that, Fiona just so happened to look at a glass that was sitting on the coffee table. She watched as the glass started to shake slightly and then rattle on the table. Then in the kitchen plates also started to rattle. Even to the point where some fell off the counter top, shattering all over the floor. Every one looked at each other.  
  
"EARTHQUAKE!!!!!" Keiichi yelled. He reached of Fiona, but she pulled her arm away. She then shielded the girl on the couch with her body. All over the temple, things fell over and broke. The shock wave even set off car alarms for good mile around the temple. When the shaking was over Fiona lifted her self up off of the girl.  
  
"Fiona are you alright?!" Keiichi asked as he rushed to his daughter.  
  
"I'm fine, But I couldn't let her just stay th....." Fiona stopped mid sentence and looked over at the girl on the couch. Her mother and two aunts looked to the girl also.  
  
"Do you feel that?" Skuld asked.  
  
"I do, she's as strong or stronger then Belldandy." Urd replied, then both sisters looked to the other sister.  
  
"Is she waking up?" Belldandy asked.  
  
Fiona looked back and shook her head no, But just as she was not looking. Anata grabbed on to Fiona's arm. Fiona froze, her eyes about bugged out of her head.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! SHE'S GOT MY ARM!!!!! GET HER OFF ME, GET HER OFF ME!!!!" Fiona yelled with fear.  
  
"My head... Mom.." Anata said as she grabbed her head with her other free hand.  
  
Hearing the young girl speak, Belldandy waked over to the couch. The girl looked up to her and smiled.  
  
"Mom... What happened?" Anata asked.  
  
Belldandy kneeled down to couch. "I'm sorry, but you must have me mixed up with someone else. I'm not your mother, but you can let go of my daughter, Fiona please." Belldandy said.  
  
Anata looked over to see she had a death grip on a girls arm that looked to be younger then she was or maybe the same age. Letting go of the girl, Fiona took a step or two back as she rubbed her arm.  
  
"What do you mean that I'm not your daughter? If you're trying making a joke mom, it's not funny." Anata said ass he tried to set up on the couch, still with a throbbing headache.  
  
"Where is my son?" Urd said butting in.  
  
"What? Aunt Urd you always tell me that the reason why you treat Matagu and my self the way you do is that you don't want a kid. It's murder on your figure." Anata replied.  
  
"What? Where is Raziel?" Urd asked again.  
  
"Who?" Anata asked as she stretched. As she reached out the power that is being sent to her from Yggdrasil's old reactors, can be seen as lighting and sparks serge across her arm all the way to her finger tips.  
  
"Raziel! My son!" Urd yelled.  
  
Anata only shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Please what is your name?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Umm Okay mom, I'll play along with your joke. It's Anata Morisato." Anata answered.  
  
"Anata tells us every thing you remember before you passed out. Come to think of it why did you pass out after using such a simple lightning spell?" Belldandy asked. "Being so powerful of a goddess."  
  
"I'm only half goddess. But since I'm fast feeling better. I'm guessing that I was cut off from the generators in Yggdrasil." Anata replied.  
  
"But why would a goddess need help from Generators?" Skuld asked.  
  
"My human side." Anata replied, still thinking that it's a joke.  
  
"Who is you father?" Urd asked.  
  
Anata only pointed at Keiichi as she rolled her dark brown eyes. And every ones eyes fell on to Keiichi but Belldandy's.  
  
"Please tell us what happened to you before you passed out." Belldandy said.  
  
T.B.C. 


	3. Chapter Three

SPLIT WORLDS  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own AMG or LOK or EVA or ZCC, please don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
-----(GODDESS OF THE EARTH UNIVERSE)-----  
  
"Uh, well, let me see, I remember that the summer I had been waiting had been completely ruined by the rain, so against my better judgment I decided to help aunt Skuld with her invention." Raziel started.  
  
Later on, Raziel had finished his story and filled his listeners in all the important details of his origins, except of course for his Evangelion abilities.  
  
"And that's all I remember." Raziel said.  
  
"Uh huh." Keiichi said.  
  
Then Keiichi, Belldandy and Urd went to the kitchen to talk privately.  
  
"So, do you think he's telling the truth Bell?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"I believe he is." Belldandy said.  
  
"Maybe, but still, his story is a little far fetched don't you think, I mean apart from the Skuld part." Urd said.  
  
"Yes, it's true, his story is strange, but I felt that he was telling the truth, and I think I know how he came to be here." Belldandy said.  
  
"Really how?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Well I believe he might be from a parallel universe, and the Skuld of his universe might have had an accident with her invention and it might have thrown him and Anata into each other's dimensions." Belldandy said.  
  
"If that's so then somewhere in another dimension me and Keiichi actually did it, and I had a kid, I wonder what I look like over there, I hope lugging around a baby in my belly didn't affect my figure to badly!" Urd ranted.  
  
Keiichi on the other hand was somewhat dumbfounded on the very idea of him and Urd producing a child, or the very idea that Urd could be any sort of fit mother for that matter, or that she could even consider keeping his child to begin with, all these thoughts swirled around in Keiichi's head as he tried to comprehend the situation.  
  
"But to be honest that isn't the only reason believe him." Belldandy said almost sad tone.  
  
"Really, what's the other reason?" Urd asked.  
  
"Well, I can many different energies inside of him, one is something I have never ever sensed before, but I sense that he is like you Urd, he is part god and part demon like you, but most importantly he's also part human, so it makes perfect sense that he'd be your son, in which case allow me to congratulate you on being a mother Urd!" Belldandy said happily.  
  
"Uh thanks Bell, but still I'm not sure now is the best time, and besides shouldn't you be worried about Anata?" Urd asked as a sweat drop formed on the back of her head.  
  
"Oh, I was worried about her, but not anymore, now that I know where she is, I'm she's alright, if she's with us in that dimension, because if she is then she'll be safe, since if our doubles can raise a child like Raziel, they must good." Belldandy said.  
  
"Hmm, you've got a point there sis." Urd said.  
  
"And I think we should make Raziel feel welcome now." Belldandy said.  
  
"Really, why?" Urd asked.  
  
"Because I can he is uneasy, almost afraid, we must show him that he is welcome here." Belldandy said.  
  
"Yeah, I guess we should, besides I am sort of curious about how I am in the other dimension, I think I might like to ask him a few questions." Urd said.  
  
"Of course, and I'm sure Anata will be fine, besides if what Raziel tells us about his family is true, then maybe Anata would enjoy having a little sister for a while." Belldandy said.  
  
Meanwhile, Raziel was contemplating his situation.  
  
'Great, now I'm stuck in another dimension, I knew I should have never trusted aunt Skuld, aw well, at least I can try to enjoy myself while I'm here, and at least my family isn't evil like in that other dimension, and besides, look at the whether, I can finally have the summer I've been looking forward to, and nothing can ruin it, no unexpected calls from Rind or Peorth, no Raven annoying me, no grandma trying to hug me to death, I could start to like this world.' Raziel thought.  
  
-----(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)-----  
  
Meanwhile in this world, Anata had just finished telling her story, and the family had come to accept it.  
  
'Wow, another world, it's so much like my old world, damn I wish Kou would have seen me in my bikini, oh well, at least I won't I have to suffer the heat wave for a while, I wonder how I'm going to get home, but I guess they think of something, after all, they are like my family, and I guess that since aunt Skuld in this world is responsible for this then I suppose she might be able to fix it, but still, while I'm here I wonder what can I do to pass the time.' Anata thought to herself.  
  
"Uh, hey, Anata." Fiona called.  
  
"Oh, it's you, Fiona right?" Anata asked.  
  
"Uh yeah, look I'm sorry for being freaked out by you." Fiona said.  
  
"Oh, thanks, sorry for crawling into bed with you, but still you seem really sort of calm about this, don't you think this is all a little weird?" Anata asked.  
  
"Sure I do, but hey weird stuff always happens to my family." Fiona said.  
  
"Yeah, mine too." Anata said.  
  
"So I was wondering, while aunt Skuld fixes this, I thought you might like to go out somewhere." Fiona said.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to go!" Anata said.  
  
Later on, Fiona and Anata were in a nightclub in heaven, Fiona was looking for someone.  
  
"Hey Fiona." A voice called from the crowd.  
  
"Lyn!" Fiona said happily as she ran up to Lyn with Anata following.  
  
"Hey, who's your friend?" Anata asked.  
  
"Oh, Anata this is my boyfriend Lyn, Lyn this is Anata, she'll be staying with my family for a while." Fiona said.  
  
"Oh, well hi Anata." Lyn said.  
  
"Hi Lyn." Anata replied.  
  
"I'll go get some drinks." Lyn said.  
  
"I'll go with you." Fiona said as she followed Lyn.  
  
Anata then sat down in a chair near her, which was apart of a sitting area, she soon joined by a boy about her age, he wore a black leather coat, had gray hair and an albino complexion.  
  
"Hey, haven't seen you around here, you new?" The boy asked.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Anata admitted.  
  
"Well if you want my advice you should order the flower shaped onion." The boy said.  
  
"Oh, thanks." Anata said.  
  
"Hey Raven, get out of my seat!" Lyn said to the boy.  
  
"Fine, fine!" Raven groaned as got up and left.  
  
"Do you guys know him?" Anata asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, that was Raven, let's just say he's not exactly what you'd call nice." Fiona said.  
  
"Yeah." Lyn said.  
  
When Lyn sat down he felt that his pocket was empty, he checked inside to find that his wallet had been stolen, he looked around the bar to see that Raven was a buying a drink using money from his wallet, Lyn then got up to get his wallet back.  
  
"See what I mean." Fiona said.  
  
"Oh, yeah." Anata replied.  
  
Lyn then confronted Raven.  
  
"Hey, you stole my money!" Lyn said.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Raven replied.  
  
"So it's my money, give it back!" Lyn said.  
  
"Hmm, let me think about it, no!" Raven said.  
  
"What, why not?!" Lyn demanded.  
  
"Well apart from the fact that I'm evil, I stole it so it's mine now." Raven said.  
  
"That's not the point, I work hard for that money, do you think it's easy working for Peorth, next to Raziel, I'm the one she likes to bully the most, did you know today she actually wanted me to water her rose bushes, that's seven hundred thousand acres of roses to water!" Lyn said.  
  
"I'm still not giving it back." Raven said.  
  
"I worked very hard for that money!" Lyn growled.  
  
"And I didn't." Raven said coolly.  
  
"You stole it!" Lyn retorted.  
  
"Yes, and you're making it very difficult." Raven said.  
  
While this happening, Anata and Fiona decided go onto the dance floor, together they doing a sexy dance, which would make males and maybe a few females of any species have a nosebleed, however their pleasure was cut short, as Anata danced with Fiona she saw a figure in the crowd watching them, this figure was tall, it wore black armor and had an elongated horn on it's head.  
  
"Did you see that?!" Anata asked Fiona.  
  
"See what?" Fiona asked.  
  
Anata looked back at the crowd but the creature was gone.  
  
"Oh, uh nothing." Anata said.  
  
Then an older looking god came up to behind Fiona.  
  
"Hey sweet thing, wanna do a little dance for me." The god said.  
  
"No thanks, I have a boyfriend." Fiona said.  
  
"Now hold on there, maybe if you and your friend do it for me then I might show you two a good time." The god said as he grabbed Fiona's arm.  
  
"I'm fifteen years old!!" Fiona said.  
  
"So, I like them young." The god said as he closed in for a kiss.  
  
"Hey cut it out!!!" Fiona yelled angrily.  
  
"Leave my sister alone!!!!!" Anata said as she threw a force bolt at the god which threw across the room.  
  
When Anata did this, Fiona was impressed.  
  
Later on, after they had finished their clubbing, Fiona brought Anata home.  
  
"Okay, well since you'll staying with us a while, I guess you can stay in room." Fiona said.  
  
"Aww, thanks sis." Anata said.  
  
Just then a circle of bright light opened in the floor in front of them.  
  
"Oh no, it's her, hit the deck!!" Fiona exclaimed as fell on the floor.  
  
"What's going on?" Anata asked.  
  
Then before Anata knew what was happening, she was taken into a hug which seemed more like a tackle, whoever was doing this was squeezing very hard, Anata looked at her attacker to see that it was none other than Hild.  
  
"Raziel-chan!" Hild said with her eyes closed.  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED)  
  
A/N: Please r/r, well I hoped you liked this chapter, if you can't tell then it was I, player 0, who wrote this chapter, after this one I intend to write another about Raziel getting used to Anata's world. 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: We don't own AMG or LOK or EVA or ZCC, please don't sue us.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
-----(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)-----  
  
"Help me!!!!" Anata yelled as she tried to struggle out of Hild's hug.  
  
But Hild simply continued to squeeze Anata and Fiona was cowering under the table.  
  
-----( GODDESS OF THE EARTH UNIVERSE)-----  
  
Meanwhile Raziel was lying on a towel on the beach, since the sun was still out the family decided to go to the beach and to take Raziel with them, Raziel was spending his time on a towel, just then Raziel felt locks of hair float onto his face, he opened his eyes to see his mother kneeling above him staring at him intently, though gave him a pleasant view of her cleavage and her leopard skin bikini, it still made him nervous that she was looking at him this way. "Uh, mom, what are you doing?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Huh, mom, I'm still not used to being called that!" Urd said with as she shivered.  
  
"Is there something you wanted?!" Raziel asked nervously.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if you could answer a few more questions?" Urd asked.  
  
"Yeah, like what?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you could tell how I look in your world, I mean am I fat, are breast still perky, did I do anything with hair?!" Urd asked as she placed her hands on her different parts of her body to emphases her questions.  
  
"Uh, well to be honest you still look basically the same way you do now." Raziel said.  
  
"So what you're saying is that my figure could survive even if I'm pregnant, and my breasts will stay big and perky?" Urd asked once again touching her breasts. "Uh yeah." Raziel replied weakly. "Oh wow, I knew had an amazing figure but if it can survive a pregnancy than it really is amazing, but then again my mother was pregnant with me, and she seems okay, in fact her breasts are huge!!" Urd ranted as she unconsciously rubbed and fondled her own breasts. This made Raziel's nose start to bleed, Raziel quickly slapped his hands over his nose and ran off while his mother continued on her rant, unfortunately he ran into Skuld.  
  
"Hi there!" Skuld said happily. "Oh, hello Skuld!" Raziel groaned. "Hey there, call me aunt Skuld, I am technically your aunt." Skuld said. "Not in this dimension!" Raziel replied. "True, but the same goes for Urd and you still call her mom." Skuld said.  
  
"Yeah, but that's different." Raziel said. "How?" Skuld asked.  
  
"It just is!" Raziel said.  
  
"Aww isn't that cute, little Raziel-chan misses his mommy!" Skuld squealed.  
  
"Do you want something?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind testing something out for me, I can't get Matagu and Sentaro to do it because every time I ask they run away." Skuld said.  
  
"Big surprise." Raziel muttered under his breath.  
  
"What was that?!" Skuld asked.  
  
"Nothing." Raziel replied nervously.  
  
"Anyway I was wondering if you'd like to try out my super jet-ski mark three!" Skuld said as she pointed at her invention, which is a rather intimidating boat with a jet ski attached.  
  
"You want me to test that?!" Raziel said nervously as he pointer at Skuld's invention.  
  
"Sure, it'll be super fun!!" Skuld said as she grabbed Raziel's ankle and flipped him over.  
  
"Ah!!" Raziel cried as he fell on to his back.  
  
Several feet away, Sentaro and Matagu where peeking around from the other side of a vending machine.  
  
"Do you think we should stop mom?" Matagu asked.  
  
"Do you want to test that thing out?" Sentaro asked in reply.  
  
"No" Matagu replied.  
  
"Thought so but there is a brave soul." Sentaro said as he watched what was taking place in front of them.  
  
"Now, let's see, your feet look like they're about a four or five, now if I simply adjust the size for you toes." Skuld said as she studied his foot and played with his toes.  
  
"Cut it out Skuld, that tickles!" Raziel giggled.  
  
"Oh so you're ticklish are you!" Skuld sad slyly as she then quickly ran her fingers over the sole of Raziel's foot.  
  
"No, stop it!!!!" Raziel laughed.  
  
"Call me aunt Skuld!" Skuld said as she continued her onslaught on her nephew's foot.  
  
"Alright, aunt Skuld!" Raziel said, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Now call me auntie Skuld." Skuld said with an evil smile.  
  
"Good boy, now say I'm the greatest aunt in the world." Skuld said.  
  
"No way!" Raziel said.  
  
"Say it!!" Skuld threatened as her fingers increased their speed.  
  
"Alright, you're the greatest aunt in the world , now quit tickling me!!!" Raziel begged as he tried to control his laughing.  
  
"Good boy." Skuld said sweetly as she stopped her tickle torture.  
  
As Raziel tried to catch his breath, he then felt Skuld putting something onto his foot, he looked up to see Skuld was putting a ski onto his foot then she dropped his foot and did the same to the other foot. "Comfy?" Skuld asked sweetly.  
  
"Uh yeah." Raziel said.  
  
"Good boy, now hang on tight." Skuld said as she handed him a rod.  
  
"Okay." Raziel said.  
  
Just then, the boat's engine started to rev, then the boat quickly launched from the shore and into the water carrying poor Raziel behind it. "AIIIIEEEEEE!!!" Raziel cried as the boat pulled him along.  
  
"Aww isn't that, he's having fun!" Skuld said happily as she steered the boat with her remote control.  
  
Unfortunately, Raziel couldn't keep his grip on the rod, and fell in to the water, and like his father, Raziel can't swim.  
  
'Well she hasn't changed much.' Raziel thought as he sank to the bottom.  
  
Just then, unnoticed to Raziel, to bright red eyes emerged from the darkness behind him, and then two dark arms reached and grabbed him, Raziel struggled to break out of the attacker's grip, but it wouldn't let go. Meanwhile, on the coast, Skuld was starting to get worried.  
  
'Oh gez, I hope he didn't get hurt, if he did I'll get into trouble, especially with Urd.' Skuld thought worriedly.  
  
"Hay Skuld, where's Raziel?" Urd asked as she came up behind Skuld.  
  
"Oh, uh, Raziel, he's uh well!" Skuld stuttered.  
  
Just then, a huge black explosion occurred in the water, and the black fired then formed into a gigantic cross, it got the whole family's attention, as the explosion started to fade, the water started to turn to steam, and some of the water started to rain back down, and when the mist faded the family saw a seven foot tall black armored humanoid, and a dead shadow at its feet, its seemed to very hot as the droplets of water that fell on its armor turned to steam, but as intimidating as it looked, its intimidations didn't last too long. "Ah, hot, hot, hot, Ouch, ouch!!" Raziel cried out as he ran around in circles.  
  
Later on, Raziel was brought back to the Morisato temple; thankfully the Morisato family were the only people on the beach, when Raziel was taken back to the temple they were less than pleased that Raziel didn't tell them this particular detail, despite the fact that he explained it, the family felt betrayed by his lack of honesty, because of this he was kept under their constant watch. Raziel was now in the living room watching TV under the constant watch of Kou, Just then the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it." Raziel and Kou said simultaneously.  
  
But Raziel was quick enough to get to the door before Kou, and when he opened the door, he came face to face with Yu Asakawa.  
  
"Oh, uh, hi there, is Anata home?" Yu asked curiously.  
  
"Oh no, she's gone, she, uh, went away for a while to, uh visit some family member!" Raziel said nervously as he sweat dropped. 'Well it's sort of true.'  
  
"Oh, Anata didn't tell me she'd be going away?" Yu said curiously.  
  
"Well it was sort of sudden." Raziel said.  
  
"And why are you here?" Yu asked.  
  
"Oh well, basically the same thing, it's sort of a family member exchange program." Raziel said. "Huh, well Anata didn't tell me that she had a cousin other than Matagu. Especially one that's as cute as you." Yu said with a goofy smile on her face. "Okay, you know what, I'm sure you'd like to talk to Kou now, since Anata's not here." Raziel said nervously. "Well to be honest, I'd like to stay with you." Yu said, looking at Raziel rather intently. "Uh, I gotta go, bye!" Raziel said as he ran away from Yu. Later on, Yu was asking Kou about Raziel, and Kou simply told her that he didn't know all that much about Raziel, and suggested that she ask Urd about him, since he was from Urd's side of the family, once again it was sort of true, and it was the best he could do since he couldn't lie, and of course Urd was a skilled liar. Then, Belldandy went to have a talk with Raziel, she found him in the guest room lying in the bed. "Raziel-chan." Belldandy said as she entered the room. "Oh, uh, yes aunt Belldandy?" Raziel asked. "I just thought you'd like to know the good news, it seems Skuld will have the situation fixed soon." Belldandy said happily. "Really, how long?!" Raziel asked as happily sitting up in the bed. "Six months" Belldandy replied in her happy tone. "Ohhh!!" Raziel groaned as he flopped back on his bed. (TO BE CONTINUED) A/N: Please r/r, well I hoped you liked it, and please review this time, me and Erkman3 have been waiting and you guys still haven't given a single review to this fic, we'd really appreciate it if you, just to know you're reading. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: We don't own AMG or any of the others that the story comes from.  
  
= = = = = = SON OF URD UNIVERSE = = = = = =  
  
When bone crushing hugs were over, poor Anata was on the floor with spirals in her eyes.  
  
"Ouch.. my whole body hurts...." Anata muttered. "Fiona, I think I'm broken."  
  
"It's going to be alright sis." Fiona said comforting her newly found sister, from another universe.  
  
And in the other room, Hild was being the just of the situation.  
  
"And that's the just of it." Urd said explaining to her mother.  
  
"Let me get this right? My grandson, your son, has been whisked away to another universe?" Hild asked.  
  
Urd only shook her head yes.  
  
Getting up off the couch, Hild walked over to Anata who was still on the floor recovering from the hugs. She then kneeled down.  
  
"Sorry about that little misunderstanding Anata-chan. Will you be alright?" Hild asked.  
  
"I'll live." Anata replied as she sat up on the floor.  
  
"Well fear not little one, I will have all of Nefleim devoted to finding a way back to your universe." Hild said as she gave Anata an other hug that was no where as close as tight as the last one.  
  
"Err, umm, thanks I think.." Anata said as she was trying to figure out if having Nefleim help out was good or bad, but then again Hild has never done anything bad to her..... In her universe that is.  
  
"And as for you Urd, next time your son, my grandson disappears I want to know. Well I'll keep in touch ta ta." Hild said then she disappeared in a poof of smoke.  
  
Waving the smoke out of their faces, Urd looked over at Anata and Fiona. "Well I'm going out to get some munchies; do you two want any thing?" Urd asked as she started on her way to the door.  
  
"I fine." Anata replied.  
  
"Same here." Fiona said.  
  
"Oh and by the way, your mother and father went out. And I'm hopping that your father was not a fool and let this evening go to waist. So they might be out late." Urd said as she stepped out the door. Leaving Anata and Fiona to have thought about their mother and father that they really could live with out.  
  
"That's something I didn't want to hear." Fiona said as she shivered.  
  
"Damn, I think I'm going to have nightmares." Anata said as she too shivered.  
  
After Urd left, Anata looked over at Fiona. "I don't know about you, but I'm bushed. I'm taking a bath and calling it a night."  
  
"Hold on, since you don't have anything here of your own, you can barrow some of my cloths." Fiona said cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks." Anata said as she fallowed Fiona in to her bedroom.  
  
"We're about the same size for the most part..." Fiona said as she handed Anata a t-shirt and a pair of flannel pants.  
  
"And while you are in the bath, I'll pull out the extra futon." Fiona said.  
  
"Okay." Anata said then she headed off to the bathroom. And after drawing her self a nice hot bath, Anata found her self thinking about what was going on.  
  
'I wonder if I can find any of my friends from my universe in this one. I mean it would be cool and all to see if their the same here as in my universe or are they different... And I wonder if I can find Kou's double? Will he be the same, or different? I just need to find something to do to kill some time. I mean it's not like I can just walk my classes in Yggdrasil.' Anata thought to her self.  
  
Meanwhile, Fiona was pulled out the extra futon as Anata was in the bath. Fiona was thinking to her self some too. For one she had never had a sister, and what type of sister did that make Anata? Is she her big sister, or what? Well she did know that Anata was not much older then she was. But by how much, she didn't know. She had guessed that she'll just asked her when she gets out of the bathroom.  
  
After about an hour passed, Fiona started to get a bit worried. She then walked over to the bathroom door and knocked on it. "Are you alright, I mean if you stay in the water too long, you skin will get all wrinkly." Fiona said as she giggled a little.  
  
Just then the door opened up and Anata smiled at her. "I know, I just needed to deal with this pain in the ass hair of mine." Anata said as she pointed to her hair that is now up in a loose bun thing for the night.  
  
When the two got back to Fiona's room, Anata crawled in to her futon. Lying there, she stretched, letting her back, knees and arms pop. When she was done she rested her hands under her head and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Anata, can I ask you a question?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Sure" Anata replied.  
  
"How old are you?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Sixteen, seventeen on August twenty first." Anata answered.  
  
"So that will make you my big sister?" Fiona said.  
  
"No, I don't look at it as big sister little sister thing, Just sisters. Since I never had a sister before." Anata said as she rolled on her side so she can look at her new sister.  
  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" Fiona asked.  
  
Anata blushed a little and looked back up to the ceiling. "Yeah I have a boyfriend. In matter of fact he lives here with us.. Well with me.. or what ever. This muilitable universe thing is confusing." Anata said as she scratched the back of her head.  
  
"What?! No way? Mom and Dad lets you have a guy live here with you? Mom and dad flipped out when they found out about Lyn and me." Fiona ranted.  
  
"Well we met in a strange way." Anata said as she started to day dream about that first say her and Kou met.  
  
"Really? How did you two meet?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Well it happened less then a year ago..." Anata said as he started to remember that day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flash back ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Anata Morisato, I'm not one to attack some one who's unarmed, so pick up the Shinai!" Kou said as he pulled out what looked to Anata like a small tube with a button on it. Pushing it the tube extended in to a five foot long staff and taking a fighting stance.  
  
"I'm not looking for a fight, so you might as well just go back to where ever you came from." Anata said.  
  
"Then you leave me no choice. Anata Morisato, prepare thy self!" Saying that, Kou leaped in to the air and started hover thirty feet above the ground. Then forming an energy bolt, Kou fired it missing.  
  
Seeing the ball of energy coming what looked like it was coming right for her, Anata jumped out of the way, and grabbed the Shinai. And she too lifted up in to the air.  
  
"Man I didn't do too good at Kendo when I had it in gym class.." Anata thought to her self as she met her attacked in mid air.  
  
Blocking Anata's attack, Kou smirked. "Pathetic."  
  
Placing his hand inches from Anata's chest, then a wave of energy emitted from his hand. Pushing Anata back to the ground with such a force when she hit the ground. A dust cloud plumed up in to the air.  
  
There on the ground Anata had the wind knocked out of her. She lay there gasping for air, but with each breath, she was being chocked with dust.  
  
Up in the air, Kou waited for the dust to clear. Just then he saw his clearing. Dropping back to the ground, with his staff pointing to Anata, but making him self miss.  
  
On the ground Anata watched her attacker come at her. It was all moving in slow motion for her. The end of his staff coming closer and closer. There was only one thing she could think of doing. Waiting for just the right time, she waited for her attacker to get at just the right point. Then it came. Lifting her leg. There was another cloud of dust pluming up in to the air. Opening her eyes, Anata found the end of the attacker's staff planted inches from her head, fallowing the staff up wards, Anata found that her attacker was startling her food, and looking up more she found that her attacker has a rather painful expression.  
  
With her knee up against her chest, Anata pushed back making the now incompasited attacker fall to the ground in to a fetal potion. Getting up Anata walked with a limp to the staff.  
  
"Ouch.. Why did God give me such pain?" Kou asked him self out loud.  
  
Just then the dome that had formed around them sucked back in to the orb that Kou had through up in to the air. The it dropped to the ground. At the moment it the ground they returned back to earth. Still with the staff in her hand Anata walked up to Kou.  
  
"You're name, what is it?" She asked as she placed the staff inches from Kou's face.  
  
"My name is Kou; I'm a God in training. Oh God that hurt. " Kou answered as her rolled on to his back while still holding him self. "Causing such pain is not becoming of a Goddess."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"And that's that." Anata said.  
  
"So you felt sorry after basically kicking him in the junk." Fiona said giggling.  
  
"Yeah, just about." Anata replied as she too started to giggle.  
  
"What is he like?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Well.. He's quite and smart. Strong and has a strong since of honor.... He's vary kind and has a vary hard stomach..." Anata said. Then she started to blush even more after that last part.  
  
"What about you and Lyn?" Anata asked as she creapted closer to Fiona.  
  
"What... Well, umm you see, err..." Fiona stammered.  
  
"Uh ha, its okay you don't need to answer that." Anata said as she laughed histarically. "You know? I wonder what Kou is up to right now?"  
  
"I've been kind of wondering what Raziel is up to also?" Fiona said as her laughter died down some two.  
  
= = = = = = = GODDESS OF THE EARTH UNIVERSE = = = = = =  
  
Meanwhile, Raziel is laying on his futon watching the overhead fan spin around in circles over his head. Just then not only the fan goes off, but the radio that he was lessening to went dead. Raziel knew right away what had happen.  
  
"Apparently, power outages during the summer happens here too." Raziel said to him self.  
  
Getting up off the futon, Raziel made his way in to the living room. And there he found his mother... Well kind of.  
  
"I'm going out for a while." Raziel said.  
  
"Where to?" Urd asked.  
  
"Somewhere, I don't know. I'm just a little board." Raziel replied.  
  
As Raziel and Urd talked, Kou was watching silently. He still didn't quite trust Raziel. He had thought to him self that his fears were unwaranented, but he couldn't place Raziel. On what type of person her was, sure he field that he was of divine blood. And some demonic blood, just like Urd... But then third was aluding him.  
  
"Well I'm off." Raziel said as he walked out the door.  
  
Seeing this, Kou stepped out the back door and jumped for the roof of the temple. Crouching down, Kou watched as Raziel walked to the gate of the temple and stop. Looking both directions.  
  
"What is he doing?" Kou whispered to him self jumping on to the wall that made up the perimeter of the temple.  
  
Raziel started to walk toward the downtown area, after all there had to be something to do there. Little did he know, Kou was jumping from roof top to roof top keeping close tabs on Raziel, when Raziel reached the downtown area, he found him self at a little night club. Little did he know that it was the same that Yu went to just about every other night?  
  
Walking in, Raziel found that the place was not what he had thought it would be. There it was just about like a rave had lots of people in side the small building.  
  
"This can't be safe." Raziel said as he made his way over to the bar and went about ordering something cool to drink.  
  
Getting him self a strawberry slushy, Raziel sat there enjoying the cool drink when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.  
  
Slowly turning around he came face to face with Yu again for the second time of the night.  
  
"Hi Raziel!" Yu said, making some of the slushy go down the wrong way. Hitting him self in the chest a couple times. Raziel regained him self.  
  
"Umm, hi..." Raziel said.  
  
"I didn't think I'll run in to you again tonight. After you ran off like that. You know I don't bite." Yu said as she took the seat next to Raziel.  
  
"Well I just get nervous around girls that are all." Raziel said as he took an other sip of his slushy.  
  
"Have you always like that around women?" Yu asked.  
  
"I don't know, but there was one that I was not as nervous around..... Wait? Why am I telling you all this?" Raziel asked.  
  
"I don't know, I'm just saying what the person at the computer is typing." Yu said and Raziel looked over in the direction of the camera if it was a real show. Then back at each other. "Well, what are you doing?" Yu asked.  
  
"Well, at the end of town I live at the power is out." Raziel replied.  
  
"Why mope around here? Come on let's go and find something fun to do." Yu said as she tugged at Raziel's arm.  
  
"Wait? Where are you taking me?!" Raziel yelled as Yu pulled him out of the building.  
  
"Just come on!" Yu said as he pulled him down the street.  
  
Up on the roof tops, Kou is watching what is taking place there on the ground. He just shook his head no. "Why Yu? Why, of all people do you need to show interest in him?" Kou said to him self as he stood back up and started to fallow Yu and Raziel.  
  
Yu pulled Raziel to a hill top that over looked the fare east end of the beach that he was at just later that day. "So why did you take me here now?" Raziel asked.  
  
"No reason just thought that since you are visiting you should check out." Yu said as she presented the view to Raziel. When she moved out of the way, Raziel was shocked that such a view. He stood there and looked out in to the sea, where the water and night time stars met as one.  
  
"Wow... Thanks... " Raziel said.  
  
Little did Yu, Raziel and Kou know, Just some fifty feet away a shadow was forming?  
  
"So what's your relation to Anata and her waked out family?" Yu asked as she sat on to the grass.  
  
Joining her, Raziel looked back out at the view in front of him. "It's hard to explain." Raziel replied.  
  
Just then a car exploded. Sending flames and black smoke in to the air. Turning to the explosion, there they saw a shadow with four legs and two crab like claws.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Yu asked.  
  
Both Raziel and Yu took several steps back. Raziel needed to change in to an Evangelion. But with Yu there behind him, he couldn't do a thing.  
  
'Man, Yu's here. I can't do a thing.' Raziel thought to him self.  
  
There on a roof not to far from Yu and Raziel. Kou knew what was going on and he looked over at Yu who is standing behind Raziel as then stepped back from the shadow that was approaching them.  
  
"Sleepy eyes fall close, and dream a dream. That is good, and sweet." Kou chanted.  
  
Back on the ground, Yu started to feel not so good. "Raziel?" Yu said.  
  
"If you're asking me what it is I have no clue." Raziel answered.  
  
"No, Not that.... (YAWN) I'm sleepy.... ZZZ...zzz...ZZZ" Yu said, then she leanded forward on to Raziel's back.  
  
Feeling Yu resting on his back, Raziel turned around to Yu to only catch her from falling face first.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong with you?!" Raziel franticly asked. But only got a snoring from Yu.  
  
"Wake up! This is no time to sleep, Aw hell why me?" Raziel yelled.  
  
"Raziel!!!!" Kou yelled as he jumped from the roof top on to the ground. As he landed in the ground, Raziel could feel that he hit the ground hard.  
  
"I didn't do anything! She just passed out. And that thing just came out of know where!" Riziel yelled franticly.  
  
"Ease your mind, I put her to sleep. So you may change in to this Evangelion of yours." Kou said as he kneeled down beside Yu as she slept. "This will keep her safe."  
  
Forming a sphere of light in his hands, Kou placed it on to Yu's stomach and stepped back from Yu. When he did the sphere seemed to form a dome around Yu protecting her.  
  
"What are you doing? Change your form now so we may fight this thing." Kou said turning to Raziel as he pulled out his folded up staff and extended it all the way.  
  
"Right!" Raziel said as he turned to the shadow making his way to where they stood. Kou stood there as he felt the Evangelion powers build up in Raziel. And before he knew it, Raziel was there in a set of armor.  
  
Before Raziel knew it, Kou was already running right up to the Shadow. Raziel watched as, Kou jumped up in to the air and smacked the shadow in its head. Making it jerk its head to the side. Still moving forward when he landed on the ground, Kou slid to a stop and brought his free hand up firing a force bolt in to the side of the monster.  
  
"Are you going to just stand there? Or are you going to help me deal with this monster?" Kou asked as he dodged the crab like claws.  
  
"How do we beat this thing?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Just do as much damage as you can! And we better hurry up before the police get here. Then things will get really bad." Kou replied.  
  
"Easy enough." Raziel said as he cracked his knuckles and started to walk up to the monster. With every step the pavement under him cracked. Raziel walked right up the monster, by the way was looking over at Kou.  
  
"Hay you!" Raziel yelled.  
  
Turning its head, the shadow only had just enough time to see an armored fist flying right at its face. Then it was sent flying back sliding across the street, tarring it up and crashing in to the side of a boat repair shop. When the dust cleared the shadow faded in to nothing. And just like that, it was all over. Deforming his armor, Raziel went back to Yu. Who was still covered by Kou's dome.  
  
"That was overkill." Kou said as he walked up behind Raziel.  
  
Raziel didn't look back at Kou; he placed his hand on to the dome. When he did, it dissipated and faded away.  
  
"Well, I know now that I can trust you." Kou said.  
  
"How do you figure?" Raziel said as he started to get Yu on to her feet.  
  
"Only a person with a good heart can remove that shield." Kou replied. He watched as Raziel tried to get Yu to wake up. "That won't work... We should get her to a beach side restraint. Here I'll help you." Kou said as he came up under Yu's other arm. Helping Raziel with moving the girl.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Fast forward twenty minutes ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Yu sits there at a bench in a restraint. She slowly looked over to her right to see Kou sitting there beside her and Raziel sitting across from her. Slowly she reaches for her head.  
  
"What.........What happened?" Yu asked just a little confused.  
  
"You passed out. And good thing Kou here was walking by when he did. He helped me get you here." Raziel said with a smile.  
  
"That's right, here drink this water. It will help you." Kou said as he slid a glass of water in front of Yu.  
  
Taking the glass, Yu brought it up to her mouth. But just as the liquid was about to touch her lips, she stopped and lowered it. "You two didn't slip me anything, did you?" Yu asked.  
  
"What? No. It's just water." Raziel replied as he waved his hands in front of him.  
  
"I am shocked that you would think such things of me." Kou replied doing the same as Raziel.  
  
"What was this monster thing I dreamed about?" Yu asked before she had a sip of the water.  
  
Both Kou and Raziel looked at each other, looking for the right way to answer that question.  
  
"Just a shadow." Kou replied.  
  
"Yeah, you know... umm a trick of light and stuff." Raziel said.  
  
After Raziel and Kou made sure that Yu was feeling alright. They got her a cab.  
  
"I'll let you know if I hear from Anata." Kou said as he waved to Yu.  
  
"Yeah me too." Raziel said.  
  
"Well.. I guess thanks... I don't think that I've never been this confused." Yu said as she scratched her head.  
  
"Well don't worry; this cab driver will make sure that you get home all safe, right?" Kou said as he handed the cab driver a much lager bill then will be needed to pay for the ride.  
  
"Sure thing." the cab driver added.  
  
Both Kou and Raziel waved as the cab drove out of sight, once it was gone Raziel let out a huge sigh.  
  
"Thank god that's over with." Raziel said.  
  
"We both used a lot of power; we should get home and rest." Kou said as he turned away.  
  
Walking beside Kou, Raziel just needed to know how Kou worked in to all this.  
  
"Okay, I figured out that you not Aunt Belldandy and Uncle Keiichi's son. You're not Aunt Skuld's son. So how do you work in to all this?" Raziel asked.  
  
"I'm Anata's boyfriend. You could even say that we're lovers." Kou replied calmly.  
  
Raziel stopped dead in his tracks. "Hold up." Raziel said.  
  
Stopping, Kou turned to Raziel.  
  
"Working from what I know from the Aunt Belldandy and Uncle Keiichi of my universe. They flipped out when they found out about Fiona and Lyn. But here? They have let their daughter's boyfriend move in to the temple?" Raziel asked.  
  
"The almighty, assigned me to protect Anata as her powers were developing. And due to some events, we became close." Kou replied.  
  
"I see...." Raziel said just a bit confused.  
  
As they walked back home, Raziel was still thinking. Just as they came up to the gates of the temple. Raziel stopped. "How do you do it?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Do what?" Kou replied.  
  
"How do you keep a relationship going while being any part of this messed up family?" Raziel asked.  
  
"One day at a time." Kou replied. "And your mother... I guess it would be alright to call her that. But anyways, she makes it vary hard." Kou replied.  
  
"Tell me about it! The last and first girlfriend I had, my mom and her mom got in to this huge fight right in the middle of the restraint." Raziel said as he got a little mad as he remembered that nights events.  
  
"Well all I can say is when you find your love, our job as a man is to protect her no matter what. Protect her in every way you can. Even if she's the protector of Earth and its people, but we are put here for that.." Kou said.  
  
Raziel knew right there and then, Kou may look to be about the same age as he is. Kou was much older mentally and more mature for his age. He was proving to be a vary interesting person.  
  
T.B.C. 


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: We do not own AMG or any other thing that's used here.  
  
= = = = = SON OF URD UNIVERSE = = = = =  
  
Waking up, Anata found that she was the only one in the room. Sitting up she looked around and stretched. Standing up Anata made her way out of the living room to only find Fiona watching TV.  
  
"Oh Good morning sis, Mom and dad went to go shopping. They're be home later." Fiona said as he turned to Anata.  
  
"Oh okay? (YAWN) So what are we doing today?" Anata asked as she sat next to Fiona.  
  
"What ever you want to do, I'm up for that." Fiona replied.  
  
"Well since I'm here in this universe, I guess I don't have any classes." Anata said.  
  
"Where do you have classes at?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm a student at Yggdrasil." Anata replied.  
  
"Well Raziel and I take classes at this new place that Hild and Grandpa Kami made up. It's mandatory." Fiona said sounding just a little annoyed about the subject.  
  
"Is it like the school in Yggdrasil?" Anata asked.  
  
"No, this place is much different. There are gods goddesses and demons." Fiona answered  
  
"Why's that?" Anata asked sounding more then confused.  
  
"Hild and Grandpa Kami say that they can reach the young people, I don't know." Fiona said.  
  
"Okay.. ummm what is it like?" Anata asked.  
  
"Well, it's best if I just show you. I have class today and maybe you can come along, face it. It's better then sitting around here trying to figure out what to do." Fiona said.  
  
"Okay, maybe I can see some of my friends from my universe here. And see if they are the same of different." Anata said as she stood back up off the couch. "Just let me get cleaned up and I'll be ready to go..... Ummm." Anata stopped and started to look around some.  
  
"What is it?" Fiona asked.  
  
"I guess I still need to barrow some cloths, or go shopping here vary soon. I can just make cloths out of thin air, but I like to save my power until I really need it." Anata replied.  
  
"Sure thing Just help your self. But like I said some of my cloths may be a bit too small." Fiona said.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Anata said with a smile.  
  
It wasn't long before Fiona and Anata was standing in from of the joint school that the heavens and hell had made for the young generation. Anata was... Well less then impressed.  
  
"I don't get it. It just looks like any other school. In mater of fact it looks like a high school on earth." Anata said scratching her head.  
  
"Yeah.. Well take that up with the factuality." Fiona said.  
  
"What's the first class?" Anata asked.  
  
"That will be gym, but I need to warn you it's not a walk in the park." Fiona stated.  
  
But Fiona's warning went unheeded. Anata thought that it was just going to be like her classes in Yggdrasil. Poor, poor, poor child.  
  
"But we need to talk to Peorth first and let her know what's going on." Fiona said as they walked to the doors of the school.  
  
"Why Peorth?" Anata asked.  
  
"She's the one that runs this place." Fiona replied.  
  
As they walked through the halls of the school, Anata was shocked to see all the people from the heavens and hell. And they seemed to be liking the change in pace. When they got to the office, there was a young demon sitting at a desk going some paper work.  
  
"Is Peorth in?" Fiona asked.  
  
"She's in her office, and watch out she's in one of her modes." The demon warned.  
  
"Thanks." Fiona said.  
  
Walking deeper in to the office, Anata and Fiona started to hear Peorth going off about something.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! WERE NOT GETTING THE POWER WE NEED TO RUN THIS PLACE?!" Peorth yelled over the phone.  
  
"Umm ma'am?" Fiona said.  
  
"I don't care where you get the power. Just make sure that I get it!" Peorth yelled then she slammed the phone down. Looking up she noticed that Fiona and Anata was standing there at her door. "Fiona dear, please come in. And who is your friend here?"  
  
"This is Anata... Ummm Morisato." Fiona replied.  
  
"Morisato? Oh that's right your mother.... Well sort of your mother called me. So you're the one that has the program running on those old reactors?" Peorth asked Anata.  
  
"I guess, It was you and Ex that made the program." Anata replied.  
  
"I guess, Well anyways... Anata, Fiona and you will be in the same classes. And I hope that you're not as much trouble as Raziel. And by the way you are to take notes for Raziel." Peorth said.  
  
"What? You're kidding?" Anata asked with a shocked look.  
  
"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Peorth asked.  
  
"No." Anata replied.  
  
"Then there you go." Peorth said. "Now I believe you two have a class to get to?"  
  
"Great...." Anata said as she hung her head.  
  
"Its okay sis, Lets get to class." Fiona said as she placed a hand on to Anata's shoulder and guided her to their first class.  
  
As they walked through the halls of the school, Anata whined and complained about the whole situation.  
  
"I cant believe this, I'm sapost to be on summer vacation. But here I am. In another universe, taking notes for some one I don't even know." Anata whined.  
  
"Don't think of it that way, think of it as a new way to learn something from another universe. Think about it, you can learn about the same things but in a different light." Fiona said cheerfully.  
  
"(Sigh) I guess your right. What class do we have first?" Anata asked.  
  
"Gym." Fiona replied with a less then enthusiastic tone.  
  
"Oh fun, fun." Anata added. As Fiona only nodded as she agreed with Anata.  
  
Mean while, back at the temple. Skuld sat typing away at her computer trying to figure out away for fix her screw up. She didn't call it a screw up but rather then a miss calculation. Sitting in front of a modified lap top, Skuld waited as all her calculations complied. When the lap top was done, Skuld's eyes went wide. Folding the computer up, she picked it up and ran out of her room. Running in to the living room, she jumped over the couch and slid on her knees, stopping in front of the TV.  
  
"What are you doing?" Urd asked.  
  
But Skuld didn't answer; all she did was unplug the cable from the wall. Cutting off Urd's show.  
  
"I was watching that!" Urd yelled as she ran to the TV.  
  
"Not now I need it!" Skuld yelled back as she started to screw the cable in to the back of her computer.  
  
"Why?" Urd asked.  
  
"To make it simple for you. Anata said that the layout of the living room is the same here and in her universe. So I'm sending a message to her universe." Skuld replied.  
  
"So I'll be able to Raziel?" Urd asked.  
  
"Not yet, It's only one way. And I can only send the message in binary." Skuld replied.  
  
"What are you going to say?" Urd asked.  
  
"I need to keep is simple. So I'm telling us to have the DVD-R to start recording at nine forty five." Skuld replied.  
  
"Why?" Urd asked.  
  
"That is when I will be ready to send the next message that will have the planes for two way commutation." Skuld said. "Okay sending now!" She added as she pressed the enter button.  
  
The millions and millions and yet more millions of ones and zeros scrolled across the computer screen.  
  
= = = = = = Goddess of the earth Universe = = = = = =  
  
Sitting there in front of the TV Urd, Belldandy and Skuld sat watching a soap opera. Skuld was trying to figure out a faster way to get Raziel back to his universe, but was coming up with nothing.  
  
"Oh, Rick. I cant I'm a married woman." The actress said on the TV.  
  
"I know, I know. I know this is wrong but my heart tells me that it's right in everyway. Natasha please forget about that loser husband of yore's."  
  
All three of the sisters leaned in closer to the TV, paying vary close attention to their show. Watching the two fictional people on their show get closer and closer to the bed, the sisters lean even more closely to the TV.  
  
"Alright, here comes the good part." Urd said as she placed her drink on to the coffee table.  
  
"Oh my.. It's getting really hot in here." Belldandy said as she started to pull at the neck of her shirt, trying to cool off.  
  
"I need some water." Skuld said as she watched on.  
  
Just as the fictional couple was about to fall on the bed, the pitcher on the TV went to static. Snapping the three sisters out of their trance on the show.  
  
"What the Hell! It was getting good!" Urd yelled.  
  
"Skuld Fix it fast. It was getting good!" Belldandy yelled.  
  
"I'll get it!" Skuld said as she jumped from the couch, over the coffee table, and in mid air, she drew her hammer. As she came back to the ground she saw the ones and zeros scroll across the TV screen. Stopping the hammer an inch from the top of the TV, Skuld dropped to her knees trying to read the code. Over her shoulder her two elder sisters tried to see what it was she was looking at.  
  
"What is it Skuld? I just looks like a bunch of ones and zeros." Urd said.  
  
"No Urd it's binary" Belldandy answered. "But I can't make it out."  
  
"I can... It keeps on saying 'DVDR 9:45' over and over again." Skuld replied.  
  
Then as fast as the numbers appeared, they vanished allowing the TV to go back to the soap opera, well after the juicy part.  
  
"Damn we missed it..." Urd said sounding really disappointed. "The whole week they were building up to this."  
  
"I wonder what that message meant." Belldandy said to her self out loud.  
  
"Who knows.." Urd said as she sat back down on the couch. "Come to think of it. Where are Kou, Raziel and Matagu?"  
  
"Kou had promised Matagu that he would take this arcade in Tokyo, Anata was to do it but She cant. And as for Raziel he's tagging along." Skuld replied as she picked up her cup of tea and took it to the kitchen.  
  
Mean while on a train bound for Tokyo, Matagu sat asking Raziel all kinds of questions.  
  
"So you're from another universe?" Matagu asked.  
  
"Yep, if that's not the case this is a really bad dream." Raziel replied.  
  
"No I don't think this is a dream. What am I like here in your universe?" Matagu asked.  
  
"You're not in my universe." Raziel replied.  
  
"Matagu where is this place Anata said that she'll take you again?" Kou asked, breaking the line if questioning.  
  
"Oh, right. It's in the middle of the down town. But we might need to get a cab or something. Because we're be coming in to Tokyo at Shibuya." Matagu said.  
  
"Don't worry about the transportation, I'll have that and anything else covered." Kou said as he looked at the young one in front of him.  
  
"Okay!" Matagu said as he smiled up at Kou. Who as became his idol, and wanted to start his training as soon as he was old enough to do so.  
  
Raziel looked over at Kou. "So Shibuya, eh? I bet you were with Anata right about now?" Raziel asked.  
  
Kou nodded. "I do. But we will check out the view from Shibuya station some other time. Right now though, I'm more worried if she's handling this whole thing alright." Kou then turned his head so he can look out in to the bright blue sky.  
  
= = = = = = SON OF URD UNIVERSE = = = = =  
  
There on the gym floor, Anata lay there on the ground holding her arm. She then saw a shadow come over her, looking up to see who it was. There was Lyn and Fiona.  
  
"I told you to just take the fall." Fiona said.  
  
"My arm... It's not meant to bind that way." Anata said as she looked up from the floor.  
  
"That's why Fiona yelled for you to take the fall." Lyn added.  
  
"Here let me help you up." Fiona said as she offered her hand.  
  
Both Fiona and Lyn helped Anata up off the ground. As they did Anata saw someone that she was hopping to run to while she is here, there across the gym was this universe's Kou? It was his double.  
  
"Look its Kou's double!!!" Anata said as she started to run after him.  
  
She fallowed as he went through a set of doors. Seeing where she was running in to, Fiona started to run after Anata to stop her.  
  
"Anata wait!!!!!" Fiona yelled. But it was to late the door slammed shut behind Anata. "That's the men's locker room.."  
  
Marching through the locker room, Anata was so determined to catch up to the Kou double she didn't even notice the other Gods and demons with little more then a towels on or boxers. But with one thing on her mind Anata didn't even notice the young gods and demons. Reaching the person she was after she stood there behind The Kou of this universe  
  
"I've been looking for you Kou Morino." Anata said.  
  
Hearing the sound of a female's voice, Kou slowly turned around to see if it was a joke. There was Anata with a smile on her face.  
  
"Okay. Who ever is pulling the magic trick this is not funny and it's not the place." Kou said as he looked around at the other Gods and Demons.  
  
"I'm no magic trick. I matter of face you and I are lovers." Anata said, forgetting all about the whole different universe thing.  
  
All the other Gods and Demons looked over at Kou in shock as he pulled the towel around him even tighter. "Umm I think I would have remembered if you and I did anything." Kou said.  
  
"Oh that's right... We are lovers in another universe, in matter of fact you live with me at my parents place." Anata added.  
  
Just then Lyn came in to the locker room. "Umm Anata. I think you need to leave."  
  
"Why?" Anata asked. Then it hit her. There she was standing in the middle of the men's locker room. "Oops.. Sorry..." Anata said as she turned sixty shades of red.  
  
Just then the door opened again, Fiona came walking in, with one hand covering her eyes and the other out reached so she could feel if she was going to run in to anything.  
  
"Excuse me, pardon me. Please step out of the way I don't want to walk in to any one. Lyn say something so I can fallow your voice." Fiona said as she slowly walked in to the locker room.  
  
"Just turn back I have her." Lyn called back.  
  
"Sure.. excuse me, please step out of the way I don't want to walk in to any one... Pardon me....." Fiona said as she started to turn back. As she felt around her hand went right in to someone. "Oops, sorry."  
  
Feeling that the person didn't move out of the way Fiona peeked through her fingers to see a tall Demon instructor in charge of making sure the gods and demons of the gym class don't do any thing stupid. Seeing only the stomach of someone, Fiona slowly looked up still peeking through her fingers. She then saw the face of a demon who didn't look to be too happy.  
  
"Oops..." Was all Fiona could say as she watched the demon pointed at the door? They were busted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ten Minutes Later ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Anata and Fiona sat in front of Peorth's desk, both looking at the floor.  
  
"Really I expect better behavior from the daughters of Keiichi and Belldandy Morisato. I'll need to call your parents." Peorth said from the other side of her desk.  
  
"My parents are in another universe." Anata stated. "So I guess that will be hard to get hold of them."  
  
"Not true." Peorth said as she pulled out a vary large book. That's thirty six inches long and twenty five inches wide and as thick as five Tokyo phone books stacked. Opening the book to a spot that was booked marked, Peorth pointed to a paragraph. "Read that."  
  
Standing up out of the chair, Anata walked over closer to the desk to read what Peorth was pointing at.  
  
"Paragraph four thousand six hundred eighty one, subsection T part nine. In the event of a Juvenal God or Goddess being teleported to a parallel universe from their own. The birth parents of that god or goddess in that universe they are currently in, become the legal parents of that god or goddess until the time they are able to return to their own universe..." Anata read. Then she looked up at Peorth. "You're kidding?" Anata asked.  
  
Peorth only shook her head no as she sat back down at her desk. "Your parents will be called. You two may return to your classes. But report back here for your punishment."  
  
"But our mother is an instructor here?" Fiona said.  
  
"She will inform after she gets done with her classes." Peorth said.  
  
"WHAT?! Mom works here? Why didn't you say anything?" Anata asked with shock.  
  
"I thought you knew." Fiona replied. "Sorry about that."  
  
"Anyways your parents will know. You two are dismissed." Peorth said.  
  
Getting up Anata and Fiona walked out of Peorth's office and out of the office area. Once in the hallway, they both leaned up against the wall and they both let out a heave sigh.  
  
"We are so dead." Anata said.  
  
"We? I've never been in trouble at school, even when I went to school on earth." Fiona said with panic in her voice. "Oh no, Mom is probably going to have Aunt Urd give us the tickle torture! Or she's going to have us work for Peorth for god knows how long! Or worst yet, she's going to have aunt Urd make us test out her potions, that will make us do all sorts of crazy things!" Fiona ranted.  
  
"The... the last time I got in to trouble, mom made me pick up aunt Urd from the bars when ever she would go clubbing for a week." Anata added.  
  
"Nooooo!!!" Fiona cried as she turned to Anata and started to cry in to Anata's shoulder. "We're so dead!!!!" Fiona said as she cried even harder.  
  
Helping her sister deal with the prospect of being in trouble for the first time, Anata then started to think. "Umm, Fiona?" Anata asked.  
  
"Yeah? *Sniff*" Fiona replied.  
  
"When do we have the class with mom?" Anata asked.  
  
Fiona sniffed and cleared the tears from her eyes, and she looked at her watch. Her eyes about bugged head. "We have her class next!" Fiona said as she went in to tears again.  
  
"We are dead!!" Anata said as she now started to cry. The two sisters held each other as they cried for a good five minutes other students passed them as they cried on. When it was out of their systems. They rushed to Belldandy's class.  
  
"She's going to know as soon as we walk in to the room." Fiona said.  
  
"Just act like nothing happened." Anata said as she looked over to Fiona.  
  
"What if she asks?" Fiona asked as they ran around a corner in the halls. "We can't lie!"  
  
"No. But we can change the subject." Anata replied.  
  
Stopping at the closed door to their mother's class room, they quickly fix their hair so it looked halfway decent. "Okay just act like nothing happened." Anata reminded.  
  
Fiona only nodded. Then she opened the door to the class room.  
  
"Welcome to class you two, but I guess I can let you two being late this once. Every one, we will be having a new student visit us for a while. Please make Anata Morisato welcome." Belldandy said to her class.  
  
"I didn't know you had a sister Fiona." Aoi said from the back of the class room.  
  
"Oh my, silly me. This is my daughter from a parallel universe." Belldandy said, answering the whole classes question.  
  
"Umm... Hi." Anata said as she waved to the class.  
  
"All right then. You two please take your seats." Belldandy said as she turned to the board.  
  
Taking their seats, Anata and Fiona started paying close attention to their mother, but they both of their minds started to wander. Anata was thinking about what she was going to say to the Kou in this world. As Fiona was fast starting to feel guilty about what she did.  
  
'I sure hope I didn't start off foot with the Kou here. Sure I love the Kou in my universe, but I just want to know if he's the same here too.' Anata thought to her self, as her mother went on about healing. Then Belldandy looked over at Anata.  
  
"Anata? Can you please tell the class how you would heal that ailment?" Belldandy asked, ripping Anata from her thoughts.  
  
"Gomennasai Wakarimasen." Anata said in her native language. The she mentally slapped her self remembering that not all the other students there are from the same place. "Oops..... I'm Sorry I don't understand." Anata said as she sunk in to her seat.  
  
"No it's quite alright. Even if this is a class about healing, I encourage the sharing the different ways of the students in this school. The question was. If the person that is ill due to a low spirit, how would you heal them?" Belldandy asked again.  
  
"Well, since I don't use my powers all that much, I would try to cheer that person up. By helping they look at the bright side of things." Anata replied.  
  
"Vary good, that's the right answer." Belldandy said cheerfully. "Just trying to cheer someone up can go a long way. Even if it dose not look that it has at first."  
  
"But ma'am? What about those of us that are demons? I mean cheering people up are not exactly in the Nefleim handbook." One young demon asked.  
  
"You know.... That's a good question." Belldandy said as she scratched the side of her head as she searched for an answer to the question. "I know."  
  
The young sat up waiting for the answer to his question.  
  
"Just remember that a kind word can always cheer someone up in just about every case." Belldandy said, not getting what the demon was getting at. Making him fall out of his desk anime style.  
  
Getting back to her lessen, Belldandy turned back to her board. All while Fiona's guilt was building. She couldn't hear her mother speaking, over here beating heart. Her breathing became heavy, and she started to sweat heavily. Up at the front of the class room, Belldandy turned to face her class.  
  
"Fiona, dear what would you do?" Belldandy asked.  
  
But what Fiona thought she had heard was... 'Fiona, dear what did you do?' and with the guilt within her, she snapped.  
  
"I'M SORRY MOMMA!!!! Anata and I went in to the men's locker room. And go in to trouble by Peorth!!!!" Fiona cried.  
  
Every one looked at her and Anata. Even Belldandy was a little confused by this confession and she didn't even know yet. Anata just sat there with her face in to her hands, shaking her head no.  
  
"Please, please don't have Aunt Urd give us the tickle torture!" Fiona said in between her sniffles.  
  
"We'll talk about all this after class." Belldandy said, still just a little confused.  
  
= = = = = = Goddess of the earth universe = = = = =  
  
"Shibuya, now arriving at Shibuya station. Please stay clear of the doors as they are opening." The train intercom said as the train came to a stop at the station.  
  
Getting off the train, Kou and Raziel looked around. Tokyo was impressive in every way. It still amazed Kou no matter how meany times he would go there.  
  
"What is it?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Nothing, this place just gets to me every time." Kou replied. Then he looked over at Matagu. "All right. Lead the way."  
  
"Okay." Matagu replied. Then they started to leave the station.  
  
"I don't get it?" Kou said.  
  
"Get what?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Kids his age can navigate around a place like this. When I was his age, I would be lost." Kou stated.  
  
"Umm, I think when you were his age. This place was not even built." Raziel pointed out.  
  
Remembering about the ageing difference of those from Yggdrasil and Earth. "Oh, yeah..."  
  
"Kou? When do you think I can start my training?" Matagu asked out of no where.  
  
"Well, when your old enough, and strong enough. But first you must finish your studies at school. And I have a feeling that's what your mother wants you to do first above all." Kou replied.  
  
"Aw Alright.... But I'm in the middle of summer vacation." Matagu rebutted.  
  
"I'm sure that you have summer homework that needs to be done." Kou said.  
  
"I'm almost done." Matagu said.  
  
"What about this? When you get done with the summer homework, and it's alright with your mother; I will help you get ready. And when Anata comes back I'm sure she will help too." Kou said.  
  
"But is she still getting her training?" Raziel asked.  
  
"She can do this for her mentoring program." Kou replied.  
  
"Oh yeah, that thing." Raziel said.  
  
"Here we go, lets get a cab. TAXI!" Kou said as he raised his hand, hailing a taxi.  
  
Getting in to the taxi, the three went deeper in to Tokyo, and in to god knows what type of trouble.  
  
= = = = = Son of Urd universe = = = = =  
  
At the end of their mother's class, Anata and Fiona sat looking at the floor. As Belldandy stood in front of them trying to make since of what is going on. Just as she was about to say something the door to her class room opened up, and in walked Peorth.  
  
"Belldandy I need...." Peorth stopped short of what she was going to say as she saw Anata and Fiona, and the looks on their faces. "Oh? I see someone cracked before I could tell you."  
  
"Yes, and they have explained the events that took place before." Belldandy said.  
  
"So would you like them to come and take care of my rose garden, I some three miles to be picked and dethorned." Peorth asked.  
  
Both Morisato sisters looked at each other in fear, then at Peorth. As they started to think what other ways Peorth could punish them.  
  
"No." Belldandy said. Making the sisters look at their mother, then they both let out a sigh.  
  
"I will deal with this when we get home." Belldandy went on to say. Making the sisters stiffen up with fear, and both sisters thinking what their mother could think of as a punishment.  
  
"I believe that the two of you have your Aunt Urd's class now." Belldandy said.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Both sisters said in unison. Then Anata and Fiona got up and rushed out of the class room as fast as they could. As soon as the door closed behind them Peorth looked over at Belldandy.  
  
"Wow, I was even freaked. So what are you going to do?" Peorth asked.  
  
"I'm doing it now." Belldandy replied as she started to pick up her own things.  
  
Peorth stood there with a blank look, thin it hit her. "I get it. Your making them sweat."  
  
Belldandy only smiled.  
  
"Oh, you are an evil one." Peorth said.  
  
"Who? Me?" Belldandy replied in a smile.  
  
Out in the halls of the school, Fiona and Anata made their way to Urd's class. Looking over at her sister, Anata saw that Fiona had the dear in the headlights look.  
  
"Wow, you look really freaked out. Do you think that you can make it?" Anata asked.  
  
"Me? Oh yeah, I'll be fine.... We're only going to have wrath of our mother coming down on us!" Fiona yelled.  
  
Just then, someone had bumped in to Anata. Turning around just in time to see Raven walk past, Anata quickly patted her self down to find that she was missing her set of house keys. Reaching for the back of his shirt, Anata grabbed him just before he was about to walk out of her reach.  
  
"House keys, now." Anata said as she dragged him back to her.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Raven replied. Trying to walk away but Anata's grip pulled him back.  
  
"If you don't give back my house keys, or there will be trouble." Anata added.  
  
Slowly removing Anata's hand from his shirt, Raven smirked. "You know I really wish that I had gym in the morning. So I could have been there when you barged in to the locker room. That sure sounded like some porno I've watched."  
  
Grabbing his shirt again, Anata threw Raven up against a set of lockers, making them dent.  
  
"And what are you saying?" Anata asked as she clenched her teeth.  
  
Yes, both Raven and Anata has had a bad day. Raven, having collected him self some five hours of detention for various reasons, and earning himself the punishment of working in Peorth's rose garden. He really was in no mode for any ones crap that day. And Anata, well? We know what's happened to Anata.  
  
"I'm just saying that it sounds like some porn I've watched. That's all." Raven said.  
  
"Umm.. Anata." Fiona said as she tried to get Anata to stop.  
  
"I'll make this little man here pay. For two things. One for making equations about me, and two for picking my pocket." Anata said.  
  
"Pleas..." Fiona said again trying to make Anata stop.  
  
By now a bunch of other students circled around the new girl from an other universe and Raven.  
  
Raven then lightly pushed Anata away.  
  
"You did not just push me?" Anata said as she pushed back.  
  
"Look here little girl, you don't wont to screw with me today." Raven said almost yelling.  
  
Anata dint even say anything, all she did was push Raven in the chest and pinned him to the lockers. She then reached in to his pocket, pulling out her set of keys.  
  
"Thank you for the keys.. for my keys." Anata said as she let go of Raven and started to walk away from the demon.  
  
Being blinded by her own rage, Anata didn't even feel the Raven's own Evangelion power. But as she walked away she started to feel it. Anata had felt the same power from Fiona but never asked her about it. S  
  
"Oh crap.." Anata said. "What the hell is that?"  
  
"He's an Evangelion like Lyn, Raziel and my self." Fiona replied as they backed away.  
  
Just the Raven changed in to his Evangelion form, in the green armor. And looked over at Anata.  
  
"I told you. That I'm not one to screw with today." Raven said in a deeper voice.  
  
"Fiona.... What the hell did I just do?" Anata asked.  
  
"You just got him vary mad." Fiona replied.  
  
"I think your right." Anata replied.  
  
Raven then swung his arm in to a marble support callum, making it crumble.  
  
"All right! That's it!" Anata yelled as she stood her ground.  
  
"Their going to go at it!!!" A student yelled. Making every one clear out of the hall and out side to be well out of the way.  
  
Forming a Force bolt, Anata looked up at Raven. And made some lightning serge down her arms.  
  
"I would start to beg now." Anata said.  
  
"Raven! Stop this at once!" Fiona ordered.  
  
"No if he wants a fight, I'll give him one." Anata said as she stepped up to Raven.  
  
Swinging at Anata, Raven had underestimated her. He watched as she moved faster then he had seen anyone move before. Before he knew it, his fist had driven in to the marble floor making it shatter.  
  
Out side the school, all the students were still running out for their life's. Then a part of the school exploded, sending smoke and dust out in to the air. When the smoke cleared, Anata was low to the ground. One hand grabbing the ground with a long gouge in the ground leading from the school to her hand. Like she was knocked back from something, and had used her hand to stop. Raven stepped over the runes of the wall to the school. And looked over at Anata.  
  
"Looks like you're different from any other goddess here." Raven said.  
  
Up on the roof of the school, Hild and Kami were sitting on the edge of the building just watching.  
  
"Should we stop this?" Kami asked.  
  
"What? This is just getting good." Hild said as she snapped her fingers making a large bag of popcorn appear in mid air. Grabbing it Hild popped some popcorn and tossed it in to the air catching it in her mouth. "And face it, for some one who just took a hit like that. she's got to be good."  
  
Reaching in to Hild's bag of popcorn. "Peorth said that Anata there has some program that gives her power from the four old Yggdrasil reactors. So if she removes her point limiter. She has more power at her command then any other God or Goddess has. Even more then her mother, maybe even equal to Lyn, Fiona and Raziel."  
  
"Look she's standing back up." Hild said as she stuffed some more popcorn in to her mouth.  
  
On the ground, Anata had slowly stood back up to her feet. And whipped a small bit of blood from the corner of her mouth.  
  
"That's it." Anata said as she brought her hand to her point limiter. Removing it, she threw it to the ground.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~* Up in Yggdrasil ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sparks shot up the four great reactors as huge plates in side started to spin faster and faster, making them glow. Ex looked up from the control station there in the room. When she did the ground started to shake as they started to send power to Anata.  
  
"They're shaking apart!" Ex yelled as she ran for a place to hide.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Back at the school ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Raven stopped as he felt the power come from no where. Anata just stood there as was small beams of light circled her, and then as she looked up she saw a beam shoot down. When it hit her the beam widened and grew to cover her. On her forehead, two dotes emerged from under her skin; a white light enveloped her body from the neck down. Then the light shattered to reveal full Goddess cloths that were blue with white, and two peaces of fabric that looked like wings. And her normal dark brown eyes had changed in to a bright blue almost white.  
  
"Now you will pay." Anata said, her voice distorted and off from her normal voice.  
  
Anata then slowly lifted up off the ground. As she did everyone watched. The fabric wings lifted up above her head. Then they folded back behind her. Moving her arms, she clapped then together. At the same time the wings moved to the front. Sending a beam of energy right at Raven.  
  
Raven's eyes widened as the beam shot at him, not having enough time to fully race his shield. The next thing every one saw was a plume of smoke where Raven was standing at. When it cleared there was a hole where he was standing and Raven knocked back in to the side of the school out cold. Anata then started to float to the ground. As she did, Hild stood up on the building edge.  
  
"All right that looked to be an unfair move." Hild said as she brought her hand to the sky and back down pointing at Anata. Making a bolt of lightning come from the sky.  
  
When it stuck Anata, it reflected off a field of energy that was not visible until the lightning hit. Looking at her finger, Hild gave a funny look at Kami.  
  
"Now that wasn't meant to happen." Hild said. "Sweetie, darling, please can you give it a try?"  
  
"I guess, that was rather unfair." Kami said as he too stood up and repeated the same movement sending a bolt of lightning at Anata. But that too did the same thing as Hild's bolt of lightning. "Funny.... I was for sure that would do it."  
  
Setting foot on the ground, Anata kneeled down to pick up her point limiter. Placing it back on to her ear, her power level went back to where it was. When it went back to normal Anata grabbed her head for a second. And looked around, there was all the students looking at her.  
  
"What?" Anata said.  
  
"Anata Morisato! Unfair tactic." Hild shouted from the roof top. Sending a bolt of lightning down at her and striking her. When the smoke cleared, Anata stood there smoke rising up off of her.  
  
"Ouch..." Anata said before falling over.  
  
"Raven, Starting a fight and picking Anata Morisato's pocket." Hild said as she pointed down at Raven and sending a bolt of lightning own at him. When the smoke cleared he too had smoke rising up off of him.  
  
"That's.. going to.... Sting...." Raven said before falling over also.  
  
"Everyone!" Kami said. "Classes are over until tomorrow. You are dismissed."  
  
Fiona then ran to Anata's side soon fallowed by Lyn.  
  
"I told you to stop. Both of you." Fiona said.  
  
"That was cool how you beat Raven around like that." Lyn said but to only get a disagreeing frown from Fiona. "But fighting was not the answer.... Even if it's Raven starting things."  
  
"Ouch... Lightning burn.... It's like getting a sun burn but only a thousand times worse." Anata said as Fiona and Lyn helped her up.  
  
"Here I'll help you two home." Lyn said.  
  
As Fiona, Anata and Lyn went on home, Kou in this universe walked up to the still smoldering Raven and just stood over Raven. He just stood there over Raven with his hands resting on his hips and shaking his head.  
  
"Today you just gave us Demons a vary bad name. Good going." Kou said.  
  
"Shut up Morino." Raven said as he slowly got up off the ground. "I didn't see you jumping in."  
  
"It was not my fight. And I felt the power with in that girl. So I was not stupid." Kou said as he walked away.  
  
"Like I said. Shut up Morino." Raven said again. "I think the real reason you didn't do anything was because of what she said to you in the locker room." With that said that made Kou stop.  
  
"That had nothing to do with it." Kou said and he started to walk away, passing Aoi along the way.  
  
"Raven are you alright?" Aoi asked.  
  
"I'll be fine." Raven replied.  
  
As Kou walked away he stopped again and looked off where Fiona and Lyn were helping Anata were. 'Or was it because of what she said to me?' Kou thought to him self. Shaking his head he started to walk on home for the day.  
  
T.B.C. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: Player0 and my self own nothing, expect for the characters we made for our stories.  
  
Notes from Erkman3:  
  
Hi there every one, well I finally got internet back at the house. No thanks to AT&T(What jack asses.) Anyways, let's go over the story thus far. So far, Anata from my story and Raziel from Player0 story has switched worlds. So now Anata is in the universe of 'Son of Urd.' And Raziel is in the universe of 'Goddess of the earth.' And of you've guessed it. Madness will ensue. Both trapped in the others Universe for a good six months. Anata and Raziel find things to do just to kill time. Well on with the story..  
  
Chapter seven  
  
= = = = = = Goddess of the earth universe = = = = =  
  
Finally being able to get a cab, Raziel, Matagu and Kou climbed in to the back seat in that order. Closing the door, the cab driver looked back at them.  
  
"Where you three off to?" He asked.  
  
"The really big arcade in the middle of down town. I can't remember the name of it. Sorry.." Matagu replied.  
  
"I know what one your talking about. I'll get you three there in now time." The cab driver said as he pulled out a CD out from a case and opened the CD player in the dash. "Just sit back and relax."  
  
(This whole part was inspired by the music video for 'By the way' From the Red hot chili peppers.)  
  
With that he pressed the play button on the player and 'Red hot chili peppers' blasted over the speakers. Covering their ears, Kou and Raziel looked over at each other. Then before they knew it, the driver floored the gas and off they went through the busy streets of Tokyo.  
  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Raziel and Kou yelled all while Matagu was just having a blast.  
  
"This is fun!!!" Matagu said.  
  
Speeding through the streets, as he beat on the steering wheel with the beat of the music. Coming up to a four way intersection, Kou and Raziel screamed in utter fear. As they watched the light turn from green to yellow to red, and the sound of the cars engine get louder as the driver pressed on the gas.  
  
"Oh God I don't wont to die a virgin!" Raziel yelled louder then he wanted to.  
  
"I want to die an old, old man!!!" Kou yelled.  
  
They watched as two cars crossed the intersection just seconds before the cab they are in went through the intersection.  
  
"This is the greatest ride I've ever been in!!!" Matagu yelled with joy.  
  
Coming to a T intersection, the driver pulled up the emergency break, locking up the back tires and taking a ninety degree turn in a drift. Having enough, of this hellish ride, Kou started to search him self for Anata's cell phone.  
  
"Good thing I brought Anata's cell phone along. I'm calling the police!" Kou said.  
  
Seeing through the review mirror, the driver watched as Kou started to make a call on the cell phone. Slamming on the breaks, Making Raziel and Kou slam face first in to the Plexiglas barrier. Causing Kou to drop the cell phone, trying to grab the phone, Kou watched it slide under the seats and end up at the front of the cab. Picking it up the driver waved it around.  
  
"Baw haw haw!!" The driver laughed as he tossed it out the window.  
  
Driving up on to the sidewalks, the cab passed people as they jumped out of the way. Then it came to an are where it was along side some train tracks. Pulling on to the tracks, the cab entered a tunnel. Screaming, Kou looked out the window to see a station fly past him then nothing and blinding light. And just up ahead was a train coming right at them.  
  
"We're going to die!!!!" Raziel and Kou yelled in unison.  
  
Looking out both side's Raziel and Kou saw that they were on a bridge that was over another road. Looking back in front of them to only see the train, and the back out the windows to the road beneath them. Raziel and Kou started to pray.  
  
Turing the steering wheel hard over going off the edge of the bridge, as the train went past the cab only taking off the side mirror. The cab fell and for some divine reason, the it fell on to all four wheels.  
  
"Look there's the arcade!" Matagu yelled as he pointed.  
  
Shifting gears, and speeding up. The driver aimed the car at an empty parking place right in front of the arcade.  
  
"Umm.. Sir you can slow down now." Kou said.  
  
Just then the back wheels locked up again. Sending the cab in to a spin, and stopping right in to the empty spot.  
  
"Twenty bucks." The driver said as he looked back in to the back seat.  
  
Kou and Raziel sat there with a death grip on to the door handle. Unlocking the door the three piled out of the car. Kou then handed the money over to the driver.  
  
"Do ya want me to wait here?" the driver asked.  
  
"Oh no, we don't want to trouble you with that. But thank you." Kou said in the kindest voice he could.  
  
"Yeah we only want to make it back home in one peace." Raziel added.  
  
"Okay." The driver said just as an other person climbed in to the cab.  
  
After the cab had speeded off, Kou turned to Matagu who was still smiling after that ride they just had.  
  
"Next time.. We take your uncle Keiichi's car now that it's fixed." Kou said.  
  
"Okay." Matagu said.  
  
"And we're walking to the station." Raziel added.  
  
"Okay, okay. Come on there are cool games here." Matagu said as he pulled at Kou and Raziel's arms.  
  
= = = = = = Son of Urd Universe = = = = =  
  
Finally getting home Fiona, Anata and Lyn walked in to the doors of the temple to find that no one was home. Sitting on the couch the three looked at each other, and then Anata smelt her... Or should I say the shirt that she barrowed from Fiona.  
  
"Sweaty. I'm taking a cool shower then I need to get hold of dad and see if I can bum come cash from him so I can get some cloths." Anata said as she got up from the couch. As she was just about to leave the room, she turned back around with a wiry grin.  
  
"You two be good now." Anata said as she turned back around and left the room.  
  
"What was that about?" Lyn asked.  
  
"I don't know." Fiona replied.  
  
Walking in to Fiona's room, Anata barrowed some more cloths, it was true. Anata needed some cloths of her own. And soon, As soon as Anata opened the closet. She realized that Fiona was running low on cloths too. Closing it Anata went over to her mother and fathers room. Surly her own mother wouldn't mind if she barrowed some cloths. In the other room, Fiona and Lyn was still on the couch just talking.  
  
"So, has you aunt Skuld figured out a way to help your sister.. Well I guess you sister? I don't know this whole different universe thing is confusing." Lyn said scratching the back of his head.  
  
"She said that she can be able to do something for her in about six months." Fiona replied.  
  
Hearing the water start, Lyn and Fiona looked at each other and blushed.  
  
"When is your mother due back home?" Lyn asked.  
  
"Don't know. I guess any moment." Fiona replied.  
  
It was a good fifteen minutes before the water then shut off. Stepping out of the bathroom in a dress of her mothers, the dress wasn't her taste. But it would half to do for now. Walking out in to the living room in her mothers, yellow dress scared Lyn. Thinking that it was Belldandy.  
  
"I.. I didn't do any thing!!!! What.. Err... Oh it's you Anata." Lyn said as he removed his hand from his chest, recovering from a heart attack.  
  
"Yeah.. Did I just walk in on something? I can disappear if you two wont?" Anata asked.  
  
"What? No? We didn't do anything." Fiona replied as she was a bright red. "And by the way, why are you in one of mom's dresses?"  
  
"Well I was just going to barrow some cloths from you, but I thought that you might want some cloths for tomorrow." Anata replied. "And I don't think that any of aunt Urd's things would fit me."  
  
Lyn sat there with a mental image. Then he just shook his head. "No I don't think that you would be... Oops never mind." Lyn said, and then stopped as he got a glair from Fiona and Anata. "I'm just going to sit here and agree by shaking my head yes."  
  
Just then Keiichi walked in through the front doors.  
  
"I'm home..." Keiichi called as he slipped off his shoes off.  
  
"Dad?" Anata asked as he walked over to the door.  
  
"Anata? What did you and Fiona do today?" Keiichi asked, not knowing what happed at the school.  
  
"Well, Fiona showed me the school she goes to.. and I ran in to a friend of mine that I know from my universe." Anata replied leaving out the big stuff.  
  
"Well I'm glad that you found a familiar face." Keiichi said as he walked in to the living room to be greeted by Fiona with a hug.  
  
"I was wondering. Since I came here unexpected and left all my thing over in my universe. Can I bum some money so I can get some cloths of mine own?" Anata asked. "Face it. Mom's dress is just not me."  
  
Thinking for a moment and noticing that Anata was in one of Belldandy's dresses, Keiichi saw what Anata was talking about.  
  
"Sure. I'll tell you what. Here I'll give you this credit card so you can get you're self some things. Fiona you too, the both of you get something for your self's." Keiichi said with a more then his normal cheery tone.  
  
Hearing this tone from her father... Well her father that is from this universe, he was the same here as he was in her universe. And when ever her father would just hand out money like that it ment one thing. And it was something that Anata really didn't want to know about. Fiona on the other hand, didn't really place it. She was more worried about her mother and what she was going to do when she came home. But here it was her chance to get out of the house before her mother came home.  
  
"Come one Lyn." Fiona said as she grabbed his arm dragging him out of the temple.  
  
"See ya later Mr. Morisato." Said Lyn as he was pulled past Keiichi.  
  
Keiichi just stood there and scratched his head.  
  
"What up with them?" Keiichi asked him self.  
  
Out side Fiona, Anata and Lyn walked on to the mall. Fiona was still trying to figure out why their father had given her a credit card.  
  
"Now why did dad give us a credit card?" Fiona asked.  
  
Anata stopped and turned around, and patted her sister on the shoulder.  
  
"Think about it. Aunt Skuld and Urd are not home, we want to get out before mom comes home. That just leaves mom and dad having the whole house to them self's." Anata replied.  
  
Fiona stood there and thought for a moment, and then it hit her. Shaking her head, Fiona tried to get that image out of her head.  
  
"Ew, ick... Thank you for that little image." Fiona said.  
  
"So come on, let's get to the mall. Lyn you can tell us if what you think about the out fits we pick out." Anata said.  
  
"Um is this a trick?" Lyn asked.  
  
Fiona and Anata both gave Lyn a questioning look.  
  
"I've see how this works. One of you two asks me 'Lyn how dose this look?' And no matter what I say you two will think I'm saying what you two want me to say." Lyn replied.  
  
"Oh come on it will be fun." Fiona said.  
  
"Yeah, and besides you get to see two vary good looking girls model off in front of you." Anata added.  
  
Back at the temple, Belldandy had just walked in. placing her class things beside the door, She had a look that not seen vary often. You know what look I'm talking about. The one that you will see from your own mother that will tell that she's not vary happy about something. Walking in to the living room to find Keiichi.  
  
"Where are our children?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Fiona and Anata went out to get some cloths.. Well Anata is the one that needed the cloths." Keiichi replied.  
  
"Well Anata and Fiona got in to some trouble at school today." Belldandy informed.  
  
"What?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Well Anata saw a friend from her own universe. And started to chase after him right in to the men's locker room. Lyn went after Anata to get her out of there, and Fiona fallowed." Belldandy said. "I was going to just let it go, and then Anata got in to a fight with Raven."  
  
"Wow, how bad of a fight was it?" Keiichi asked. "See seemed alright when I saw her." Keiichi said.  
  
"Half the school is missing." Belldandy went on to say.  
  
"What? Half the school?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"It seems that Raven turned him self in to his Evangelion. And Anata had removed her Point limiter." Belldandy said, and then it hit her. "The temple... It's so quite."  
  
"I know... Skuld is gone some where, Urd is god know where, and the kids are out of the house." Keiichi said.  
  
= = = = = Goddess of the earth universe = = = =  
  
Mean while, back with Raziel, Kou and Matagu. Walking through the arcade the three came across several cot pits of fighter's of some type. The windows were blacked out. And there were two groups of ten, each put up against a wall separate from the other.  
  
"Wow. Check it out; I want to play that one." Matagu said as he pointed at the line of games up against the wall.  
  
"I don't know.. That looks to cost a lot." Kou said as he looked at the line of games.  
  
"Please." Matagu begged.  
  
"I'm up for a good game. I think it would be fun." Raziel added.  
  
Just then some one for one of the two teams came up to them.  
  
"Yeah we can use three more people. For our team." The player said.  
  
"What happened to the missing three in your team?" Kou asked.  
  
"One is not going to play any more, another hit his head really hard and can't play, and the third can't fork over the cash for the game." The player replied.  
  
"Your mother would throw a fit if anything happened to you." Kou said as he looked over at Matagu.  
  
"Come on I mountain bike and fall a lot and I'm still fine." Matagu rebutted.  
  
"Yeah, I wouldn't mind playing. And besides I've dazzled in the world of video games." Raziel said.  
  
"I guess, how much is the game?" Kou asked.  
  
"Ten bucks a game." The player replied.  
  
"Ten?!?!" Kou said in surprise, as he reached in to his pocket pulling out his wallet. As he paid for the three of them to play, Matagu noticed something on the side of all the cot pits to the game.  
  
"Kou? Can you look at this for a second?" Matagu asked.  
  
"What?" Kou asked.  
  
"Is that my mom's logo?" Matagu asked pointing at a symbol on the side of each game unit.  
  
Taking a closer look, Raziel started to read what the logo said. "Goddess Entrainment incorporated."  
  
"No, I don't think so...." Kou replied.  
  
Getting in to the cot pits, the person running the game went by to check on the players. Stopping at the three units where Kou, Raziel and Matagu were at he looked at them.  
  
"You three need a helmet." The owner said as he handed each of them a helmet.  
  
"Is the game really that rough?" Raziel asked.  
  
"The person who made the game made it to be as real as possible. So you it can get really rough." The owner replied.  
  
Putting on their helmets the cot pits closed. Once they were closed, inside it was pitch black, then the control panel let up. And what looked to be a field of stars out side. Then Skuld's voice came on over a speaker.  
  
[Greetings, and welcome to the zero gravity combat simulator.] Skuld's voice said then an image of her came on to the wind shield making Matagu jerk back in his seat.  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!!!! It's mom!!" Matagu screamed.  
  
= = = = = Son of Urd universe = = = = =  
  
At the mall, Lyn sat in between two changing rooms. As he sat there he, anyone who would have past him, they could tell that he's not having the best of time. Just then one of the changing rooms opened up and out came Fiona in a skirt that's just about an inch or two too short, and a low cut shirt.  
  
"So Lyn what do you think?" Fiona asked as he gave a seductive wink.  
  
"Umm... Err.. that is...That look greats on you..." Lyn replied as he blushed. "But no matter what out fit you have you will look great in."  
  
"You're just saying that." Fiona said then she stormed back in to the changing room.  
  
SLAM!  
  
Lyn then let out a sigh. "Why did I know this was going to happen?"  
  
Just then Anata came out of her changing room warring a pair of tight blue genes and a blue button up shirt.  
  
"Okay Lyn tell me. What do you think?" Anata asked.  
  
Lyn just folded his arms over his chest and shook his head. "I've already been through this, and I'm not saying a word."  
  
"Are you saying that this makes me look fat?" Anata asked with her hands on her hips.  
  
"I didn't say that." Lyn replied.  
  
"Your saying it dose make me look fat." Anata said.  
  
"I didn't say that!" Lyn said again.  
  
"You jerk." Anata said as she stormed in to her changing room.  
  
SLAM!  
  
Lyn let out another sigh. "Why? Why me?" he asked him self.  
  
Over hearing his question, the sales clerk walked up to him and smiled. "It's always hard for the boy friend to go shopping with his girlfriend and her friend."  
  
"Ma'am that would be an under statement. And their sisters... well sort of." Lyn replied.  
  
"Sisters? My you are a brave one.. well good luck." The sales clerk said as she walked back to the check out counter.  
  
Moments later, Fiona and Anata came out of the changing rooms and walked up to the check out counter. As they paid for their cloths, Fiona and Anata looked over at Lyn.  
  
"You get to carry our stuff." Anata said.  
  
"That's right." Fiona added.  
  
Before Lyn could say anything, both Morisato sisters handed him their bags.  
  
"But.. Never mind.." Lyn said as he fallowed Fiona and Anata.  
  
As they walked through the mall Anata stopped suddenly. Through the crowds of people Anata saw a dark figure. It was just looking at her and it was like no one else could see it. It was the same thing she had seen at the night club the other night. With the same horn and the same black armor. As she stood there she tried to remember all that she could about the figure. She looked right in to its eyes.  
  
As Anata stood there, Fiona couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. It was like she had just spaced out.  
  
"Anata?" Fiona said, but got no response from Anata.  
  
Reaching out, Fiona touched Anata on the shoulder.  
  
"What?" Anata said as she snapped out of her daze.  
  
"Are you all right?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Yeah, just ask me about it again later." Anata replied, and then she saw a store behind Fiona and got an evil idea.  
  
"Say? Want to pick on Lyn?" Anata asked with a grin.  
  
"Why?" Fiona asked.  
  
Anata just shrugged her shoulders. And pointed behind Fiona, looking behind her past Lyn was non other then a Victoria's Secret. Then Fiona looked back at Anata.  
  
"But I'm only fifteen years old." Fiona said in a whisper. "I can't go in there."  
  
"Look me and my friend Yu do this all the time. We would pull Kou in there and mess with his head. And something Lyn will be just the same." Anata whispered.  
  
All while the Morisato sisters where whispering back and fourth, Lyn was getting a bad feeling.  
  
"Their whispering and giggling. I don't know if I should be scared or what?" Lyn said with a sweat drop on the side of his face.  
  
Then the Giggling stopped and the two girls turned around looking at Lyn, both fighting back their own laughter.  
  
"Lyn...." Fiona said in just about the sweetest tone she could make. If Lyn hadn't seen then whispering and giggling he might have dismissed the innocent tone from Fiona.  
  
"Yeah?" Lyn asked as he thought about taking a step back.  
  
"Anata and I really need your help." Fiona said still using her sweetest tone.  
  
"Yeah we can really use your help in.... *Giggle* a little personal matter." Anata said also in the sweetest tone she could make.  
  
"Well... Umm if you.. Err have a personal problem I don't think I will be any help..." Lyn replied as he took a step back. But little did he know he was stepping back to the store Fiona and Anata were planning to pull him in to.  
  
"It's just a teensy weensy problem." Fiona said.  
  
"Umm okay.. I guess." Lyn said.  
  
Before he knew it, Lyn was being pulled in to the store. When he realized what store he was in every other woman in the place was looking at him.  
  
"Lyn, What do you think about this one?" Fiona asked as he held a set of lingerie up to her body.  
  
Lyn couldn't say a word; all he did was stand there with his left eyes brawl twitching and a small drop of blood coming from his nose.  
  
"Oh Lyn? What about this?" Anata asked as she held up a little nightie.  
  
Lyn put his hand to his nose to stop any bleeding. But still he said nothing. Then he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Turning around Fiona was there with something behind her back.  
  
"Lyn? Tell me. Do you think this will look good on me?" Fiona asked as she pulled a pair of really skimpy panties, almost a thong.  
  
Lyn stood there with a mental image of his girlfriend, Fiona Morisato in such a thing. That was the breaking point. As he fell back wards a stream of blood shot up in to the air. He was out for the count. Getting the feeling that they might have gone to far, Anata and Fiona walked over to Lyn and lend over looking at him.  
  
"Do you think we went too far?" Anata asked.  
  
"Oops.. I think I got a little bit too much in to it." Fiona said.  
  
Anata then snapped her fingers in front of Lyn's face, but got nothing. Then Fiona waved her hands in front of Lyn's face and still nothing.  
  
"Oh yeah. He's gone." Anata said. "We better get him to a bench."  
  
"Are you going to be all right?" Fiona asked as she helped Lyn up.  
  
"Sure Fiona.. that will look... Great...." Lyn said as he was in a dream state. And a stupid grin.  
  
T.B.C. 


	8. chapter 8

Disclaimer: We don't own AMG, LOK, EVA or ZCC, please don't sue us.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
-----(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)-----  
  
Anata and Fiona were carrying Lyn on their backs, since they thought it would take too long too take him back to heaven, they decided to take him to their place and revive him there, they finally got back to the temple, they went to the tea room and simply threw Lyn's body on the floor.  
  
"I told you it wasn't a good idea!" Fiona whined.  
  
"Really, I thought you were having fun playing with your boyfriends mind!" Anata laughed.  
  
Fiona blushed at her sister's comment.  
  
"Hey girls, back so soon?" Urd said as she entered the tea room.  
  
"AHH, auntie Urd, what are you doing here?!" Fiona said surprised.  
  
"Oh me, I just decided to stay here and wait for you two to return, Your parents are out know, besides you think I'm just going to let a couple Teenage goddesses alone, I was young once you know." Urd said as she sat down at the table.  
  
"Oh come on auntie Urd, give me and Fiona a little credit, I mean It's not like we're sex crazed maniacs or anything!" Anata said nervously.  
  
"Hm, I suppose, However." Urd stopped and took a look at Lyn. "It seems poor Lyn tells me a different story." Urd said slyly.  
  
"Oh come one auntie, we were just playing around with Lyn, you know like you did with out dad." Anata said nervously.  
  
"mm, you've got a point there Anata dear, but you know it's a shame your mother wouldn't let me punish you!" Urd said sensually.  
  
"Oh, uh, really!" Anata said as she and Fiona started to embrace each other, frightened of their insane aunt.  
  
"Why yes, I would make is seem more like pleasure then punishment." Urd said as she loomed over her nieces. "For starters I'd lake you two into my room, take your cloths off with my teeth, tie you to my bed and tickle you until morning." Urd said.  
  
"Well, uh, that sounds sort of like incest auntie Urd." Fiona said, trying to hide the fact that she was now sweating because of Urd's vivid description of her punishment.  
  
"And wouldn't just be your bellies or your ribs I'd be tickling other sensitive areas like you necks, your feet and your thighs." Urd trailed off.  
  
"And maybe I'd invite a few friends over, and perhaps see if mom would like to join in, and maybe use a few feathers, oh and of course there's always the possibility of covering you in honey." Urd continued.  
  
"Auntie Urd!!" Fiona yelled.  
  
"And of course I wouldn't need to worry about complaints about the noise since my room is sound proof." Urd said.  
  
Anata and Fiona started to pale.  
  
"And considering how soft your skin is, I'm sure that my fingers could use some practice on a female body." Urd trailed.  
  
"AUNTIE URD!!!!!!!" Fiona and Anata screamed in unison.  
  
"Oh sorry if I scared you girls, My mind some times wanders, anyways I think I better go out, Mara said she's finally got some time off, so we're bar hoping, well you two behave or you know what will happen!" Urd threatened.  
  
The two goddesses nodded their heads nervously.  
  
"Well take care of Lyn while I'm gone." Urd said as she examined Lyn. "Hum, that's weird, there seems to be more blood here?" Urd said as she examined Lyn's face.  
  
Later on, Urd had left the temple, Fiona and Anata let out a sight of relief, then Lyn slowly got up off the floor and wiped the blood off his face.  
  
"Wow, Raziel really wasn't kidding when he said his mom was a major hentai." Lyn said.  
  
"Lyn, you were awake?!" Fiona asked.  
  
"Yeah, I woke up when dropped on the floor." Lyn said.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that." Fiona apologized.  
  
"Now that was really creepy." Anata shivered.  
  
"Well, isn't Urd in you universe a hentai too?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Well yeah, but she wasn't this perverted!" Anata exclaimed.  
  
"Well normally she doesn't do anything this perverted unless she wants to tease Raziel, but I suppose now that he's gone, auntie Urd needs to tease someone else!" Fiona groaned.  
  
"If Raziel has to deal with this sort of stuff twenty-four seven, oh how I pity my bear brother." Anata said melodramatically.  
  
"If you think that's bad then you don't want to be in his place when his grandmother gangs up on him!" Fiona said.  
  
Anata then thought of what it would be like being a young teenage boy being cornered by Hild and Urd, she shivered.  
  
Meanwhile, in a bar across town, Urd as meeting an old friend.  
  
"Mara!" Urd said happily as she hugged Mara.  
  
"Urd!" Mara said happily as she returned Urd's hug.  
  
They sat down on the bar stools and ordered a couple of drinks.  
  
"Well, it's been a while hasn't it?" Mara asked.  
  
"Yeah it has." Urd said as she drank from her mug.  
  
"Why don't we see each other more often?" Mara asked as she took a sip.  
  
"Well apart form the obvious reasons I guess now that I'm a mom I have to spend time with my kid." Urd said.  
  
"Mm hm. But now that he's out of the way, we can hit the town again, just like old times!" Mara exclaimed as she slapped Urd on the back.  
  
"Yeah, I guess being childless is a little refreshing." Urd sighed. "So how'd you get time off anyway, I thought with your new position my mom would be riding your ass?" Urd asked.  
  
"Yeah, well, funny story, it seems the real reason Hild-sama wanted me there was so I could tabs one your kid." Mara said as she took another sip.  
  
Why am I not surprised!" Urd groaned.  
  
"On that note I have some good news and some bad news." Mara said.  
  
"Really, what's the good news?" Urd asked.  
  
"The good news is I'm no longer on that stupid engineering committee." Mara said.  
  
"Well good for you!" Urd said.  
  
"The bad news is no Hild-sama has me working as a teacher at that stupid nes school, now I have to spend my day baby sitting those brats!!" Mara whined.  
  
"Aw, poor little Mara-chan, so what you teaching anyway?" Urd asked.  
  
"Marketing!" Mara whined.  
  
"Heh, suits you." Urd said as she took another sip.  
  
"I don't know why Hild-sama makes me teach that stupid course for those stupid kids, she knows that I suck at public relations, and I can't handle those stupid kids!" Mara whined.  
  
"I suppose my mom just has it in for you, and hey buck up there, personally I'd think you'd make a great mom." Urd said.  
  
"Are you drunk already?" Mara asked.  
  
"I'm serious; sure you act all tough and angry, but deep down you this soft nurturing side." Urd said.  
  
"Hmm, I wouldn't know about that, personally I think best I could a kid is not to have one." Mara said as she took another sip.  
  
"Hm, I guess we'll never know." Urd said.  
  
-----(GODDESS OF THE EARTH UNIVERSE)------  
  
Raziel, Kou and Matagu were walking out of the arcade, they gotten their butts kicked by the other team, mainly because Matagu didn't cover their flank since he was rambling on about the fact that he couldn't get over his mother being in the game.  
  
"I'm sorry." Matagu apologized.  
  
"Hey it's no big deal; my mom gets to me all the time, this one time she actually got my aunt Megumi to ask me to forgive me after we got into this big fight." Raziel said.  
  
"Wow, sounds like your family is just about as screwed up as mine." Matagu said.  
  
"Hey guys!!" Yu yelled.  
  
"Oh no, not her again!" Raziel groaned.  
  
"Hey there guys, how's it going?" Yu asked as she walked up to the boys.  
  
"Oh, hi Yu, we were just about to head home, would you like to come with us?" Matagu asked.  
  
"Sure, I've been meaning to have a talk with Raziel." Yu said as she wrapped her arms around Raziel's arm.  
  
"Uh you know what, I'd love to go home with you but I can't, you see I sort of need to go to talk with my grandparents." Raziel said.  
  
"Since when?!" Yu asked disappointedly.  
  
"Oh, uh, well it's just that my grandparents really want to meet me, since I'm going to be here for a while." Raziel said, well it was sort of true, after all, Hild and Kami were interested about Raziel, and he might as well go check up on how Yggdrasil was doing with his current problem.  
  
"Oh alright, I suppose your family should come first." Yu sighed.  
  
Later on, Raziel had left the group, Yu walked with Matagu and Kou.  
  
"Uh, Kou, can I ask you something?" Yu asked.  
  
"Oh, of course, what is it?" Kou replied.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you could tell me about Raziel?" Yu asked.  
  
"Well I was just curious, what exactly id his relationship with Anata's family?" Yu asked.  
  
"Well, Raziel is Anata's cousin, from Urd's side of that family, you see Urd is the half sister of Anata's mother, and Raziel comes from that side of Anata's family, he is one of Urd's nephews, and therefore he is Anata's cousin." Kou explained.  
  
"Hmm, okay I get that, but where did Anata go exactly?" Yu asked.  
  
"Oh, well I'm sure she simply left to meet the rest of the family on Urd's side, like Raziel is doing right now." Kou said.  
  
"Heh, sort of like an family member exchange program." Yu said.  
  
"Yes, sort of like that." Kou said.  
  
It wasn't exactly the truth, but it wasn't exactly a lie either.  
  
Later on, Raziel had gotten up to Yggdrasil; he went up to the front desk.  
  
"Uh, hi there." Razielsaid to the reception goddess.  
  
"How may I help you?" the goddess asked.  
  
"Uh, well, I'm sort of the guest from that other universe, you probably heard of me." Raziel said.  
  
"Oh yes, the god from the other universe, how can I help you?" The goddess asked.  
  
"Well I was wondering if I could talk to Peorth?" Raziel asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, but lady Peorth is currently busy." The goddess said.  
  
"You're kidding, right, this is Peorth we're talking about here, how busy could she possibly be?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Well, uh, good point, I guess you could go see her." The goddess said.  
  
Peorth was officially bored out of her skull; she had to spend her whole day making sure that there was power going to help the research department find a way to send Urd's new son back home. -----(FLASHBACK)-----  
  
"Remember Peorth, I want you to personally make sure my grandson gets back home." Kami said.  
  
"Yes my lord." Peorth said as she bowed respectfully.  
  
"That's right Peorth-chan; make sure my grandson is safe and sound." Hild said as she appeared behind Peorth.  
  
"AHH, what're you doing here?!!" Peorth yelled.  
  
"Oh, I'm just here to see my dear Kami!" Hild said happily.  
  
"What, oh, ick, I can't believe it, you two are at it again, eew!!" Peorth yelled as she ran out of Kami's office.  
  
-----(FLASHBACK ENDS)-----  
  
Peorth still had shivers running down her spine.  
  
"Uh, Peorth-sama, I'm still detecting a demonic presence in Kami-sama's chambers, should I send a security team to investigate?" Ex asked.  
  
"Oh don't bother; I already know what's going on there!" Peorth groaned. 'I can't believe they're still going at it!' Peorth thought.  
  
"Uh, excuse me, Peorth?" Raziel said.  
  
"Huh, who're you?" Peorth asked Raziel, who was now floating next to her.  
  
"I'm the god from another dimension, you know, Urd's son." Raziel said.  
  
"Ohh, you're the reason I have spend my day in the command center making sure you get back home, well nice to finally meet you!!" Peorth said sarcastically.  
  
"Uh, nice to meet you too." Raziel said nervously. 'Alright, she might not be the same Peorth but at least I get to make miserable.' Raziel thought happily.  
  
"So what do you want?!" Peorth asked.  
  
"Oh, I was just wondering how things were going?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Lousy!" Peorth replied.  
  
"Okay, by the way I was wondering if maybe I could see my grandparents?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Huh?" Peorth replied.  
  
"Well it's just that I was hoping to meet them, you know, to thank them for helping me." Raziel said.  
  
Peorth suddenly had an evil, and it showed as an evil creased her lips.  
  
"Of course you can sweetie; in fact both your grandparents are in your grandfather's chambers right now." Peorth said sweetly.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Raziel said, uncertain whether he should trust Peorth.  
  
"Oh, by the way, I've been meaning to ask you, you're Urd's son, right?" Peorth asked.  
  
"Yeah." Raziel replied.  
  
"The idea that Urd would be a mother is sort of disturbing, just out of curiosity who's your father, knowing Urd, she probably got drunk and did it with some stranger and then woke up alone in her bed alone and pregnant!" Peorth laughed.  
  
"Well that's sort of close but actually she didn't wake alone, and she didn't do it with some stranger!" Raziel said.  
  
"Oh really, then who was the father?" Peorth asked.  
  
"Keiichi Morisato." Raziel said simply.  
  
Peorth's jaw dropped.  
  
"Uh, say just out of curiosity, have I ever made it with your father in your dimension?" Peorth asked.  
  
"Not really, no." Raziel said.  
  
'I don't believe it, even Urd gets him before I do, there is no justice!' Peorth whined.  
  
Meanwhile in Kami's chambers, Peorth's fears were justified, as Kami and Hild enjoyed each other's company.  
  
"Kami-chan, I was just thinking, do you remember what Belldandy told us?" Hild asked as she was rocked embraced her lover.  
  
"About what?" Kami asked as he returned her embrace.  
  
"You know, about what happened to Anata-chan and how she was 'switched' with that other young god." Hild said.  
  
"You mean Urd's new son." Kami said.  
  
"Yes, I was just thinking, we haven't seen the boy yet, maybe we see when we have time, after all, I've always wanted a grandchild!" Hild said happily.  
  
"Alright, I suppose we will meet him soon, however, we still have some time left, let's use it." Kami said.  
  
"Mmm, you read my mind!" Hild said.  
  
Meanwhile outside the room, Raziel had reached the door, he was about to open the door when he sudden heard strange noises from inside the room, Raziel cautiously opened the door slowly and looked through the creak, his eyes widened in shock, then Hild and Kami stopped their current activities after they heard a loud thud from outside the room.  
  
"What was that?" Hild asked.  
  
Meanwhile in the command center, Peorth had a smile on her face.  
  
"Peorth-sama, that was very mean!" Ere said.  
  
"Hey did I ask for your opinion?!" Peorth growled.  
  
"No ma'am!" Ere said as she returned to her work.  
  
Meanwhile in a dark dank pit in a place unknown, the walls seemed to be alive and the walls spoke.  
  
"We were defeated once by the goddess, but we will return, we will have our revenge, we will have a new vessel, a strong vessel to do our bidding, he will be our deliverer!" The shadows said in unison.  
  
-----(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)-----  
  
A dark stone stairwell wound round a stone pillar, it descended deep into the darkness, walking on its steps was a tall humanoid being in white armor, it was an Evangelion, when it reached the end of his destination he walked onto an outdoor balcony where the dark Evangelion was standing, it also had a small bird perched on its arm, it was stroking the bird's head.  
  
"My lady, we have reports that the new goddess was not of this dimension, we also have reports that our intended target was also sent to another dimension." The white Evangelion said.  
  
"It doesn't matter, we will continue with our plan regardless." The dark Evangelion said in a female voice.  
  
"Yes ma'am." The white Evangelion replied.  
  
"Tell me soldier, do you know what the secret is of obtaining victory?" She asked.  
  
"No ma'am." The white Evangelion said.  
  
"The secret is quite simple, all one must do is seize the opportunity." She said, then she stopped stroking the bird she grasped the bird's body. "And squeeze until it bleeds." She said before she crushed the bird.  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED)  
  
A/N: Please r/r, well that's all I can really say now is it; REVIEW IT ALREADY, me and erk have been working our asses off to write this fic, the least you guys could do is review the damn thing.  
  
A/N From Erkman: No kidding, this is fic is filled with some funny stuff and no one reviews this. I mean I know that this story gets some traffic, just review it and tell player0 and I what you think about it. 


	9. Chapter nine

Disclaimer: We don't own AMG, LOK, EVA or ZCC, please don't sue us.  
  
Chapter nine  
  
------(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)-----  
  
Anata watched as Fiona helped Lyn recover from the loss of blood from the two nose bleeds he had. She watched as Fiona poured some more tea for Lyn.  
  
"Here are you feeling better?" Fiona asked.  
  
"I'm feeling a little better, but you didn't need to go through all this for me." Lyn said.  
  
"I do feel partly responsible for what happened. And for just throwing you on to the floor." Fiona said.  
  
"Yeah, Sorry about that Lyn." Anata said, sounding like she had just heard that last part.  
  
She sounded distant, like she was a thousand miles away.  
  
"Anata are you alright?" Fiona asked.  
  
"What?.......... Sorry what was that?" Anata said as she snapped back to reality.  
  
"You zoned out there. Are you alright." Lyn said.  
  
"Just thinking..." Anata replied leaving it at that.  
  
The truth was as she watched Fiona and Lyn, she realized how much she missed being with her Kou from her universe. During the past four days, she's done all she could do to not let her mind dwell on the whole separation thing. It wasn't just being with Kou she missed, it was also just talking with him. Sure Kou was a man of little words, but when he spoke his words there were meaning behind them. Not like most people that said the first thing that came to mind. And he always knew what to say to her to get her to cheer up, to make her laugh.  
  
"What's the matter sis?" Fiona asked.  
  
"I was wondering? If someone from the heavens would want to visit some one from hell?" Anata asked with a weak smile.  
  
Fiona sat there and looked over at Lyn and back over at Anata. This it clicked with her.  
  
"Anata are you thinking about going to see your friend?" Fiona asked as she squinted her eyes as she took a closer look at her sister.  
  
"Well..." Anata trailed off.  
  
"You are, are you?" Fiona said.  
  
"I just want to talk to him!" Anata whined.  
  
"Unless Raziel or Auntie Urd you will need to get permition from Hild or from our grandfather." Fiona pointed out.  
  
"And your grandfather isn't just going to give permitshion to anyone unless it's a good reason." Lyn added.  
  
"Why don't you just talk to him tomorrow at school, that way you can just talk to him with no problem." Fiona said.  
  
"I guess your right." Anata said as she looked to the ground.  
  
Just then, Skuld walked past the door to the tea room with an arm load of computer stuff. Fiona Lyn and Anata looked as each other then they walked to the door way to peek out in to the living room.  
  
"You think she's going to have one of us test out some crazy invention of hers?" Lyn whispered.  
  
The three watched as Skuld placed the computer stuff on to the floor in front of the TV.  
  
"Lyn, if she dose want one of us to help her test out what ever she has there.... You should help her... You know take on for the team sort of thing." Anata whispered.  
  
"Are you nuts? Look what happened to Raziel. I could go flying off to god knows where. I might not end up in a universe as good as this one or as your own." Lyn whispered loudly.  
  
SSSSSSHHHHHH!!!!! Both sisters said in unison.  
  
"Hey, maybe it's something to send you back to your universe?" Fiona whispered.  
  
"Why don't you three just ask me already?" Skuld said from the living room with out turning to face them.  
  
Lyn, Fiona and Anata froze with fear. Skuld was going to use what ever she had there on them.  
  
"Okay then, what is it?" Anata asked.  
  
"You need to guess." Skuld said, making Anata, Fiona and fall over anime style.  
  
"All right, I'm game. Is it some new game you made?" Anata asked.  
  
"No." Skuld simply replied as she went about hooking the computer to the TV.  
  
"Oh I think I've seen this on one of Auntie Urd old anime DVD's. They put this thing on to some one's head and it let every one see what his fantasies are." Fiona said happily, clapping her hands together.  
  
"Nope, I've made that one before already." Skuld said.  
  
"Is it, something to do with Anata?" Lyn said.  
  
"That's a little vague, but yes that's it." Skuld said as she turned around to face him.  
  
"Really is this thing going to get me home soon then six months?" Anata asked cheerfully.  
  
"Well I'm not sure about that..." Skuld replied.  
  
"Aw damn." Anata groaned.  
  
"But you know the saying two head are better then one? Well I got to thanking; two of me would come up with an answer to the problem faster the me and the me in your universe working alone." Skuld said.  
  
"I get it.. I think.... " Anata said scratching her head.  
  
"I can only send so much information, but I do have enough room to send a short message. Anata would you like to send a message?" Skuld asked as she handed her a key board.  
  
Fiona and Lyn watched as Anata typed a small message. They didn't know what she had typed and thought it was going to a bit personal, because of the conversation they had just before Skuld walked past the door to the tea room.  
  
When Anata was done, she handed the key board back to Skuld.  
  
"Okay this iv going to take some time, before we will get any type of reply from your universe. So if you three want to go on out any where I can tell your parents when they get home." Skuld said.  
  
"Umm okay. When will we know for sure?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Probably tomorrow. That way, that will give the other me time to make what's needed to reply." Skuld replied.  
  
Sitting there in the living room after watching her aunt sent what ever she was sending to her own universe, along with her message. Anata realized, She still her had father's credit card.  
  
"Let's get something to eat." Anata said as she held up her father's credit card.  
  
Looking over to the corner of the living room, Skuld saw all the shopping bags. Then she looked over at Anata and Fiona.  
  
"I think you three better leave the credit card here." Skuld said as she held out her hand.  
  
"Aww It's not we're going to go all out and go crazy with it. I mean really." Anata said.  
  
"I'll give you some money, it's not a whole lot, but it will get you three something to eat." With that said, Skuld reached in to her pocket and handed Fiona the money and took the credit card from Anata.  
  
------(GODDESS OF THE EARTH UNIVERSE)-----  
  
Kou and Matagu has since returned home, and after having an early dinner Skuld and Matagu returned to their own home. Leaving Kou to take care of some work from Yggdrasil. As he sat in his room quietly reading some notes. He had fallen behind in his class work during the last couple of days, mainly due to the fact that he was missing Anata. And he had taken a advice from Belldandy that she had said to Keiichi a long time ago.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ Flash back ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I need to finish this project, or Peorth is going to have it in for me.." Kou said as he scratched his head reading the same class work he's been trying to read in during the last two hours.  
  
Hearing Kou speaking to him self, Belldandy stepped in to his room.  
  
"Why don't you go and take a break?" Belldandy said as she peeked over Kou shoulder to see what he was working on.  
  
"I wish I could, but this needs to be done in two days and handed in to Peorth her self." Kou said.  
  
"You shouldn't put off your school work, but when you do. You should take the best of it. No?" Belldandy said.  
  
"I guess you right...." Kou said as he put away his class notes.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ End flash back ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Belldandy was right, but now the school work just had to be done. And now it was down to work. As he read his notes, there was a knock at the front door. Not paying any attention to what was going on out in the living room, Kou went back to his notes.  
  
Urd stood there at the front door a little surprised to see Yu standing there at the door.  
  
"Hello Miss. Urd." Yu said.  
  
"I'm sorry dear, but Anata isn't back yet." Urd said thinking that was going to be the question she as going to ask.  
  
"I know she's not back, I was going to ask if Raziel was around." Asked Yu.  
  
"No, he's not back yet." Urd replied. "Why are you looking for him?"  
  
"No reason. I just wanted to get to know him better is all?" Yu replied.  
  
"Ah, Has Raziel cough your eye?" Urd asked.  
  
Yu has always thought that Urd was just about the coolest person in Anata's family. Sure she was old, older then Anata's mom in fact. But still had a figure of a supper model. Yu had kind of looked up to Urd. But still something Urd did just freaked her out.  
  
"Well.... Just a little." Yu replied.  
  
"Well come right on in. setting people up just so happens to be my expertise." Urd said as she ushered Yu in side.  
  
"It is?" Yu asked giving Urd a questioning look.  
  
"Sure it is, Look at Anata's parents." Urd said.  
  
"So you are the one that hooked up Anata's parents?" Yu asked.  
  
"You can say I had a hand in their relationship." Urd replied.  
  
"Now this is what you do." Urd said as she started to whisper.  
  
Yu stood there as Urd whispered in to her ear. The plane was all too simple, almost to the point that it was made by a child. In the other room, Belldandy started to hear some giggling. Wanting to know what was going on; she got up and looked to see. As she came to the from door was, she found Urd whispering in to Yu's ear. When she stood back up she and Yu went in to a full fledged laughter.  
  
"You understand what I said?" Urd asked.  
  
"Right, I'll wait at home for you to call me. Bye Mrs. Morisato, see ya later." Yu said as she rushed out of the temple.  
  
When Anata's best friend was gone, Belldandy looked over to Urd with the most questioning like she had.  
  
"Urd, what was that about?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Oh just doing the motherly thing and setting my son up on a date." Urd said. "Well I think it's the motherly thing.... I don't know." Urd said as he scratched her head.  
  
"How do you know that he's not already with someone in his own universe?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"He's never said anything about having a girlfriend." Urd replied just as Kou came in to the room about ready to ask a question about his class.  
  
"Kou has he said anything to you?" Urd asked.  
  
"Has who said what?" Kou asked just as confused as ever.  
  
"Kou, has Raziel ever said anything about having a girlfriend?" Belldandy asked.  
  
Standing there, Kou thought about the question at hand. He and Raziel hasn't really sat down and talked about anything. Besides for answering his question just the other night where they ran in to a shadow. But besides that there was nothing really.  
  
"No, not that I know of.... Should I know why? Or is it one of those things that it's best that I don't know?" Kou said.  
  
"It's best that you don't know." Urd replied.  
  
"Yeah.. Umm, I'm going back to my studies." Kou said as he turned back around to his room.  
  
------(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)-----  
  
Meanwhile Fiona, Lyn and Anata sat in a karaoke club. Fiona and Lyn looked to be having a good time. All while Anata was.... Was well trying to have fun.  
  
"What's the matter sis?" Fiona asked as she handed the song book to Anata.  
  
"Well karaoke isn't exactly my thing. Now put me in a racing arcade game, hell even the real thing. That is fun." Anata said as she flipped through the song book.  
  
"So you're in to motorcycles and things like that?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Yeah, you can say that. Dad in my universe got me a motorcycle for my sixteenth birthday. But it was kind of blown up to peaces." Anata said.  
  
"Oh? Auntie Skuld got hold of it and made some modifications to it?" Fiona asked.  
  
"No, a shadow blew it to peaces, you know BOOM! Little itty bitty peaces." Anata said as she placed the straw to her drink in to her mouth.  
  
Lyn sat there and scratched his chin trying to figure out what Anata was saying.  
  
"Unless things are really different in your universe, how could a shadow blow up a motorcycle?" Lyn asked.  
  
"No that's what they're called. Their a vary old race that was made by Yggdrasil in my universe. They're evil, and nothing but monsters. Something that I wish that this universe and any other never have to face." Anata said in a tone that Fiona and Lyn had never head from her before. It was a different side of Anata.  
  
Lyn and Fiona sat there in silence, surly Yggdrasil it self would never make a race of pure monsters. Then Fiona remembered how Anata zoned out while they were in the mall earlier that day.  
  
"Remember at the mall when you went out of it for a second? And I asked you if you were alright?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Well I saw this thing.... I don't know it's kind of hard to explain." Anata said trying to think of the best way to explain what she had seen.  
  
"Just say what come first comes in to your head." Fiona suggested.  
  
"It was really strange, it looked like... Well. Raven when he turned in to that Evangelion thing. But......" Anata said stopping midsitence.  
  
"Go on sis." Fiona said supporting her sister.  
  
"Well, this thing I felt nothing but evil from it. It was strange. It was all black and with this horn on its head. It didn't move, it just stood there looking at me. It was really strange. I saw it once before that too. That first night I was here. Over at the night club we went to. I saw it there and it was also just looking at me. Do you two know what it is?" Anata asked.  
  
"Do you think that it's?.........." Fiona asked Lyn.  
  
"I don't know..." Lyn replied.  
  
"What? What is it?" Anata asked.  
  
"And what's the deal with this Evangelion thing anyways?" Anata asked.  
  
"It's something that we really don't understand our self's yet. Sorry." Fiona said as she looked down at the table.  
  
"It's alright, I don't exactly know all about my powers too. I mean in my universe the reactors that give me my power were just rebuilt, since I worked them way too hard. Three out of the four reactors blew up. While I was fighting the shadows." Anata said.  
  
"Really?" Lyn asked.  
  
All Anata did was stand up from the table and slightly lifted her shirt. When she did, Fiona and Lyn slightly cringed at the sight of the burses. Seeing their reactions, Anata lowered her shirt.  
  
"The ribs are still hurt a little. But their feeling better then they did after that battle." Anata said as she sat back down.  
  
"Ouch.. How bad was it?" Fiona asked as he held her hand to her mouth.  
  
"Not too bad. Just two broken ribs, one cracked rib, my shoulder got all twisted up. But I'm all right." Anata said.  
  
"Fiona said it. Ouch." Lyn said.  
  
"It's no big deal, I'm fine." Anata said. "Now I think it's my turn with the singing." Anata added as she started again flipping through the song book.  
  
"Yes it's your turn." Fiona said smiling.  
  
"I need to warn you both. Singing is not my strong area. Peorth said that it's like hearing turchered souls scream." Anata said as she looked some more through the book.  
  
"No, it can't be that bad." Lyn said.  
  
"Okay here we go song two-thirty-four." Anata said.  
  
Fiona then typed the number code in to the machine and seconds later, the music started to play. Then Anata started to sing.  
  
"Maybe life is like a ride on a freeway, Dodging bullets while you're trying to find your way. Everyone's around, but no one dose a damn thing. It brings me down, but I won't let them..." Anata sung.  
  
As she sung, Fiona and Lyn clenched their teeth. It was true, Anata was bad. Really bad, and the way she said that Peorth described her singing. Was right on. When she was done she looked over at Lyn and Fiona and.  
  
"So? Did I do all right?" Anata asked as she took a sip of her drink.  
  
Fiona and Lyn looked at each other.  
  
"Well?" Anata asked.  
  
"Well, there are so many words to choose from, I don't know where to start." Fiona said with a weak smile.  
  
"I sucked, didn't I?" Anata said.  
  
"Now 'sucked' is a harsh word. I was thinking more along the lines of..." Lyn trailed off, thinking of a right word to use.  
  
"Blowed?" Anata added.  
  
"No..." Fiona said as she scratched her chin. "I'm just going to stick with really bad."  
  
"Gees thanks Sis." Anata said as she rested her head on the table.  
  
"Sorry." Fiona said as she tried to make Anata feel better. "You are going to be here for a long time, maybe mom can help you with your singing?"  
  
"No good. I just didn't get that from mom. Heck I can't even cook." Anata groaned.  
  
"It can't be that bad?" Fiona asked. "Mom showed me how to cook. She said that it should be something that I should know how to do."  
  
"Same here, but after a good week of mom showing me how to cook, I still didn't get anywhere." Anata said. "But I know how to play the piano."  
  
"You do?" Fiona and Lyn asked.  
  
-------(GODDESS OF THE EARTH UNIVERSE)-------  
  
Raziel had a splitting headache, he felt something moist on his forehead, he slowly his eyes because the light hurt him, his vision was blurred, but it slowly started to come into focus, he then saw Hild kneeling above him.   
  
"Oh good you're awake." Hild said.  
  
"Uh, grandma?" Raziel said a little disoriented.  
  
"You gave me quite a fright." Hild said.  
  
"What happened, I don't remember." Raziel said.  
  
"Oh, uh, well happened isn't really important, so maybe you should go home and I'll come see you later okay!" Hild said nervously as she helped Raziel to his feet.  
  
"Uh thanks grandma, wait, I think I remember something." Raziel said.  
  
"Really, that's very interesting; well you better go home and rest!" Hild said as she hurried Raziel to the door.  
  
"Oh wait, now I remember what happened, I was told by Peorth that I could find you and grandpa in his chambers and then." Raziel's eyes then widened with terror.  
  
"Oh, Raziel-chan I can explain what happened." Hild said as she noticed the look in Raziel's eyes.  
  
"Okay!" Raziel said frightened.  
  
"Well you see in this world I and your grandfather have been having an affair, and because of it I've been having the greatest sex I've ever had for a long time." Hild said.  
  
Raziel shuddered when a mental image was left in his head.  
  
"Anyway, I and Kami have decided to do the right thing and keep our relationship separate from business, and now and then we do meet each other again to enjoy each other's company." Hild said.  
  
To say the least, Raziel didn't really hear much after Hild mentioned the word sex, and simply stayed stunned.  
  
"Raziel-chan, Raziel-chan!!" Hild said worriedly as she waved her hand in front of his face. "Oh dear." Hild said.  
  
  
  
--------(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)-------  
  
After their outing at the karaoke and Lyn had returned to the heavens, having to do some homework him self to do. Walking back up the hill that leads to the temple, it was really quite.  
  
"Lyn seems like a nice guy." Anata blurted out.  
  
"He is." Fiona replied.  
  
"Dose Raziel have a girlfriend, she might be worried about him if he dose." Anata said not knowing where she was going with the question.  
  
"No, he doesn't have a girlfriend, well that is now anymore." Fiona said.  
  
"Oh? Okay.. You know what happened?" Anata asked.  
  
"All I was able to get out of Raziel was that her mother and our family go way back." Fiona said.  
  
"Oh.... Well okay...." Anata said. And got a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Not related in that way!!!" Fiona said. "Our parents and her mother go back go way back, back to their collage days."  
  
"Oh, that kind of relationship, you worried me there." Anata said in relief.  
  
"So what's the deal with you and Lyn?" Anata asked. "I mean how long have you been together?"  
  
"A couple of months." Fiona replied.  
  
Anata then walked up in front of her sister and looked at her right in to Fiona's eyes. "So tell me sis? What have you and Lyn done?"  
  
Fiona eyes about bugged out of her head. "What? I..I don't know what you talking about. I think you've been around Auntie Urd way to much." Fiona said as she weaved past Anata.  
  
"Oh really. I'm no fool you know. Kou and I were doing stuff in just a couple of months." Anata said. "Come one you can tell your sister."  
  
"I thought the other night you said that I don't need to answer that question?" Fiona asked.  
  
"True, I did say that. But after watching you and Lyn tonight, one just has to ask." Anata said.  
  
"Well... Umm, you see..." Fiona blushed.  
  
"Well?" Anata said as she stepped in closer to Fiona. "We've made out...."  
  
"I knew it." Anata said, standing there.  
  
Just then both girls felt something approach them. They both froze in their places, but their eyes scanned the area. Trying to find the source of that energy they felt. What ever it was, it was coming up on them fast.  
  
"You feel that sis?" Anata whispered.  
  
"I do. What is it?" Fiona asked in a whispered.  
  
"I don't know..." Anata replied.  
  
"It kind of feels like an....."  
  
"Watch out!" Anata yelled as she pushed Fiona out of the way. Just in time to see a beam blast a hole in to the brick wall that kept the earth from the road. Looking at the damage, Anata and Fiona looked over to where they felt the blast came from. And there they saw a white armored Evangelion coming out from the trees.  
  
"Who is that?!" Anata yelled as she got to her feet.  
  
"Like I know?!" Fiona yelled back.  
  
"Who are you?!" Anata yelled.  
  
The white Evangelion said nothing; all it did was draw a rather large knife and walked on ward to Fiona and Anata. Both sisters seeing the knife, they looked at each other and back at the Evangelion. With a flash of light, Fiona had changed in to her Evangelion form. Anata stood there in awl, how the street lights seemed to reflect off of her silver armor.  
  
"What?" Fiona asked as she glanced over at Anata.  
  
"Nothing." Anata said, and then she reached for her ear and removed a battle cross. Quickly swinging her arm to her side as the cross unfolded. Sparks of lightning streamed down the cross.  
  
The three stood there. Then the white Evangelion started to run for the sisters. Anata and Fiona started to run to the white Evangelion. Anata was shocked to see that Fiona was a little bit faster then she was, even with that heavy armor on. Swinging the knife at Fiona. She was able to dodge out of its way, but only to be punched right square in her chest. Sending her flying back against the brick wall.  
  
"No body knocks my sister around!" Anata yelled, swinging her cross.  
  
In slow motion, Anata watched as the knife sliced through the cross. Breaking it in half. Stopping in her tracks, Anata stood here looking at the two half's of her cross in her hands.  
  
"Oh hell. That's not good." Anata said.  
  
Just then the white Evangelion's slightly larger then normal hand grabbed Anata's side, putting persure on a damaged rib that she had talked about just that night. Anata let out a scream that could vary well wake the dead. Lifting Anata up off the ground.  
  
"Let off me, you son of a bitch!!!!" Anata yelled as she desperately punched the attacker on its shoulder. Then suddenly...  
  
"Anata! Watch out!!!" Fiona yelled.  
  
Turning her head to see what was going on; Anata only had a second to react to the brick that was coming right at her. Moving her self out of the way, the brick hit the white Evangelion in the head. Making the white Evangelion drop Anata.  
  
Fiona then rammed the white Evangelion in to a nearby tree.  
  
"Fiona out of the way!" Anata yelled, grabbing the staff part to her cross.  
  
Doing as she was told, Fiona gave one last push before she saw Anata run past her with a pole in her hand. Anata watched as the white Evangelion's fist came her again. Dodging it, Anata slide to a stop, driving the staff end of her cross in to the side of the white Evangelion. Letting out a sound that made Fiona and Anata cover their ears, the white Evangelion ran for the cover of the forest that it came from.  
  
Anata and Fiona stood there lessening to the white Evangelion as it ran deeper in to the forest, then as fast as the fight started. It was finished. Seeing the flash of light from behind her, Anata turned around to see Fiona back to her normal self. Even with the armor she had, Fiona still felt the effects the their battle. Then Anata grabbed her side and fell to her knees.  
  
"Anata!" Fiona yelled, running to her sister's side. "Are you all right?"  
  
"I'm fine... It didn't grab me on the side where I had the broke ribs. But that thing sure dished out an ass kicking? Didn't it?" Anata asked, forcing her self back to her feet.  
  
"Here let me help you." Fiona said, as she came up under Anata's arm. Helping her up the hill to the temple.  
  
---------(GODDESS OF THE EARTH UNIVERSE)--------  
  
Still a bit dazed from passing out up in the heavens, and with the image of his grandparents having sex. Raziel was dropped to the floor to remove his sneakers. IN just the other room, Urd had heard the sound of someone at the back door. Knowing that it was no other then Raziel. She got up and made her way to see her son from another universe.  
  
"About time you got back. What took you so long?" Urd asked.  
  
"I passed out." Raziel simply replied. Trying to make his way past his mother, who was lazily floating beside him as he walked through the temple.  
  
"What for?" Urd asked, floating in front of Raziel to get him to stand still.  
  
"I had a bad run in with grandma and grandpa." Raziel replied, ducking past Urd.  
  
Catching up with Raziel, she placed her hands to keep him from getting away again. "What do you mean?" Urd asked.  
  
"You don't want to know." Raziel said as he tried to get lose from his mother's grip.  
  
"Come now it can't be that bad?" Urd asked.  
  
"Alright try this on. I walked in on them going at it like a couple of rabbits." Raziel said.  
  
Urd shuttered at the vary thought.  
  
"My poor son, you've been scared for life. Let mommy make it better." Urd said as she hugged Raziel, planting his face right in between her breasts, suffocating him.  
  
Breaking him self from Urd embrace, Raziel stood there gasping for breath. Little did they know Kou had came in to the hall way at a vary bad time.  
  
"I.....I'll get a drank of water later." Kou said he backed in to his room and closed the door.  
  
Raziel stood there with his hands covering his face and shaking his head back and forth. "Look mom, I'm tired. So I'm going to bed, and hopefully I can make it through the night with out any nightmares."  
  
"Nope." Urd said.  
  
"Nope what?" Raziel asked.  
  
"You are going out to get me something. Here you'll need some money. Now I want you to get me..." Urd was cut short by Raziel.  
  
"I know you want some sake. And yes I'll get the good stuff, because if you're liver is going to pay for it; it might as well be trashed by the good stuff." Raziel said as he started his way back to back door.  
  
"Who tough you that?" Urd asked as she fallowed him to the door.  
  
"You did." Raziel replied.  
  
"I need to remember that." Urd said to her self. "Oh and if you happen to find any other reason to spend that money on other then me. It's all right."  
  
"Sounds like a set up." Raziel said.  
  
"What?" Urd asked pointing to her self. "Would I, your carrying, loving mother do that to you?"  
  
"Yes. Yes you would." Raziel said as he stepped out the back door.  
  
When Raziel was out of the temple, Belldandy walked to the door where Urd was looking out the window.  
  
"Was that Raziel?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Yeah, and I just sent him out. And now I get to this... Raziel has a girlfriend! Raziel has a girlfriend! Raziel has a girlfriend! Raziel has a girlfriend! Raziel has a girlfriend! Raziel has a girlfriend!" Urd said as she danced around the kitchen. Then she came across Kou as he was finally able to get that drink of water he wanted just a minute ago. And started to twarl him around as she danced some more.  
  
"But what if things don't work?" Kou asked as he was about to be spun around again, making Urd stop.  
  
"Don't cut my happiness short kid." Urd said in a dark tone.  
  
"Raziel has a girlfriend! Raziel has a girlfriend! Raziel has a girlfriend! Raziel has a girlfriend! Raziel has a girlfriend! Raziel has a girlfriend!" Urd sung some more as she danced around the kitchen some more.  
  
"But what if it works all too well?" Belldandy asked with a hint of a giggle.  
  
Hearing that Urd stopped dancing and she dropped Kou at the same time. "What do you mean?" Urd asked.  
  
"Well, Raziel is going to be here in our universe for a long time. No?" Belldandy said.  
  
"What about it?" Urd asked.  
  
"Well, what if they get along to well and they have a child, you know that sort of thing is quite common now in days." Belldandy said.  
  
"This is when I leave now." Kou said as he tried to slip out of the room.  
  
"Then that will make you...." Belldandy paused and thought. "Grandma Urd." Belldandy said with a smile.  
  
Hearing the words 'Grandma Urd' Urd just froze in her place, then her age will be out of the question. Numbers would not matter, now she will be known as 'Grandma Urd' that alone would say that she was old.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Urd said as she ran to her room, pushing Kou out of her way.  
  
Hearing all the noise, Keiichi looked in to the kitchen.  
  
"What's going on in here?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Lady Belldandy just cracked a joke on Lady Urd." Kou informed.  
  
"What?" Keiichi said. "You just picked on Urd?"  
  
"Heavens no, I just simply pointed a fact." Belldandy said with a sweet tone.  
  
Kou then covered his mouth and whispered. "She picked on her."  
  
"I didn't!" Belldandy wined.  
  
"It's all right Bell, even you half to have your moment." Keiichi said.  
  
"But I really didn't pick on her." Belldandy said as she fallowed Keiichi back in to the living room.  
  
Meanwhile, just down the street. Raziel placed the bottle of sake on to the counter top in from the elderly store clerk.  
  
"Look at you. Don't you think you're all grown up?" The old lady said.  
  
"It's for my mom." Raziel said, reaching in to his pocket.  
  
"It's all right sonny, I understand." The old lady said.  
  
Just then the door opened, making the small bell at the door ring. Raziel looked over to see who it was.  
  
"Hi Raziel." Yu said. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Wha-What are you doing here?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Me? I'm here for something to eat. What about you." Yu asked then she noticed the bottle.  
  
"Wow, looks like you have good taste." Yu said.  
  
"IT'S NOT FOR ME! IT'S FOR MY MOM!!!" Raziel yelled. "Oops... Umm Miss Urd. It's for miss Urd." It was too late; HE had slipped up and said way too much.  
  
Maybe it was from the bad run in with his grandparents, or the brush with death from the cab driver. But today was not his day.  
  
"What you said 'mom' didn't you?" Yu asked running up to Raziel.  
  
"No I didn't." Raziel said knowing that he was clearly lying.  
  
"You did. You did say mom." Yu said.  
  
Raziel let out a heavy sigh. "Yeah.. I did." Raziel said in an almost a whisper.  
  
"You know, I can see it. Now that you said something." Yu said.  
  
'Mom did say if I find something else better to spend the money one that it would be okay.' Raziel thought to him self.  
  
Raziel looked over at the old store clerk. "Ma'am. Never mind about the sake." Raziel said. Then he looked over at Yu.  
  
"Let's go and find something to do." Raziel asked.  
  
"Really, but I thought your mom Miss Urd wanted her sake. I know how she can get you know." Yu said.  
  
"She doesn't need it. It'll be all right." Raziel said.  
  
"Okay." Yu said as she grabbed on to Raziel's arm.  
  
As Raziel and Yu walked out of the store, they had no idea that a small, yet powerful shadow watched form the roof tops. All it had to do was wait for the right time, and take a body. Watching the two walk around the corner, the shadow sprinted off to the next roof top.  
  
--------(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)--------  
  
Sitting in their room, Anata tended to her wounds. The white Evangelion apparently had claws.  
  
"Are you all right. That looks really bad." Belldandy asked.  
  
"It's wasn't the first time, nor will it be the last time something gets me like that. I'll live." Anata said as she finished wrapping the dressing around her. "Dose it hurt?" Fiona asked, handing Anata a clasp for the dressing.  
  
"It stings a bit. I've gotten kind of used to things like this." Anata replied. "But one thing is for sure."  
  
"What's that sis?" Fiona asked.  
  
"I won't be wearing any two peace swim suit for a while." Anata said with a smile.  
  
"Well I do know one thing." Fiona said.  
  
"What's that?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"That white Evangelion was strong. It knocked me around and Anata. We need to get Raven and Lyn." Fiona said.  
  
"And in the morning I need to tell Peorth to make sure that my reactors are at one hundred percent." Anata added. "But now I just want to sleep."  
  
T.B.C.  
  
-------Preview------  
  
We've seen Fiona and Anata's run in with the white Evangelion. Now it's Raziel's turn to go one on one with a shadow. But not just any other shadow. Check it out. Next time on Split Worlds. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: We do not own AMG and anything else that is in this story.  
  
A/N: Well I just got my computer back and running. I had a little mishap while upgrading my system. I'll just say that I lost everything. Good thing I backed up all my stuff. So the only thing I really lost was the some forty hour's worth of music. But one good thing did come from this. I'm now able to play my favorite game again. And get back on playing it online. Looks like I need to show up some of the little kids that think their the shit on Home World. I have Home World 2, but I'm still figuring it out. Well On with the story.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10  
  
---(GODDESS OF THE EARTH UNIVERSE)---  
  
Still unaware of being fallowed, Raziel and Yu had found a little restraint with out door seating. They sat there waiting for their food....  
  
"So did my mom set this up, or was that a one in a million chance that you walked in to the same store I was at?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Yeah, this was your mother's doing. Hope that you're not mad?" Yu asked.  
  
"Mad? No, I'm used to her doing things like this." Raziel replied. 'Well kind of.' Raziel thought.  
  
"So your mom's not going to get upset at you for spending her money?" Yu asked.  
  
"It should be all right; she did say that if I can think of a good reason to use the money on other then her sake. That it's okay." Raziel replied.  
  
"Tell me about your self I know vary little about you." Yu said.  
  
"Well what do you want to know?" Raziel asked as he picked up his drink.  
  
"How come Anata has never said anything about you before?" Yu asked.  
  
"That's simple. We've never met." Raziel replied.  
  
"What? Not once?" Yu asked.  
  
"Not once." Raziel replied.  
  
"So do you live with you dad or something? And how come you and Anata has never seen each other before?" Yu said.  
  
"Something like that. It's really something I rather not get in to. It's kind of hard to explain." Raziel replied, trying to keep it simple. And it was true; he really didn't want to get in to it.  
  
"That's all right; I'm from a broken family too. I can understand that." Yu said. "But what I still...."  
  
As Yu talked, Raziel started to feel something. He couldn't place it; it was like some thing watching him. Looking over in the direction he thought someone was looking at him from, Yu tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong? You zoned out there." Yu said.  
  
"What? Sorry, thought I saw something." Raziel said with a smile.  
  
"Yep. You two are related." Yu said with a sigh.  
  
"What do you mean?" Raziel asked with a confused look.  
  
"Anata would zone out like that." Yu said.  
  
"Really?" Raziel said.  
  
Just then the weighter placed their food on to the table, cutting Raziel off before he could ask another question.  
  
-----(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)-----  
  
There on her futon, Anata tossed and turned in her futon. Her teeth clenched, her head jerking back and forth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~* In Anata's nightmare. ~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Running from something that Anata could not see, but she could feel that it was right behind her. Running was the only thing she could do, but no matter how fast she would run the monster would be right behind her. Turning the corner of a hall, Anata looked back to see if the thing was still there. But nothing. There was nothing but open hall way. Anata stopped her running, and tried to catch her breath, turning back around.  
There it was, in its black armor. Anata tried to move back, but she couldn't move. Her mussels were frozen with fear. All she could do was watch the monster reach for her. Just as its black hand covered her face...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Anata's nightmare ~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jerking back asleep, Anata looked around the bedroom. It was only a nightmare. Whipping her forehead, Anata found that she had sweated buckets in her sleep. As she looked around the room some more, her eyes became a custom to the darkness. She smiled to her self when she saw Fiona wildly sprawled out on the floor. Her legs and arms sticking out from her blanket in one way of the other.  
  
"She's going to have trouble in the morning." Anata said to her self.  
  
Anata stretched some. When she did the claw marks on her side pulled and stung, making her hiss in pain.  
  
"Forgot about those." Anata said, rubbing her side.  
  
Lying back down, Anata looked up at the ceiling. Before she knew it, she was back asleep.  
  
--------(GODDESS OF THE EARTH UNIVERSE)-------  
  
Yu and Raziel had their dinner with nothing bad happening, no mother trying to 'fix' them up, no huge food fight. No name calling. Nothing just dinner. But still Raziel couldn't shake the feeling of someone watching them. All during the walk to Yu's place, Raziel could feel that what ever was watching him was not fallowing them.  
  
"I had a great time Raziel. What about you?" Yu said.  
  
"I had a good time also." Raziel said.  
  
"How long did you say you were going to be here?" Yu asked.  
  
"About six months. Why?" Raziel said.  
  
"Six months.. Maybe you and I can go out like this again. What do you think about that?" Yu said.  
  
"I think I'll like that." Raziel replied.  
  
Turning the corner to Yu's street, Yu walked up in front of Raziel.  
  
"You know Raziel, you're a nice guy. It's hard to believe that you don't have a girl friend." Yu said as she took another step closer to Raziel.  
  
"Well.. umm you see... er... umm I really shy about things like this..." Raziel said as he thought about backing away.  
  
"There's no need you know.... A guy like you... Should have girls knocking his front door down." Yu said as she took yet another step closer to Raziel.  
  
Just then there was a sound in the bushes, making both Raziel and Yu looked over at the source of the sound, making both their hearts beat a million miles an hour.  
  
"Just a cat...." Yu whispered.  
  
Just then a streak of black shot from the bushes to a near buy tree. The black thing stayed there on the tree just long enough so Yu and Raziel can get a good look at it. What ever it was, Raziel sure didn't like the looks of it. With his right arm, he moved Yu behind him. Making him self a shield.  
  
"Yu, stay behind me.." Raziel said as he watched every movement the black thing did.  
  
Just then, the black thing, shot tourds Raziel, hitting him and making him fall over. As he rubbed his head, he looked up to see a black streak circle around Yu.  
  
"RAZIEL!!!" Yu screamed.  
  
Meanwhile across town, Kou sat quietly finishing his home work. Then he felt it. Shadow, a strong one in fact. Dropping his studies, Kou runs for his dresser and grabs his staff. Rushing out of his room and past Belldandy.  
  
"Kou? What the rush?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Shadow!" Kou simply replied as he ran for the door.  
  
Running for the temple walls, Kou jumped for the top of the wall, and with one big leap; he was air born.  
  
Back across town, Raziel stood there as he watched something take over Yu's body. There was nothing he could do but watch. He felt something evil over take the girls body. The she looked over at Raziel, her now red eyes flash.  
  
"Raziel.. We acquire your body..." A voice from Yu said.  
  
"You leave her out of this. If you want me, you come for me, you hear that!" Raziel yelled.  
  
"You have a special body... One that can bring about our revenge on Yggdrasil and hell." The voice said.  
  
"What?" Raziel said.  
  
The shadow that had taken Yu's body didn't say a word. All she did was bring her hands up to about eye level and made her hands in to fists. As she did, a black lightning surged from her body, down to her fists.  
  
"The last time we had a human body; things didn't go all so well. But this time...." The voice didn't finish what she was going to say. But before Raziel knew it, Yu had vanished and reappeared right in front of him with her hands around his neck. "It will be different. We have made it so a great amount of power is going through her body."  
  
Freeing him self, Raziel didn't know what he could do. If he changes in to his Evangelion, that could hurt Yu even down right kill her. If what the shadow had said was true, it was using her body.  
  
Breaking free from Yu's grip, Raziel took a step back. He watched as Yu walked on over to a sign post. Grabbing the post, and with one swift jerk, the post was ripped out of the ground. Swinging the post around, Raziel dodged out of the way. Jumping once more out of the way, Raziel started to get tired of this.  
  
"If you don't stop I will hurt you." Raziel said.  
  
Swinging the post again, but this time Raziel wasn't going to run. He stopped it with his bare hands. Yu looked in to Raziel's eyes.  
  
"The human body can only take so much. How long will it take you to see that?" Yu yelled as she pushed Raziel back in to a tree.  
  
Raziel rubbed his head, recovering from the wind being knocked out of him. Just as his eyes came in to focus, Raziel saw Yu bring her arm up. Seeing what was going to happen, he rolled out of the way just in time to see a force bolt fly past him; blasting the tree he had just rested his back on was now in splinters.  
  
"Look." Yu said as she showed her hands to Raziel. "With just that one shot her hands have first degree burns. Just think what several shots can do."  
  
"Just do what you need to do to me. Leave her out of this." Raziel said.  
  
"We want..." Yu said then she looked up in to the sky.  
  
Wanting to see what she was looking at just as she was about to tell him why he was being attacked, Raziel looked up in the same direction. There was Kou on top of a light post.  
  
"Shadow, why have you taken this girls body?" Kou asked.  
  
"You. You are the lover of the one who destroyed our realm. Taking your life will be revenge that will strike deep in to the one." Yu said pointing at Kou.  
  
"Did I miss something here?" Raziel asked.  
  
"He did not tell you all about us did he?" Yu asked.  
  
"Should I know?" Raziel asked.  
  
Yu didn't answer; all she did was look back over at Kou and back at Raziel. Then suddenly Yu threw the post over at the light post, knocking Kou off. Then she rushed Raziel again. Knocking him to the ground and falling to the ground with him, Yu pinned him to the ground and brought her fist up ready to strike. But just before, she was able t punch him, Yu's arm was held back.  
  
Looking back, Yu saw Kou holding her arm in place.  
  
"Do not stand in our way!" Yu screamed, turning to punch Kou.  
  
Seeing His chance, Raziel forced Yu off of him and stood there as Yu and Kou fought. Raziel watched in amazement, how Kou fluently moved, trying not to harm Yu. Then again the tables were turned. Turning to Kou, Yu grabbed Kou in the chest. Lighting went flying all over the place. Making Kou fall to his knees and face first in to the ground. Raziel stood there and looked at Yu.  
  
"Come with us Raziel." Yu said.  
  
Raziel didn't say anything. He just stood there, his eyes scanned the area. And there some ten feet past Yu was the staff that Kou used. Raziel had remembered how Kou was trying to get one end of the staff to touch Yu. But was knocked out of his hand when Kou was knocked out.  
  
"We know that you are not from here, this universe." Yu said.  
  
Taking his chance, Raziel made a run for it. He had no idea how to use Kou's staff. But something told him to run for the staff. Running past Yu, Raziel pushed her out of the way.  
  
Looking over to what Raziel was running for, Yu fired off another force bolt, but missed Raziel as he dove for the staff. Grabbing it, and going in to a roll, Raziel slid to a stop and threw the staff at Yu.  
  
Seeing the staff come at her, Yu's eyes went wade as the staff spun around and around as it came closer to her. Then she froze, and let out a scream that made Raziel cover his ears. He watched as the shadow was forced out of Yu's body. Then the dark figure of the shadow came out of Yu. The she too fell face first in to the ground.  
  
"Yu!?" Raziel yelled as he rushed to check on Yu.  
  
"Yu? Are you all right?" Raziel asked as lifted Yu from the ground.  
  
"She will be all right."  
  
Hearing Kou speak, Raziel looked over at Him.  
  
"What about you are you all right?" Raziel asked.  
  
Kou only nodded as he limped over to his staff and picked it up off the ground. Once in his hands, Kou pressed the button in the middle of it, making it fold up. Once folded, Kou held it close to him and placed it in to his pocket.  
  
"We should get her to the temple. It will be safe there." Kou said as he walked over to Raziel.  
  
Helping Raziel up, Kou was about to help get Yu up too when Raziel stopped him.  
  
"I'll carry her." Raziel said.  
  
Once they were able to get Yu on to Raziel's back, they started on their way back to the temple. Along the way Raziel had to know something's.  
  
"So, mind filling me in on these shadow things, or am I going to need to ask around?" Raziel asked.  
  
"About four months ago the shadows had attempted to invade this world. They came vary close too. During a rather dramatic battle here in the city, Anata was in their realm fighting also. Anata's battle was hard on her, when she came back her injuries were bad. She almost didn't make it." Kou replied. "Even to this day she doesn't like to talk about it."  
  
"Umm okay, another question. What's with the staff thing you have?" Raziel asked.  
  
"My staff was my late brothers. He was killed several years ago while fighting a shadow. It's all I have left of him." Kou replied.  
  
Just then Yu tightened her grip around Raziel and stirred around some on his back.  
  
"She's going to be all right." Kou said as he looked over at his friend.  
  
"Dose she know about the family?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Yu has been Anata's best friend since they were little kids. And has never known about Anata's family, but she dose notice the strange things that happens. But if the shadow is the same type that took another girls body just over a year ago, then she knows everything." Kou replied.  
  
"Who is the other girl?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Her name is Ryoka, I'm surprised that you haven't ran in to her yet. She normally hangs out with Yu." Kou replied.  
  
"I'm more worried about what we are going to do with her." Raziel said.  
  
"Keiichi will call Yu's mother and come up with something." Kou said.  
  
Meanwhile, in a dark void of nothing, several voices could be heard.  
  
"Did we get the one from the other universe?" one voice asked amongst the rest of the voices.  
  
"No, the young god proved to be stronger then once thought. And the Goddess's lover got in the way also." Another voice replied.  
  
"We must rethink our course of action." A third voice said.  
  
"Agreed." The first voice said.  
  
"Agreed." The second voice said.  
  
"Agreed." The third voice said.  
  
T.B.C. 


	11. chapter 11

Disclaimer: we don't own a thing.  
  
A/N: I would like to take this chance before I start in to the story to thank every one who reviewed the last chapter and the chapters before. Player0 and my self were starting to worry if anyone was really reading 'Split Worlds'. Both Player0 and I thank every one for their reviews. Well now on with the story.  
  
------ Chapter eleven --------  
  
-----(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)-----  
  
Waking up before the alarm clock went off. Anata sat up in her futon and looked around. It was early, almost ungodly early.  
  
"Damn, it should be a crime to even have thought this early in the morning." Anata said to her self as she got up and made her way to the kitchen for some breakfast.  
  
Once making it to the kitchen, Anata started to search the room for something to eat. Just the day before, Belldandy had told Anata to make a lest of her favorite foods. And not really having a food that she didn't like the lest was rather long, but on that lest was one thing she had marked with stars and circled it several times.  
  
'I really hope that mom got me a box.' Anata thought to her self as she searched through the kitchen.  
  
"Mom did get me a box!" Anata said loudly as she held a box of lucky charms up over her head. "Ah yes, nothing like a bowl of almost pure sugar."  
  
Placing the box out on the table, Anata found her self a bowl and some milk out. Sitting there at the table, Anata started to enjoy her breakfast. Just then Belldandy had sleepily walked in to the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, I see you've already made some breakfast for your self." Belldandy said.  
  
"Just gett'n my morning sugar fix." Anata said as she brought an other spoon full.  
  
"Well in that case will you like some tea too?" Belldandy asked with a smile.  
  
"Mom, you know that your...." Anata paused and thought about what she was about to say. "No, you don't know.... No thank you, your tea up sets my stomach."  
  
"Well Fiona should be getting up here soon, what do the two of you have planed for today?" Belldandy asked as she placed the tea kettle on to the stove.  
  
Anata thought about it for a moment and looked over at her mother. "Well after we stop by the school I was going to ask dad if we can take out his motorcycle and go and find something to do. HE dose have his motorcycle here in this universe right?" Anata asked.  
  
"I don't think your father from this universe of your own could never part with his motorcycle willingly." Belldandy replied with a smile.  
  
Just then there was a scream, looking over at the door. Belldandy and Anata found Fiona standing there almost in tears.  
  
"My...*Sniff* My.. Hair*Sniff* wont do what I want it to!!!!!" Fiona cried.  
  
The expression having a bad hair day was just put in to a new light for Anata. Like she did, Fiona had the same stile of hair like her mother. Anata knew the trouble she was going to have as she watched her sister fight with a hair brush, trying to get her hair to stay in one place.  
  
"Now if you would have remembered to do what I have told you do with your hair that would not have happened." Belldandy said.  
  
"I know, but I forgot!" Fiona cried as she still fought with her hair.  
  
"I see we're not a morning person are we?" Anata asked.  
  
Fiona glared at Anata. A sight that frightened Anata.  
  
"And I thought you weren't a morning person either?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Nope I'm good. I got my sugar fix, see." Anata said pointing to her box of lucky charms.  
  
Hearing all the noise from the kitchen, Keiichi rolled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen. When he reached the source of the noise, Keiichi stood there and tried to figure out what was going on. There was Belldandy trying to help Fiona with her hair problem and Anata taking in the source of her morning amusement.  
  
"What's going on?" Keiichi asked as he rubbed his eyes.  
  
"Morning Dad, Fiona forgot to do something with her hair before she went to bed last night. So she's having hair problems." Anata replied.  
  
"Is that so..." Keiichi said as he took a seat at the table. Then he whispered to Anata. "This has happened before; she's going to be in this mood all day. Watch out." Keiichi warned.  
  
"Right...." Anata said, looking over at Fiona as she and Belldandy fought with her bad case of morning hair.  
  
"Ouch! That hurts!" Fiona whined.  
  
--------(GODDESS OF THE EARTH UNIVERSE)--------  
  
At about that same time, Raziel was just finishing his breakfast. He was about to go and take a quick shower, when Yu had came out of his room.  
  
"Raziel? Why am I here at the temple and what happened last night?" Yu asked.  
  
"What do you remember?" Raziel asked back.  
  
"I had this strange dream about kicking your ass...." Yu stopped and scratched her head. "Was that a dream?"  
  
"Well... It happened. You kicked my ass pretty good. But it wasn't you, something took over your body...." Raziel was cut off by Yu.  
  
"So that dream wasn't a dream?" Yu asked.  
  
"Umm... No it wasn't a dream." Raziel replied.  
  
"So you're from another universe?" Yu asked.  
  
"Yep." Raziel replied.  
  
"And you're a....?"  
  
"Yep." Raziel said cutting Yu short.  
  
"And Anata, her mother aunts are?" Yu asked.  
  
"Yep." Raziel replied.  
  
"Okay... That explains a lot." Yu said.  
  
"You don't seem to be shocked." Raziel said.  
  
"Nope. I kind of known that something was a little off with this family." Yu said.  
  
"You're not going to tell anyone are you?" Raziel asked.  
  
"If I did do you think that anyone would believe me?" Yu asked.  
  
Raziel thought for a moment. "Good point." Raziel said.  
  
"When I woke up I found my self in Anata's room. I looked around and found some men's cloths. I know there not Kou's, not his style. So you took over her room." Yu said.  
  
"I just use the space to sleep." Raziel said.  
  
"Where did you sleep?" Yu asked.  
  
"Oh me? I kicked my mom off the couch and slept there." Raziel replied. "But you should have heard my mom she was like... 'You should go in there with her.'" Raziel said in a mocking tone.  
  
"Too bad you didn't." Yu said as she walked over to the bathroom door, before she closed the door she winked at Raziel and closed it. Leaving a rather confused Raziel there in the hallway.  
  
Just then Kou walked out of his room after over hearing everything. "Yes, she did just come on to you." Kou said as he walked past Raziel.  
  
Still a little confused, Raziel went back in to the living room to find his mother had taken the couch back.  
  
"Did I hear what I think I just heard? Did some chick just come on to my son, and he did nothing?" Urd said.  
  
"I... I don't know what just happened." Raziel said.  
  
"Yes. Yu did just come on to you." Kou said from the kitchen.  
  
Hearing that Urd looked back over at Raziel.  
  
"And you did nothing? And you have my blood running in your vanes, and you still did nothing?!" Urd said in a loud voice.  
  
Just then Keiichi walked in to the room and sleepily scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Morning every one. What's going on?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Never mind. I was just reminded that you also have his blood too." Urd muttered.  
  
Not hearing what Urd had just said, Keiichi went on to the kitchen.  
  
"I need coffee.." Keiichi said.  
  
"I have some coffee maker going right now." Kou called from the kitchen.  
  
Just as soon as soon as Keiichi went in to kitchen, Belldandy came through the door in to the living room.  
  
"Good morning every one. Isn't a wonderful morning?" Belldandy said in a vary cheery voice.  
  
"How come you're in such a good mood?" Urd asked.  
  
Then she put two and two together. Keiichi just a little bit more thick then normal and Belldandy just slightly more cheery then normal.  
  
"Never mind. I know why." Urd said.  
  
Raziel then went over to the TV and started to flip through the channels. When he came across he thought was not in this universe.  
  
"Now returning to the twenty four hour Star Trek marathon." The voice from the TV said.  
  
"Star... Trek..." Raziel said in a daze.  
  
Seeing that star trek was on, Urd rolled her eyes. "Star Trek? I'm changing the channel."  
  
But before Urd could even come close to the TV. Raziel had pounced the TV and turned to Urd. Shaking and teeth showing, even a little bit of fang showing, Raziel snarled.  
  
"Raziel watch Star Trek..." Raziel said as he clenched his teeth.  
  
Urd slowly backed away, making sure not to make any sudden movements. "Umm.. okay. Just kidding kiddo, just kidding."  
  
Urd backed in to the kitchen where Keiichi, Belldandy and Kou were having some breakfast.  
  
"What was that about Urd?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"I just found out the hard way, Raziel's a hard core star trek fan." Urd replied.  
  
Back out in the living room, Yu had just came out of the bathroom from her shower.  
  
"Umm Raziel?" Yu said.  
  
"Yes." Raziel said with out looked at Yu.  
  
"Why don't we try the walking home thing again?" Yu said as she peeked over his shoulder.  
  
There was Raziel at a big decision. Watch Star Trek, or take Yu home. Yu or star trek. Standing up, Raziel walked over to the kitchen and peeked in.  
  
"I'll be right back, I'm taking Yu home." Raziel said.  
  
"Don't hurry back home. Make me proud." Urd said.  
  
"Mom.." Raziel said. "Okay come on."  
  
It wasn't long before, Yu and Raziel were walking back to Yu's house. They didn't say anything, until Yu broke the silence.  
  
"You don't need to walk me all the way home you know." Yu said.  
  
"It's okay." Raziel said.  
  
"Well it might be a good idea, you see my mom is just a little protective of me and has this anti men thing going on now. So she might shoot you or something." Yu said. "Well I guess that wont hurt you will it?"  
  
"Yeah a bullet can hurt me. I'm still one third Human. And that part of me can still get hurt." Raziel said.  
  
"So what can you do? Like do you have any powers or something?" Yu asked.  
  
Raziel didn't answer all he did was lift a empty pop can up from the ground and placed it in to the trash can as they walked past.  
  
"There are other things I can do, but I can't do them here." Raziel said.  
  
"I see... Okay." Yu said.  
  
-----------(SON OF URD UIVERSE)-----------  
  
Anata and Fiona soon found them self's in front of the school. Fiona is still having problems with her hair, with his cow lick thing going. As they stood there waiting for the bell to ring. Raven happened to walk up to them.  
  
"What's with the cow lick action?" Raven asked pointing to Fiona's messed up hair.  
  
"What was that!!!" Fiona yelled, with flames formed around her.  
  
Just across the school yard a god and goddess sat going some last minute home work when a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning happened. Making the goddess look up from her book.  
  
"I didn't know it was going to rain." The goddess said.  
  
Back with Anata and Fiona, Raven stood there burnt and chaired to a crisp.  
  
"Ouch..." Raven groaned.  
  
Anata stood there shocked that Fiona, sweet Fiona. Just did a thing like shocking someone for just saying something about her hair?  
  
"Youch.. Umm settle down. Deep breaths sis." Anata said, stepping back from her sister.  
  
"I'm all right (Pant) really. (Pant) I'm fine...." Fiona said still panting.  
  
"Come on we still need to talk to Peorth, and then we can get out of here and find something to do." Anata said. Guiding Fiona in to the building, leaving Raven there still smoldering.  
  
"I'm okay! Really! Just leave me here!" Raven said out loud to him self.  
  
Finally reaching Peorth's office Fiona and Anata started to hear her talking to some one over the phone.  
  
"What?" Peorth said.  
  
"I wonder whose she's talking too." Fiona whispered.  
  
Anata only shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Look just get the crap over here." Peorth said.  
  
Hanging up the phone, Peorth turned to the two sisters and waved them in to her office.  
  
"So what can I do for you two?" Peorth asked.  
  
"We want the day off." Fiona said.  
  
"Come again?" Peorth asked leaning over her desk.  
  
"Last night we were attacked by some white Evangelion." Anata added.  
  
"And you two want the day off?" Peorth asked.  
  
"We just don't want to bring any unwanted attention to the school is all." Fiona said.  
  
"Well I can't give you two the whole day off, but what I can do is give you a half day." Peorth said.  
  
Anata and Fiona looked at each other and back at Peorth.  
  
"So after lunch we can go?" Anata asked.  
  
"Sure. After that I don't care what you two do. As long as you don't do anything stupid here." Peorth said.  
  
"And Peorth can you make sure that my reactors are running in perfect order. Just incase I need them. I don't like using the reactors, but if I need to I need them to work." Anata said.  
  
"I'll make sure that we have then in good order." Peorth said.  
  
Giving a nod, Anata and Fiona walked out of Peorth's office. As they walked through the halls of the school Fiona looked over at Anata.  
  
"What are we going to do after lunch?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Oh I thought we'll talk dad in to letting us take his motorcycle out over to the beach. You know it is summer time." Anata replied.  
  
"What? After what happened you want to go to the beach?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Why not? There's no point in dwelling on the whole thing. And besides do you want to stick around here all day or go to the beach?" Anata replied.  
  
"Good point." Fiona said thinking out loud.  
  
T.B.C. 


	12. chapter 12

Disclaimer: We don't own AMG or LOK or EVA or ZCC, please don't sue us.   
  
Chapter 12  
  
-----(GODDESS OF THE EARTH UNIVERSE)-----  
  
Raziel and Yu were walking down a street; they were coming to Yu's home, they stopped about a block from her house.  
  
"Well, I better just go alone from here; otherwise my mom might blow your head off." Yu said.  
  
"Yeah, okay, sorry about all the weirdness." Raziel said.  
  
"Nah, it's okay, I told you already I'm okay with it, besides it's sort of comforting to finally find what's with Anata." Yu said.  
  
"Okay, well I guess I'll see you soon then." Raziel said.  
  
"Yeah, bye." Yu said as she ran off.  
  
-----(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)-----  
  
Fiona and Anata were now driving round a bend on a long winding road, this was a road up on a hill overlooking a beach and it was now sunset, this made for a beautiful backdrop, Anata was driving while Fiona was sitting in the sidecar.  
  
"So, you don't usually go out to this route do you?" Anata asked.  
  
"Not really, motorcycles aren't really my thing, I think I take after mom more." Fiona replied.  
  
"Hm." Anata said.  
  
"You know something sis, I think dad's happier that you're here, I think it's refreshing for him to have a family member that's into bikes as much as him, I mean me and Raziel aren't really into that kind of stuff, and we're his kids, and you what, I'm also happy to have a big sister around too." Fiona said.  
  
"Aw thanks sis, hey watch out for the next turn!" Anata said as she sped up.  
  
"Huh, hey watch it, EEK!!" Fiona cried.  
  
"BWAHAHAH, you're really cute when you're scared Fiona-chan!" Anata laughed.  
  
Later on, the two goddesses returned the bike to the temple and returned to heaven to go back to school.  
  
"Okay sis, so what class do we have next?" Anata asked.  
  
"Well, I think the next thing we have is." Fiona started, but she interrupted by the PA system.  
  
"Attention all students, a special assembly is being held in the main hall, you are all ordered to attend, anyone who does not attend must stay after school and do extra warm ups with the goddess Rind, that is all!" Peorth said over the intercom.  
  
"Eep!" Fiona and Anata said in unison, they quickly made their way to the main hall, not wanting Rind to twist them into a pretzel.  
  
Soon, all the school students were assembled in the main hall, most of them were there mainly because out of fear of Rind, when Rind entered the hall the students started to shudder, Rind who didn't hear Peorth's threat was confused about the students' behavior.  
  
"Miss Peorth, what is wrong with the students?" Rind asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing!" Peorth said sweetly. 'Ho ho ho, I've got to use this sort of threat more often!' Peorth said happily. "Anyway kids, the reason you're all here is because I have worked my butt off (under orders of course) to get you a guest speaker to speak to you for today's assembly." Peorth said, she then stood aside. "And here he is."  
  
The curtains behind Peorth rose, and the guest revealed himself.  
  
-----(GODDESS OF THE EARTH UNIVERSE)-----  
  
Raziel was slowly walking back home, he was thinking about Yu, he wondered what would happen between them, he was going to be here for a while, maybe she and him were meant to be, who knows, maybe this accident was meant to be, maybe Anata had found herself a new love his world, and maybe if he stayed here he could be with Yu and start a family, eventually he got back to his temple, unfortunately when he did Urd had come to a conclusion.  
  
'What have I done, if Raziel and Yu have a kid and Raziel leaves then Yu will be too young to take care of the baby which means I'll have to take care of it, so even if I'm not called grandma Urd I'll still have to be weighed down with a kid, and it's all my fault, curse my natural match making talent, alright I can't just sit here and pout, I've got to take action, but what type, I can't let him get Yu pregnant, but if I don't encourage him they might be suspicious, wait I know, I won't stop them but I will encourage them to use protection.' Urd thought.  
  
"I'm home." Raziel said.  
  
'Alright, time to put my plane into action!' Urd thought. "Raziel, my dear, how was your time with Yu?" Urd asked happily as she hugged Raziel.  
  
"Nothing happened if that's what you're asking." Raziel said as he slipped out of Urd embrace.  
  
"Good, so nothing has happened yet?" Urd asked.  
  
"Yeah." Raziel replied.  
  
"So you two haven't been fooling around?" Urd asked.  
  
"No??" Raziel said confused.  
  
"Good, so you haven't popped each others' cherries?" Urd asked.  
  
"NO!!!!" Raziel yelled.  
  
"Okay, okay, I just wanted to make sure that you were being careful." Urd said.  
  
"I thought you wanted us to fool around?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I just want to make sure you use protection, if anything bad happens to you two because you didn't have protection I'd get blamed." Urd said.  
  
"Well thanks for your concern." Raziel said.  
  
"Promise you'll at least give this to Yu when you see her." Urd said as she handed Raziel a small white pill.  
  
"What's this?" Raziel asked.  
  
"It's the goddess Urd's personal brand birth control pill." Urd gloated.  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Raziel asked.  
  
"No of course not, I'm always serious when it comes to this sort of thing, I always made my own contraceptives, how else do you think I've avoided motherhood this long with my lifestyle." Urd explained.  
  
"Go point." Raziel said.  
  
-----(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)-----  
  
The curtains rose and it revealed that the guest was none other than Keiichi.  
  
"Hi kids!" Keiichi said and waved.  
  
"Huh, what's dad doing here?" Anata asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Fiona said.  
  
Then Belldandy walked onto the stage next to Keiichi.  
  
"Hello students, you're all probably wondering why this mortal is here, well this mortal is Keiichi Morisato and he is my husband, and the reason he is here because he is a wish grantee, and he will help me teach you about how to grant a wish." Belldandy said.  
  
Fiona and Anata were both shocked; having their mother here was already embarrassing enough, but having their father here couldn't possibly helped their image.  
  
"Now children, you see to first grant a wish you must be patient, you can't just expect to be given a wish right away, you have to work your way up to the hotline phones, and when you do you can fulfill someone's deepest desire and the look of thanks they have in their eyes gives you one of the most wonderful feelings that you can feel, and maybe if you're lucky you'll meet your true love, like I met my Keiichi." Belldandy said as she hugged Keiichi. "And with him we had a baby girl, and there she is over there, hello Fiona-chan!" Belldandy said as she waved to Fiona.  
  
This display caused all the students to look in Fiona's direction; Fiona's response was to bury her face in her hands.  
  
'She must still be punishing me!' Fiona thought.  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED)  
  
A/N: Please r/r, sorry it took so long to update but I've been busy, and there's the writer's block, some good news though, I've been considering re- releasing an old fic of min: Goddessrama which I have decided to rename Goddess-o-rama, it's a x-over fic between Ah my goddess and Futurama, so if you're a fan of Futurama like me then you might want to look out for this fic. 


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimer: We own nothing so lets for get about the legal crap, and let's read for the fun of it.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
--------(Son of Urd universe)--------  
  
Finally reaching the end of the school day, Fiona and Anata along with every other student rushed from the school. Trying not to be one of the unlucky ones that will need to stay behind and help clean.  
  
"Mom and Dad might as well have given the whole student body the 'Talk' while they were at it." Anata said.  
  
"I don't know why you're all embarrassed about; Mom didn't pick you out from every one." Fiona whined.  
  
"Still, I was sitting next to you, so every one that was looking at you where surely looking at me as well." Anata stated.  
  
"I'm telling you this is some form of punishment for the other day." Fiona said.  
  
"Yeah some sick twisted form of punishment." Anata added. "Do you think mom's been hanging around Aunt Urd too much?"  
  
"No she's not that twisted yet." Fiona replied.  
  
"Well if we don't want to get stuck here we better get going." Anata said.  
  
"No kidding, I don't want to be here any longer then I need to be." Fiona said.  
  
Reaching the area where, the several different forms of teleportation. Everything from pools of water to mirrors, TV's everything that would be needed to get countless Gods, Goddesses and demons back to their own realms could be found in this teleportation area. Reaching two mirrors, Fiona looked over at her sister.  
  
"Beat you home." Fiona said.  
  
"You're on!" Anata said accepting the challenge.  
  
Both sisters started to run for the mirror they had picked out for their trip home. Running past the other students as they ran for the mirror. Seeing that she was going to win, Fiona looked back to see her sister just feet behind her. Turning back around just in time to run in to the mirror, but instead of going through mirror something else happened....  
  
WHAM!  
  
WHAM!  
  
"What... What happened?" Anata asked with her face smashed in to the mirror.  
  
"I think it's broken..." Fiona replied her face too smashed in to the mirror.  
  
Just then there was a scream from behind them. Turning around both sisters found the look of panic in their student's eyes.  
  
"They closed down the gates...RUN FOR IT!!!!!!!" One god yelled as he tuned and started to for a field of tall grass.  
  
"Every one! Run for that convently placed field of tall grass!!!" A demon yelled fallowing the god that just ran in to the field.  
  
Fallowing everyone else, Anata and Fiona ran for it. Just as they reached the middle of the field of tall grass, some weird horn sounded. Stopping every student dead in their tracks; looking around Fiona saw something that she had never thought she would see. There was Peorth on some horse, blowing in to a horn. Seeing the same thing the other students started to run for where they had just came from.  
  
"This is something from some twisted sixties movies!" Anata yelled as she and Fiona, along with the other students.  
  
Little did they know they were running right in to a trap set by the faculty of the school.  
  
Just as the students thought they were going to make it, Rind along with several Valyries.  
  
"NOOOOO!!! IT'S A TRAP!!!!" A young goddess screamed.  
  
Fifteen minutes later....  
  
"Run in to that field of tall grass... What a bright idea." A goddess hissed at the Demon that told every one to run for the field.  
  
"I seemed like a good idea at the time." The demon said.  
  
"You twit." The goddess said.  
  
"All right! Pipe down!" Rind commanded, making every one silent.  
  
Just then Peorth came in front of the line of some fifty students.  
  
"The first ten students clean the first floor of the school. The second group of ten cleans the second floor of the school; groups three and four clean the lunch room and the gym. The last group of students come with me...." Peorth said.  
  
In that last group was Anata, Fiona, Aoi, Raven, Kou, and several other students.  
  
"Miss. Peorth ma'am where are you taking us?" Aoi asked.  
  
"You my sweets, are going to have a special task." Peorth replied.  
  
"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what is it Peorth?" Anata asked.  
  
"Well My darlings, you get to trim my rose garden." Just as Peorth replied to Anata's question, they came to the back of the school to reveal a field of some fifty acres of rose garden.  
  
"I had to ask..." Anata said to her self with a groan.  
  
-------(Goddess of the Earth universe)-------  
  
Sitting in front of the T.V. Raziel tried to watch the rest of the all day star trek marathon, but with his mother looming over head, that was proving to be difficult...  
  
"So nothing happened?" Urd asked.  
  
"Nothing... I'm trying to watch this." Raziel said.  
  
"Because I really don't want to be called grandma...." Urd said.  
  
"Why will that make you feel old?" Raziel asked.  
  
"What.. Yes.. I mean no, I'm twenty nine." Urd said.  
  
"Sure you're twenty nine years old, and Yggdrasil just opened up yesterday." Raziel said.  
  
"You're....*sniff* Whaaaaaaaaa!" Urd cried as she left the living room, leaving Raziel to his marathon.  
  
"There that will get her off my back for a while." Raziel said as he watched his show, getting his star trek fix.  
  
In the kitchen, Belldandy was comforting her sister.  
  
"There, there Urd. I'm sure he didn't mean it. Maybe he just wants to watch his show. He seems to be deeply engrossed with it." Belldandy said, just then..  
  
"Oh yeah light my fire!!!!"  
  
Both Urd and Belldandy looked at each other with a questioning look.  
  
"Like I said he seems to be enjoying his show." Belldandy said.  
  
"But what am I going to do? Raziel's going to knock up Yu! Then I'm going to be called grandma!!!!!" Urd cried in to Belldandy's shoulder.  
  
"Well Urd, accepting one's age is the first step to becoming happier." Belldandy said.  
  
"What about you Bell?" Urd asked.  
  
"Now, now sis we're talking about you here...."Belldandy said, quickly changing the subject.  
  
Just then....  
  
"BELLDANDY! BELLDANDY I GOT IT!!!" Skuld yelled as she busted through the back door.  
  
"What is it Skuld!" Belldandy asked thinking that something bad had happened.  
  
"I finally finished decompiling the data from the other me! I'm such a geniuses I really am!" Skuld cried in joy.  
  
Hearing what was just said from the other room; Raziel jumped up off the floor and ran to the kitchen.  
  
"What you mean that I'll be getting home sooner?" Raziel asked.  
  
"No, you'll still be stuck here for six months." Skuld replied in her normal tone.  
  
Raziel only let out a sigh and turned back around for the T.V. "I'll be in here watching my show."  
  
T.B.C.  
  
A/N: Sorry about the short chapter. This was just something to lighten the mood before Player0 and I really start to kick the action up some. But fear not every one chapters just as funny as this one will not go away. 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: We own nothing.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
----------(Goddess of the Earth Universe)---------  
  
Still in front of the T.V., Raziel was over hearing Skuld ramble on about the data from the other her from his universe. As much as he was sure that every that his auntie Skuld could make more since about the reason why he's here in this Universe, he really wanted to watch star trek.  
  
"Well according to the data here, The other me. Was working on a matter teleportation system, and had Raziel test it out." Skuld said, reading out the data and paraphrasing what the data was really saying.  
  
"Yeah we get that part Skuld, Raziel told us that. Tell us something that we can use." Keiichi said.  
  
"Well I still need to go through this stuff some more, even thought we got the message, traveling through time with the quantum variance, and the power needed to break the speed of light its still really degraded. And I have another thing." Skuld stated.  
  
Looking over at her sister, Belldandy gave a questioning look that told Skuld to keep on going.  
  
"It's a message for Kou from Anata." Skuld simply stated.  
  
The three sisters and Keiichi looked down the hall to Kou's room where he sat studying for some exam up in Yggdrasil. Leaning back on the floor, there was a knock at his door.  
  
"It's open." He called out.  
  
Still leaning back the room to Kou was up side down, he watched the door slide open and Belldandy walk in with Skuld's lap top in her arms. Seeing who it was, Kou quickly sat back up and turned around.  
  
"Lady Belldandy, is there anything I can do for you?" Kou asked.  
  
Belldandy didn't say a word all so did was placed Skuld's lap top on the table in front of Kou. "It's a message from Anata addressed to you." Belldandy said before she turned around and left the room.  
  
Walking back in to the living room, Belldandy looked over at Keiichi. "I just gave the message to Kou. I didn't read it." Belldandy said.  
  
Just hearing what his aunt had just said, Raziel looked over his shoulder. "Was it a bad message or something?" Raziel asked.  
  
"I don't know, I didn't read it. It was addressed to Kou." She replied.  
  
It was only a couple of minutes before Kou emerged from his bedroom.  
  
"So how's Anata, Kou?" Keiichi asked with a slight tone of concern.  
  
"She has a younger sister, Her name is Fiona. She looks like you lady Belldandy. She's going to this school that Kami and Hild had formed, where she has came across the other me. Apparently I'm a demon there. And she misses all of us, even thought she's there in a universe that has everyone that's here. She still misses us. And can't wait to come home." Kou said.  
  
Hearing how Kou's voice had changed slightly when he said something about the other him, Raziel looked over at him. "Are you worried that the other you will try to get with Anata?" Raziel asked.  
  
Thinking for a moment, Kou looked over at Raziel. "No there was some more to the message but that was between me and Anata. She said that I'm her one and only Kou." Kou replied. "Now if you will excuse me I have an exam to study for."  
  
As Kou started back to his room, Keiichi started to wonder what was the rest of the message and how far has his daughter and Kou's relationship gone.  
  
"Wait Kou, how exactly is the relationship between you and my daughter?" Keiichi asked.  
  
Kou, Belldandy, Raziel and Urd froze; apparently Keiichi still hasn't figured it out about Kou and Anata.  
  
"Our relationship is good." Kou simply replied before he returned to his room.  
  
Once the door was closed, Keiichi looked over to his wife. "Belldandy care to clue me in here?" He asked.  
  
"I'd rather not get in to that subject until Anata returns home." Belldandy replied trying to respect Anata's wishes.  
  
Starting to wonder even more Keiichi looked over at Urd. "Urd? Can you tell me?" He asked.  
  
"Keiichi." Urd said as she placed her hand on to his shoulder. "I'll just say like with any young couples, they like being with each other."  
  
"What! You mean!" Keiichi almost yelled.  
  
"Now Keiichi you'll be happy to know that your daughter is vary responsible." Urd ensured as she started to wrap her arms around Keiichi from behind him.  
  
"What do you mean by responsible Urd?" Keiichi asked as he slipped out of Urd hold.  
  
"You know, responsible." Urd replied placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"No I don't know, enlighten me." Keiichi said.  
  
Now getting a bad feeling about where this was going, Raziel stood up from the floor. "Okay, this is where I disappear. I want nothing to do with this, because I know mom is going to say something about me. So I'm going out."  
  
"Okay, just make sure that you give that thing I gave you to Yu if you go and see her." Urd called out as Raziel quickly slipped out of the temple.  
  
-----------(Son of Urd universe)------------  
  
In the back of the school, Fiona and Anata along with Raven and some other gods, goddesses and demons.  
  
"Come get moving I want these roses weeded, picked and dethroned before night fall!" Peorth commanded.  
  
"Dethorned.. I'll show you dethorned... Stupid Peorth..." Anata grumbled as she flicked the thorns on to the lawn chair that Peorth was using to bask in the sun.  
  
Flicking another thorn on to the chair just as Peorth sat down, Anata looked away so not to draw any attention to her self.  
  
OUCH!!!  
  
Every one looked up at Peorth, giving her a questioning look.  
  
"Stupid thorns.... That is why I want the thorns removed." Peorth said as she sat back down.  
  
As Anata went back to work, Raven walked up beside her and started to place more roses in the pile to be dethorned.  
  
"Morisato." Raven whispered, making both Anata and Fiona look over at him.  
  
"Not you Fiona the other one Anata." Raven whispered.  
  
"What do you want?" Anata whispered loudly back.  
  
"Go to the tree line at the back of the field." Raven instructed.  
  
"Why should I?" Anata asked.  
  
"Just do it if you want to get out of here." Raven said as he walked away. Leaving both Morisato sisters confused.  
  
"What was that about?" Fiona asked.  
  
"I don't know." Anata replied. "Well I better get some more roses." Anata said a bit louder so Peorth could hear her.  
  
Walking through the field of roses, Anata came up to the tree line. As she stood there she started to approach the forest, Anata started to reach for a battle cross. But just before she was able to draw it, someone grabbed her from behind and slammed her against a tree. There was Kou, his hand covering her mouth and his face inches from her own. The two remained silent as they looked in to the others eyes.  
  
"Are you going to be quite?" Kou whispered.  
  
Anata could only nod, as she kept on looking in to the young demons eyes.  
  
"Good." Kou said as he removed his hand from Anata's mouth. "You and your sister are strong ones, are you not?" Kou asked.  
  
"We can hold our own, why?" Anata asked sounding suspicious.  
  
"Other demons and I are planning a break out. Raven his having the young goddess Aoi tell the others in side the building. Will you and your sister help?" Kou asked.  
  
"We don't want to be in here any longer. What do we do?" Anata asked trusting this Kou like she would trust her Kou.  
  
"Just wait for the sign. Then you and you sister just help the others to the gates." Kou said, and then he looked around the tree and back at Anata. "You are different from your sister, why is that?" he asked.  
  
"We are our own entire person." Anata stated.  
  
"True, But you are clearly different. Anyways will you two be ready?" Kou asked. "That is if you have something against demons?"  
  
"No just Raven. I've fought along side demons before. And I have no problems with it." Anata said.  
  
"Every one has a problem with Raven. In one way or another." Kou said.  
  
Just then across the field, Raven sneezed.  
  
"Bless you Raven." Aoi said.  
  
"Oh uh thanks Aoi." Raven said. "I don't normally sneeze around flowers.... Strange."  
  
"Maybe someone was talking about you." Aoi stated.  
  
"Humm I wouldn't put it past anyone, It's probably that jerk Raziel..." He said.  
  
Back at the other end of the field...  
  
"Just go back and wait." Kou instructed Anata.  
  
"Right. And I'll explain it to Fiona." Anata said as she left the tree line.  
  
Fiona watched at Anata came out from the tree line and make her way back to where she was.  
  
"So what's up sis?" Fiona asked.  
  
"A break out." Anata whispered. "You see those large cast iron gates over there?" asked Anata.  
  
"A break out!" Fiona whispered loudly.  
  
Ssssshhhhhhh! Anata hissed.  
  
"Yes a break out and can you knock that gate down." Anata whispered.  
  
"I can do it if I was in my EVA form." Fiona replied.  
  
"Good.. Raven?" Anata called out.  
  
Looking out over to Anata Raven nodded.  
  
"It's green." Anata whispered.  
  
Hearing this Raven nodded again.  
  
----------(Goddess of the Earth universe)----------  
  
After a good hour of wandering the streets of Nekomi, Raziel found him self at the end of the street where Yu lives at. He stood there looking at the street sign and just thinking if he should go and see her.  
  
'What the hell am I doing here?' Raziel asked him self.  
  
"Raziel-chan!"  
  
Hearing some one call him chan Raziel closed his eyes; it was one of two people. His aunt Belldandy or his grandmother and sure enough it was Hild there on earth.  
  
"Grandma what are you doing here on earth?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Oh I'll come here every once in a while, but now that I have a grandson I have even more reason to come here." Hild said as. Seeing something was troubling her grandson, Hild kneeled down to get a better look. "What's the matter Raziel-chan?"  
  
'Maybe grandma here in this universe can help me...' Raziel thought to him self. "It's kind of hard to explain." He explained.  
  
Seeing for sure that there was something defiantly bothering him, Hild looked over to a bus stop bench. "Come on lets set over there. And tell me all that's bothering you."  
  
As they walked to the bench, Raziel gathered his thoughts about even having a relationship with Yu, if it was right for him to even have the thought, Sure Yu was alright, the fact that he was a god and all didn't bother her at all. She's smart, great looking, great personality....  
  
"So tell your grandma all about it." Hild said as she took a seat there on the bench and offering the seat next to her.  
  
"It's like this, there's this girl..."  
  
"OH my little Raziel-chan has a girlfriend." Hild cheered as she hugged Raziel again.  
  
"It's not like that..." Raziel stopped midsitance and thought about what he had just said then he looked to the street sign again. "Again it's like this; I'm only going to be here for about six months. And I think this girl here in this universe has a thing for me...." He said, but only got a look from Hild that told him to keep on going. So taking a deep breath he continued. "Well is it right for me to have any form of relationship with this girl?"  
  
Hild sat there in silence gathering her thoughts before she gave Raziel her replied. As she thought more about the problem at hand, Raziel was starting to feel uneasy. Then his grandmother took in a deep breath and looked over at him. "Are you tied down in your universe?" She asked.  
  
"No." Raziel simply replied.  
  
"Then there you go. Who's to say you're not meant to be with this girl, who's not to say that the two of you are meant to have a romance during this six months. Who's to say these things.." Hild paused for a moment. "What I'm saying is do what you feel is right."  
  
Raziel sat there, sure like in his universe, his grandmother here in this universe is good got some advice.  
  
"Thanks grandma." Raziel said with a smile. "Even your from this universe you still the greatest." He added as he hugged Hild.  
  
"Now go in there and subdue the hell out of this girl." Hild said.  
  
"Umm there will be no subduing." Raziel said.  
  
"Alright then have a good time anyways." Hild stated. "Oh and one other thing. Next time you drop by and visit your grandfather, don't pay any attention to Peorth."  
  
"Don't worry about that one, Thanks again Grandma." Raziel said as he ran back to Yu's street. Watching her grandson, Hild smiled.  
  
'I know he's not really my grandson, but I love the kid all the same. I only wish that my Urd will have a kid some day as good as Raziel.' Hild thought to her self, still looking out in to the blue sky....  
  
Just down the street, Raziel stood in front of the apartment door. It seemed just like any other apartment around, with a small garden hanging just out side window's ledge. Taking a deep breath he reached up to knock on the door.  
  
"Well here goes nothing." He said to him self.  
  
Knocking on the door he stood there waiting; after about three seconds of waiting he started to sweat. Then the door opened...  
  
AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Standing there at the door was Yu's mother, and in her hand is a huge kitchen knife. And on the ground cowering is Raziel, fearing for his life.  
  
"Oh dear. Sorry about that, I didn't mean to scare you. I was just fixing dinner, and I forgot to put it down before I came to answer you." Mrs. Asakawa said as she unknowingly won't the knife around as she talked scaring Raziel even more. "You must be Yu's friend... Ummm what's your name?" Mrs. Asakawa asked pointing the knife at him.  
  
"R..Ra....Raziel, ma'am." Raziel stuttered. "Can... Can you please not point the knife at me..."  
  
Looking down at her hand, Mrs. Asakawa quickly pulled her hand back. "Silly me, please come in.. Yu sweetie you have a visitor!" Mrs. Asakawa said as she opened up the door even more so Raziel could come in.  
  
"What is it mom, I'm doing homework that's due after summer break...." Yu paused and stared at Raziel. "Raziel? What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"Well my mom was getting weird and I thought it was about time I got out of the house before she got even weirder." Raziel replied.  
  
"Oh my, I remember Yu telling be all about you now, you're Anata's cousin. Have you heard from Anata?" Mrs. Asakawa asked again as she swung the knife around.  
  
"MOM! Knife!" Yu said as she about jumped out of the way.  
  
"What? Oh sorry about that. Raziel will you like to join us for dinner?" Mrs. Asakawa asked.  
  
"Umm okay." Raziel said, at the same time he started to get a bad feeling. Something was bound to go bad, rather his mother would show up or an other shadow attack..... Oh if the poor child only knew.  
  
T.B.C. 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: We own nothing, so please be nice.  
  
Chapter 15  
  
----------(Goddess of then earth)--------  
  
Once in side Yu's apartment, it was really silent. Almost too quite, except for the ticking of the clock on the wall. Raziel and Yu sat silently as Yu's mother sat at the chair just across from them.  
  
"So Raziel, tell me so about your self?" Mrs. Asakawa asked smiling.  
  
"Well I'm visiting me mother........" Raziel paused and thought about what he had just said. 'Okay sort of.'  
  
"And you're Anata's cousin, have you and her parents heard anything from Anata?"  
  
"Well just before my mom started to get weird we have received some mail from her. And Kou too got some mail, but I don't know what that was about."  
  
"That's nice to hear, how is she doing?" Mrs. Asakawa asked.  
  
"As far as I can tell, she's doing alright." He replied.  
  
"Mom.... No more questions" Yu grounded, trying not to get her self as well as Raziel too embarrassed.  
  
"I know don't embarrass him. What about this? I can use some help in the kitchen with dinner." Mrs. Asakawa asked looking over at Raziel.  
  
'This must be some type of test. That's it a test.' Raziel thought to himself. "I guess I can be some help in the kitchen."  
  
"Vary good!" Mrs. Asakawa said clapping her hands.  
  
---------(Son of Urd universe)-------  
  
Still out side working on the field of roses, Raven and the others waited for Aoi to return from inside the school.  
  
"What's taking your friend so like Fiona?" Anata asked as she rested for a moment.  
  
"I don't know." Fiona said whipping the sweat from her forehead.  
  
Just then Aoi came back from in side the school. As she walked to Raven, Peorth stopped her.  
  
"What took you so long?" She asked.  
  
"Sorry ma'am I was stopped in the halls." Aoi said as she went on to Raven, when she got back to him; Raven gave Aoi a questioning look.  
  
"Aoi" He whispered. "Did you just lie?" Raven asked. "Because if you did......... "  
  
"Heavens no." She interrupted. "It was the truth. I was stopped by one of the instructors."  
  
"Oh..... Did you tell all that you could?" He asked.  
  
"I was only able to tell five others, but they are going to tell the others." She replied.  
  
"Good now we wait." Raven said then he looked over to the tree line where Kou was still hiding out at, and nodded.  
  
Fiona and Anata waited and waited and waited some more. All while they stood under the hot afternoon sun.  
  
"It's really hot, This better happen soon, this heat is getting to me. How are you holding up sis?" Anata asked.  
  
"I'm fine, but what I wouldn't to just bask in the cool ocean water back home." Fiona replied.  
  
"That sounds like a good idea, maybe when we get back we can go to the beach. We can see if Lyn wants to come along too." Anata suggested.  
  
"But I thought you said that you won't be able to ware a bikini for a while?" Fiona reminded.  
  
"I know I said that, but I can still ware a one peace, I don't mind as long as I get to that cool water."  
  
Just as soon as that was said there was a series of explosions that raced along the stone wall that lined the perimeter of the school, singling every one. Running to the gates Fiona, Anata, Raven and Aoi; along with several others. When the other students busted out of the school, everyone made a dash for the gates.  
  
"Fiona! The gate!" Anata yelled.  
  
Stopping just short of the gate, Fiona changed in to her Evangelion form. Then leaning up against the cast iron gate, she started to push back; quickly snapping the gates from its locks. As the students rushed for the gates to their worlds, Anata waited to see if Kou was going to join them. "Are you going to come?!" Fiona yelled, breaking Anata from her thoughts.  
  
"I'm making sure that Kou get back to where he needs to get to! He did plane that out after all!" Anata shouted back. "Don't worry! I'll meet you back home."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell mom to keep dinner warm!" Fiona said just before passing through the mirror. After her sister was gone, Anata waited some more. Then after everyone was gone, Anata noticed something. Even the instructors had taken the chance to get out of there. Hearing a faint moan, Anata looked over to where the line of explosions had detonated. She fallowed the creators, all sixteen of them along the stone wall. Fallowing the sounds of the moaning, she found herself back at the tree line where there was Kou sitting up against a tree holding his chest.  
  
"What the hell happened to you?" Anata asked kneeling down next to Kou.  
  
"Hmmmm....... It appears that I was a bit too close to my explosives."  
  
Anata looked back to see the skid mark that trailed from the edge of the field of roses to some fifteen feet in to the forest, stopping right where Kou was sitting at. "I'll say, you all right."  
  
"I've had worse........ Nothing that a little rest can't cure." He said trying to get back up, but to only fall back to the ground.  
  
"Here let me help you get back to your place." Anata said offering her hand.  
  
Looking at it, Kou gave a questioning look then he saw her smile. "Why are you so kind to me?" He asked. "You hardly know me."  
  
"Well you did help the others get out of here. It only seems right that someone helps you." Anata replied. "Why don't I just help you back to your place?"  
  
"You know that's in hell right." Kou asked as Anata allowed him to lean on her.  
  
"So. I think I can handle my self, after all my grandfather and Hild are bed buddies or umm dating..... .. What ever you want to call it that their doing?" Anata ranted.  
  
"I think the phrase I would be.........."  
  
"I was thinking that too, but this fan fiction cross over is rated PG-13." Anata started.  
  
"That's right...... Have you ever been to hell?" He asked.  
  
"No...... I have been told to stay clear of that area, my mother is Belldandy, and you know Goddess first class with no restrictions. And if word of her daughter going to hell with a demon........... "  
  
"Yeah that wouldn't look too good now would it?" Kou asked as they stopped just short of the gates.  
  
"But I'm the type of person that doesn't really care what others think." Anata said, turning to Kou.  
  
"On the other hand I am the type that dose care. I can't let you go in to hell with me, and run the chance that you may get in to any form of trouble." He said with a soft tone. Then he did something that Anata would never forget. Taking her hand and kissed it lightly. "It would be wrong of me to move on another mans beloved, even if the other man is myself. Again I thank you for your kindness." With that Kou was pulled back in to a T.V. teleporting him to hell. Leaving Anata standing there blushing and vary confused.  
  
'It seems that Kou no matter what universe he's from is a gentleman.' Anata thought to her self as she started to turn the mirror that will take her back to the temple.  
  
--------(Goddess of the Earth Universe)-------  
  
There in the Kitchen of Yu's apartment; Yu, Yu's mother and Raziel stood there silently fixing dinner. Raziel stood mixing some batter to something, all while Yu and her mother chopped some veggies.  
  
'Okay this seems normal enough. I mean nothing has blown up, nothing has been broken, and no fighting' Raziel thought to him self, smiling as he happily mixed the batter, when his thoughts were broken.  
  
"Oh I'm so forgetful, Yu dear can you please put the cloths in to the dryer for me." Mrs. Asakawa said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah sure thing mom." Yu said, and then she quickly cleaned her hand.  
  
Raziel didn't really pay any attention to the brief conversation. After all it sounded normal to him, he's even head the something....... Well not from his mother but from his Aunt Belldandy, all in all it was normal. He started to hear Yu's foot steps fade way in to the other room then the metal sound of the washer door opening........ Then before he knew it, someone grabs his shoulder and he was spun around. There was Mrs. Asakawa, with an evil, twisted almost crazy look in her eyes and most of all she was holding a vary sharp kitchen knife up to his neck.  
  
"You better hear me good little man, If you take my daughter's innocents I'll use this here knife and take every last bit of your so called man hood. You got me?" She glared at Raziel right in to his eyes. He's been afraid before but this fear was something that rocked him to the core, making his sweat. "Did you hear me?" She asked again pressing the knife a little bit more on to the skin of his neck.  
  
"Yesma'am." He quickly replied.  
  
Just then there was the hollow sound of the dryer slamming closed and Yu's foot steps heading to the kitchen. Before he knew it, Yu's mother was back at the cutting board chopping the veggies like nothing had just happened. Seeing Yu standing there, Raziel could tell that she had no clue.  
  
"Mom we were all out of fabric softener sheets." Yu said getting back to that she was doing before she had left.  
  
"That's okay I was going to go shopping tomorrow....... Goodness this knife is all dull. If it would cut someone it might cause an infection." She said as she turned her had looking at Raziel, keeping the smile on her face. "We wouldn't want that now would we Raziel dear?"  
  
Raziel stood there motionless, except for the right hand started twitch ever so slightly. "n...n....nnn....No Mm....ma'am......."  
  
Mrs. Asakawa then opened a cabinet, pulling out a sharpening stone. Carefully and skillfully Yu's mother sharpened the knife, after about a minute or two she was finished. She then held the knife to the sunlight, making the light reflect all the way down its blade. "Ah there we go, sharp as a doctors scalpel. Don't you think so Raziel."  
  
"Yy.....yy......yes Mmmm......ma'am"  
  
"You two go and find something to do, I can finish up here." Mrs. Asakawa said still with that same smile on her face.  
  
"Okay mom. Come on Raziel we can hang out in my room." Yu said as she and a still vary scared Raziel walked out of the room, just before Raziel could get no more then a foot from the kitchen door; Yu's mother called out to Raziel.  
  
"Oh Raziel?" She called. Making him slowly taking a step back.  
  
"I'm glade that I've had the chance to meet you." Just as she said that the freshly sharpened knife clopped right through a water melon in one sweep. "Aren't you?"  
  
"Yesma'am" He replied again as quickly as possible.  
  
Seconds later, Raziel was leaning up against the wall in Yu's room, still shaking. "You all right? I mean you look really pale." Yu said as she took a closer look at Raziel's face.  
  
"Your mom..... Your mom." Raziel said pointing to the door, his hand still shaking. "She's the embodiment of all that is evil." Raziel stated.  
  
"What? You're joking right?" Yu asked. "She, next to Anata's mom is the harmless person I know."  
  
"Well while you were putting the cloths in to the dryer, she threatened to castrate me." Raziel said, sliding down the wall so he could sit and catch his breath.  
  
"What ever. My mom gets squeamish just by seeing a drop of blood on the TV." Yu said.  
  
"In any rate that's what happened." Raziel said.  
  
Closing his eyes, Raziel tried to calm him self, when he started to hear Yu get down on the floor with him. Opening his eyes again there was Yu's face inches away from his own. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Here just lay down here on the floor and relax. I'll turn on some music and you can tell me about your self and how this whole god and goddess thing works." She said, pulling at Raziel's arms. Making him move in to the middle of the room.  
  
No really knowing what was going on he just went along with the whole thing. Laying down on the floor and looking up at the square shaped light that hung from the ceiling. Yu then was there next to him, on her stomach. Resting her chin her arms, ready to lesson to everything the young man there in her room would have to say.  
  
"Well go on." She said still waiting.  
  
"What do you want to know about?" He asked, turning his head so he could see Yu looking right back at him.  
  
"What about Anata? We've been friends since we were seven years old. And there is all this I don't know about."  
  
"To tell you the truth I don't know. All I've gotten out of Kou was something about being the protector of earth and its people." He replied.  
  
"What about you? Where do you set in the big pitcher of things?" She asked, inching her self closer to Raziel.  
  
Raziel didn't notice her scoot closer. "I'm still trying to figure that out. Sorry if I'm not answering your questions vary good."  
  
"No it's okay." She said scooting again closer to Raziel. "What about Anata's mother?"  
  
"Well her father is God, you know maker of the universe god. And she's like the head goddess in the whole Heavens........ Well I shouldn't say the head goddess, but more like the most respected goddess." Raziel said, trying to explain the whole heavenly realm thing with out telling too much. Then just as he placed his hands under his head, he felt Yu resting her head on his stomach; she was still looking right at him.  
  
"Umm what are you doing?" Raziel asked looking back at Yu.  
  
"Dose this bother you?" She asked.  
  
"I'm just not all that great when it comes to things like this; my mom tells me that I take after my dad in thing like this."  
  
"Do you want me to move off you?" Yu asked quietly almost sounding distant.  
  
"No.... For some reason that's beyond me, it just feels right........ I don't know...... Like I said, I'm not the greatest when it comes to things like this."  
  
"mmmm I think your doing all right." Yu said smiling up at him.  
  
---------(Son of Urd universe)--------  
  
After returning back to the temple, Anata had found that Aoi had stuck with Fiona and was there in the temple. When she came in to the living room Anata had found Aoi and Fiona talking silently.  
  
"What's up?" Anata asked, sitting there on the floor with her sister and her friend.  
  
Fiona turned to look at her sister, giving her a questioning look. "What took you so long huh?"  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Anata asked. She felt that Fiona was just about to give her the third degree for something.  
  
"Oh you know what about." Aoi added. "You and your friend took a long time."  
  
"Yeah, what did you two do?" Fiona asked.  
  
"If you two really want to know, I help him to the gates. And we talked a little........" Blushing, Anata tried her best to hide it. But Fiona and Aoi cough on really fast.  
  
"And then?" Fiona and Aoi asked in unison.  
  
"And then what?" Anata asked.  
  
Then both girls leaned closer to Anata, clueing her in on what they were talking about. "What? I'm shocked. What type of girl do you two take me for? I'm staying with my Kou. Even though we're going to be apart for six months"  
  
"Then why are you still blushing? Hum?" Fiona pointed out as she took a closer look at her sister's face.  
  
"I thought we were going to the beach?" Anata asked trying desperately to change the subject. But it was pointless.  
  
"No changing the subject." Fiona said.  
  
"Damn...... Umm......Well......."  
  
"Come on out with it, spill your guts. Or I need to get Auntie Urd to get it out of you?" Fiona added.  
  
"No way that's just wrong...... Evil I tell you." Anata said, and then she watched Fiona get up and walking over to where Urd's bedroom was at.  
  
"Okay, Okay. I'll tell all!" Anata screamed, stopping Fiona just short of Urd's room.  
  
Walking back to the living room, Fiona took a seat back with her sister and friend. "Well tell us everything."  
  
Anata let out a heavy sigh. "Damn your evil......... Okay well he said that he couldn't move on to another mans beloved. Then he kissed my hand, he wouldn't even let me make sure that he got home alright after getting hurt."  
  
"He did that?" Fiona asked wanting to know more.  
  
"He was a gentleman. Just like my Kou."  
  
"Wow........ Okay........." Fiona said as she sat back leaning against the couch thinking about what her sister had just said.  
  
"I can believe it." Aoi said.  
  
"How so?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Well my Raven is nice to me all the time. Even though he's sometimes he may seem to be crude to others." She stated.  
  
Fiona and Anata looked at each other with disbelief. "No way." Both sisters said in unison. "Yeah. I haven't known Raven as long as you two have, but something tells me that Raven and the word nice at the same time just isn't right." Anata said.  
  
"No kidding." Fiona added.  
  
Just then Urd had came out of her room, looking for some more sake, or something to eat. When she started to over hear the girls talking and giggling, wanting to know what was going on Urd slipped in to the living room.  
  
"What you Girls up too?" She asked.  
  
Aoi then foolishly said too much. "Oh we're just talking about our love lives." At that time both sisters covered their faces.  
  
"Oh goodie, let me join in?" Urd said clapping her hands and sitting there on the floor with Aoi, Anata and Fiona.  
  
"Umm no offence Aunt Urd, but we really don't want to be freaked out by hearing about your love life." Anata said, backing away just out of arms reach of her aunt.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think that mom and dad would like you exposing us to that sort of thing." Fiona added.  
  
"What? You kids can get far more graphic this by just watching TV. Now hear my stories." Urd said, moving in front of the three girls.  
  
'Blah, blah, blah..... I think hearing the talk from dad would be better...... and to top it off I don't think they know yet that me and my Kou have done just about everything there is too do......... Wait I can still think of things that we haven't done.......... Should I say something about it?' Anata thought to her self the she looked over to her sister. She was as board as she was and as for Aoi. The girl is sweet and all, But.......... 'I don't think she really knows what she getting her self in to hearing Aunt Urd's stories.'  
  
Anata then started to think about her Kou as Urd rambled on about her many of past lovers. 'I miss my Kou.......' She thought.  
  
T.B.C. 


	16. Authers notes from Erkman and Player0

Auther's notes  
  
Player0 and I would like to take this chance in between chapters to thank everyone for reading the story, and for all the support, that especially that of Kalishia and her sister. I just got their last review and I was moved to make this little auther's notes section. I was just about to email player0 and have him say something at the end of the next chapter but I figured that recognizing those that have supported us should get more then just a little foot note. And this will give Player0 and I a chance to say some things about the characters from both 'Goddess of the earth' and 'Son of Urd.' And even what maybe coming up in 'Split worlds.' But before we get in to that again I want to thank every one that has supported us. Thank you Kalishia and her sister, thank you Slayer6, and thank you Pi3.  
  
Well..... right now I'm waiting word from Player0, so while I'm waiting from the stuff from him I'll talk about The 'Goddess of the earth' Universe, and Anata and Kou. (The Kou part for Kalishia)  
  
In this universe of 'Goddess of the earth' there is really one main evil and that is the shadows. The shadows were a glitch in the whole creation of the universe thing, and the part of Yggdrasil that dose the math for what part of the universe gets to have intelligent life. Well for some reasons, deeper then I have thought in to, Maybe Yggdrasil didn't carry a one while doing the math or something but when the Shadows were made; the Yggdrasil computer made the shadows really supper evil. Evil to the point that the forces of hell and the Lord of Terror won't even mess with them. (And that's really evil.) So that's the main conflect in this universe, the basic good vs. evil story.  
  
:::::::::Now on to the original characters from 'Goddess of the earth':::::::::  
  
Well first off we have Anata, of course. She has a lot of her mothers physical characteristics, but she is nothing like her mother. She has jet black hair with hair style similar to her mothers, and her brown eyes; that is when she has her point limiter on. Then her eyes turn to a bright blue. She's not as timid when it comes to her relationship with Kou and she's really out going. The type of person that is open to just about anything. And according to my mother, she has a hint of a bad streak in her....... Well that's true, she dose have a small bit of a bad streak in her. That's mostly from living under the same roof with her Aunt Urd. Now not to give Urd a bad name, but some of that is bound to rub off on to someone. Because of her father, Anata is in to the whole motor sport thing, and she too is a owner of a BMW K-1, the same motorcycle that Keiichi drives in the Manga and the OVA. Anata's favorite food is what ever her mother cooks, but she cant cook worth a damn her self. (Read 'New Start' for more about that one.) And her favorite type of music is Techno, some rap and instrumental. Her favorite alcoholic beverage is Mike's hard lemon aid. Her favorite TV show is what ever keeps her from getting board.  
  
And now we have Kou. (Here you go Kalishia, your main man) A friend I work with asked me after reading 'Goddess of the earth' where did I get the idea from Kou? Well Kou is kind of an alter ego of myself. The type of person I am deep in side me. And when I type him I get to tap in to that part of my self that I don't normally get to use in my everyday life. Kou is kind and normally keeps to him self. But when he talks he always thinks before he speaks. He's proper and a gentleman. And fro reasons beyond me I made him a vegetarian, I don't know why. I guess I figured what the hell, why not. He first met Anata while on an assiment from Peorth, and after getting Anata's foot in his nuts, he fell for her. From there, their relationship developed in to what it is in the story 'New Start.' He has long blue hair and redish, purpleish eyes. He likes to read, he'll read anything he can get hold of. To him there is no such thing as a bad book, just bad wording in that book. However he's sometimes a little clueless when someone's talking about him. To sum it all up, he's a nice guy.  
  
Now it Anata's friend Yu. Yu and Anata have been friends since for....... Well for ever. She's far more out going then Anata, some can even say she's the reason why Anata has her little bad streak. But Yu is an only child and her mother and father are divorced and she lives with her mother. She knows how to have a good time. She has always know something's a little off with Anata and her family, but just never really sad something about it.  
  
And now we have the Yggdrasil schoolmates their five other goddess and gods. First is the twin Goddesses of faith, Ichigo and Koishi. Ichigo being only five seconds older then her sister Koishi, and having a knack for computers; she is also known as Yggdrasil's would be hacker. Her sister Koishi is just as good with computers but would never break in to any computer system. Koishi is also one of the fist friends Anata made when she started her classes at Yggdrasil, and also has a crush on Kou.... What a conflict. Next is Oryema, the God of healing. All Gods and Goddesses can heal, but Oryema has the power to bring the dead back to life. And also has shall we say has a rather healthy sex drive and is the hopeless romantic at the same time. And is mistaken as a total pervert, poor guy.... Oryema is also an orphan, his mother was killed in a battle with a rouge Demon, but the ironic thing about Oryema is that it is believed that he is also half demon. So Urd is not the only half demon in the heavens. Urd was also his mentor. Now is Delenn. A young Goddess prodigy, though it is not yet clear what she is a Goddess of. She has displayed powers that are almost on par to that of Belldandy's. Being the youngest and the smallest, Delenn is often picked on, but don't worry she can hold her own. She is known to come out with some lines that put people in their places. Last is Hara, truly the God of Chose and best friend of Kou. Hara is a bad ass to boot. Strong willed and never willing to back down, Hara will fight to just about the vary end. But Kou is his conches and is the one to have Hara back down. Since he and Kou grew up together, they have what it call situational awareness. Being able to read each others minds or anticipate what the other will do. He is also the oldest of this little group.  
  
Well there are the original characters from 'Goddess of the earth.' I'm still waiting for the stuff from Player0.......... Okay I just got his email..... Here's Player0  
  
Hi, player 0, Erkman3 wanted me to write this so I'll just write these to explain a little about the world of SOU, okay let's get started. Raziel: The main character of my story, he is the child of Keiichi Morisato and the goddess Urd, how did this come about you ask, well it all started when Belldandy and Keiichi were about to get married, due to the fact that about six before they had consummated their relationship which resulted in Belldandy becoming pregnant and if you're wondering why they got married six months later its because it takes to get everything ready not just for marriage but also for the baby's arrival, anyway before that special day came along, there was a premarital celebrations Urd and Keiichi get very drunk and in turn make love, this gets Urd pregnant, and eventually she gives birth to a son and that is Raziel. Raziel is currently fifteen years old and in this time he has gained the ability to transform into an extremely powerful being called an Evangelion, he unlike his mother is very close to his grandmother Hild, he is also close to the rest of his family as well, except maybe for his aunt Skuld, he currently works in Yggdrasil under the employment of Peorth who mistreats him a lot, she always find excuses to tease and torment him.   
  
Fiona: Fiona is the half sister of Raziel and the daughter of Belldandy and Keiichi, born six months before Raziel; she always teases him about it, she is well loved by her family and very famous around heaven, mainly because of her mother's reputation, she has relationship with her childhood friend Lyn and she Peorth's favorite, and due to an incident with the return the lord of terror, she like Raziel can transform into an Evangelion.  
  
Lyn: A childhood friend of Raziel and Fiona, like Raziel he is picked on by Peorth, he is currently in a relationship with Fiona, and due to an incident with the return of the lord of terror, he can transform into an Evangelion.  
  
Raven: Originally a demonic clone of Raziel created by Hild, like Raziel he can transform into an Evangelion, as of late he seems to have given up his wicked ways and has become a friend to the Morisato family, albeit an annoying, evil, stealing friend, but a friend none the less, he is very close to Hild and she sees him a second son.  
  
Well that's pretty much all I have to say, except for this, thank you for all your reviews and me and Erkman3 appreciate it a lot, thanks, and for those of you who read and don't review, then review it already!!!  
  
Erkman3 again, well here's our stuff on our two stories, and I hope that it helps every one fallow along better. And like Player0 said, please, please review our story. We really like hearing from everyone. 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Nothing at all. If we did we'll be rich and living the big life.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
--------(Goddess of the earth universe)-------  
  
Even though Yu and Raziel was in the her room for only about an hour, they had fallen asleep there on the floor. With Yu resting her dead on Raziel's stomach and Raziel having an am around Yu. They weren't in any questioning position, but it still looked bad.  
  
Just then her bedroom door opened and in walked Yu's mother. Squinting her eyes at the two sleeping teens, she stepped back out side the room and closed the door and knocked.  
  
Hearing the knocking, Yu sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
"Wh........ What happened......?" Yu said looking around the room. Then there was another knock at the door.  
  
"Yu, Raziel dinner is ready." Mrs. Asakawa said through the door.  
  
"Yeah okay mom...... Raziel wake up." Yu said shaking Raziel.  
  
Slowly propping his self up, Raziel looked around and saw Yu fixing her hair.  
  
"Did..... Did we just fall asleep?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah and my mom just knocked on the door. I don't know how long she's been calling us to dinner." A frantic Yu replied.  
  
Getting up Raziel stretched and yawned. Then Yu took another look at her self in the mirror, when she did she saw Raziel's reflection. Turning around she took another look in the mirror.  
  
"Aw hell Raziel you look like you've got sex hair." Yu pointed out. "Here brush your hair or something." Yu said handing him a brush.  
  
"Sex hair?" He asked him self as he looked in to the mirror. When he did, he didn't notice anything different with his hair. Shrugging his shoulders Raziel left well enough alone. Fallowing Yu out of the room. Her mother was there right on the other side of the door.  
  
"Mom?" Yu said sounding a little nervous.  
  
"Yu..... Raziel....... Dinner is ready." Mrs. Asakawa Said as she looked right at Raziel as if he had done something wrong.  
  
Trying to play things down, He's seen His uncle do this several times before when ever things started to get a little out of hand between his mother and Aunt Skuld. So taking in a deep breath, he looked at Yu's mother.  
  
"Mrs. Asakawa dinner smells wonderful." Raziel said.  
  
--------(Son of Urd universe)-------  
  
"............And that just about it for my sexual experiences, with both men and a couple women." Urd said finally ending her whole love life history. Fiona was sitting their rather board, and Anata sitting their off in her own little world. And there's Aoi. Poor, poor Aoi. Sitting there with a traumatized look on her face.  
  
"Umm... Auntie Urd, I think you traumatized my friend." Fiona said as she waved her hand in front of Aoi's face.  
  
"Me? No...... besides she would have found out about that sort of things sooner or later." Urd said defending her self.  
  
"Nope, I think Fiona's right. The kids been traumatized, that of you just turned her in to a major sex fiend." Anata said as she took a closer look at Aoi.  
  
"What? No... she's too sweet of a kid to end up like that. But what I'm more worried about is you and Fiona. You two were really quite." Urd said pointing to her two nieces.  
  
Then she leaned over, looking in to Fiona. In to her vary soul. As she did, Fiona started to sweat. "Umm Auntie Urd..... What are you doing?" Fiona asked.  
  
"I'm seeing if you and Lyn have done anything........ Yep you're good." Urd said then turning her attention to Anata. "No what about you my dear."  
  
Urd looked in to Anata, as she did to Fiona. And like Fiona, Anata started to sweat; she knew that her Aunt Urd could see these things in people. The Urd in her universe found out about the depth of her and Kou's relationship. And she was willing to place money on that the Urd here in this universe was going to find out the same.  
  
"My, my....... You naughty girl you...... what did your mother and father say?" Urd said, trying to keep back her laughter.  
  
Fiona let out a gasp. "Anata????" Fiona said as she covered her mouth out of shock. "How could you?"  
  
"What...... Why are you two coming down on me like this?" Anata asked defending self.  
  
"We are the ones asking the questions." Urd said.  
  
Still as all this was going on poor Aoi was sitting there traumatized.  
  
"Yes tell us." Fiona said. "What did mom and dad say?"  
  
Finding that there was no way out of the line of questioning, Anata looked at the floor. "Just a couple of times...... and moms the only one that knows." She said as she fidgeted with the end of her shirt and looking down at floor.  
  
"What did mom do when she found out?" Fiona asked, her curiosity clearly showing. "Was she mad?"  
  
"No she wasn't mad........ Can we change the subject......? I really don't want to talk about." Anata said sounding a little embarrassed.  
  
"I guess, BUT I want to know details." Urd said, then she looked over at a still traumatized Aoi. "I think that you two better help your friend back to her place."  
  
Mean while elsewhere, in a garden, the Dark Evangelion stood looking out in to nothing, but deep in thought. Hearing the foot steps coming up from behind it, The Dark Evangelion spoke.  
  
"I trust that you have recovered from your battle?" It asked in a woman's voice.  
  
"I have ma'am." The white Evangelion replied.  
  
"This young goddess is something different, different from the boy and his half sister. She is only half goddess, is she not?" The dark Evangelion asked, turning to the white one.  
  
"She is different, but in what way. We have not found that out yet." The soldier replied.  
  
"I think that we need to pay this goddess a visit......."  
  
"Ma'am?" the soldier said with.  
  
"Obtaining the target is much easier then destroying it......? Go with ten of our finest worriers and bring me this girl!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am!"  
  
Back on earth and after taking at still vary traumatized Aoi back to her place in the heavens.  
  
"You think that she's going to be all right?" Anata asked.  
  
"She should be okay........." Fiona replied. "I think that she just needs to sleep it off. With any luck she'll just think of it as a bad dream."  
  
"Bad dream........hum try a nightmare." Anata added.  
  
Walking up the huge hill back to the temple, they started to feel something different, vary different. Something was out of place. But just thinking that it was just then neither sister said anything about this feeling.  
  
"So are you going to tell Auntie Urd what she wants to know?" Fiona asked.  
  
"I'm hopping, with any luck she's already started hitting the sake already." Anata replied still sounding a little worried.  
  
"What are you going to do if she hasn't?" Fiona asked.  
  
"............ What?" Anata asked sounding a little distant.  
  
"Are you okay?" Fiona said, stepping up ahead of Anata to get a better look at her.  
  
"I have his feeling.......You know like something is watching us........." She replied. Then she started to look around the area as if she was looking for something.  
  
"Now that you say something about it, I've been feeling the same thing." Fiona said as she too started to look around.  
  
They weren't to far from the first attack took place. Just as they were about to shrug the feeling off, the White Evangelion stepped out from the forest. Fallowed by ten other white Enangelions, all with a knife or a sword. The two sisters were surrounded. Then the lead white Evangelion stepped forward.  
  
"All we want is you." The soldier said, pointing at Anata.  
  
"Me? What do you want with me?" Anata asked as she slowly started to reach for a battle cross.  
  
"If you reach for your weapon, we will kill you and your sibling." The lead Evangelion said, stopping Anata from reaching a battle cross.  
  
"Why do you want me?" Anata asked.  
  
"There are questions that our master wishes to ask you." The white Evangelion replied.  
  
"Anata, what are we going to do?" Fiona asked as she slowly built up the power for changing to her Evangelion form.  
  
"Looks like I have no choice......." Anata replied. Then she stepped forward. "What guarantee do I have that your thugs here won't harm my sister?"  
  
"All we want is you."  
  
Seeing that Anata was really going to go with them, Fiona grabbed her sister's shoulder. "Anata? What are you thinking?"  
  
"They just want me, and if it means that going with them is going to make sure that nothing happens to you. Then I have little choice." Anata replied.  
  
"But........"  
  
"Don't worry about me, I'll be alright. I can handle my self." Anata said, giving a reinsuring wink. "Just get home and tell mom and dad, They'll know what to do."  
  
"I just can't let them take you like this.........." Fiona said then she changed in to her Evangelion form.  
  
"DON'T BE STUPID!" Anata yelled stopping Fiona from doing thing. "Just go and tell mom and dad." And with that Anata fallowed.  
  
----------(Goddess of the earth Universe)--------  
  
Sitting at the table, Raziel silently ate the dinner that Mrs. Asakawa had prepared. Yu sat there as she ate; she started to get the feeling from her mother that she didn't like Raziel too much.  
  
"This is just about one of the best meals I have ever had." Raziel said, still trying to get on the good side of Yu's mother.  
  
"I'm glad you like it." Mrs. Asakawa said, sounding a little displeased.  
  
"Mom are you alright?" Yu asked.  
  
"Peachey." She replied.  
  
"Oookay........ Ummm yeah. Raziel please hand me the rice." Yu said, trying to figure out the change in her mother.  
  
"Sure. Here you go." Raziel said handing Yu the bowl of rice.  
  
Just as he did, something went off deep with in Mrs. Asakawa. You could even say it was a protective mother mode on over drive. Standing up, Mrs. Asakawa seemed to have pulled a huge knife out of no where.  
  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!" Yu and Raziel screamed in unison. "Holly SHIT!!!!" YU yelled as she watched her mother drove the knife right through the stone ware plate, splitting it right in half.  
  
"Tell me the truth little man! What did you and my daughter do?" Mrs. Asakawa said her face only an inch from Raziel's face.  
  
"Mom what the hell?!" YU yelled, still shocked.  
  
"Yu sweetie, let me handle this. TELL ME THE TRUTH LITTLE MAN!"  
  
"The Truth?" Raziel said.  
  
"The truth." Mrs. Asakawa said as she started to reach for the knife, which was still firmly planted in the table.  
  
"My aunt has always said that the worst thing a person can do is lie. So you must trust me when I say that the only thing that happened is we dozed off while talking."  
  
"Nothing more?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing more." He said. As her mother looked him right in to his eyes. Then Mrs. Asakawa looked back at Yu, who was still shocked.  
  
"Since I've known your Aunt for a long time, I know that Mrs. Morisato has brought her daughter in vary much the same way..........." Mrs. Asakawa looked at Yu again and back at Raziel. "I'll be keeping a close eye on the two of you. But mostly you Raziel."  
  
Hours later, Raziel and Yu were walking back to temple. Both were vary quite. Stopping at a cross walk waiting for the traffic to stop so they can cross. Yu looked over to see that Raziel was lost in his own thought.  
  
"Raziel? I'm sorry about my mom. Trust me I had no idea she was like that."  
  
"....... What? Sorry I was just thinking. What did you just say?" Raziel said, embarrassed that he had zoned out like that.  
  
"Sorry about my mom. I really didn't she was going to be like that." Yu said. "To tell you the truth you are the first guy that I've ever brought home."  
  
"The first? Wow....." Raziel said "I don't know what to say......"  
  
Then it was silent again. Walking across the street, Yu hugged his arm.  
  
"What are you doing tomorrow?" Yu asked looking over at Raziel.  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah, you know the day after today. What are you doing?" She asked again.  
  
"Nothing that I know of. Why?"  
  
Letting go of his arm, Yu walked out in front of Raziel. Stopping him. "Well why don't we go to the beach. Yeah. Doesn't that sound like fun?"  
  
"It dose but I'm not exactly number one in your moms list............ and there is this other............... little problem........."  
  
"Oh? What's that?"  
  
"Well you see........"  
  
"Don't tell me you nervous around good looking girls like me when you're in your swimming trunks?" Yu asked.  
  
"No..... It's not that. I........."  
  
"You sun burn easily?" she asked.  
  
"No...." Raziel replied.  
  
"Then what's the problem?"  
  
Raziel stood there and took in a deep breath. "Icantswim." He said as fast as he could, in the vague hopes that Yu wouldn't catch it.  
  
Yu stood there, it took her a second to hear the words, another second for the words to process  
  
Baw haw haw ha ha ha!!  
  
Yu erupted in to laughter.  
  
"I really don't see how it's that funny." Raziel said as he looked at the people walk around them, giving the two teens odd looks.  
  
"You mean........... You mean that for......... for someone that is considered to.......be a god............ You can't swim!!!" Yu managed to get out in between fits of laughter.  
  
Raziel stood there with slightly darker eyes. "Could you please keep the god part down a bit?"  
  
"You really don't see how funny this is, do you?" Yu said as she tried to fight back her laughing fits.  
  
"No I don't." Raziel said.  
  
"Well at any rate we can still........(Snicker)...... we can still have fun."  
  
"I guess. I just need to get out of the temple with out my mom finding out." Raziel added.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"I'll just say that not involving my mom or leaving my mom out in something's is the best." Raziel replied.  
  
"What ever, Maybe Kou might want to come along."  
  
---------(Son of Urd universe)--------  
  
Busting in through the front door, Fiona rushed through the temple in to the living room where, her mother and father sat spending some quite time together.  
  
"Fiona? Dear, what's the matter?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Anata....*Pant*....... Evangelion......... *Pant*.......... Kidnap......... *Pant*........." Fiona tried to say in between pants.  
  
"Fiona sweetie, catch your breath. And slow down." Keiichi said kneeling down to his daughter.  
  
"Here let me get some water, Fiona sit at the couch and catch your breath." Belldandy said before she sent to the kitchen to get a glass of water.  
  
Ding what she was told to do; Fiona sat down still trying to catch her breath. Seconds later, Belldandy came back in to the living room with a glass of water.  
  
Taking the glass of water Fiona downed it all in gulp.  
  
"Now start from the beginning Fiona." Belldandy said as she sat next to her daughter.  
  
"We were on our way home from taking Aoi back to her place and we were surrounded by a whole lot of Evil Evangelions. And they took Anata." Fiona explained.  
  
"WHAT!" Keiichi and Belldandy asked.  
  
"Was she alright? When they took her?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"She walked off with them, she said that you and dad would know what to do." Fiona replied. "She went with them after they threatened me and her. They said they would kill us both."  
  
"But if they took her to another realm of reality....... There are countless realms. How are we to find the one where Anata is at?" Belldandy asked her self out loud.  
  
In the realm where the dark Evangelion comes from, Anata sat looking around a garden. Her arms restrained by a block of metal that was like a set of handcuffs. Sitting there on a rock Anata looked around just a little surprised.  
  
"Okay I was expecting some dark damp place." Anata said out loud.  
  
"I prefer the delights of nature over coldness of technology." A voice said from behind some shadows.  
  
Turning to the voice, Anata's eyes widened when she watched the dark Evangelion step forward.  
  
"Are...... Are the one I've been seeing?" Anata asked as it walked closer to her.  
  
"I am." It replied.  
  
"I was surprised to find that a mere half goddess was able to inflect such damage to one of my best soldiers. Let alone take the damage from that soldier."  
  
"Take off the handcuffs and I'll show you how much of an ass kicking I can deal out." Anata said.  
  
"In do time my dear, in do time."  
  
T.B.C. 


	18. Chapter 18

SPLIT WORLDS  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own AMG or LOK or EVA or ZCC, please don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
-----(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)-----  
  
Anata was slowly opening her eyes, she had a splitting headache, her vision was blurry, she tried to stand but the force of gravity weighted heavily on her brain, her vision started to clear and she saw that in front of her was a wall, it was a dirty greenish color, she started to look around the room, but before she could, she was interrupted by a loud voice.  
  
"Wake up, don't tell me you've been taking chemicals!!" The loud voice shouted.  
  
"Huh?!" Anata groaned as the voice increased her pain.  
  
Anata gathered her strength long enough to see that the voice came from a goddess, she was older than her, she was an adult goddess, but she was very dirty, her hair was filthy, her skin was covered in dirt, and the only thing she was wearing were rags.  
  
"Get up, do you want another cleansing!?!" The goddess asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Anata asked weakly.  
  
"I'm your new cell mate for the rest of your prison sentence prisoner #549872!!!" The goddess said.  
  
"Prisoner, what are you talking about?" Anata asked.  
  
"No wonder the Evangelions look down on us when there are goddesses like you making us look bad!" The dirty goddess growled. "Look girly, I don't know who you are or why you're here, all I know is that last night after I specifically told the guards I don't want a roommate, last night they dragged you in here, I didn't asked why they did and I didn't ask who you were, all I know is that I should do what they want me to or I'll get beaten!" The dirty goddess explained.  
  
"I don't remember what happened, wait, I remember the dark Evangelion!" Anata said.  
  
"Her, you got into trouble with HER, are you nuts, do you even know who she is?!?" The dirty goddess yelled.  
  
"Who's she again?" Anata asked.  
  
"You don't even know who she is?!?!" The dirty goddess screamed.  
  
"What's the big deal?" Anata asked.  
  
"Oh boy!!" The dirty goddess groaned.  
  
Before the two could continue their conversation, there was some banging on the cell door and a guard shouting. "Get up worms, the food hall is open!"  
  
-----(GODDESS OF THE EARTH UNIVERSE)-----  
  
Meanwhile back at the temple, Raziel slowly entered through the front door, and crept to Belldandy and Keiichi's room, and looked through there cloth drawers.  
  
'Let's see, socks, shirts, underwear, sexy lingerie." Raziel stopped when he realized what the last item was. "Ugh, that's very disturbing!!" Raziel shuddered.  
  
Raziel continued to search through the drawer in his aunt and uncle's drawers, until he found what he was looking for.  
  
"Ah hah, uncle Keiichi's swimming trunks, I'm sure he won't mind if I just borrow them for a little while." Raziel said to himself.  
  
Raziel then quickly ran out of the room and rushed to the door, but before he could make he was grabbed from behind.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?!" Urd asked.  
  
"Um, uh, well." Raziel stuttered as he tried to come up with a way to explain himself.  
  
"You're going to the beach with Yu, aren't you?!?" Urd said angrily.  
  
"Oh come on mom, you're getting paranoid!!" Raziel said nervously.  
  
"Oh please, you think you can get away that easily?!" Urd asked.  
  
"Uh." Raziel said.  
  
"Why else would you have a pair of swimming trunks, since your Keiichi's son I assume that like him you can't swim, and the only reason you would have a pair of trunks is to go to the beach in hopes of going on a date with a crush of yours, and a date leads to making out, making leads to bed time for the both of you and that leads to kids!!!" Urd ranted.  
  
'Wow, she's really good!' Raziel thought.  
  
"Ohh, you're doing this all just to spite me, aren't you!!" Urd said accusingly.  
  
"What are you talking about, I would never do that." Raziel said.  
  
"Liar, I will not be called grandma!!!!" Urd exclaimed.  
  
Urd was just about to throttle Raziel, but before that happened, Kou walked in on the scene and decided to intervene.  
  
"Uh miss Urd, you shouldn't scold him, it's my fault." Kou said.  
  
"What?!?" Urd asked.  
  
"Oh yes, you see Raziel told he couldn't swim, so I offered to teach him how to swim." Kou said.  
  
"Well, okay, I suppose, you can't tell a lie, sorry dear." Urd said as she backed off Raziel.  
  
"Phew!" Raziel sighed.  
  
"But if you do get up to any funny business make sure you have with protection!!" Urd said.  
  
"Okay." Raziel said.  
  
Later on, Raziel and Kou had left the temple and were on their way to Yu's place.  
  
"Thanks for saving me back there." Raziel said.  
  
"It's alright, besides it's not like it's a lie." Kou said.  
  
"Huh?!" Raziel asked.  
  
"Well I told your mother that I will teach you how swim and I will." Kou said.  
  
"Gee thanks!" Raziel said sarcastically. "So why did you help me?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Well I have been thinking about your relationship with Yu, and I believe that you are a good thing for Yu, to my knowledge she hasn't had many relationships, and I believe that you are a good person, and you will treat Yu well." Kou said.  
  
"Thanks." Raziel said.  
  
-----(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)-----  
  
Anata was now in a large mess hall with many other prisoners, some goddess and some demon, there was a bridge high above the mess hall where guards looked down on the prisoners, Anata looked around the table she was sitting in, she tried talking to people.  
  
"Hey, what is this place?" Anata asked.  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Hey, who are those guys?" Anata asked pointing at the Evangelions.  
  
Still no one answered, but before Anata could ask another question, a guard shouted. "Attention to the ceiling!!!"  
  
All the prisoners looked up as they were instructed to and looked up; they saw a red armored Evangelion with long dreadlocks hanging from the back of his head.  
  
"Greetings, to those of you who are new here, I am your warden, Kachec, this is your prison for the rest of your sentence, I also remind you that today is the day that the empress will be visiting, if you make me look bad, I will have you executed, that is all." Kachec said.  
  
Kachec then walked away and left the mess hall, then someone sat next to Anata.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey, long time no see roomy, did ya hear the news, did ya, the empress is coming, looks like you'll meet her again!!" The dirty goddess said as she sat down next to Anata.  
  
"You again, wait what do you mean meet her again?" Anata asked.  
  
"Oh right, you don't remember, right, right, well she the dark Evangelion you were talking about!" The dirty goddess said.  
  
"Wait, you're joking right?!" Anata asked nervously.  
  
"Nope, no joke, no joke, unless you know of another black armored Evangelion that's powerful enough to have you locked away!!" The dirty goddess said.  
  
Anata suddenly realized that she was in deep trouble.  
  
-----(GODDESS OF THE EARTH UNIVERSE)-----  
  
Raziel and Kou were at Yu's house.  
  
"Why don't you knock on the door." Raziel said.  
  
"Why?" Kou asked.  
  
"Uh, I think Yu's mom might have a surprise for you if you go first." Raziel said.  
  
"Okay?" Kou said curiously.  
  
Kou knocked on the door, and it suddenly burst open, with Yu's mother behind it banishing a butcher's knife.  
  
"You again!" Yu's mother yelled as she swung her knife at Kou.  
  
"AIIIIIEEEEE!!!!" Kou screamed.  
  
"Oh, it's only you Kou, what can I do for you?!" Yu's mother said sweetly.  
  
"Um, is Yu home?" Kou asked.  
  
"Oh, of course dear, I'll get her for you." Yu's mother said as she went back into the house.  
  
"You knew she would do that, didn't you!?!" Kou said annoyedly at Raziel.  
  
"What me, no, never!!" Raziel said with cat like, almost Megumi like smile.  
  
"Hey guys!" Yu said as she came out of her house.  
  
"Hi Yu!" They both said.  
  
"Well, let's get going." Yu said.  
  
Later on, Raziel, Yu and Kou were at the beach, Yu was playing in the water and Kou was educating Raziel on different swimming techniques.  
  
"And that one is the breath stroke." Kou explained.  
  
"Uh huh, uh huh, uh huh, that's whatever you were talking about for you." Raziel said.  
  
Raziel at the moment was too busy concentrating on Yu, who was playing with some other girls, splashing each other with water; all of them had skimpy swimming outfits.  
  
-----(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)-----  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!" Anata was screaming.  
  
She was in terrible pain; she was being against a wall by two Evangelions, one of the held a cattle prod like device to her stomach, it was very painful, they let go of her and she collapsed back onto the ground, then she picked up by her hair, and the one who picked her was Kachec.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me!?" Anata pleaded.  
  
"You my dear goddess have something the empress wants, and what the empress wants, I shall retrieve, and if I retrieve it for her then she shall reward me." Kachec said.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about?" Anata said.  
  
Kachec then lost his patients and then punched Anata; she then fell back to the ground, Kachec then slit his wrist and then the two soldiers picked up Anata and squeezed her mouth open and Kachec pushed the slit wrist over her mouth.  
  
"I'm you'll like this, your kind always does!" Kachec said.  
  
Anata didn't know why but she started to suckle on the blood, but once she felt the sensation of the blood on her tongue, she enjoyed the taste of it and wanted to have more, she sucked on the wound on her captors wrist and she felt like she was in heaven, but just then she was ripped away from it, the two Evangelion pulled her away from Kachec's wrist.  
  
Later on, Anata was thrown back into her cell; she lay on the floor and curled up into a fetal position, she felt terrible, her vision was blurry, she felt frozen and on fire at the same time, she shivered as she shed tears from her eyes, she felt totally alone, she silently cried out for her mother, just she felt someone holding her, she felt a hand stroking her hair and another supporting her head, she looked to see the dirty goddess was the one holding her.  
  
"Shh, its okay baby, you'll get over it." The dirty goddess whispered.  
  
"What's happening to me?!" Anata asked.  
  
"They must've made you taste their blood, Evangelion blood can be a great medicine, it can heal anything, but it's highly addictive, if you can't get a dose of it after your first taste, the withdrawal can be very painful, they use it as a method to interrogate their prisoners by making them beg for more." The dirty goddess explained.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Anata asked.  
  
"I've been through it myself." The dirty goddess said.  
  
"How, how did you survive?" Anata asked.  
  
"I survived because I have a daughter to think of, after I get out of her, I will see her again." The dirty goddess said.  
  
Anata started to shiver again.  
  
"Shh, it's alright dear, you'll be alright, you just have to suffer through, I'll be with you, I'll make sure you're alright." The dirty goddess said as she bent down and kissed Anata's cheek.  
  
-----(GODDESS OF THE EARTH UNIVERSE)-----  
  
Kou was now trying to get Raziel into the water.  
  
"Come on Raziel, it's not so bad." Kou said as he splashed the water.  
  
"Uh, well." Raziel hesitated.  
  
"Hey guys, what's going on?" Yu asked as she ran up to them.  
  
"Oh Yu, you're here, how are you?" Raziel asked in a strangely nice tone.  
  
"Um, fine?" Yu answered curiously.  
  
"Well that's great, you know you must be hungry by now, you probably want an ice cream." Raziel said.  
  
"Uh sure, I guess." Yu said.  
  
"Kou, be a dear and get Yu an ice cream!" Raziel said sweetly.  
  
"Uh, alright." Kou said as he went away to get Yu an ice cream.  
  
"Okay, let's go!!!" Raziel said as he grabbed Yu's arm and ran away.  
  
"Raziel, wait, where are you taking me!?" Yu asked.  
  
Meanwhile, in a bush not too far from them, there was a Mini-Urd watching the two teens.  
  
"Hmm, he's up to something, I know he is!" Mini-Urd said.  
  
Meanwhile on the boardwalk, Yu's mother was watching Raziel and Yu through a pair of binoculars.  
  
"Ohh, that little brat, he's going to try something with my daughter!!" Yu's mother growled.  
  
Raziel and Yu had run under the wharf, they had found a secluded spot, they sat down together.  
  
"Raziel, what is this all about?" Yu asked.  
  
"Yu, I talked to my grandmother today, and I asked her about what I should do with you." Raziel said.  
  
"Really, what did she say?" Yu asked.  
  
"She said that I should be with you, and that's what I want." Raziel said.  
  
"Raziel!" Yu said.  
  
Yu and Raziel slowly came closer together, their lips nearly touched, but before that happened, they were rudely interrupted.  
  
"NO!!!!" Urd yelled.  
  
Urd suddenly popped out of nowhere and grabbed Raziel.  
  
"I will not be known as grandma!!!" Urd yelled.  
  
"Mom, get off of me!!" Raziel said.  
  
"YU!!!!" Yu's mother yelled as she ran towards them.  
  
"Mom!?!" Yu said.  
  
All in all it was a very confusing and embarrassing moment for the two of them.  
  
-----(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)-----  
  
Anata slowly woke up, there was no more pain, she looked up to see the dirty goddess looking down at her.  
  
"Hey there sweetie, you okay?" The dirty goddess asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, the pain's stopped." Anata said.  
  
"Good." The dirty goddess said.  
  
Just then a circle of light appeared on the ground and Belldandy rose out of it.  
  
"Anata, are you alright?!" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Yes." Anata said.  
  
"Good, we have to go." Belldandy said.  
  
"Okay." Anata said as she got up. "Hey, why don't you come with us?" Anata said to the dirty goddess.  
  
"Huh?" the dirty goddess replied.  
  
"Come on, we'll take care of you, and we'll help you look for your daughter." Anata said.  
  
"Really?!" The dirty goddess asked happily.  
  
"Sure." Anata said as she held her hand out.  
  
"Thank you." The dirty goddess said as she took Anata's hand and picked herself up.  
  
"By the way, what's your name?" Anata asked.  
  
"My name is Belldandy." The dirty goddess said.  
  
At that point Belldandy and Anata were both stunned, but before they could ask the goddess any questions, a loud bang sounded, the goddess gasped and fell to the ground, and behind was Kachec and two guards holding heavy looking pistols.  
  
"Anata, get down!!!" Belldandy yelled as she grabbed Anata and formed a shield in front of them.  
  
Kachec and the guards fired their pistols, red laser bolts were shot out, they broke through Belldandy's shield as if it were glass, the bolts barely missed Belldandy, singeing her cheek and arms, Belldandy then picked up Anata and they jumped through the portal together.  
  
Much later on, Kachec was in a dark red room with an indoor garden, and a bubble bath in the middle of the floor, the Evangelion empress was sitting next to a bushel of roses she was pruning them.  
  
"So allow me to understand this correctly, you allowed the goddess to get away and you weren't able to get any information out of her!?!?" The empress asked, she chopped off a tulip to emphasize the fact that she was clearly angry.  
  
"Yes milady, please allow me to explain, it wasn't my fault, I." Kachec tried to explain.  
  
"It's alright, I understand, you have served me well my dear Kachec, and for your tireless efforts, I shall reward you." The empress said as she walked towards Kachec.  
  
"Thank you empress!" Kachec said as he bowed his head respectfully.  
  
The Evangelion empress took hold of the back of Kachec's head and drew him into a passionate kiss, for the moment the red Evangelion was totally relaxed, allowing the empress to take him, but then his eyes snapped opened in shock, he unclasped his mouth from the empress.  
  
"Empress!!!" Kachec gasped out of intense pain.  
  
He looked down at his chest to see that the empress had driven her claws into his chest.  
  
"This is your reward, a quick death!" The empress said.  
  
She then pushed her arm through his chest and all the way through his body, Kachec then went limp, and then his body transformed into orange liquid and then spilled out onto the floor, the empress scraped off the liquid on her forearm and then press a button on her wrist and spoke into the wrist.  
  
"Send a clean up crew to my private baths." The empress spoke.  
  
"Yes milady!" A voice said over the wrist intercom.  
  
The empress then bent down and wiped up some of the liquid with two of her fingers and brought it up to her mouth, and then she licked the liquid and swallowed it.  
  
"You were never any good in bed!" The empress said.  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED)  
  
A/N: Please r/r, okay first off if you're curious as how to things work in the Evangelion universe, it will be explained in my fics the Shinji Morisato series and Son of Urd, also this will have some teasers on the final arc of Son of Urd fic. 


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: WE don't own anything. We just like doing this for fun.  
  
Once returning home to the safety of the temple, Anata locked her self away in the bathroom. Sitting there in the tub with her knees hugged tightly to her chest, and her chin resting on her knees. The filth from the prison still lingered on her; no matter how much she scrubbed she still felt it. And after effects for the Evangelion blood still made her a little sick, but nothing like when she first came down from its effects.  
  
"Damn them......" Anata cursed softly.  
  
She hated what those Evangelions had done, not just to her but the others that were held captive. She had only hated one other group and that was the shadows for what they had tried to do to her world and the shadows paid dearly.  
  
Just out side the bathroom Fiona stood there looking at the closed bathroom door, she really did worry for her sister, when Anata had returned she didn't say a word all she did was go to the bathroom and locked the door. Frowning and looking at the floor, Fiona slowly walked back to the living room where her mother and father sat silently.  
  
"She's still in there...... I hope she's alright." Fiona said before sitting there on the couch.  
  
Belldandy smiled at her daughter. "What Anata has been through was traumatic. The best thing we can do is be there when she needs up."  
  
"I just wish that there was something more I could do for her." Fiona said softly.  
  
Walking over to his daughter, Keiichi kneeled down in front of Fiona. "We all do, but like your mother said the best thing we can do is be there when she needs us."  
  
Back in the bathroom, Anata had felt that she had sat in the tub long enough. Even though she still felt a little dirty from the prison, getting out he quickly dried her self off and got dressed. As she did, she saw the marks from the beating she got from the Evangelions, shivering at the sight she quickly lowered her shirt.  
  
Out in the living room, everyone was thinking about a way to help Anata. Urd had joined everyone to help with the brain storming session.  
  
"I know!" Urd said snapping her fingers and making everyone look at her. "We can have a party, yeah a great big party. You know like back in you college day's Kei."  
  
Keiichi just let out a sigh as Belldandy shook her head no. "Urd I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
Just then......  
  
"A party will be a great idea." Anata said from the doorway to the living room.  
  
"Anata?" Fiona said.  
  
"Yeah a party would be great, but just hold off on it for a couple hours." Anata said as she sat there on the floor putting on some shoes.  
  
"Okay we can do that I guess......" Fiona said sounding more then confused. "But what are you doing, you look like your going somewhere."  
  
Stopping for a moment Anata looked up over at her sister. "I'm taking a quick trip up to Yggdrasil."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"I just need to talk to Peorth about something. It will only take a couple hours, don't worry." Anata said as she waved off the out burst.  
  
"Anata?" Fiona asked stopping Anata. And pulling her in to the hall. "What's going on?" Fiona asked in a whisper.  
  
"I just need to talk to Peorth, don't worry I'll be right back." Anata reinsured Fiona. "I'll tell you what. I'll even hunt down Lyn and bring him back with me. Is that alright?"  
  
"I guess..... Okay...." Fiona said then she smiled at Anata. "Is there any special requests?"  
  
"Anything cooked by mom." Anata replied with a smile then she walked off to the bathroom.  
  
Once in the bathroom, Anata placed her hand on to the mirror and waited for it to ripple like water. Feeling the mirror turn from a solid to an almost liquid. Then climbing up on to the sink Anata stepped through the mirror.  
  
------(Goddess of the earth universe)------  
  
Raziel and Yu sat side by side as Yu's mother and Urd bickered back at forth about who was subduing who.  
  
"Has this ever happened to you before?" Whispered Yu.  
  
Raziel sighed and rested his chin in the palm of his hand and started to tap his index finger on the side of face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just glad that there isn't any food around." Raziel replied.  
  
"Your son is going to take my daughters innocence!" Yu's mother yelled at Urd.  
  
"What ever, Raziel is to much like his father. He doesn't have the guts to do it!" Urd yelled back.  
  
Yu looked over at Raziel with a questioning look after Urd's last comment.  
  
"It's true, I probably wouldn't." Raziel said with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Don't lie to me, your son..... Just look at him. All he needs is a minute." Y's mother said pointing at Raziel.  
  
"Well yeah, he still a child by all accounts, so yeah he would probably would blow it in about a minute." Urd said back.  
  
Raziel sat there shaking his head at his mother all while Yu giggled at him.  
  
"I would think that you could last longer then that......." Yu giggled.  
  
Raziel just let out groan, and then he took in a deep breath and stood up.  
  
"Mother..... Mrs. Asakawa..... Can you please stop the bickering?" Raziel said loudly making Urd and Mrs. Asakawa even Yu look at Raziel with shock. "Look I like Yu, I'll admit that. But what you two are talking about........ Just forget it...." Raziel said, then just as he was about to sit back down a voice stopped him.  
  
"No what were you going to say?"  
  
Looking up Raziel was shocked to find that Hild was there in front of them.  
  
"Grandma....." Raziel whispered.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Urd shouted.  
  
"Can't a mother come by and see her daughter and grandson?" Hild replied. "Go on Raziel, what were you going to say?"  
  
Nodding, Raziel stood back up and took another deep breath. "I like her, but I'm not the type of person to go and do something that can screw up our lives. So mom, Mrs. Asakawa you two will just need to believe me."  
  
Yu sat there in silence, after a moment or two she shook her head and stood up too. "Mom this is going to be one of those things that you will need to believe us. We're not doing anything."  
  
Hild smiled at the two possible young couple and over at her daughter. "I'm happy with that insurance what about you Urd-chan?"  
  
"What?" Urd asked.  
  
"Why don't we all get something to eat, doesn't that sound like fun?" Hild asked.  
  
"What the?" Mrs. Asakawa asked more then confused by the turn around.  
  
Leaning over, Yu whispered at Raziel. "Is your grandmother always like that?"  
  
"All the time....." Raziel whispered back.  
  
-----(Son of Urd universe)------  
  
Having come through a mirror at Yggdrasil's teleportation central hub. Looking around she saw that there were some gods and goddesses that were giving her some strange looks. But that wasn't bothering her; she had always gotten strange looks from other gods and goddess. The whole being half goddess thing had always crept in to the minds of some but never let it bother her.  
  
Walking up to the main desk, Anata waited for the receptionist to look up at her. When she did Anata put on a smile.  
  
"Hi, I'm kind of new here; can you please tell me where I may find Director Peorth?" Anata asked.  
  
The young goddess typed away at her computer trying to find the answer that Anata was looking for all while she glanced up at Anata.  
  
"Yes I'm half human......" Anata said with a sigh.  
  
"No it's not that..... Is it true?" The young goddess asked.  
  
"Is what true?" Anata asked back.  
  
"That your from another universe? It is true?" she asked again.  
  
"Yeah it's true, why?" Anata asked back.  
  
"Some of us here are wondering if we all have doubles of our self's in you universe?" the young goddess asked.  
  
Anata stood there thinking about it. So far she's came across a double of Kou, her parents, Peorth. "I don't see why not." She replied.  
  
The young goddess smiled back up at Anata. "Peorth is in the main control room."  
  
"Thank you." Anata said before turning around heading to the control room, the vary heart of Yggdrasil. As she walked through the great halls of Yggdrasil, Anata passed some gods and goddesses that she remembered from her universe, but with slightly different. Not paying attchen to where she was going, she happened to walk right in to someone.  
  
Both her and the person she walked in to fell over on the floor with a thud.  
  
"Ouch..... Sorry about that this place still amazes me...." Anata said as she picked her self up off the floor.  
  
"It's okay.... I couldn't see where I was going with all these papers....." said a voice that Anata knew.  
  
"Lyn?" She asked.  
  
"Anata?" Lyn asked back. "How are you feeling, I heard about you being captured. Are you feeling alright?"  
  
"I'm fine; I'm here to see Peorth and to bring you back with me." She replied.  
  
"Bring me back to where?" Lyn asked as he started to pick up the papers he was carrying.  
  
"Oh my parents are throwing me a party to cheer me up, and I told Fiona that I would bring you back with me. But before we get back I need you to meet me at the archives." Anata said then she started to blush a little.  
  
Noticing this Lyn took a closer look. "What?"  
  
"I.... umm need you to help me read the Yggdrasil script." Anata admitted.  
  
Smiling at his friend, Lyn got up. "Sure, when do you want me there?"  
  
"In about a half hour forty five minutes." Anata said.  
  
"Sure thing, I'll meet you there."  
  
-------(Goddess of the Earth universe)-----  
  
Meanwhile, Raziel, Yu, Urd, Hild and Mrs. Asakawa sat at a beach side restraint.  
  
"Raziel what's wrong?" Yu asked.  
  
"Nothing. I just don't like what's going on here." Raziel replied.  
  
"What are you talking about? My mom your mom and grandmother are getting along." Yu said pointing what's going on.  
  
Raziel sat there thinking that it was a joke carefully played out by Peorth. All was needed was the punch line, and Raziel waited for it.  
  
"All this I wouldn't put it past my boss; she'll set a joke like this up." Raziel answered.  
  
"What's the matter Raziel-chan?" Hild asked.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Besides the fact that I'm still here in my swimming trunks." Raziel replied.  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting a little cold sitting here just in my bikini." Yu added.  
  
"My Miss. Hild, I never knew that I can find someone that I can relate with so well." Mrs. Asakawa said laughing.  
  
"I can completely relate with your worries, oh my when I had Urd-chan I found her with several boys in her room......" Hild said before taking a drink.  
  
"See." Yu said. "Everyone is just getting along fine."  
  
"No I think my grandmother is just charming everyone." Raziel grumbled.  
  
"Aw, now would I do something like that?" Hild asked.  
  
"Yes, yes you would." Raziel replied.  
  
"Yeah you would." Urd added.  
  
But as all this was going on Yu looked around and noticed something, scratching her head, Yu tapped Raziel on his shoulder.  
  
"I just noticed something, Where's Kou?" She asked.  
  
Raziel thought about it and shrugged his shoulders. "Come to think about it, the last time I saw him I when I sent him to get us an ice cream."  
  
Just a couple hundred yards away at the beach, Kou laid out on a towel basking out in the sun. Lifting up his sunglasses he looked up. "What? Even I need time to relax. You think its easy being an original character in this guys fan fiction stories? Yeah right."  
  
-------(Son of Urd universe)------  
  
Walking through the huge doors of the main control room, she's only been in that room once and that was when she first started her teachings at Yggdrasil back then she found the room impressive and even now she finds the room impressive. Looking up she found Peorth sitting in her chair. Lifting up off the floor, Anata floated up to the main deck of the control room. When she got up there she found that the goddess that's in charge of running everything was sleeping on the job. She crept up to her. Carefully Anata got her self as close to Peorth she could get. Then.......  
  
OH MY GOD PEORTH A DEMONS IN YGGDRASIL!!!  
  
Jumping up out of her chair, Peorth started to order people around.  
  
"You! Lockdown the system, you three activate the defiance grid and a level five fire wall on the........" Stopping, Peorth found that everyone was looking at her like she's crazy. Then Anata busted out laughing.  
  
"That's not funny!!" Peorth yelled.  
  
"That was great..... Oh man you should have seen the look......" Anata tried to finish but her laughter made it hard.  
  
"It was rather funny ma'am." Ex added.  
  
"Well anyways, Peorth how's my reactors?" Anata asked as her laughter.  
  
Peorth let out a sigh. "We cant make heads or tails of it. It appears that Ex's double only made the program to access the reactors, but not making the system set up. So we're trying to set the reactors to what the program from your amp thing."  
  
"Well the last time I pushed my powers I've found that their not as effective..... Like a flash light with dieing batteries." Anata stated trying to explain.  
  
Hearing that Ex turned around in her chair. "I'm not surprised. You see in your universe, your reactors were setup and ready for you before you were able gained access to them. That is according to the program from your power amp. Then you come here to this universe. When you gain access to the reactors here you gaining access to the reactors as they were when they were powered down some two thousand years ago."  
  
"What can we do about that?" Anata asked. "The last time I fought against the Evangelions I was lucky to even take their blows, let alone inflect any damage. I just want to be able to fight back next time"  
  
"Looking for revenge for what they did to you?" Peorth asked.  
  
"Something like that...." Anata replied.  
  
"I've been thinking about that. What we can do is take each reactor offline one at a time fix it up and reprogram it, reactivate it. And do the same to the next. In time we can get it all running smoothly." Ex replied.  
  
"In my universe the Ex there was thinking about doing an upgrade, where all four reactors kick in at hundred percent." Anata stated.  
  
Thinking about it Ex punched some keys at her computer and looked back at Anata. "It can be done, but the whole thing will take a week at best."  
  
"A week, what if I am attacked? What then?" Anata asked, clearly not liking the idea.  
  
"Well there is really only one other that could really fight against an Evangelion." Peorth said. "But you're not going to like who."  
  
"Who is it?" Anata asked, really wanting to know.  
  
"Raven." Peorth simply replied.  
  
"What?! No way! Not that Jerk!" Anata screamed. "I'd rather take my chances."  
  
"Too late, he'll be there when you get back to the temple." Peorth said with a wicked smile. "You kids are so easy to torment."  
  
"One other thing." Ex interrupted. "Every time we take a reactor offline you're going to feel lighted until the other three can take up the slack."  
  
"Okay I've had worse things happen." Anata said. "Well I'm off I need to take care of something's. See everyone later."  
  
"Wait I'm not done, Anata Morisato! Come back here!" Peorth yelled, but Anata didn't turn back as she floated back to the ground level of the control room.  
  
-----(Goddess of the Earth universe)----  
  
Some hour later Raziel and Yu sat at the bus stop, waiting from the bus to take them back to the bus stop near Yu's apartment.  
  
"I don't get it. One minute my mom and your mom are going at it, and the next my grandma shows up and everyone's all find and dandy." Raziel said.  
  
"I think that it went all right." Yu said back in a mater of fact tone.  
  
"I guess your right......"  
  
"Raziel remember where we left off before your and my mother showed up?" Yu asked as she moved closer.  
  
"I..... remember......" Raziel replied as he moved closer.  
  
"Yeah......." Yu mumbled.  
  
With a really romantic sun set behind them, closer and closer, Raziel and Yu moved. So close that they can feel each others breath on the others face, just as their lips were about to meet, just when that one moment was about to happen......  
  
"About time I've found you two....." Kou said from behind just a couple feet away.  
  
Yu and Raziel leaned forward their four heads resting on each others. Raziel softly chuckled. "Just our luck......"  
  
Not knowing that he had interrupted something Kou had sat beside Yu at the bus stop. "I seemed that I had fallen asleep while out in the sun..... And got a rather bad sun burn." Kou said. "Did I miss anything after you two ran off?"  
  
"Nothing much......" Yu replied. "You just interrupted something." She then whispered.  
  
Raziel just snickered at Yu's comment.  
  
-----(Son of Urd universe)----  
  
Arriving at the archives, Anata found Lyn leaning up against the wall waiting for her.  
  
"So what took you so long?" Lyn asked.  
  
"I just had to talk to Peorth about something.... Anyways why don't we get started?" Anata said.  
  
Walking in to the great archives of Yggdrasil, one of two places that holds all the knowledge of the known universe. The walls were lined with books from floor to ceiling, corner to corner. Computer servers holding terabits, (I think I have that. Terabits are after gigabits, right?) Tens of billions of terabits filled with information. Anata had only been in the archives once. But she never went this deep in to the place.  
  
Watching Lyn sit at a computer station, he waited to know what Anata was looking for.  
  
"Okay what is it that you're looking for?" Lyn asked as he started to type on the computer.  
  
"I want everything you can dig up relating to Evangelions." Anata bluntly said.  
  
"Okay to the point...... One moment." Lyn said then he started to type in the request. "Okay this might take a minute or two, so you care to tell me what's going on?"  
  
"I would just like to what I'm up against is all." Anata replied with a half truth.  
  
Buying Anata's story, Lyn shrugged his shoulders. "What ever......"  
  
Just then the file done chime sounded, making Lyn and Anata look at the screen. To Anata the Yggdrasil script looked gibberish but Lyn just looked at the screen with a blank look.  
  
"What? Tell me that's alright?" Anata asked.  
  
"Well......" Lyn trailed off.  
  
"Well what? What the hell dose that say?" Anata asked, grabbing Lyn by the shoulders and shaking him.  
  
"Basically it says that all the data is in a server that's at the other end of the archives, in a section that is restricted to those that do not carry an unrestricted first class license. So in other words......"  
  
"In other words, unless you're my mother, grandfather and a vary select few I can forget about those files right?" Anata asked as she finished what Lyn was going to say.  
  
"Sounds about right, so why don't we get to that party." Lyn said getting up from the computer.  
  
-----(Goddess of the Earth Universe)----  
  
As Raziel and Yu shared a seat on the bus. Raziel found that Yu had fallen asleep there beside him and was comfortably using his shoulder as a pillow. Behind him sat Kou who was observing the couple for a minute. He watched as Raziel was fixated on Yu the whole time they got on to the bus and even past the point that she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Did you have fun today, even though you didn't learn how to swim?" Kou asked.  
  
"Yeah.... We just had some strange things happen." Raziel answered.  
  
"Strange? How so?" Kou asked.  
  
"Oh it was really nothing, just a run in with Her mother, my mother and my grandmother. But to really top of the strange meter, everyone got along." Raziel replied.  
  
"I see.... I'm fearing the day that my mother meets Anata." Kou said.  
  
Raziel sat there and thought about what Kou had said and looked back at him. "Are you afraid that Anata and your mother won't get along or something?"  
  
"Heavens on. I'm afraid that they'll get along too well." Kou replied with a laugh.  
  
"Oh yeah... I can kind of see where that can be a bad thing." Raziel stated. "You miss Anata don't you?"  
  
Kou then slowly looked out the bus window and smiled. "I know that our love can with stand the distance between two universes..... But yes I do miss her."  
  
Both Kou and Raziel went silent as Yu let out a sleepily moan. When they where sure that Yu hadn't waken back up they started to talk some again.  
  
"I see that you two are getting along quite well." Kou stated.  
  
"Yeah..... I still don't know what I'm doing. I guess I'm just making it up as I go." Raziel said.  
  
"Making it up as you go.... I know that one." Kou said.  
  
"Kou what do you know about Yu?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Besides She and Anata have been friends? I thought you asked that one before?" Kou asked.  
  
"Not that, has Anata said anything about Yu's past relationships?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Bits and peaces really. As much as I've gathered she hasn't had the greatest of luck in relationships. As Anata would put it she would end up with losers, lowlifes and jerks. Only after one thing." Kou replied. "Why are you asking me thing?"  
  
"I don't know...." Raziel replied quickly.  
  
"Anata believes that her friend just needs a nice guy." Kou stated. "Maybe you can be that nice guy for Yu? If not only for six months."  
  
The bus rounded a corner and stopped at the bus stop where Yu needed to get off. Raziel was just about to wake her when Kou stopped him.  
  
"It's been a long day; the bus will stop back here in about one hour." Kou said as he got up off the bus seat.  
  
"Where you going?" Raziel asked as he watched Kou walk off the bus.  
  
"It's only a short walk from here to the temple. I'll be fine and I'll tell Miss Urd not to worry." And with that Kou walked off the bus and started for the temple.  
  
----(Son of Urd universe)----  
  
Anata and Lyn had since returned to the temple and had joined in to the party. Every one was there. The members of the motor club from back in Keiichi's college days, people that Keiichi worked with and some of Fiona's friends even Megumi was there. There with another guy...  
  
Letting out a sigh, Anata shook her head. "It seems that even here Aunt Megumi hasn't settled down."  
  
Running up to them Fiona quickly hugged Lyn and looked over at Anata.  
  
"What took you two so long? Tamiya and Otaki are....... Umm... see for your self." Fiona said pointing over at Keiichi's friends.  
  
There was Tamiya with two huge bottles of sake and Otaki slamming back at can of Yabutsu(I think I spelled that right...) while keeping Keiichi in place with something that looked like a head lock.  
  
"Yo Morisato! Have another!" Otaki said drunkenly.  
  
"No!! I..... Don't want...... Anymore!!! Help Belldandy!!!!" Keiichi screamed.  
  
But just before Belldandy could come and pull Keiichi way, Megumi wrapped an arm around drunkenly hung off of her.  
  
"I must really get to Keiichi......" Belldandy said as she looked over at Keiichi as he was getting gallons of booze poured in to his mouth.  
  
"Don't worry about........*HIC* Kei, he's a big boy..... Here have some......*HIC*...." Megumi said holding a glass, offering it to Belldandy.  
  
Fiona and Lyn watched as their mother took the glass and had a drink.  
  
"As long as it doesn't have carbonated beverage in it we should be fine." Fiona said with a sigh as the three teens watched.  
  
"What are you kidding? Mom gets a little tipsy and I can get hold of something to drink my self." Anata said.  
  
"But you're not twenty one!" Fiona pointed out.  
  
"So.... What do you say Fiona? " Anata said. "Want something to drink?"  
  
Just then...... "This is really good Megumi." Belldandy said with a smile. "What is it called?"  
  
"*HIC* IT rum and coke." Megumi replied with a drunken giggle.  
  
Just then there as a knock at the front door. Hearing it Anata went on over to the door to answer it.  
  
"Yes hello?" Anata said as she opened the door. When she saw who was there on the other side Anata's good mod quickly vanished. "It's you....."  
  
There on the out side, was Raven with Aoi there beside him.  
  
"Hello Aoi." Anata said, her good mod trying to come back.  
  
"Hello Anata, where's Fiona?" Aoi asked.  
  
"In the living room with everyone else." Anata replied.  
  
"I don't know what's going on, all I know is that Aoi and I was quietly watching a DVD when Peorth came in to my crypt." Raven said with a clearly mad tone.  
  
"Wait? How do you get electricity out in a crypt?" Anata asked.  
  
"A really long extension cable........" Raven replied as he walked past Anata.  
  
Hearing that Aoi quickly turned around after she heard Ravens answer she placed her hands on to her hips. "I thought you said that that electric company set you up with electricity?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah by the extension cable......" Raven replied.  
  
"But that's steeling Raven." Aoi stated.  
  
"Hello, demon, evil here. I'm meant to do things like that." Raven said in a mater of fact tone.  
  
"Raven that's steeling, you need to disconnect the power." Aoi said giving Raven a stern look.  
  
"But...." Raven said back.  
  
"Raven." Aoi said again still with the 'look.'  
  
Giving in, Raven hung in head in defeat. "Alright I'll unhook the cable in the morning..... Man this sucks."  
  
As he walked in to the temple more, Raven shuttered as he heard whip cracking sounds from Anata fallowed by her giggles.  
  
As the night went on every adult in the temple was rather drunk or smashed. Giving Anata the chance to take something's from the fridge. As she loaded her arms up with one of her favorite drink, Fiona walked in to the kitchen.  
  
"Getting something to drink?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Yeah..... Welcome to join me. I'm going out in to the back yard. Lyn can come too." Anata said as she pulled out another can of Yabatsu.  
  
"I guess.... Okay...." Fiona replied sounding a little unsure.  
  
"If you don't want any then that's alright. I just really want someone to sit out side with me." Anata said as she turned around and handed Fiona a beer. And started for the back door carefully, making sure that no adults saw them.  
  
Once out the back door the two sisters sat on the porch, Anata quickly cracked open a can and took a drink. As she took the beverage, Anata happened to notice Fiona getting ready to open the can.  
  
"What happened to Lyn, he kind of disappeared." Anata said.  
  
"Well last time I saw him was when he was asked by Auntie Megumi to get something more to drink." Fiona replied. "Is this stuff any good?"  
  
"This isn't the stuff I like to drink but it's alright." Anata replied, and then she finished off her first beer.  
  
Taking a small sip of the beverage, she didn't really like the taste of it but something told her that Anata needed someone to talk to. "What's on you mind?" she asked.  
  
"Just thinking about Kou, the Kou from my universe." Anata replied before opening her second can. "I really shouldn't be hitting this stuff this hard don't we have classes in the morning?"  
  
"Yes we do." Fiona answered. "You miss him don't you?"  
  
"Yeah..... It's like he so far away but he's really here in this universe. But it's not really him. It's his double. Just as nice, just as kind, just as much as a gentlemen as the Kou from my universe, but he's a demon here." Anata said taking another drink. "You see Kou is like my other half, he's the one that talks reason in to me. With out him..... I tend to not only get a little depressed and I start to do some stupid things."  
  
"You know you can send him another message using the machine that Auntie Skuld made." Fiona said.  
  
"I know I was going to type something to him tomorrow." Anata said back. "One time we were separated for a whole month. It was Christmas and he was selected for a relief mission to some planet at the other end of the galaxy. And I went in to deep depression back then too. But before he left for the mission he promised me that he would be back before Christmas." Anata said then she took another drink.  
  
"Did he make it back like he said he would?" Fiona asked before she too took another small sip of her drink.  
  
"He did. He even went against Peorth's orders. The team he was with even helped him out." Anata replied.  
  
"Then why don't you make a promise to Kou?" Fiona suggested. "What about that idea?"  
  
Finishing her second can, Anata thought about what her sister said. It was a promise that brought their parents together, why not her and Kou? Putting the can down, Anata looked over at her sister and smiled.  
  
"Thanks sis, that a great idea. I'll promise Kou that I will get back as soon as I can." Anata said. Then she picked up her third can and opened it and held it up. "Cheers."  
  
Looking at Anata it took a moment for her to figure what Anata was saying cheers about. This it downed on her. Smiling Fiona held her can up. "Cheers."  
  
Just then Lyn staggered out in to the porch making the sisters look to see who it was. There was Lyn; he looked like he had been roughed up some.  
  
"Lyn? What happened?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Your aunt Megumi got hold of me....." Lyn said as he took a seat next to Fiona. But as soon as he sat next to her Fiona knew the answer.  
  
"Yuck, you smell of sake." Fiona said as she waved the air away from nose.  
  
"Megumi.... She forced some sake in my mouth. Demon something........" Lyn said, his face getting slowly red from the booze.  
  
"Pure Refined Demon Dance Sake?!" Both sisters said in unison.  
  
"Yep, that's the stuff......" Lyn replied slowly as the effects start to creep in.  
  
"Fiona you're going to have some problems........" Anata said before..... "*HIC* excuse me."  
  
"What? You're drunk?" Fiona asked.  
  
"No.......*HIC* No I'm not." Anata replied waving off the remark of her being drunk. "I.... Goddess of the Earth drunk.......*HIC* Never."  
  
Fiona just let out a heavy sigh at her boyfriend and sister. "Alright you two no more." Fiona said as she took away the cans from Anata. "Lyn you're sleeping on the couch....... And you are going to stop."  
  
"No...... Fiona that mine. Noooo give it back." Anata yelled as Fiona took her can of beer.  
  
----(Goddess of the Earth universe)----  
  
After a good hour of the bus going back around through its rounds, and again it stopped at Yu's stop. Raziel didn't want to wake the girl but he really needed to get her home so her mother wouldn't kill him.  
  
"Yu..... Yu wake up....."Raziel whispered in to her ear.  
  
Slowly waking up, Yu saw Raziel there smiling at her. Sitting up Yu stretched and looked around.  
  
"How long was I asleep?" She asked.  
  
"A little over an hour. You want me to walk you to your apartment?" Raziel asked.  
  
"That's okay; I'm running a little late as it is. And if my mom sees you with me when I'm late she might try to kill you." Yu said as she got up from her seat.  
  
"Yeah I'm kind of anti..... Being killed." Raziel said with a laugh. "See you tomorrow?"  
  
"Sure." Yu said then she gave him a quick kiss. When she pulled back she grinned at him. "Just wait for tomorrow for something even better." And with that Yu walked off the bus leaving Yu with a huge grin.  
  
"Tomorrow?" Raziel said to him self with a confused look.  
  
------( The next day, Goddess of the Earth universe)----  
  
The blaring sound of the alarm went off, waking.....Well just waking one of the two sisters.  
  
Sitting up in her futon, Fiona sleepily looked around the room trying to wake up.  
  
"Someone shut that damn thing off!!" Anata shouted.  
  
But Fiona was still waking up, she stretched and was about to reach for the alarm when Anata shot up from her futon. Her eyes dark and heavy form the little sleep she's had. Quickly she looked around trying to find the source of the sleep shattering noise. Finding it at the other end of the room, Anata formed a small force bolt and fired it at the alarm shattering to a thousand peaces.  
  
Once the noise had stopped. Anata fell back on to her futon and pulled her blanket back over her body and hear head.  
  
"Come one Sis we need to get up." Fiona said sleepily.  
  
"Noooo..... Let me sleep......." Anata whined from under the covers.  
  
"Come on we need to get ready for classes..... Anata?" Fiona said as she tried to wake her sister.  
  
"Mmmm.... Let me sleep....." Anata said before she fell back asleep.  
  
Still not wanting to be late for school, Fiona did the only thing she could think of at seven in the morning. Taking the edges of the futon, Fiona pulled the futon up, making Anata roll to the floor.  
  
"Damn it, why'd you do that?" Anata whined.  
  
After getting Anata up and getting ready for school, Fiona was sitting at the table having something to eat when she heard a loud groan from the living room. Peeking in to the living room she found that Lyn was just getting up, with a hang over.  
  
"My head....... It's throbbing....." Lyn said as he grabbed his head.  
  
"I'm sure it is after having that Sake my Aunt Megumi gave you." Fiona said before coming out of the kitchen.  
  
"First hang over, and last......" Lyn said as he sat up all the way.  
  
"Would you like me to get anything for your head?" Fiona asked.  
  
"No thank you...... Where's......"  
  
"Raven and Aoi left late last night. Anata is getting ready now." Fiona replied.  
  
Just then Anata came through the door and stopped at the living room. "Food....." Anata grumbled.  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Lyn asked.  
  
"She's probably more hung over then you." Fiona whispered back.  
  
"I know I'm hung over. So where is that loser Raven, isn't he the one watching me?" Anata said out loud not knowing what she had just said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Damn it......" Anata cursed. Walking out of the kitchen while shucking on a finger from cutting her self. "Peorth and Ex are doing some things on my reactors. So I'm not at my peek shall I say. So Peorth has Raven watching me."  
  
"Raven? Why him?" Lyn asked.  
  
"That's what I wanted to know, anyways so if I black out or look dizzy it's Ex shutting down one of my reactors." Anata replied.  
  
-----(Goddess of the Earth universe)-----  
  
Sleeping there in his room soundly, Raziel woke up to see his mother standing there at the door.  
  
"Mom, please let me sleep." Raziel said still with his eyes shut.  
  
"Nope can't do that kiddo." Urd said as she kneeled down beside Raziel.  
  
Opening his eyes Raziel looked over at his mother. "What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"I've been thinking. Since you got here I've been giving this whole parenting thing some thought. So as my first official act as your mother you and me are going shopping. I think Kou's cloths might be too big. He is a little bit taller then you."  
  
"Okay, but cant it wait until later on today, Yu might be stopping by later on today." Raziel said as he pulled the blankets closer to him.  
  
"Belldandy has breakfast on the table. We'll leave as soon as you're ready." Urd said but before she walked out of the room she turned to Raziel again. "Let me give this a chance."  
  
Raziel only nodded before his mother walked out of his room. Out in the hall Urd happened to pass Keiichi as on his way out for work.  
  
"I need some money for your son." Urd said holding out her hand.  
  
"That's just too weird." Keiichi said as she scratched the back of his head. "Why don't we just say you need money for Raziel?"  
  
"Yeah your son." Urd said, her hand still held out in front of her.  
  
The idea of having a son for Keiichi was still a bit too much, but the mother of that son being Urd was just bizarre. Early on in Raziel's visit they had figured out who his parents were, but didn't even try to understand the story behind Raziel, Urd and Keiichi. It was just accepted.  
  
"Okay Urd, Here's a credit card. And please don't go out of control. Remember the last time I let you use it?" He asked handing it to Urd.  
  
"And I'm enjoying that collection of sake bottles from every sake refinery in the country." Urd replied as she put the card in her pocket.  
  
Walking on in to the kitchen, Urd saw Kou sitting at the table enjoying some fresh oranges for breakfast. Not knowing about Kou's sun burn Urd wrapped her arms around Kou to mess with him some. As she did a painful look came across Kou's face.  
  
"What's wrong?" Urd asked. "Aw, did we think that I was you love?"  
  
"Sun....... Burn......." Kou managed to say.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Letting up off of Kou she then noticed the red shoulders. "Ouch..... Didn't use sun lock did we?"  
  
"No I used it. I just fell asleep under the sun." Kou replied still feeling the searing pain through out his shoulders.  
  
"I can help, just let me get something." Urd said before she walked back out of the kitchen.  
  
Just as Urd left, Raziel came in to the kitchen. As Raziel walked past Kou he gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder.  
  
"Morning." Raziel said before taking his seat. "What's with the look?"  
  
"Like..... I told your mother...... Sun burn." Kou replied as she clinched his teeth.  
  
"Sorry." Raziel said. But to top it off for Kou. Keiichi walked in and gave him a good pat on the shoulder.  
  
"Morning Kou, Raziel. Sleep well?" Keiichi asked then he noticed the painful look on Kou's face. "What up with him?"  
  
"Sun burn." Raziel replied.  
  
"Ohh Sorry about that." Keiichi said.  
  
"It's a common occurrence this morning." Kou managed to say.  
  
"So Raziel? You and Urd going out today." Keiichi asked trying to make conversation.  
  
"Yeah...." Raziel replied.  
  
"Well sometime today you want to go over to whirlwind and get some dirk bikes or go carts. They have a really tough course there." Keiichi said.  
  
"Umm.... Okay I guess." Raziel said. "I guess that would be fun."  
  
Just then Urd came back in to the kitchen. "Here you go; it's my one special blind." Urd said as she placed a tube of something with strange symbols on the tube.  
  
Just as Keiichi was going to have some coffee, he noticed the symbols. "Hold on Urd those are the some symbols that made me a woman remember?" He asked.  
  
"I know they are but in a different mixture their not going to change Kou in to a woman. Don't listen to him Kou. This stuff will work." Urd said.  
  
Kou looked at the tube and kindly handed it back to Urd. "Thank you but no thank you. I'm against something that can possibly change my sex."  
  
"I think that Anata would be against it too." Urd said trying to make a joke, but silence came across the kitchen. "Joke everyone. Wow Keiichi lighten up some. Don't tell me that you thought your daughter was never going to get with someone."  
  
"Urd I'd rather not hear things like that about my daughter." Keiichi said all while glaring at Kou.  
  
"Alright, alright better to stay in the dark then to know what's going on." Urd stated then she looked over at Raziel. "You ready?"  
  
"I guess so." He replied.  
  
"Kei..."Urd said in a sweet tone. "Can Raziel and I take the car?"  
  
"What? Urd the lancer isn't your average economy car." Keiichi said.  
  
"Please, you can take Anata's bike." Urd said.  
  
Letting out a heavy sigh, Keiichi reached in to his pocket and pulled out his keys and handed them to Urd. "Be careful with it I just got it fixed."  
  
---(Son of Urd universe)---  
  
Later that day, the better part of the student body sat in the lunch room Fiona and Lyn sat waiting for Anata to join them.  
  
"Lyn do you know what else Anata did when she was at Yggdrasil?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Oh she needed some help in the archives." Lyn said before taking another bite of his lunch.  
  
"Help with what?" Fiona asked.  
  
Before answering Lyn glanced around to make sure that no one was listening in on their conversation. "She cant read Yggdrasil script. So she needed help with researching something on the Evangelions." Lyn whispered.  
  
"Oh I see. But why didn't she come to me?" Fiona asked. "Did she get what she was looking for?"  
  
Lyn shook his head no. "We needed an unrestricted first class license."  
  
Little did they know, someone was eavesdropping, just a couple tables away sat Kou with a small group of demons having lunch together. Hearing the conversation between Lyn and Fiona, Kou finished off the last of his drink and quickly left.  
  
"Kou sweetie where are you going?" Asked a demon.  
  
Kou didn't answer all he did was walk on out of the lunch room just missing Anata.  
  
"Man I'm starved!" Anata said to her self just as she sat at the table with Fiona and Lyn.  
  
"Why didn't you ask me for help?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Help with the archives?" Anata asked back. "There's just some things I want to do on my own. But I needed some help with getting the info."  
  
"But why didn't you ask me?" Fiona said.  
  
"Lyn was closer, Fiona if you were there in Yggdrasil I would've asked you." Anata replied.  
  
"Then can you tell us what you planning?" Lyn asked. "I did help out."  
  
"I know you did, but I'm not really going to say anything until I know what I want to know. I really don't want to say." She replied. "I just might need to get mom or Grandpa to get the info."  
  
Look what you DID!  
  
Turning to see who just yelled, Fiona, Anata and Lyn found a Demon standing over then looking really pissed.  
  
"Excuse me?" Fiona asked just a little confused.  
  
"Not you! The other sister!" the Demon said pointing at Anata.  
  
"What? I really don't know what you're talking about." Anata said back quickly.  
  
"Just before you get here, Kou gets up and leaves. You clearly pissed him off some how" The Demon said back.  
  
Just then another Demon grabbed her shoulder. "Rei I don't think she has anything to do what it." (No relation to Rei from NGE)  
  
"Piss off! You and me! Right now!" Rei ordered.  
  
'Man, Ex is going to start shutting down reactors here soon.....' Anata thought to her self.  
  
"Come on!" Rei yelled again. This time getting the attchen to the whole lunch room.  
  
"I don't like to fight. And I really don't have the time. But if you really want to know Kou is the last person I want to have pissed off at me. So go back and finish your lunch."  
  
"Oh yeah....."Rei said. Before she placed her right hand on to the table where Lyn, Fiona and Anata sat at, and then she leaned across the table. Then with her left hand she tipped over Anata's drink making it spill all over her lap.  
  
Jumping from her seat, Anata stood there soaking wet. Slowly she looked up at the demon. "You bitch..... I liked that out fit. I looked damn cute this....."  
  
"Oh look the Prissy Goddess has a potty mouth what a surprise." Rei chuckled. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"I'm going to kick you ass from this end of the lunch room to the other." Anata screamed.  
  
"Umm.... Fiona I think we should find some cover." Lyn said as he pulled Fiona back.  
  
"But I just can't let......"  
  
"Remember when she got in to that fight with Raven and how fast it got out of hand?" Lyn added.  
  
"I remember...... Speaking of Raven where he is?" Fiona asked.  
  
"On no a half Goddess is going to hurt me.... Oh no what ever shall I do." Rei said trying to sound like she was afraid.  
  
"This half goddess is going to make you eat those words." Anata said as she took the edge of the table and pushed it over out of the way.  
  
Just then......  
  
THAT IS ENOUGH!  
  
Stopping, both teens looked over to see Rin there at the other end of the lunch room.  
  
"That is enough. The last time you fought. You trashed half the school. So if you two do wish to fight take it to my class." She said as she approached them.  
  
"You're allowing a fight between two students to take place?" Fiona asked.  
  
"In a controlled setting." Rin replied. "So what do you two girls say? Up to it?"  
  
Anata stood there thinking about it, sure Ex and Peorth can start shutting down her reactors... "I'm up for that." Anata replied.  
  
"Me too. I'm going to kick your ass Morisato." Rei said before walking away.  
  
When the group of students walked away a little disappointed.  
  
"What the hell did I just get my self in to?" Anata asked her self out loud.  
  
"That's what I would like to know?" Fiona asked back.  
  
"No kidding. Didn't you say Ex and Peorth are going to start fix your reactors." Lyn added.  
  
"I know, I know..... Damn it. Fiona remember what I told you about my Kou?" Anata asked.  
  
"About Kou being the one that talks reason in you? I remember." Fiona replied.  
  
"This is one of those times I wish I could here him telling me how much I need to cool down." Anata said.  
  
"Again no kidding." Lyn said.  
  
-----(Goddess of the Earth universe)----  
  
At the local Mall, Urd sat out side of a dressing room waiting for Raziel to come back out.  
  
"Raziel come on it can't be that bad?" Urd said, sounding a bit board.  
  
There in side the dressing room, Raziel looked at him self through the mirror and let out a sigh. "Umm mom I don't think that these cloths are for guys."  
  
There he was, with a tight shirt showing great deal of his stomach and jeans that were way too tight.  
  
"What ever, come one let me see!" Urd said as she got up and tried to open the door.  
  
"No I don't want to come out!" Raziel yelled back as he pulled back at the door, trying to keep Urd out.  
  
"I said come out!" Urd yelled back as she tried to pull the door open.  
  
Little did they know Yu was doing some shopping her self just ten feet away. Hearing the noise she looked over to see what was going on.  
  
"Miss Urd what are you doing here?" Yu asked.  
  
"What?" Urd said as she turned to see who was there. See who it was, a wicked little grin came across her face. "Why Yu what a surprise." Urd said then she let go of the dressing room door, sending Raziel flying back wards against the wall.  
  
"OUCH!!!" Raziel yelled. "What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"Raziel?"  
  
Realizing who just called his name, Raziel just sat there and blushed.  
  
"It looks good on you. That is if you're in to that sort of thing." Yu said through her fits of giggling.  
  
Shutting the door quickly, Raziel propped him self up against the door keeping it closed.  
  
"Miss Urd is it going to me alright if I come by and visit with Raziel later on?" Yu asked.  
  
"I don't see why not, sure...." Urd replied.  
  
"Thank you. Hear that Raziel, I'll stop by later on this evening. Okay." Yu said to Raziel through the dressing room door.  
  
"Okay that's cool.... Damn it come off....... See you then." Raziel said as he fought with the really tight jeans.  
  
After a minute or two, Urd knocked on the dressing room door. "You can come on out now, she's gone."  
  
Opening the door, Raziel looked around to make sure that Yu wasn't still around. When the cost was clear he stepped out. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"It's the responsibility of every mother to embarrass her child once in a while when was the last time I or the other me.... What ever did that?" Urd asked.  
  
"Yesterday." Raziel replied bluntly.  
  
"Oh come now it wasn't that bad? I mean it could've been worse." Urd replied.  
  
"Yeah right......" Raziel grumbled.  
  
"Say why don't we get something to eat?" Urd asked.  
  
"Okay I am getting a little hungry." Raziel said.  
  
---(Son of Urd universe)---  
  
It was nearing the end of the day and only one thing was left to do, and that was going to Rin's class.  
  
"Are you still going to go through with this?" Fiona asked. "I mean you said it your self, Ex and Peorth can start taking down your reactors any minute."  
  
Letting out a heavy sigh Anata turned around to face her sister. "I'm still asking my self that. I'm just hoping that Peorth and Ex don't start until I'm done."  
  
"And what's you luck like anyways?" Lyn asked.  
  
"Crappy when it comes to things like this...... Man I'm screwed." Anata said.  
  
Stopping just before the doors to the gym, Anata let out a heavy sigh before pushing the doors open. Anata froze there at the door. There in front of her was Raven with his arms crossed across his chest.  
  
"You are not going to make my job easy are you?" Raven asked.  
  
"Look I don't need you looking after me, and if you really want to know that job only goes to one man." Anata said as she moved to her left and walked past Raven, leaving Fiona and Lyn there at the door.  
  
"Just don't make me jump in there and save your ass." Raven said with out turning around.  
  
With out turning around her self Anata grinned. "Don't worry, you won't half to."  
  
Once Anata was out of ear shot, Raven looked at Fiona. "Is your sister like that all the time? Or is it just a woman thing?"  
  
Fiona shrugged her shoulders. "I've only known I had a sister for less then a week, but something tells me she's like that a lot."  
  
"Rather she's really head strong or she's just really stupid...... My money is on Rei." Raven said turning around heading for the gym bleachers.  
  
Hearing that from Raven something clicked with in Fiona, maybe it's being around Anata too much, or it was just sticking up for her sister. Fiona rushed up to Raven, grabbing him by the shoulder she turned him back around.  
  
"I bet you Anata wins." Fiona stated strongly.  
  
Standing there Raven has a thought come in to his head. "Okay what about this? If your sister wins, anything Peorth gives to you to do. I'll do it. But if Rei wins, anything Peorth gives me to do. You will do them."  
  
Hearing the wager Lyn didn't like where this was going. "Umm.... Fiona?"  
  
"Not now Lyn." Fiona said quickly back. "You're on." She said to Raven. Then the two shook hands, sealing the deal.  
  
"Do you know what you just did? That's like making a deal with The Devil, or your aunt Urd. It really matters how you look at it." Lyn whispered loudly at Fiona.  
  
"I believe...... no I know Anata will win." Fiona said back to Lyn sounding way too much like her mother.  
  
At the other end of the gym Anata walked over to the middle of the floor where Rei stood waiting.  
  
"I've been waiting for you Morisato. I was starting to think that you weren't going to show." Rei said.  
  
"What and miss this, Yeah right." Anata said back stopping right in front of Rei.  
  
Just then Rin stepped forward. "Okay some quick rules. No hitting below the belt, no dramatic use of powers, we just got this place repaired Miss. Morisato." Rin said looking over at Anata. "And please, please try not to throw the other through the walls of the gym, again we just got this place. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah..." Rei said still glaring at Anata.  
  
"Sure..." Anata said.  
  
"It starts when ever the one of you two make the first move." Rin said then she tuned around and walked back over to the bleachers to watch the match.  
  
Rei stood there, she slowly brought her right hand up and in one smooth movement she extended her fingers and twisted her wrist making bones pop.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy making you pay for what you did to him." Rei said.  
  
"And you talk too much." Anata said, and then before Rei knew it, Anata had thrown the first punch. But to her surprise the demon before her cough her fist. Then she grabbed Anata fore arm, and with one swift movement she flung Anata up over her shoulder.  
  
Up in the bleachers every one winced in pain as they watched Anata land hard on the gym floor. Lyn shoot his head. "Ouch..... She should've taken the fall."  
  
Back out on the gym floor Anata held her arm and rolled back over on to her back just in time to see Rei several feet above her and one her way back down. Rolling out of the way just as Rei's foot drive right in to the hard wood floor.  
  
Back on the bleachers Rin shook her head. "Not the floor....."  
  
Getting back to her foot, Anata took a stance and charged right in to Rei, knocking her off her feet. But as the demon went flying through the air she managed to twist her self around landing on her feet.  
  
"A push.... Please?" Rei scoffed. "Come at me like you mean it."  
  
As the two went on with the fight Lyn and Fiona sat there in the bleachers. "Is it me? Or is this like some really bad anime Raziel watches?" Fiona asked.  
  
"No kidding...... COME ON END THIS!!!" Lyn yelled out.  
  
Hearing her friends cheer for her, Anata watched as the demon swung another punch. Seeing the fist come at her Anata had just enough time to move out of the way, seeing her opening, she placed her fist right square in the demons chest. Sending her flying back tourds the bleachers.  
  
The students that were watching saw the demon coming right at the bleachers and scattered out of the way just before Rei crashed in to the wood bleachers, sending a plume of smoke up in to the air.  
  
Rin waved the smoke out of her face and let out a sigh. "Not the bleachers..... This is getting out of hand....."  
  
Standing there Anata flexed the muscles in her right arm and grin. "You like that?"  
  
In the debris of the bleachers, Rei moved things out from on top of her, her eyes glowed red with hate. "You'll pay for that." Rei said as she moved the last of the bleachers from on top of her. "DEMON HELL FIRE STORM!!!"  
  
Just then large flaming rocks started falling through the roof of the gym, seeing the rocks, Anata brought up a shield. But meanwhile up in the Yggdrasil Ex and Peorth are just about ready to bring down the first of four reactors.  
  
"Bring reactor one down in thirty seconds." Ex announced.  
  
"Confirmed, redirecting power flow to the remaining three reactors." Ere said, as she typed in the new program.  
  
"Power flow stable, all systems green. Shutting down reactor one." Chrono said. "Activating temporary OS."  
  
Back in the gym, Anata felt something strange, and then before her shield started to fade. 'Oh no... they're shutting down the reactors.' Anata thought to her self. "Not good."  
  
Just then the shield dropped and Anata fell to her hands and knees. Thinking fast Anata only had one chance to end this and come out on top.  
  
But back up in Yggdrasil Ex started to notice the remaining reactors gaining more power. "What I don't get it....."  
  
"Confirmed! Reactors two, three and four have just jumped thirty two percent each. Ma'am she's doing something!" Chrono yelled.  
  
Back at the school, Anata forced her self back to her feet again, and glared at Rei. "Devine Beam!" Anata yelled then a force bolt formed in front of her. Then it flattened out into a beam of light, shooting out striking the demon. Knocking Rei across the gym and Anata fell back to her hands and knees.  
  
Seeing that the fight... er.... match was over Rin stood up. "This Fight.... Umm Match is over. Defeating blow delivered by Anata Morisato. Winner Anata Morisato."  
  
Every one rushed over to the two fighters. Standing over Anata Fiona smiled at her sister. "Are you alright sis?" she asked.  
  
"I'm a little dizzy; I think Ex started to shut down my reactors.... I'll live." Anata said as she looked back up at Fiona and Lyn. "Something tells me that I shouldn't have done that last move."  
  
Just as Fiona was going to help her sister up, she was moved out of the way by Rei. She and Rei looked at each other for a moment or two. "Not bad for a half Goddess."  
  
"Not bad your self, you kind of cough me off guard." Anata said back. "There's not many that can walk away from the beam."  
  
Rei grinned a little showing some fang. Then she did something that shocked all the students that where there in the gym. Rei the Demon of fire offered her hand to Anata. Looking at the demons hand, Anata took it and Rei help the goddess up.  
  
"If you need anyone to fight with you'll know where to find me." Rei said before she started to walk away after Anata was to her feet.  
  
"Sure..... Thanks....." Anata said a little shocked.  
  
Once the young demon was gone Raven walked up to Anata. "It's not everyday she offers her hand like that. You've just made a new friend."  
  
Then he started to walk out of the Gym but not before Fiona called out his name.  
  
"Ooooh, Raven....." Fiona called out in the most sweetest tone.  
  
Stopping dead in his tracks, he slowly turned around to see Fiona smiling at him. "I'll call you it Peorth gives me a task."  
  
"Yeah, Yeah...." Raven said waving off the comment.  
  
"Oh and by the way, I've told Aoi already." Fiona added.  
  
"Damn it!"  
  
---(Goddess of the Earth universe)---  
  
After returning from their shopping trip, Raziel laid on the floor of his room looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Maybe I should buy my own stuff......" Raziel said to him self.  
  
Just as he rolled over to reach of the small boom box there beside his futon there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Yeah it's open." Raziel said.  
  
Looking at Anata's vast collection of CD's Raziel heard the door slid open.  
  
"She has a wonderful collection, dose she not?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Oh, hi aunt Belldandy." Raziel said with out turning around. "Yeah... she has a lot of classical and then it goes into Techno, and a lot of rock...."  
  
Raziel then stopped looking through the CD's, and then he turned to his Aunt. "I hope she won't mind my going through her CD's."  
  
"I'm sure she won't mind." Belldandy said back. Then she sat there on the floor next to Raziel. "I've heard from your mother that you and Yu have been getting along well."  
  
Raziel sat there and thought about the question. Sure his aunt Belldandy might be able to clear something's up. If she cant who can.  
  
"Aunt Belldandy you've known Yu for a long time, right?" He asked.  
  
"Oh yes, I've known her and her mother for a vary long time. Mrs. Asakawa and I would even take Anata and Yu to the same park when they were little." Belldandy answered.  
  
"Okay so you've known her just about her whole life then." Raziel said making Belldandy nodded. "Then maybe you can tell me, Do you think the relationship between Yu and myself is alright. I mean Kou seems to think so even my grandma thinks so. So I guess I really need to hear it from the voice of reason. Do you think it's alright?"  
  
Belldandy closed her eyes and smiled. "I've known Yu Asakawa for a long time and right now I'm feeling a level of happiness from her I have never felt from her. I would regard that as a good thing, would you not?"  
  
Pondering his Aunts words, Raziel looked up at Belldandy and smiled. "Thanks Aunt Belldandy. Can I ask you one other question?"  
  
"Of course you can." She replied.  
  
"Well really it's two questions." Raziel added.  
  
Belldandy nodded again, telling him it was alright.  
  
"First question. Do you think Kou is alright with me sleeping in his girlfriend's room, I mean him and Anata from my understanding are..... Umm..... Lovers. Second question, is it alright if I call Yu and see if she would like to have diner with us?" Raziel asked.  
  
Belldandy placed her hand on to Raziel's shoulder. "To answer your first question, I think Kou likes you, even sees you as a friend. And the second question Yu has always been welcome here. You can find her phone number on the side of Anata desk over there."  
  
"Thanks Aunt Belldandy." Raziel said.  
  
Belldandy smiled some more and got up. Once she reached the door she turned to Raziel. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour."  
  
"Thanks Aunt Belldandy." Raziel said as he started looking for Yu's phone number at Anata's desk.  
  
Walking back out in to the hall, Belldandy was met by Keiichi.  
  
"It's strange." He said.  
  
"How so?" Belldandy asked as she continued on to the kitchen with Keiichi fallowing behind her.  
  
"Well where to start....." Keiichi said. "Oh, in another universe Me and Urd have a kid. Don't you think that just a little strange?"  
  
"Not really." Belldandy said as the two walked in to the kitchen. "For thousands of years those of us from Yggdrasil has believed in the possibility of multiple realities. This switching of universe between our daughter and Raziel just proves that multiple realities really do exist." Belldandy paused as she reached for a large cooking pot, and then she started to fill the pot with water. After the pot was filled she placed it on to the stove. "Think about it, if there are multiple realities. There any number of possible out comes, for example. You and I might have never met, or we might have had a son, twins. Urd might have came to you to grant you a wish. I might have never been born or you. Even as much as this planet never having life."  
  
Thinking about it Keiichi scratched the top of his head. "I guess I see what you mean Bell. But really sitting down and thinking about it, it can really hurt your head."  
  
Walking over to the fridge, Belldandy pulled out some veggies and placed them next to the sink and looked over at her husband.  
  
"And there is another thing." She said.  
  
"What's that?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Raziel." Belldandy stated. "Biologically he is your son. I don't know how things are between Raziel and you in his universe, but while he's here why don't you spend some time with him. You know get to know him."  
  
"You know what Bell, you're right as always. I'm going to go and talk to him right now." Keiichi said then he walked out of the kitchen, down the hall and to the room where Raziel was talking to Yu over the phone.  
  
"..... Okay see you in about an hour?....... Okay see you then..... Bye." Raziel said as he finished the phone call.  
  
Hearing someone knock on the door, Raziel walked over to it and opened it. "Uncle Keiichi?"  
  
"Umm... Hi Raziel....." Keiichi said leaving a vary odd silence between them. "Umm... Why do you call me Uncle?"  
  
Raziel shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know I've always called you that."  
  
Keiichi stood there at the door, again one of those odd moment of silence came over them. "Sooo..... What are you doing tomorrow?" Keiichi asked breaking the silence.  
  
"I don't know." Raziel replied quickly.  
  
"You want to hang out or something tomorrow?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"That sounds cool." Raziel replied.  
  
"Okay....." Keiichi said as he started to turn around, then he stopped and looked back at Raziel. "Oh and if you want to call me dad, that's alright you know."  
  
"Okay....." Raziel said back.  
  
Just as Keiichi started to walk down the hall back to the kitchen Urd stopped him. "So Keiichi trying to get to know our son?"  
  
"Yeah and?" Keiichi said as he walked on past Urd.  
  
"You know...." Urd said making Keiichi stop again. "I still think it's strange that in another universe you and I got together and had a kid."  
  
"Yeah I know..... It is strange." Keiichi said as he scratched the back of his head and laughed nervously. "But it hurts my head thinking about it....."  
  
"I wonder if you were any good." Urd asked to her self making sure Keiichi heard.  
  
"I.... umm wouldn't know..... I... I should really help Belldandy in the kitchen." Keiichi stammered as he went on to the kitchen.  
  
"That's always been a question I've had. Maybe I should ask Belldandy?" Urd said as she fallowed Keiichi in to the kitchen. But just in Raziel's room he braced him self up against the door shaking his head.  
  
"Please, please let this evening be as normal as it can get." Raziel said to him self as he looked up to the ceiling.  
  
---(Son of Urd universe)---  
  
Also just sitting getting ready for dinner, Fiona and Anata sat in their room. Anata said reading some magazine as Fiona sat there at a desk doing some home work.  
  
"You know you can just do that later on." Anata said with out looking up from her magazine.  
  
"I know, but I'd much rather get it done." Fiona said back. "Something tells me you're board."  
  
"Yep....." Anata said back as she turned the page. "That's why I'm looking at this magazine about apartments."  
  
"After dinner we can call Lyn and maybe your new friend and see if they want to go to arcade or to a karaoke bar?" Fiona asked.  
  
"No, something tells me that Rei isn't in to that sort of thing." Anata said back.  
  
"Yeah I guess your right......" Fiona said as she focused back on her homework. "Don't you have homework?"  
  
"All Peorth said as for me to take notes for Raziel and that's what I'm going to do." Anata replied. "She didn't say anything about homework."  
  
"Girls Dinner is ready!" Keiichi called from out side the room.  
  
"Coming!" Fiona and Anata yelled back in unison.  
  
"You know I wonder about something." Anata said as they made their way to kitchen. "I wonder why Rei got all upset just over Kou walking out of the lunch room. I mean he might've had to go to the bathroom or something."  
  
"Maybe he's like one of those guys that just about all the girls want. You like he's desired." Fiona replied.  
  
"Maybe, I don't know.... Mom that smells great." Fiona said as they walked in to the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah, smells great." Anata added.  
  
"I'm glad you two like it." Belldandy said. "I know it's not much but I'm feeling a bit under the weather."  
  
"Are you all right mom?" Anata asked.  
  
"The drink you aunt Megumi gave me didn't settle well in me." Belldandy replied.  
  
"I hope you feel better soon." Fiona said.  
  
Meanwhile up in Yggdrasil well after the business hours at the central hub for the teleportation system. The lights were off and no one was at the main desk. Everything was closed for the night. Over at a large TV like screen small sparks of lightning starts to dance across the screen when suddenly. A figure in all black bursts for the screen and shoots across the marble floor. Skidding to a stop the person in black and a large sword on his back looked around just. Getting his bearings an alarm starts to go off.  
  
"Fifteen minutes...." The man said.  
  
Running deep with in Yggdrasil, the man in black made his way to the archives. But up in the control room things were utter chaos.  
  
"It's the demon infiltration alarm!" Chrono yelled.  
  
"I can hear that!" Peorth yelled back. "Ex I want to know where that Demon is heading."  
  
"Right I'm on it!" Ex said back as she typed franticly. Up on the main screen everyone watched as a map of Yggdrasil came up and a red dot worked its way through the maze of halls through out Yggdrasil. "There's a ninety four percent chance that the Demon will be heading to the archives."  
  
"Right, send guards to the doors of the archives."  
  
Back out in the halls the unknown man ran with lightning speeds. Seeing the doors to the archives along with several of Yggdrasil's most skilled fighters. Stopping, he looked at the four fighters, sizing them up.  
  
"I don't have time for this......." The intruder said as he drew the huge sword from his back. Then the four fighters took a fighting stance waiting for the demon to make the first move.  
  
"Don't be foolish Demon." One fighter said.  
  
Resting the dull side of the swords blade on his shoulder the intruder reached in to his black robes. Pulling out a small ball the intruder tossed it up in to the air then in a bright flash of light, there was sounds of battle could be heard and then there was four thuds. When the light faded the only person left standing was the intruder. Slowly walking in to the archives, vary soon the intruder came to a great door with a seal. Slowly moving his hands over the seal, the intruder reached in to his robes and pulled out something that looked like an explosive. Placing the explosive on to the seal, the intruded pressed a button on it.  
  
Activating the device, the intruder took several steps back and again drew his sword. Then in a quick movement, he drove the sword in to the marble floor. Crouching down behind the sword the intruder waited.  
  
In the control room, Ex watched on the map. "The intruder has seemed to stop just before the restricted area of archives." Chrono said.  
  
Everyone in the control room watched the main screen. Just then the lights flickered and something shook the floor hard enough to throw Peorth from her chair.  
  
"What was that?!" Peorth yelled.  
  
"It appears that a massive explosive device was detonated!" Ex shouted back. "The intruder has gained access to the restricted area of the archives."  
  
At the archives the intruder ran to the nearest computer workstation. Pulling out another device, he placed it on the key board and on the screen to the device the intruder typed.  
  
c:\ dir  
  
Reading the results of the search, the intruder found what he was looking. Highlighting what he was looking for files started to download.  
  
"Come on, come on......" the intruder said to him self as he waited for the files.  
  
"YOU! GET AWAY FROM THAT!" a god yelled form the door before firing a force bolt.  
  
Jumping over the work station, the demonic intruder peeked over desk as another volley of force bolts came flying past, but this time fired by more gods. Bring his arm over the desk the intruder fired a force bolt him self, striking one of the gods in the leg knocking him to the ground in pain.  
  
Back in the control room, Ere sat relaying message after message. "Advance guard, reports that the intruder is pinned down in the archives. And a fire fight has started between the guard and the demon."  
  
"We have him where we want him...." Peorth thought out loud to her self. "Send more to the archives! I want that Demon!"  
  
But back at the archives, the young intruder sat behind the desk.  
  
"Damn it the things I do....." The intruder said to him self as he again reached in to his robes. This time pulling out three things, something that looked like a hockey puck another small box with a red light and a small cylinder with a button. "My fifteen minutes are just about up....."  
  
Sliding the puck like device across the marble floor, it came to a stop in the center of the group of gods. Just then it exploded sending a shock wave in all directions knocking the remaining gods off their feet, giving the intruder his chance to get away. Grabbing the data collection device and placing the small box in its place on the desk. The Demon ran out of the restricted area of the archives, on his way out he grabbed his sword that was still firmly stuck in the floor. When he was clear of the archives the demon pressed the button on the cylinder, and the box on the desk back at the archives exploded destroying the computer work station.  
  
In the control room, Ere reported back everything. "Another explosive device has gone off in the archives. It appears to have destroyed a computer work station. And the demon also appears to be making a run back to the central hub!"  
  
"Right Ex! I want a tracer program up and running! I want to know where the demon goes!" Peorth ordered as she rushed to Ex's work station.  
  
"I'm on it!"  
  
Entering the central hub, the demon stopped when he saw there was a god there standing in his way.  
  
"I can not let you pass. Stand down and I'm sure that you will get a light sentence. The face that you have not taken a life will carry far." The young god said.  
  
"I'm running out of time. Stand aside, I do not wish to harm you." The demon said to the young god as he brought his massive sword forward.  
  
Slowly the god moved she his left side slightly faced the demon showing his own sword. "I don't want to draw this sword. Stand down."  
  
"Then you will pay the price for not defending your self." running tourds the god, the Demon was surprised to see the lightning fast speed the god was able to draw his sword, the two weapons met with a loud cling.  
  
"I'm glad to see Yggdrasil has god that can fight." The demon said as he glared at the god. "But lucky for you I don't have the time to fight such a formable foe."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Feeling the demons great power, the young god had no chance to prepare him self.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!" Screaming the demon thrust his fist in to the chest of the god, sending him flying back in to a mirror, making it shatter and sending shards all over the place. Then there was the clinging sound of the gods sword driving it self in to a marble floor.  
  
Taking another step to the large TV screen the demon stopped to look back at the god. "What's your name?"  
  
"Hara" The god replied.  
  
"Maybe someday we will meet in a much better setting." The demon said before stepped through the TV screen.  
  
But up in the control room Ex just sat back in her seat. "Sorry Ma'am, but the tracer program was no good. It appears to have used a program that erased any and all teleportation traces."  
  
Fuming Peorth sat back down at her chair. She then balled her hand in to a fist and slammed it on to the arm. "Damn it!"  
  
T.B.C.  
  
Notes: Okay this was a huge chapter. It was going to be longer, but I figured almost thirty seven pages this will be a good place to end this chapter. But the next chapter might be as long as this but it's the second half of this. So look out for that. The next chapter ill pick up right after this last part. 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the computers we type at and the cloths on our back.... well I almost own my car, I have seven payments to go. Anyways, on to the story.  
  
----(Goddess of the Earth Universe)----  
  
Sitting there at the dinner table, With Yu sitting right in front of him across the table; things seemed to be going alright. The key word being 'seemed.'  
  
"Mrs. Morisato, I got a call from my dad earlier today." Yu said making conversation.  
  
"Oh that's wonderful where is your father?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"He's in America right now for his job." Yu replied. Then she looked over at Raziel. "When was the last time you heard from you dad?" She asked not knowing that Raziel's father was really sitting at the other side of the table.  
  
Looking up from their food, Keiichi and Raziel both gave a frightening similar look back at Yu. "Umm.... Yeah I guess you could say that I have...." Raziel said carefully choosing his words.  
  
Kou slowly finished chewing a peace of tofu and picked up his plate. "Lady Belldandy, may I please have some more?" He asked trying to help his friend with change the subject.  
  
"Why of course you can Kou." Belldandy said as she dished Kou some more food.  
  
But the slight change of subject didn't keep Yu from noticing that Raziel and Keiichi looked so much alike.  
  
"You know Raziel, I just noticed. You and Mr. Morisato look a lot alike." Yu said.  
  
Everyone stopped eating. "What?" Yu asked as she looked around at the members of the Morisato family. "Did I say something?"  
  
---(Son of Urd Universe)---  
  
Also at this time, Anata and Fiona were sitting at the dinner table. As Anata picked at her food, she was still trying to figure out something.  
  
"Are you alright sis? You've hardly touched you dinner?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Huh?" Anata said jumping slightly as she was ripped from her thoughts. "What was that?"  
  
"You have hardly touched your dinner. Are you okay?" Fiona asked again.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine, just thinking." Anata replied with a smile.  
  
Getting back to her thoughts Anata started to remember what she had over heard amongst the demons a couple minutes after the match she had against Rei.  
  
~*~*~* Flash back *~*~*~*  
  
"I've heard that he left because she looks just like 'Her.' You know like her double." One demon said to a couple of his friends.  
  
"Do you really think she looks like her?" Another demon asked.  
  
"I don't know the whole story. I've even tried talking to him and all I got was his ice cold stare." The third demons replied.  
  
"You got that look too? Man I tried and the look her gave me just about summed it up." The first demon added. "wait..... Sssshhh Here she comes."  
  
Rounding the corner in the hallway, Anata stopped. "What's up?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing." The three demons replied in unison. "That was really cool Anata, great match. I've got to remember not to piss you off." the first demon added.  
  
"Yeah I wouldn't want to come across you in a dark ally." The second demon said.  
  
"I wouldn't mind at all." The third said as he made an advance at Anata.  
  
"You three. You know I have a boyfriend in my universe." Anata said as she giggled.  
  
Just then Kou came around the corner and was met by Anata and the three demons. The look that Kou gave the three demons made them slowly back away.  
  
"We...... We weren't doing anything." One of the demons said as he and the other two started to walk backwards.  
  
"Hi." Anata said not knowing what was going on.  
  
"Hello..." Kou said back. Giving the three demons a chance to get away. "I heard about your match. That was impressive."  
  
"Not really I just got lucky....." Anata said as she leaned up against the wall. But before she knew it, Kou rested his right hand against the wall just inches from Anata's head. Then he leaned in close to Anata. So close that, she could hear every breath the demon took in. "I've heard about the information you seek" Kou whispered.  
  
"The archives...." Anata whispered back.  
  
"The files you seek, you will have by lunch tomorrow." Kou whispered. Then with that Kou pushed him self away from Anata and started to walk away.  
  
"But how are you going......."  
  
Turning around just enough so he can see her a small smile came across Kou's face. "Anything for her double....." Kou whispered.  
  
~*~*~*~*End Flashback~*~*~*~*  
  
Remembering that little encounter with the demon double of Kou. Anata really didn't know what to think. "I wonder what he met by that?" Anata asked her self.  
  
---(Goddess of the Earth Universe)---  
  
After dinner, Raziel and Yu had some how made their way over to Raziel's room. Sitting there not neither of them not really knowing what to talk about. But after a minute or two of awkward silence.  
  
"So Kou's alright with you sleeping in Anata's room?" Yu asked.  
  
Raziel shrugged his shoulders. "I guess, I asked my aunt Belldandy about that and she said that he's okay with it."  
  
"I'm surprised; Kou can be vary protective over Anata, or anything pertaining to her." Yu said as she pulled out the chair to Anata's desk.  
  
"Really? He doesn't seem to be the type." Raziel said.  
  
"Well trust me, he's the type." Yu said. "But what about you? What type are you?"  
  
Sitting there thinking about the question, Raziel turned to Yu. "To tell you the truth, I really don't know. I've never ran in to the problem." Raziel answered.  
  
"One thing I know for sure is when my body was taken over by that shadow thing. I remember watching you; you made sure that you didn't hurt me." Yu said as she started to lean in closer to Raziel.  
  
"I.....I'm not the type to hurt girls....... Especially ones as...... cute as you......" Raziel managed to say.  
  
Just out side the bedroom, Urd was walking down the hall. "I better check on those two, it's really quite in there." Urd said to her self.  
  
Reaching the room, Urd placed her ear on the sliding door trying to hear Raziel and Yu. After a moment of trying to hear something, Urd gave up and knocked on the door.  
  
In the room, Raziel and Yu had just started making out. Yes finally after so many chances that were missed or screwed up.  
  
"The door....." Yu said in between kisses as she and Raziel slowly started to lean back on to the floor.  
  
"I know......" Raziel managed to say.  
  
But back out side the room Urd was starting to worry. Opening the door, Urd stood there shocked at the sight. There was her son and a girl in a middle of a major make out session. Realizing that they were being watched the two teens stopped and looked over at the door where they saw Urd looking back with her mouth hanging wide open.  
  
OH MY GOD!!!  
  
Several minutes later, Yu and Raziel and Urd sat at the dinner table. In front of Urd was a glass and a bottle of sake. Yu and Raziel on the other hand just sat there looking back at Urd.  
  
"Mom it's really not a big deal." Raziel finally said. "I mean I really don't......."  
  
Holding her hand up, telling Raziel to stop talking. Urd shook her head. "Look I normally would be happy." Urd said then she slammed back her drink in one gulp. "But while you're here. I need to make sure that nothing happens to you."  
  
"Miss. Urd." Yu finally said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Raziel is a great guy, and I like him." Yu said making Raziel blush. "But it seems that there is something's you two need to work."  
  
"Hold on this involves you too." Urd said. "I need to know that during these six months Raziel is going to be here that there isn't going to be...... oh how should I put this?" Urd said then she started think of a word she could use.  
  
"Unwanted surprises?" Yu added.  
  
"Yes I guess that would be the best word to use." Urd said.  
  
"Miss Urd?" Kou said from the kitchen door way. "May I say something?"  
  
Urd only nodded.  
  
"I've only known Raziel for a couple of days, and I know him to be a good person. And as for Yu, she is also a good person. You should know that all to well." Kou said, then just as quietly he slipped in to the room he slipped out of the room leaving Urd, Raziel and Yu sitting there in silence.  
  
---(Son of Urd universe)---  
  
Laying on her futon, Anata was still trying to figure out what Kou was getting at. Looking over at her sister again, Anata found that Fiona was sleeping soundly.  
  
"I don't get how she can sleep in this heat." Anata thought out loud to her self as she sat up.  
  
It was true, it was really hot that night, the windows were down and the ceiling fan was going at full speed. Standing up, Anata started for the kitchen.  
  
Walking down the hall, Anata found that her aunt Urd was sitting there at the kitchen table alone in the dark.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Urd asked.  
  
"Can sleep, the heat is keeping me up." Anata replied as she opened the fridge. "You want something?" Anata asked.  
  
Urd only replied by holding up a small glass of sake.  
  
"Okay never mind." Anata said to her self. "What are you doing up at this hour?"  
  
"Just thinking about Raziel." Urd replied. "I'm just hoping that he's all right. You know normal mother stuff."  
  
"I'm sure that aunt Urd in my universe is making sure that he's staying out of trouble." Anata said as she sat there at the table with her aunt. "I mean my mom and Dad are there and auntie Skuld and Kou my boyfriend. I'm sure he's fine."  
  
"Your boyfriend?" Urd asked.  
  
"Yeah, Kou. He's a nice guy. He can be friends with just about anyone." Anata said.  
  
"Make friends with anyone? Sounds like you should keep a close eye on him." Urd stated.  
  
"I trust him. And there's my friend Yu." Anata said then she started to think about it. "Yu, she's my best friend. I'm sure she's keeping Raziel.... Umm occupied."  
  
"Any ways I just miss my son. I hope Skuld on your end cam make that machine so I can talk to him." Urd said.  
  
"I sure he's fine." Anata said reinsuring her Aunt.  
  
"I know he is, Just the mother thing you know." Urd said smiling at Anata. "What about you have you thought about becoming a mother in about ten, fifteen years?"  
  
"I've thought about it. I want a family some day, but not for another ten years at least." Anata said.  
  
Anata smiled at her aunt and stood back up. "Well I need to get to sleep; I have class in the morning." Anata said. "Goodnight."  
  
"You know you have my class in the morning right?" Urd asked.  
  
Hearing the question, Anata stopped and slowly turned to her Aunt. "What? You have a class?"  
  
"Yep, its potion prep." Urd replied.  
  
"Why I'm I not surprised......"  
  
----(Goddess of the Earth universe)----  
  
Through out the temple, everyone was sleeping soundly. Well everyone but Raziel that is. There in his room, Raziel tossed and turned there in his futon. Sweat drenching his brawl and a painful look on his face. Raziel violently rolled over to his side....  
  
~*~*~ Dream ~*~*~*  
  
There in a dark void, Raziel felt like something was driving a needle deep with in his skull. Grabbing the sides of his head he yelled out in pain. Then just as quickly as the pain came it was gone.  
  
"What.....What's happening?" Raziel asked himself out loud, looking around in the void of nothing. "Where am I?"  
  
Just then he started to hear the laughter of a girl. But something was different about the girl's laughter. It was wicked, evil cackle. Like that of a deranged person.  
  
"Who's there?" Raziel yelled.  
  
The girl laughter some more.  
  
"Where are you?" Raziel asked as he looked around looking for the source of the laughter.  
  
Just as he asked the question, something that looked like vortex of air formed and expanded and imploded and expanded again. Then finally the vortex expanded for the last time but this time expanding to the point where it dissipated, revealing a girl in the middle. There floating there in the void with Raziel the girl had her knees hugged to her chest and legs crossed at her ankles. Her face was slightly covered by her right knee, but it was clear there was a smile on her face.  
  
"Who are you?" Raziel asked.  
  
The girl giggled some more before answering. "My, my the shadow were right you are something......" The girl stated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Don't you know your own sister when you se her?" The girl asked.  
  
"Fiona?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Try this universe dear brother." The girl said sounding a little annoyed.  
  
Raziel took a good hard look at the Girl. He's seen her before but he really can't place her. Then he slowly put the face to the girl.  
  
"Anata?" he slowly said.  
  
The girl just laughed.  
  
"Well hell I don't know!" Raziel angrily said. "You're not Yu, so....."  
  
"I am Anata's mirror image, Natsuki." Natsuki said. "And Raziel I'm coming for you."  
  
Just as Natsuki said then she charged to Raziel and wrapped her hands around Raziel's neck. Natsuki's eyes flashed a deep red. "Remember my face."  
  
~*~*~* End Dream ~*~*~*~*  
  
Sitting back up in his futon, Raziel breathed in and out deeply trying to catch his breath. The sweat still dripped from his forehead. Still with the image of the girls face fresh in his head. Raziel got up and silently made his way out of the room. Quietly he slid his bedroom door open and tipped toed across the hall to Kou's room.  
  
'I need to know who this Natsuki girl is.' He thought to him self as he reached Kou's door. 'I don't want to wake Kou up this late but I need to know now.'  
  
Sliding Kou's door open, Raziel quietly stepped in to the room and over to where Kou slept. Kneeling down, Raziel was about to lightly shake his friend. But just before Raziel was going to shake Kou......  
  
"Raziel it's vary late." Kou calmly said.  
  
Jumping back, Raziel about killed over from a heart attack. "Not do that to me!" Raziel whispered loudly. "How did you know it was me in the first place?"  
  
"Everyone has different sounding foot steps." Kou replied with opening his eyes. "What is it you need?" Kou asked.  
  
Raziel took a deep breath. "Who is Natsuki?"  
  
His eyes purple redish eyes snapped open and he sat up. "Where did you hear that name?"  
  
"I think she came to me in a dream." Raziel answered. "Who is she?"  
  
"Natsuki is the embodiment of the Shadow collective thought. She is pure evil. The Shadow used her once before but Anata destroyed..... No killed her." Kou said. "Anata didn't say much about what had happened but she said that when she took Natsuki's life it was like killing a part of her self."  
  
"Why would she want to come after me?" Raziel asked.  
  
"It may seem that the Shadow is seeking your power." Kou replied. "More then likely your ability to change to an Evangelion."  
  
"I see....." Raziel said. "How did you guys come up with the name of Natsuki?"  
  
"Natsuki is Anata's middle name." Kou simply replied.  
  
"Raziel." Kou said in a tone that made Raziel really listen to him. "Be on your guard, Natsuki. Like Anata, is not the indirect type, when she is ready, she will come for you."  
  
But else where, in the few last shadow realms, Natsuki floated as she readied her self. Slowly clenching her hands in to fists and opening them back up, her eyes flash again.  
  
"Raziel..... Dear brother. My sister destroyed me once, but the shadow brought me back..... For you. But first before I come after you, my own revenge will be carried out. Watch out Yggdrasil, I'm coming for a good work out." Natsuki said.  
  
---(The next day Son of Urd universe)---  
  
Walking down the schools halls, Anata and Fiona are on their way to Potion prep class.  
  
"Are you sure you're feeling alright today sis?" Fiona asked slightly looking back.  
  
"I'm fine. If I take a day off every time I get hurt or something happens to me I'll never get stuff done." Anata replied. "And besides Peorth told me I need to take notes for Raziel. What Sister would I be if I didn't help him out?"  
  
"I'm sure he wouldn't mind about not having the notes." Fiona replied.  
  
"Maybe, I don't know. You know him better." Anata replied back. "What's Aunt Urd's class like anyways?"  
  
"Well..... You know when she makes something at home?" Fiona asked back.  
  
"Yeah, it's hit or miss most of the time." Anata replied.  
  
"It's just about the same, but this time with a bigger audience." Fiona said back with a giggle.  
  
"So taking the back row of seats might be a good idea?" Anata asked back.  
  
"You got it." Fiona replied.  
  
Just as they walked up to the class room door, Raven and Aoi were just getting there too.  
  
"So I see your reactors aren't working right yet?" Raven asked.  
  
"Nope not yet." Anata replied quickly.  
  
"Well Peorth needs to hurry up; this whole babysitting thing is bugging me." Raven said as he walked in to the class room.  
  
"He's been in this mood all day." Aoi stated.  
  
"Really?" Anata asked. "Has he been moody and agitated?"  
  
Aoi just nodded. Then she walked in to the class room fallowed by Fiona and Anata. Taking the seats in the vary back row, Anata tapped Raven on the shoulder. "So I hear you're in some type of mood?"  
  
"What's it to you?" Raven asked.  
  
"Well the problems you have seems like it's you time of the month." Anata said as she fought against fits of laughter.  
  
Raven just let out a groan and shook his head and Fiona just sat there laughing. Even Aoi sat there giggling.  
  
Just then Urd walked in wearing something that looked like what a Librarian would have on completed with thick fake glasses. But with Urd she made it look good, and of course every male of the class was having a nose bleed or have collapsed over from lack of blood to the head.  
  
"I see you guys like. I was told I need to look some what decent might as well have fun with it right?" Urd asked. "Alright everyone open your books to..... Page three hundred fifty two. We're be making Love Potion No.8."  
  
"I thought it was Love Potion No.9?" A demon asked from the middle of the class.  
  
"No, no it's No.8, I can't teach you guys No.9 because that's just too much of a potent potion." Urd replied, but just then the door to the class opened up making everyone look to see who just walked in late. There was Kou standing there with a note in his right hand and his left arm in a sling.  
  
"There was a paper work misshape in the office, so I my classes was switched from Lady Belldandy's humanity relations third hour class to your class." Kou said handing the note from the office to Urd.  
  
Urd just looked at the note like it was written in some strange language, she crumpled the paper in to a small ball and tossed it over her right shoulder. "I'm not really on for paper work, just take a seat over there and open your book to three hundred fifty two."  
  
Taking the empty seat in from of Anata Kou sat down and opened his book. Fiona just looked over at Anata and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Okay everyone the things you need to use are at the lab stations, just break up in to groups of two and have at it. If there are any questions just ask." Urd said as she sat at her desk and started to read some magazine.  
  
As all the students started to break up in to their little groups, Anata looked over at Fiona. "Mind if I work with Kou there?" She asked.  
  
"No not at all. This will give me time to catch up with Aoi." Fiona replied.  
  
Getting up Anata walked on over to the lab station where Kou sat going through some notes. "Mind if I work with you?"  
  
Kou only motioned to the empty seat in front of him. Smiling Anata took the seat. "What happened to your arm?"  
  
"I had an altercation." Kou simply replied with out looking up from his work.  
  
"Oh.... Okay...."  
  
"The files you seek will be ready in a couple hours, they're being translated." Kou whispered as he slightly looked up from his work.  
  
Nodding, Anata pulled out some beakers and test tubes for the potion. "Do you smile?"  
  
"What?" Kou asked back, but this time looking up from his papers.  
  
"Do you smile?" Anata asked again. "It's a simple question. I mean I've seen Demons smile a lot while here."  
  
"I've lost my reason to smile a long time ago." Kou replied then he went back to his work.  
  
"Really? What was that reason?" Anata asked as she grabbed the eye of snail that was needed for the potion.  
  
"I'd rather not get in to it." Kou said then he looked at the amount Anata was adding too much eye of snail.  
  
"Oh come on some times it helps talking about." Anata stated as she kept on adding eye of nut not noticing that she was using too much.  
  
"Not in this case...... You're adding too much Eye of snail." Kou said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The eye of nut, you're using too......."  
  
Outside of the school, on the third floor the windows blow out and green smoke bellow out. Back in the class room every one sat there in their spots, everyone with some green substance all over them.  
  
"Oops...." Was all Anata could say.  
  
----(Goddess of the Earth universe)----  
  
Sitting there on the couch, Raziel flipped through the TV channels looking for something to watch. "I'm so board..." Raziel groaned.  
  
Walking in to the living room, Keiichi found Raziel watching TV. 'Urd is going to drag Raziel out again and from what I heard for her, Raziel saw a little embarrassed...... May I should step in.' Keiichi thought to him self. "Say Raziel? Want to go and hang out?"  
  
"Not really, I'm still trying to figure out what I'm going to do about this Natsuki chick...." Raziel said.  
  
Leaning on to the back of the couch, Keiichi whispered. "Your mother is getting ready to drag you off somewhere. I thought you might want the heads up."  
  
His eyes slightly widening, Raziel looked over at Keiichi. "I'll meet you out side in the side car." Raziel said as he got up.  
  
"I'll stall you mom and grab the helmets." Keiichi said.  
  
Going their separate ways, Raziel went for the door and slid on his shoes while Keiichi walked down the hall over to Urd's room. Looking back down the hall to make sure that Raziel was fast on his way out the back door. So taking a deep breath, Keiichi knocked on the Urd's door.  
  
"Urd I've got something for you." Keiichi said as he opened the door.  
  
"Sorry about that Kei, but I'm getting ready to take Raziel out somewhere." Urd said as dug through her closet. "Kei I might need your credit card again."  
  
"Oh well..... If you don't want that vary old bottle of Pure Refined Demon Dance Sake....... I guess I can just give it to my boss....." Keiichi said faking his sad tone.  
  
Stopping her search for some money, Urd slowly turned to Keiichi. "Pure Refined Demon Dance Sake.......... No sorry I'm...... taking Raziel out."  
  
"All right, looks like my boss is getting it......"  
  
Then Urd's love..... No lust for sake crept back in to her head. "No wait!" Urd screamed. "I'll take it. Where is it?"  
  
"It's under mine and Bell's bed." Keiichi replied.  
  
Running past Keiichi, Urd barged in to Keiichi and Belldandy's room. Going over to the bed, Urd started to search for the bottle. Coming back up with a bottle in her hands, she shook the bottle and heard nothing but lose change geingle around.  
  
Out side Keiichi busted out of the house with two helmets. Jumping on to Anata's bike, Raziel looked over at him with a questioning look.  
  
"What happened?" Raziel asked.  
  
"We have about three seconds before your mom comes through that door mad." Keiichi replied s he started the bike.  
  
Just as the bike came to life, Urd busted the door down and stormed out side, just in time to see Keiichi and Raziel speeding out of the back yard.  
  
"Keiichi Morisato! Raziel! You two get back here!!!" Urd yelled. "I do not take lightly to being tricked like that!"  
  
---(Son of Urd universe)---  
  
Stepping in to the lunch room, Kou scanned the room looking for Anata. Seeing her sitting at the far end of the room, Kou took in a deep breath. 'Seeing her double is like seeing her. Even though I have been forbidden to ever approach her.....' Kou thought to him self, and then he started for the young half goddess.  
  
"So Fiona, What are we doing this weekend?" Anata asked.  
  
"I don't know..... What ever I guess." Fiona replied.  
  
"I know." Anata said snapping her fingers. "We can ask dad if we can take the bike and go to Tokyo for the weekend. That would be fun."  
  
"Sis, something tells me that dad isn't going to let his two teenage daughters spend the weekend in Tokyo all by our self's unsupervised." Fiona said before taking a sip of her drink.  
  
"We can ask Aunt Megumi if she wants to come." Anata said.  
  
"I still think that would fall in the category of unsupervised." Fiona said back.  
  
Just then a hand came down and placed a something that looked like a PDA in front of Anata. Fallowing the hand up to the arm, she found Kou there beside her.  
  
"Kou?" Anata whispered.  
  
"The files you seek are all on here." Kou said.  
  
"How did you get those?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Some questions are better left unanswered." Kou replied. "Now if you two will excuse me I need to return to my studies." Kou said as he turned and started to walk away.  
  
"Wait!" Anata yelled as she grabbed Kou's arm. "Let me repay you."  
  
"No, I did this at me own free will." Kou said. "No repayment will be required."  
  
"Come on at lest me buy you lunch." Anata said as she started to get up from her spot.  
  
"It will go to waist." Kou said as he lightly removed Anata's hand from his arm.  
  
"Damn it! You're just as stubborn as my Kou." Anata shouted making everyone around her look at her. "I'm going to find some way to repay you."  
  
Turning his head just enough to look back Kou smiled. "Helping you is payment enough......." He whispered.  
  
Watching Kou walk away, Fiona and Anata looked at each other, both sisters with a really confused look. "What did he mean by that?" Fiona asked.  
  
"I don't know." Anata replied. "I don't know."  
  
T.B.C. 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Again I would like to say that we don't own anything. And all that legal stuff.  
  
Chapter 21: Several strange twists.  
  
---(Goddess of the Earth Universe)---  
  
After getting a fair amount of distance from Urd, Keiichi and Raziel found a nice little spot to get something to eat at the edge of the campus. As the two had their lunch, the two didn't say much. Picking up his drink, Keiichi looked over at Raziel.  
  
'It's almost a little freaky. He's like looks just like me when I was his age.....' Keiichi thought to him self.  
  
"Umm what is Uncle Keiichi?" Raziel asked breaking Keiichi's train of though.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What is it?" Raziel asked again. "You're giving me a strange look."  
  
"Umm...... Just thinking." Keiichi replied. "So are you and me close or are we kind of distant?"  
  
Taking a bite of his burger, Raziel thought about for a moment. "It's more like an Uncle and Nephew thing I guess."  
  
Again silence as the two had their lunch. Little did they know Urd was watching from across the street.  
  
"Well I guess it's good for those two to get to know each other, I mean Keiichi is Raziel's father after all." Urd said to her self. "I guess my double couldn't have made a better choice to have a child with."  
  
Urd watched as the two male members of the Morisato family have their lunch. Then Urd started to think. "I wonder......." Slowly Urd turned back around and started back to the Temple. But little did everyone know, across town at the vary same park that the Shadow tried to invade Earth, a small black sphere formed. Then quickly it expanded and with a flash of light it disappeared, to reveal Natsuki kneeling down on the ground. Slowly she stood up, the fabric to her skin tight battle suit stretching as she stood. Taking in a deep breath of fresh air, she reached upward stretching. As she black lightning sparked up her arms all the way to her finger tips.  
  
When she was done recovering from her trip, Natsuki looked around and fast found that she was more then a little out of place in her battle suit.  
  
"First thing it first, I need to blind in." Natsuki said out loud to her self. Looking around she saw at the other end of the park was a shopping area.  
  
Walking across the park, Natsuki looked around at the park. "I can almost under stand why my sister defended this world....."  
  
Hearing the doors slid open the store clerk looked up from her desk. There she saw a girl in a skin tight outfit that was rather flattering to her figure.  
  
"Can I help you miss?" the clerk asked.  
  
"I require new cloths." Natsuki replied as she looked around the store.  
  
"Oh I can understand." The clerk said. "Well why don't we look around."  
  
As they walked through the store, Natsuki happened to stop at a display of shoes.  
  
"I will need adequate food ware." Natsuki said blankly.  
  
The clerk looked at the several different pairs of shoes, and then she picked up a pair. "What about this set? It should be vary comfortable for walking around the city."  
  
"I'll be needing something more........ Durable." Natsuki said as she kept on looking at the display. "Something along these lines." She went on to say as she took off the display a set of heavy combat boots.  
  
"Oh I get it you're in to the Goth stuff. I think I have just the things for you." The clerk said as she led Natsuki around the store.  
  
---(Son Of Urd Universe)---  
  
Having just gotten out of their last class of the day Fiona and Anata were making their way out of the school, Anata still thinking what Kou had said to her.  
  
"I wonder what Kou meant by what he said?" Anata asked her self out loud.  
  
"Why don't you just ask him?" Fiona replied not knowing that Anata was just thinking out loud.  
  
"What?" Anata asked.  
  
"Why don't you just ask him?" Fiona said again.  
  
"He won't tell me." Anata replied. "I've tried."  
  
As they kept on walking through the school Fiona stopped at a water fountain. As she got her self something to drink, she had an idea. "Why don't we ask around?" She asked before getting a sip of water.  
  
"Who do we ask then?" Anata asked back. "I mean the topic of Kou isn't one that many demons will talk about. They get all quite when he's around."  
  
"What about that Rei girl, she seemed to know Kou well." Fiona asked.  
  
"I think I just might do that." Anata replied. "Why don't you and Lyn go and have some alone time and I'll go and talk to Rei."  
  
"What do you mean by alone time?" Fiona asked.  
  
"You know. 'Alone time'" Anata replied with a huge grin.  
  
"WHAT?!" Fiona screamed. "I don't know what you're talking about." Fiona said as she turned around and started for the door to the school.  
  
"Oh come on, you two so need it." Anata said back as she chased after her sister. "When was the last time you two went out on your own?"  
  
Fiona froze after hearing the question. Anata, her sister was right. She and Lyn hasn't been out for a while, slowly she turned back around. "You won't get mad?"  
  
"What, of course not." Anata replied. "I would understand I mean Kou and I would go out just about every other night and sometimes we...... Never mind what we do sometimes. I'm talking about you and Lyn."  
  
"You sure?" Fiona asked.  
  
"I'll even cover for you with mom and dad. If you two stay out late." Anata added.  
  
"But you can't lie." Fiona reminded Anata. "Because if mom catches you in a lie, there's no telling what she'll do."  
  
"She might get Aunt Urd to tickle me to get info out of me but, there's always ways around the rules." Anata said. "Trust me it's okay, really I'll be fine."  
  
Smiling, Fiona rushed up to Anata and hugged her. "Thanks sis." Then Fiona ran down through the halls of the school looking for Lyn. Smiling to her self, Anata walked out of the school and looked around. There with another group of Demons, stood Rei.  
  
Walking up to the young demon, Anata approached her. "Rei I need to talk to you." Anata said making the girl turn around.  
  
"What is it?" Rei asked back quickly, not wanting to show any softness around any other demons.  
  
"I need you to ask you something about Kou." Anata said. Then she watched as Rei and the other demons around fell silent, like she had said something forbidden. "What I say?"  
  
"What's your question, we'll try to answer it." Rei said, not noticing that the other demons she was talking to has carefully walked away from the two of them.  
  
"We might want to go someplace else. It seems that I'm making some of you a little uncomfortable." Anata said.  
  
Looking around Rei found that she was left alone with the Anata. "To be truthful, you're making me a little uncomfortable too."  
  
"Okay let's go to my place." Anata said, but only got a nod from Rei.  
  
---(Goddess of the Earth Universe)---  
  
Slumped over the counter top to the cash register, with blood dripping from her forehead, was the store clerk. Just then Natsuki walked out of the store, the bright sun light blinding her. Shielding her eyes Natsuki looked around getting her barring. "Now Yggdrasil, prepare you self. I'm coming now." Natsuki said as she turned for a train station.  
  
Back at the temple, Kou sat at a computer typing a vary long passionate letter to Anata, leaning back to gather more thoughts he heard the phone ring. Reaching over to the phone there at the computer desk he answered it.  
  
"Hello, Morisato residence." He greeted.  
  
"Kou we've got troubles, there's something forcing it way through the mirror teleportation system." Peorth shouted over the phone, trying the make her self heard over the alarms going off around her.  
  
"And why are you calling me?" Kou asked.  
  
"Because it has a Shadow signature." Peorth replied. "We have programs up and running to slow it down, but there's something strange it power reading is the negative of what Anata's power reading is. Do you know what's going on?"  
  
Kou just sat there, two emotions came through him. Fear and Hate. Fear for what Anata's double Natsuki was going to do and hate of the shadows. "Peorth, I will be coming there to Yggdrasil through the living room TV here, I need you to have me come back through one of the system screens in Anata's reactor room." Kou said then not even hanging up the phone he ran to his room, and grabbed his staff and ran to the living room where Belldandy and Skuld were watching some soap opera.  
  
Turning around just in time to see the young god run in to the room, Belldandy and Skuld watched as Kou ran up to the TV and kneeled down in front of it. "Kou? What's the matter?" Belldandy asked. But she got no answer; Kou placed his hand on to the TV screen and was sucked in to it. Belldandy and Skuld just looked at each other.  
  
"What was that about?" Skuld asked.  
  
"I don't know....." Belldandy replied. Getting up from the couch, Belldandy went in to the study where Kou was on the computer. Seeing the letter on the screen she minimized the vary personal letter just as she was about to leave the room when she saw the phone off the hook. Picking up the phone she started to hear the alarms on the other end of the phone. Putting the phone up to her ear, Belldandy listened in to what was going on.  
  
Up in Yggdrasil Peorth watched as system after system went off line. "Chrono, Send anyone you can get hold of to the central hub, I don't want what ever that is coming through getting any further then the central hub." Peorth ordered.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Ex! Make sure that Kou is reroughted to a screen in Anata's reactor room." Peorth yelled.  
  
"Ma'am, the unknown will arrive in approximately fifteen seconds, But Kou will get here in forty five seconds." Ex stated.  
  
"Just make it happen." Peorth said back. 'Something tells me that this is not going to come out good in the end.' Peorth thought to her self.  
  
In the central hub, god and goddesses flooded the room, all of them taking what ever cover they can find waiting for what ever was going to come through the mirror to come through. Just then at a large mirror, black lightning started to dance across the reflective surface. Then the unknown shot out of the Mirror, skidding to a stop on the marble floor. Thinking that the girl in front of them was Anata, everyone lowered their guard. Then the girl faced the great mirror, the pool of water and the large TV screen. Making a fist the girl punched the mirror making it shatter in to a million peaces, every God and Goddess stood there in shock. As they watched the girl turn to the TV screen and ripped it off of its mountings making it fall to the ground.  
  
Seeing that the Goddess in front of them was not Anata, a God shouted. "Stop her!!! Fire!!!"  
  
Then volley after volley of force bolt was fired at Natsuki, each bolt was absorbed by a field of energy that surrounded the girl. Slowly turning Natsuki looked over at the pool of water and fired a force bolt, blasting the pool in to little more then steam, then she turned back to the TV on the ground that she had just tipped over and fired an other bolt, blowing the screen in to little more then a smoldering hole in the ground. Then she turned to the gods and goddesses. Seeing all the force bolts still being fired at her.  
  
"Run while you can!!" Natsuki yelled just before she swung her arm making a shock wave that knocked a small group of gods and goddesses over.  
  
Amongst that group of gods and goddesses was Hara. Laying there on the ground the young god and friend of Anata and Kou forced him self back up to his feet. Drawing his sword he charged right at Natsuki. Turning back around just in time to see the god running at her with a sword, Natsuki cough the god blade with her bare hand. Hara was shocked that she was able to see the attach, then what he saw next surprised him. Slowly Natsuki gripped on to the sword, cutting up her hand as she did. Both Natsuki and Hara watched as the blood dripped down the blade. Then she took her other hand and lifted the sword along with Hara up in to the air. The swing the sword as she held on to the blade, she sent the young god flying across the room in to the wall making it crumble from the impact. Then with a flip of her wrist she flipped the sword back around and took it by the grip. Then looking over at a large support column. Then with her right bloodied hand. She fired an energy beam at the base making it weak. Then rushing the column she started to make it fall over. As the column fell to the ground it sent a plum of dust through out Yggdrasil.  
  
Back on earth as Belldandy listened to the events taking place in Yggdrasil, she was just about to call out to Peorth but static broke the line.  
  
"We need to get someone over to Yggdrasil......" Belldandy said to her self.  
  
Across Town, Keiichi and Raziel were just finishing with their lunch, when Keiichi's cell phone went off. Pulling it out of his pocket, Keiichi looked at the called ID.  
  
"It's home. Should we answer it?" He asked looking at Raziel.  
  
"Mom isn't the type to just call.... Umm you might want to answer it." Raziel replied.  
  
Answering the phone, Keiichi didn't ever have a chance to say hello.  
  
"Keiichi you need to get Raziel home!" Belldandy said quickly from the other end of the phone.  
  
"Wow Slow down Belldandy. What was that again?" Keiichi asked, trying to figure what his wife was going on about.  
  
"Something is going on at Yggdrasil. It sounds like a battle. Urd, Skuld and my self are heading there now. Raziel should join us." Belldandy explained in more detail.  
  
Nodding Keiichi looked over at Raziel. "Okay Belldandy I'll get him home. Just wait for him. I don't want you three going there with going there with out Raziel."  
  
Watching his uncle hang up the cell phone, Raziel gave a questioning look. "What's up Uncle Keiichi?"  
  
"Something going on at Yggdrasil, something big, and I need to get you back home to go with Belldandy your mother and aunt Skuld." Keiichi replied as he handed Raziel his helmet.  
  
Up in Yggdrasil, the fighting went on, as Natsuki made her way to the reactors. Little did she know, Kou was standing just on the other side of the doors to the reactor room, with his staff still folded up and in his palm.  
  
"She will not pass me....." Kou whispered to him self.  
  
Just then the great wood doors to the reactor room blew out making a cloud of dust and smoke. Slowly Natsuki stepped in to the room first her glowing red eyes showing then the out line of her body then she walked out from the smoke. Looking around the room, she placed the dull side of the sword she took from Hara on to her shoulder.  
  
"Damn I was hoping for more of a fight...... What's this?" Natsuki asked her self out loud as she seen Kou standing there before her.  
  
"I am the personal guardian of the one that these reactors belong to. And the one that will stop you." Kou replied, then pushing the button to his staff it unfolded.  
  
Natsuki then realized who was in front of her. "You must be Kou, All I have are memories of you. But this will be the first time I've ever seen you." Natsuki said.  
  
"Those memories are not belong to you. They belong to Anata!" Kou yelled then placed him self in to stance.  
  
"The last god that tried to fight me I took this from him...." Natsuki said as brandished the sword that belongs to Hara.  
  
"Hara.... What did you do to my friend?!" Kou shouted demanding an answer.  
  
"So you know him....." Natsuki asked back not sounding like she cared.  
  
"What happened to him?" Kou said as he clenched his teeth and gripped his staff even tighter.  
  
"Oh the last I saw of him, I sent him flying across the room I teleported in to....." Natsuki replied. "And something tells me that our fight will last just as fast as I dealt your friend."  
  
Not wanting to here another word, Kou charged right up to Natsuki as fast as he could. Natsuki was a little surprised at the speed that the young god came at her, but was able to counter his attack. Natsuki's sword and Kou's staff met in a loud cling.  
  
Back on earth, Keiichi and Raziel was just rounding the last turn to get to the temple, as they approached the entrance to the temple, they found that Belldandy, Urd and Skuld waiting for them. Parking there at on the side of the street. Raziel jumped out of the side car.  
  
"What's going on?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Something's going on at Yggdrasil. Kou's gone there already, but we haven't heard from him." Skuld replied.  
  
"So come on lets get going." Urd said.  
  
Once inside, the three goddesses went to where they can teleport back to Yggdrasil. Belldandy went in to the bathroom and started to lean in to the mirror.  
  
THUD!!  
  
"Ouch..." Belldandy moaned as she rubbed her head. "The mirror... It's not working."  
  
SPLASH!!  
  
"The water it's cold!!" Skuld wined as she sat there in the tub.  
  
But out in the living room, Urd and Raziel stood there arguing about who was going first through the TV.  
  
"No I'm going first." Urd said as she pulled Raziel back from the TV.  
  
"I don't think that it's that big of a deal. I mean I've been agents worst. And it's really probably nothing." Raziel said as he started for the TV.  
  
"No, I'm your mother, and I'll go first. And besides isn't ladies first anyways?" Urd said as she pulled Raziel away from the TV again.  
  
"Well I guess your right.... " Raziel said, But as Urd was about to go to the TV. But just before Urd was able to go through the TV, Raziel grabbed his mother's arm and pulled her back. And jumped in to the TV. But as he did the TV went blank.  
  
"I can't believe that my own son did that!" Urd yelled.  
  
THUD!  
  
"Ouch!! Damn it he even broke the TV too!" Urd yelled from there on the floor rubbing her head.  
  
Back up at Yggdrasil Kou and Natsuki were still fighting it out in front of the four reactors.  
  
"You're not worthy to bare the likeness of Anata, nor carry that sword." Kou said as he faced Natsuki in the eyes from the other side of his staff.  
  
Hearing what the god said, Natsuki took a step back. "You think I need this sword to beat you?" Natsuki asked.  
  
Kou didn't answer, all he did was ready him self for what Natsuki was about to do. Natsuki looked at the sword in her hands and back at Kou. Throwing the sword off to her side, Kou watched as his friend's sword went flying through the air and drive itself in to the hard marble floor.  
  
"I'll use the same style I used against my dear sister." Natsuki said then she started to swing her arms in a motion that Kou had never seen before, it was a fighting style Kou was sure of that one. "Its called Pi Qua Quan. I used it against my sister and it was quite effective."  
  
"Do not call her your sister!!" Kou yelled again, running at Natsuki.  
  
But Natsuki's moves were swift and precise; all of Kou's attacks were rather blocked or evaded. But just as Natsuki finished a move, Kou cough sight of an opening. Taking the chance, Kou swung the staff aiming for the side of Natsuki's chest.  
  
Seeing the staff coming at her, Natsuki cough it with both hands. Both her and Kou looked at each other, Natsuki's gripped tightened slightly bending Kou's staff.  
  
"Nice try....." Natsuki said. Then through her hands, a surged of black lightning sparked. Kou tightened his grip. But as the power in the lightning increased smoke started to rise from his had then the pain became too great.  
  
"AAAHHH!!!" Kou screamed out, as he let go of the staff.  
  
"Just as I thought....." Natsuki said as she tossed Kou's staff off to the side.  
  
"I too am skilled in other fighting styles...." Kou said just before he swung his fist at Natsuki, but it was only cough by her.  
  
"But I am faster." Natsuki said just as she tightened her grip on to Kou's fist, breaking it.  
  
Dropping to the ground holding his hand close to his body. Natsuki then turned back facing the four reactors and started to walk to them.  
  
"Stay away from those!" Kou yelled but Natsuki didn't even listen to him.  
  
Walking up the closest reactor. Grabbing on to an access panel, she ripped if off throwing it to the side. Aiming her arm at the exposed components Natsuki fired a force bolt in to the inner workings of a reactor; bring it to a grinding holt.  
  
"I said stay away from those!!!!!"  
  
Aiming his good arm at Natsuki, Kou fired a force bolt that was stronger then he would fire normally. As it hit Natsuki the force bolt make her stumble.  
  
Slowly she turned to Kou as he tried to get up off the ground. "You will pay for that..." Natsuki said as she aimed her arm at Kou. Firing a beam of energy at the god, Kou only had a second to react bringing a shield up, but the force by the blast was still strong enough to launch him across the room. Slamming in to a wall, Kou slid to the ground. Walking up to Kou, Natsuki grabbed Kou by his neck and lifted him up off the ground, bringing him up so he may face her.  
  
"Put him down."  
  
Still holding Kou by the neck Natsuki looked behind her. There was Raziel already in his Evangelion form.  
  
"So you are my brother...... Interesting..... Too say the least." Natsuki said as she looked Raziel over. Then dropping Kou she turned to fully face Raziel.  
  
"This here, dose not concern you, so go back to Earth and wait for when I come for you." Natsuki said.  
  
"I can't do that. This seems to be a family matter and the last time I checked I was part of this family." Raziel said, then he placed him self in to a stance. Natsuki smirked.  
  
"I see you want a fight.... " Clenching both her hands into fists, forcing serge of energy to show. "Vary well come at me!"  
  
Charging at Natsuki, Raziel was ready for a quick battle, but just before he was about to meet Natsuki she vanished. Sliding to a stop, Raziel looked around trying to find Natsuki.  
  
"Where'd she go?!" He yelled.  
  
Still on the ground in pain, Kou looked up just in time to see Natsuki reappear high up in the air.  
  
"Above you!" Kou yelled. But the warning came too late.  
  
Just as quickly as Natsuki was able to reappear, she forced her self to the ground at an impressive speed. Hitting the ground hard enough to crack the marble floor, but not having enough time to react Raziel took a step back. But Natsuki quickly punched Raziel right in to armored chest, making it dent and warp. Clasping his chest in pain, Natsuki grabbed both of Raziel's arms and forced her self to fall backwards; during the fall she took her right foot and placed it on to Raziel's chest and with all her strength Natsuki threw Raziel across the reactor room in one dramatic flipping movement. As Raziel hit the ground he lifts a scrape in the thick marble floor.  
  
Natsuki then again started for the remaining three reactors. Walking up to the next closest reactor, Natsuki grabbed on to the massive device and started to pull at it, and rocking it back and forth until the stands to it started to give way. Then giving it one last push, Natsuki knocked over the reactor making it fall over on to the reactor directly behind it, destroying two reactors at once. Then just as she was going for the last reactor, Natsuki started to feel a power that she has never felt before. Turning back around her for that Raziel was standing back up and with some type of cross emulated behind him. She watched as beams fired from each end of the cross, but being able to see the beams coming, Natsuki had just enough to dodge three out of the four beams, but the fourth grazed her shoulder making her spin around and hit the ground with a thud.  
  
Raziel then slowly and cautiously approached the fallen girl, ready for anything that she might do. With each step Raziel took his metal boots to his Evangelion form cracked the flooring. Hearing Natsuki moan, Raziel stopped ready for anything. Watching Natsuki slowly get back up to her feet, her left hand covering her shoulder and she bled out from wound.  
  
"Hear this good Brother. Watch your self I will strike you at you weakest point!" Natsuki yelled as she pointed at Raziel with the hand that was covering the damage that Raziel had inflected. Then with a flash two desks of light formed above Natsuki and below her, as they closed in on her she vanished in a bright almost blinding flash of light.  
  
When Natsuki was gone Raziel changed back to his normal form and quickly fell to her knees grabbing his chest at the vary spot that Natsuki had punched him. After catching his breath, he looked over at Kou who was curled up on the floor of the reactor room mumbling something to him self. Limping over to his friend, Raziel kneeled down to Kou.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked quietly.  
  
At first there was no answer from Kou, just his mumbling. "Are..... Are you alright?" Raziel asked again.  
  
Kou whipped his eyes with his good hand, before making him self sit up his hair slightly covering his eyes. "I..... I failed of protect her.... When she needed me the most and when she wasn't even here." Kou said silently, then balling his good hand up in to a fist..... "DAMN IT!!" punching a tile to the marble floor, it shattered making Kou's one good hand start to bleed. Blood slowly started to spread out shattered marble.  
  
"So what if Anata's reactors get blown up." Raziel stated. "If she goes back to being normal, will that make you love her less?"  
  
Kou looked up at Raziel and rested his battered hand on to Raziel's shoulder. "You don't understand. Anata and the reactors are one. If something happens to the reactors, if they're all destroyed, she will die if she returns back to this universe before they are repaired."  
  
"What do you mean?" Raziel asked as he helped Kou back to his feet.  
  
"Like you, your mother, Lady Belldandy and Lady Skuld and my self we are all connected to Yggdrasil. But Anata, she is to these reactors, she draws her power from then. Just like you and my get out power from Yggdrasil." Kou replied.  
  
Raziel looked back up to the one remaining reactor. "We need to stop her....."  
  
---(Son of Urd Universe)---  
  
Meanwhile, Anata unaware of what had taken place back at her own universe and still firmly connected to the reactors there in the universe she currently lives. She and Rei had just stepped foot on the temple ground as they walked further on to the grounds. Rei shivered.  
  
"You didn't tell me that you lived on some holy grounds." Rei said as she looked around.  
  
"You didn't ask why that is a problem?" Anata asked back.  
  
"Hello. Look I'm evil. And this will be a temple!" Rei shouted. "Yeah there is a problem!"  
  
"Big deal. I'll just ask you now then." Anata said as she turned to Rei. "What's in Kou's past that eating at him. He said something about helping me is all the pay he needs." Anata said. "Now just what the hell dose that mean?"  
  
Rei took a deep breath then she looked up to the sky, thinking for a moment. Then she looked back at Anata. "A couple years ago, he was sent here to earth to put a curse on a girl."  
  
"Okay...."  
  
"Well he couldn't. The story goes that he fell in love with that human girl, and even went as far as to become a rouge demon just to be with her. Well a month in to their romance they became lovers but it would not last." Rei explained.  
  
"What happened?" Anata asked, getting in to the story.  
  
"Nefleim found him. His punishment was to erase the girl's memory and he was forbidden to ever see her again. On top of this he was sent to the lunar prison for a year as a rock." Rei said.  
  
"Who was this girl?" Anata asked.  
  
"I don't know there are only three demons that know the answer to that one, Kou, Lady Mara and Her Majesty Queen Hild." Rei replied. "Now can I please get out of here this place is really getting to me."  
  
"One more question." Anata said before Rei started to walk away.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Why dose he act differently around me?" Anata asked.  
  
"I don't know... Maybe you remind him of her?" Rei replied. "Now can I go?"  
  
"Sure talk you ya Monday?" Anata asked.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah what ever." Rei said replied as she quickly made her way off the temple grounds. Watching her new friend leave, Anata went on in side the temple. Once inside, Anata happened to walk past her father as he sat in the kitchen in front a computer.  
  
"Hi dad, what are you doing?" Anata asked as she opened the fridge looking for something to drink.  
  
"Oh just going over something's for work.... How was you and Fiona's day at school?" Keiichi asked looking up from the computer. "By the way where is Fiona?"  
  
Taking a can of juice out of the fridge, she looked back at her father. "She had to do something's after school."  
  
"Did she? Umm Okay....." Keiichi said as he went back to his work. "What about you? What are you going to do?"  
  
"Me?" She asked pointing at her self. "I don't know... sit around and be board I guess, I might get the news paper and see if I can find a job."  
  
"A Job, where did you work before you came here?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"I worked for Chihiro at whirlwind, but I don't know what I'm going to do while I'm here." Anata replied.  
  
"With Chihiro? Maybe I can set you up with a job with her here. What did you do for her?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"I took orders from customers and even sometimes, depending what part it is I install performance parts on to cars and motorcycles."  
  
Again looking up from his work, Keiichi gave Anata a questioning look. "So I tough you how to ride a motorcycle in your universe, what do you ride?"  
  
"On my sixteenth birthday, you gave me a BMW K1, and then later on we replaced the motor from my bike with a motor from a K1000." Anata replied.  
  
"Okay I'll tell you what I need to stop by whirlwind to get something for my bike, why don't we talk to Chihiro then?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Sure thing. I can use the work; I do need to get more cloths I don't want to keep on bumming money off of you." Anata said.  
  
"It's no problem, just give me a couple minutes and we're go and take care of that." Keiichi said as he tried to finish his work.  
  
"Okay." Anata said, and then she walked out of the kitchen and started fro her room. Along the way she happened to pass her mother.  
  
"Anata dear, where is Fiona?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Oh she had something to do.... " Anata replied hoping that her mom wouldn't ask any more.  
  
"Where at?" Belldandy asked going back to line of questioning.  
  
"Look mom I know I cant lie, but I can just not answer. You know it's the covering up for your sister thing, I'm sure that you can under stand that." Anata said hoping that would stop the questioning.  
  
Kneeling down, Belldandy placed her hand on to Anata's shoulder. "I can understand that as being a sister myself. I've had to cover up for Urd more then one time." Belldandy said, but just when Anata thought that she was in the clear her mother's expression darkened slightly. "But I am a mother first."  
  
"Wh.... What are you going to do?" Anata asked as she back away.  
  
"Urd... Oh Urd?" Belldandy called for her elder sister.  
  
Urd then floated in to the hall, looking like that she had just been pulled from a TV show. "Yeah Bell, what is it?"  
  
"Urd can you please use your method of integration......" Belldandy said.  
  
"Oh fun, fun. Do you want me to use my fingers of the feather?" Urd asked a she slowly approached Anata.  
  
"The feather...... at first." Belldandy replied as she looked over at Anata seeing her sweat.  
  
"Okay! Okay! I'll tell you! She's with Lyn!!!" Anata yelled in fear what her mother and aunt Urd was going to do. "Damn... Look I told her to go out, she and Lyn needed the time together. You know alone time. She and Lyn needed a night with out me tagging along. You can understand that right?"  
  
"Later on when you and your father return, you will call them and check up on them." Belldandy said.  
  
"Alright... Wow mom, I'm glad that you don't do that sort of method of getting info from me back in my reality." Anata remarked.  
  
"Anata you ready?" Keiichi called from the other room unaware of what was going on.  
  
"Uh... Yeah dad coming!" Anata called back then she went with Keiichi to whirlwind.  
  
Once Keiichi and Anata were gone Urd looked over at Belldandy. "You know Anata and Fiona have become close, like you and I have become."  
  
"Yes, this is a good thing for both Fiona and Anata." Belldandy replied back. "Have you sent a letter to Raziel?"  
  
"Yeah, I sent it but it takes some time to get to that other universe." Urd replied.  
  
"That's good.... You're still worried about him are you?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Well yeah, would you be worried for Fiona if she was taken to another universe?" Urd asked back, to only get a nod from her sister. "I just hope that he's doing alright....."  
  
T.B.C. 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: We own nothing. It would be cool, but that just takes way to much work, for just two people.  
  
Chapter 22  
  
-----(Goddess of the Earth universe)----  
  
Rematerializing back on earth and a foot or two above the roof top of a sky scraper, Natsuki collapsed. Slowly she turned over and looked up to the night time sky, her left hand still covering her wounded right shoulder. As she just lied there on the top of the building a pool of blood started to form from her shoulder. Then from the neck down her body started to glow, her skin tight battle suit disappeared then was replaced with a pair of tight fitting blue genes a black t- shirt and over her shirt a coat that seemed to double as a blanket for her. Rolling over out of the pool of blood, Natsuki forced her self to sit up.  
  
"Damn you Raziel......." Natsuki said as looked over at the door on the roof that lead in to the building. Carefully removing her hand from her shoulder, she was able to get a good look at the damage.  
  
"I need to stop this bleeding." She said again forcing her self to her feet and over to the door.  
  
Kicking the door open, Natsuki prosecided in to the building, she came across a janitor's closet. Turning the door knob she walked in to the small room. She stood there in the dark for a moment waiting for her eyes to adjust to the lack of light, when she did become accustom to the dark to the right Natsuki found a first aid kit hanging there on the wall. Again with the hand that's covering the wounded shoulder, she ripped the kit off the wall. Sitting there on the floor of the closet, Natsuki started to tend to her shoulder. Just then a disembodied voice could be heard.  
  
"Natsuki! You did not complete your mission!" Shouted the voice.  
  
Wrapping the wound Natsuki took a part of the wrapping in to her mouth and pulled tightening the dressing. "I'll get to the boy.... I needed to take care of my own business." She managed to reply with a peace of fabric in her mouth.  
  
"We, the Collective Thought made you and we can destroy you." The voice said back. "Just remember that."  
  
Finishing with her wound, Natsuki took a deep breath before giving one last good pull at the dressing making sure that it was on good and tight. Even though there was a great amount of pain, Natsuki face stayed emotionless. "The Collective Thought can send all the Shadow monsters you want to, but you know that there is only one that can really kill me." Natsuki said. "Now let me be so I can get some rest, then I can get back to my job."  
  
"Just remember what you must do." The Voice reminded.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah. Get the boy and drag him back in to what remains of our realm." Natsuki said as she sat up against the wall of the closet. "You'll get him. Now let me sleep."  
  
Across town at the Morisato house hold, Raziel and Kou just came through the TV both limping.  
  
"What happened?" Urd asked wit Belldandy right behind her.  
  
"Kou what happened to your hand?" Belldandy asked. "Let me take care of that for you...." She went on to say as she carefully took Kou's broken hand, but to have Kou jerk his hand back away from Belldandy.  
  
"I don't deserve such healing..... After what I've failed to do....." Kou said as she started to walk on to his room.  
  
"Kou?" Belldandy said to her self then she looked to Raziel. "What happened to him?"  
  
"Three out of four of Anata's reactors were destroyed by this Natsuki person." Raziel replied as Urd looked him over to make sure that he as alright. "Mom stop it please."  
  
"Just making sure that you're fine." Urd replied as she still looked Raziel over some more. "What type of mother would I be if I didn't?"  
  
Raziel just shook his head giving up and looked back at his aunt. "We were able to stop her and inflect some damage to Natsuki, but not with out getting our own butts kicked in the possesses." Raziel said. "Aunt Belldandy I need to know everything about this Natsuki person."  
  
"There are two that really know about them, one is Anata and the other is your grandfather." Belldandy replied.  
  
"I'll need to talk to grandpa about that but first I need to help a friend....." Raziel said, and then he walked over to the living room and picked up the peaces to the device that Skuld had made to sent messages back and forth between universes.  
  
In the other room, Kou sat on the floor of his room, silent and in the room in the dark. Hearing a knock at his door, he slightly looked over at the door. "Leave me alone." He said.  
  
But even though he heard what Kou had said, Raziel walked on in to the room, with all the computer components in his arms.  
  
"I thought I had said that I wanted to be left alone." Kou stated.  
  
"I heard you, but you need to finish something." Raziel said, placing the computer parts in front of Kou.  
  
"It's hard to type with one good hand." Kou said as showed his broken hand at Raziel.  
  
"That's why I'm going to type for you." Raziel said as he sat down in front of Kou and the computer.  
  
"The...... umm...... Things that I was typing to Anata are a little personal." Kou said with a hint of a blush across his face.  
  
Stopping putting the computer back together, Raziel looked over at Kou. "When you mother is Urd, there isn't a whole lot of personal stuff I haven't heard."  
  
Thinking about it Kou looked back over at Raziel. "Good point."  
  
----(Son of Urd universe)----  
  
Walking in to whirlwind, Anata looked around the shop as they walked in. as far as she could tell that the place hasn't changed much.  
  
"Anata just let me drag Chihiro out from the back." Keiichi said as he stepped behind the counter top, heading for the back.  
  
"Asleep on the job again I take it?" Anata asked as she looked at a super bike parked there inside.  
  
"Yeah she probably didn't even here the bell ring when we walked in." Keiichi answered as he walked in to the back room.  
  
Walking in to the back office, Keiichi found Chihiro sleeping soundly with her feet propped up in her desk.  
  
"Chihiro?" Keiichi said softly.  
  
Chihiro didn't even so much as move.  
  
"Chihiro!" Keiichi said louder, this time making her jump.  
  
"Damn it Keiichi don't do that!" Chihiro screamed. "You can give someone a heart attack doing that!"  
  
"Sorry, but I'm here to get that those new spark plugs and muffler." Keiichi said.  
  
"Yeah, yeah come on I'll get it for ya." Chihiro said as she walked on out of her office. When she came in to the front part of the store she saw Anata and turned back to Keiichi.  
  
"Kei, who's the girl? Don't tell me that you..... You know?" Chihiro asked in a whisper.  
  
"What? NO!" Keiichi screamed.  
  
"She looks like Belldandy..... Don't tell me that you two had a kid before Fiona?" Chihiro asked.  
  
"No she's from Belldandy's side of the family, and she'll be staying with us for a while. And she's getting a little board. Do you think you can set her up with a job?"  
  
Chihiro looked over at Anata. Then back at Keiichi. "What's her name?"  
  
"Anata." Keiichi answered, making Anata look over at the two adults.  
  
"So Keiichi said you visiting for a while, and you're looking for a job while you're here?" Chihiro asked Anata.  
  
"Yeah, I need something other then school work to kill some time." Anata replied.  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you what. If you can find these things here......" Chihiro said as she started to make a list of parts and handed it to Anata. "You got your self a job."  
  
Looking at the list, Anata looked at Chihiro. "Sure I'll get these."  
  
As Anata started looking for the items on the list, Chihiro looked over at Keiichi. "So Kei, for real. What the deal with Anata here?"  
  
"It's a long story. And trust me; it will give you a headache." Keiichi replied. "So I'm not going to get in to it."  
  
Chihiro looked over at Anata as she typed on the computer looking for an item on the list. "Is she in any type of trouble?"  
  
"Not that I know of." Keiichi replied. "So do you think that you'll take her?"  
  
"We'll see who she dose with the list." Chihiro replied.  
  
Moments later, Anata walked up to Keiichi and Chihiro with some boxes in her arms. "Okay, I have here one fuel pump for a 98' BMW 325i." Anata said as she placed the small box on to the table in front of Chihiro. "The tech book for an AE86 Trueno." Anata said as she placed the printed book on to the table. "I've found that B16A on ebay for one thousand five hundred US dollars."  
  
Chihiro and Keiichi sat there for a moment and just blanked as the pile of car stuff on the table. Then Chihiro slowly looked over at Anata. "Can you start tomorrow?"  
  
"Hell yeah I can. Thanks Chihiro." Anata said.  
  
---(Goddess of the earth Universe)---  
  
Having sent the message to Anata from Kou, Raziel found him self with little to nothing to do. Stretching out on the floor of his room, Raziel looked up to the ceiling watching the fan above him spin and spin around. Slowly his eyelids start to get heavy; drifting off to sleep he barely heard the knock at the front door. With the breeze coming through the open window, Raziel fell asleep.  
  
Out in the other room, Belldandy had answered the door.  
  
"Hello Yu, Here to see Raziel?" Belldandy asked as she let Yu inside.  
  
"Yeah I'm here to see him. I wanted to know if he wanted to come with me on a little weekend long trip." Yu replied.  
  
"Oh.... He's in his room right now. If you want I can go and get him." Belldandy said.  
  
"That's alright, I'll get him." Yu said as she went on to Raziel's room.  
  
In his room, didn't even hear his bedroom door slid open. Seeing Raziel sleeping there on the floor, Yu walked up to him and sat there beside Raziel. "Raziel..." Yu whispered loudly.  
  
Slowly opening his eyes, Raziel saw Yu sitting there beside him. "Yu? When did you get here?"  
  
"Just a moment ago..... Raziel what are you doing this weekend?" Yu asked.  
  
"Nothing much, why?" He asked back.  
  
"My mom and I are going on a little trip to Kyoto for the weekend and I was wondering if you would like to go?" Yu asked.  
  
Raziel sat there thinking about the question. "Wait, your mother is going to be there. Is she going to try to kill me or something?"  
  
"No I've made her promise me that she wouldn't hurt you." Yu replied with a mater of fact tone. "Come on ask you mom, I'm sure that she'll let you go."  
  
"I don't know there are something's going on right now, I don't think that it's such a great idea for me to leave." Raziel said not sounding too sure.  
  
"What type of stuff?" Yu asked leaning closer to Raziel.  
  
"Oh just heavenly stuff." Raziel replied.  
  
"So you're saying that since I'm just a normal girl you can't tell me?" Yu said sounding just a little upset.  
  
"Well if you really want to know, there was an attack up in the heavens, Kou got hurt, and even I get beat up some." Raziel replied.  
  
"Well see there you go all more reason to go." Yu said. "We're going to a hot spring, doesn't that sound like fun?"  
  
Again Raziel sat there thinking about this. 'Let's see..... Go to Kyoto with Yu to a hot spring, or stick around here and be board.' Raziel thought to him self. "Let me ask my mom."  
  
Getting up Raziel walked out of the room and over to his mother's room. Knocking on the door, he heard him mother tell him that it's alright to come in. Once inside, Raziel watched as Urd, mixed something for a potion.  
  
"Mom...."  
  
"Not now..... This is the hard part......" Urd said as she mixed one potion with another. Not liking where this was going. Raziel took a step back and closed the door in front of him. Out side a second later, an explosion rocked the whole temple. Back in side after the smoke cleared, Raziel opened the door again to see his mother with smoke lines coming up off of her.  
  
"Mom?" Raziel asked again.  
  
"Damn it happened again..... Yes sweetie?" Urd asked ass he started to clean her self off.  
  
"Is it alright if I can go with Yu and her mother on a weekend long trip to Kyoto?" Raziel asked.  
  
"I don't know.... What's going on at Kyoto?" Urd asked.  
  
"Some hot spring thing." Raziel replied.  
  
"Nope, I know what hot springs can do, and there is no way. Sorry kiddo." Urd said as she stood up, still cleaning her self off.  
  
"Oh come on mom, her mother is going to be there." Raziel rebutted.  
  
"So you're going to be under adult supervision?" Urd asked trying to be a good mother. "Would me in your universe let you go?"  
  
"I don't know I've never had something like this happen to me." Raziel replied.  
  
"I guess so, but you take protection with you." Urd said.  
  
"Mom......."  
  
T.B.C. 


	23. Chapter 23

SPLIT WORLDS  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own AMG or LOK or EVA or ZCC, please don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 23  
  
-----(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)-----  
  
Anata was walking back to Whirlwind, she wanted her to pick up a motorcycle part from the store's supplier, it was a part that was very rare and very specific, something wasn't well known to amateurs, probably a test to see if she was really deserving of the job, Anata thought. Keiichi was still at Whirlwind as well, it seemed that Chihiro wanted him to install a part on a new engine which she just so happened to forgot to ask him to do during work hours.  
  
In any case, Anata was now getting closer to the shop; she was turning the corner, but when she passed an alleyway, she saw that there was a small kitten in the alley.  
  
"Aww, hey there little guy, are you lost?!" Anata said as she went stroke the kitten's fur, but when she actually touched the kitten, he hand passed right through the kitten's head. 'Uh oh!!!' Anata thought.  
  
Suddenly Anata was grabbed from behind, an Evangelion with purple armour; it had a smooth head, with a sharp tip at the back, and from the back of its head smooth tentacle like dreadlocks with several rings on each dread.  
  
"Hah, I caught her, alright, the reward is all mine!!!" The Evangelion yelled.  
  
Anata wasn't willing to let herself be captured again; she quickly let out a burst of energy that threw the Evangelion back into a wall of Whirlwind, which incidentally crushed a motorcycle under the Evangelions weight.  
  
"Ow, well that plan was bad!!" The Evangelion groaned.  
  
When the Evangelion raised his head, he saw that Anata was standing over him with a very angry look on her face.  
  
"Please don't hurt, I have a soft bone structure!!!!" The Evangelion yelled as he raised his hands above his head defensibly.  
  
"What do you want from me, you're not like the others?!" Anata asked.  
  
"What, me, no I'm not a soldier, I'm a bounty hunter." The Evangelion replied.  
  
"A bounty hunter, why are you after me?!" Anata asked.  
  
"What, you haven't heard, there's a big bounty on your head, put out by the empress herself!!" The Evangelion said.  
  
"What, why is she after me anyway!?!" Anata asked.  
  
"I don't know, I don't care, all I know is you have a big bounty on you, and everyone's after you, both freelancers and Mandolorians, and I intend on collecting!!" The Evangelion said as he slowly got up.  
  
Anata raised her hand towards him lightning started to spark, the Evangelion cowered, and Anata then grew a devilish smile.  
  
"You're new at this, aren't you?" Anata asked.  
  
"Alright, you caught me; I'm a Mandolorian bounty hunter, I just thought that it'd be a big boost to my career if I caught someone like you, I only just started out yesterday!" The Evangelion said shamefully.  
  
"Aww, well, look, I know how you must feel being the new kid and all, and I'd happy to help someone in your position but." As Anata ranted on, the Evangelion slowly snuck up behind her and then poked her with a needle. "OW!!" Anata yelled.  
  
But nothing seemed to happen to her, the Evangelion looked confused.  
  
"Huh, you should be mindlessly blissful right about now, is this really the morphine?" The Evangelion asked himself, he then poked himself, and then he started to wobble. "Ohh, I knew should've gotten the super strong version, curse you goddess, curse your, something, hide, you, uh, what was I saying, whoa man, everything is so beautiful all of a sudden, hey look, a pretty female, you wouldn't happen to be single would you, oh, I think wet myself!" The Evangelion ranted on drunkenly.  
  
"Hey, what's all the noise out there?!" Chihiro yelled from inside the Whirlwind shop.  
  
"Whoops, time to go!" The Evangelion said as he threw a small pellet on the ground and smoke exploded around him. "MHUWAHAHAHAHAH, ack, cough, sputter, my precious lungs, damn you poisonous gas!" The Evangelion yelled.  
  
Then when the gas cleared, the Evangelion disappeared, and then Chihiro and Keiichi came running out, Chihiro noticed her smashed bike.  
  
"What happened out here?!" Chihiro asked angrily.  
  
"It wasn't my fault, it was." Anata started, she then grabbed Keiichi and walked a little further from Chihiro. "It was an Evangelion!" Anata said to Keiichi.  
  
"What, no, that's your job, that happens away from my job!" Keiichi said.  
  
"I can't help where the forces of darkness attack me dad." Anata said.  
  
"Anata, would you look at this mess, Chihiro already has it in for me as it is, do you have any idea how long it'll to take to fix the bike?!" Keiichi asked as he grabbed Anata and started walk away from Chihiro.  
  
"It really did happen you know!" Anata said.  
  
"I know, I believe, look I think it's best that you go home, I'll try to fix things with Chihiro!" Keiichi said.  
  
"She's going to fire me, isn't she?" Anata asked.  
  
"In a big way!!" Keiichi said.  
  
-----(GODDESS OF THE EARTH UNIVERSE)-----  
  
Urd was digging through her draws, Raziel was standing next to her, waiting for her to finish, he had an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Mom, this isn't necessary, I'll be careful with Yu." Raziel said.  
  
"I just want to be sure, that's all, what mother doesn't, ah hah, here it is!!" Urd exclaimed as she found what she was looking for.  
  
Urd then handed Raziel a box of condoms.  
  
"Yggdrasil condoms, as strong as a goddess' love?" Raziel said.  
  
"Hey, it's very popular in Yggdrasil!" Urd said.  
  
"Uh huh, hey why does it have your forehead symbol on the box?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Well that's the reason they're popular, what better person knows contraceptives than someone who uses it regularly!" Urd said.  
  
"Oh yeah, that makes a lot of sense!" Raziel said sarcastically.  
  
"Just take them!" Urd groaned as she handed him the box.  
  
Later on, Raziel had arrived at Yu's house; he was outside her front door, he was hesitant about knocking, he was frightened about Yu's mother trying to kill him, he slowly knocked on the door and gulped, he waited for a while and then Yu's mother answered the door, she looked at Raziel and smiled at him.  
  
"Raziel-chan, so nice to see you, Yu is in her room, why don't you go up and see her!" Yu's mother said happily.  
  
"Uh, yes ma'am!" Raziel said as he went inside. 'Wow, grandma really did a number on her!' Raziel thought.  
  
Raziel went up to Yu's room, he entered the room and got a shock, Yu was in a nothing more than a skimpy bikini and thong outfit.  
  
"So, you think it's my colour?!" Yu asked seductively.  
  
"Uh, well, I, uh, it's, uh!!!" Raziel stuttered as he struggled to hide the blood liking from his nose.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes!" Yu said with a seductive wink.  
  
"Why are you wearing that, we're going to hot springs, not a beach!" Raziel said.  
  
"Yeah, but I just wanted to know how good it would be when I wear it to the beach!" Yu said.  
  
"So what will you be wearing?" Raziel asked.  
  
"It is a hot spring so I guess I won't really be wearing anything, and neither will you!" Yu said. "And if we're lucky, the pools won't be divided into male and female!" Yu said.  
  
Raziel's nosebleed started again.  
  
Later on, Raziel, Yu and Yu's mother were in her car, Raziel and Yu sat in the back seat and Yu's mother drove.  
  
"So, Raziel, tell me, is this your first time to a hot spring?" Yu's mother asked.  
  
"Uh, well once, but it was sort of ruined!" Raziel said.  
  
"Oh really, how?" Yu's mother asked.  
  
"Uh, well, I'd really rather not talk about it!" Raziel said nervously.  
  
"Oh well, hopefully our trip will go better!" Yu's mother said.  
  
-----(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)-----  
  
Anata was lying on her futon, she had her head in her pillow, Fiona opened the door.  
  
"Uh, come on sis, I'm sure it's not that bad, you can always get a job at another motorcycle shop!" Fiona said comfortingly.  
  
Anata replied by groaning into her pillow.  
  
"Anata!" Keiichi said as he came into the temple.  
  
"What dad?!" Anata said as she raised her head from her pillow.  
  
"Good news, I convinced to Chihiro to give you another chance!" Keiichi said as he came to the doorway.  
  
"Really, oh thanks dad!!!" Anata said as she hugged Keiichi.  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED)  
  
A/N: Please r/r, well I hope you liked this chapter, sorry it's so short, anyway the whole thing with the Evangelion it'll all be explained in my other fics, but I'll give you a special preview.  
  
Mandolorian: Originally the Evangelion word for criminal, stemming from the word Mandolore, meaning crime, the modern term for Mandolore in the Evangelion society is related to house Mandolore, the largest and most powerful organized crime syndicate in the Evangelion empire, a highly organized alliance between bounty hunters, mercenaries, thieves, assassins, smugglers, and the like. However not much is known the actual organisation about the house, except that their influence spreads even beyond the imperial borders and that to avoid interrogation their soldiers will resort even to suicide via a self destruct mechanism located in their right forearm and connected directly to their S2 organ, the resulting explosion is something comparable to a nuclear bomb. More information to follow. 


	24. Chapter 24

SPLIT WORLDS  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own AMG or LOK or EVA or ZCC, please don't sue us.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
-----(GODDESS OF THE EARTH UNIVERSE)-----  
  
Raziel, Yu and Yu's mother had arrived at the hot springs, Raziel was sitting in the male section, Yu hadn't arrived in the female section, when her mother called out to her she said that she was still busy, then she walked into the hot spring wearing nothing but a towel, but she walked into the male section.  
  
"Ah!" Raziel said.  
  
But before he could respond even further Yu threw off the towel, revealing her naked body, jumped into the pool and clasped her lips on Raziel's to keep his mouth shut, then she slowly got off him and shushed him.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" Raziel whispered.  
  
"I though it was about time we took our relationship to the next level!" Yu said.  
  
"What, but what about your mom?!?" Raziel said nervously.  
  
"She makes this more exciting!!" Yu said huskily.  
  
"WHAT!?!?!" Raziel yelled.  
  
"Raziel-chan, is everything alright over there?" Yu's mother asked.  
  
There was no reply from the other side, just splashes of water, Yu's mother put her ear closer to the bamboo wall and she heard her daughter say. "Quit squirming!"  
  
At this point Yu's mother was furious, she swiftly focused all her anger into her balled fist and punched down the bamboo wall to find her daughter struggling with Raziel, her eyes were now red with blood and fire.  
  
"Uh, I can explain!!!" Raziel said nervously. 'Oh what I wouldn't give for a distraction to end this awkward moment.' Raziel thought.  
  
And his wish was granted, for just then, the door to the springs resort was kicked down by none other than Natsuki.  
  
"RAZIEL!!!" Natsuki screamed.  
  
"That'll do!" Raziel thought.  
  
-----(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)-----  
  
Anata was in school, she was excited about getting off and getting to work in Whirlwind, she had only a few seconds left before the torment of school was over, she intently watched the clock, the second hand ticed and ticed away as it got closer to the twelve, she dragged her fingers on her desk causing scratches in the wood, and then the second hand reached, Anata breathed a sigh of relief, she then got up from her chair and strolled out the door.  
  
"Anata Morisato, report to the principle's office!" A voice on the intercom said.  
  
"Damn you Peorth!!" Anata said.  
  
Later on, Anata was in Peorth's office.  
  
"Alright, what is it Peorth!?" Anata asked annoyed.  
  
"Well I hear you've taken up a job on earth!?" Peorth asked.  
  
"Yeah, so?" Anata asked.  
  
"And I hear you were attacked?" Peorth asked.  
  
"Yeah, what's your point?!" Anata asked.  
  
"Be careful about using your powers in public, the last thing we want is to have someone find out what you are!!" Peorth said.  
  
"Oh come on Peorth, you brought me in here for this, I know all this stuff already!!" Anata said.  
  
"Where are you going to work then?" Peorth asked.  
  
"Whirlwind, or didn't you know!?" Anata asked.  
  
"Just checking, well off you go then!" Peorth said almost smugly.  
  
Anata then walked out of Peorth's office.  
  
"Did you get all that?!" Peorth said.  
  
"Yeah!" Raven said as he came out of the shadows behind Peorth.  
  
"I expect you to keep a close eye on her, make sure nothing gets her, understand?!" Peorth said.  
  
"Yes ma'am!" Raven said.  
  
Later on, Anata was working in the Whirlwind shop; she was busy tightening the bolts of a motorcycle wheel, but she wasn't alone, unbeknownst to her she was being watched, in a tree branch outside the shop, Mini-Raven was watching her through binoculars.  
  
'I never noticed before but that Chihiro is sort of hot!' Raven thought.  
  
And not too far behind him were Mini-Fiona, Mini-Aoi and Mini-Lyn who was eating a bag of chips.  
  
"Look at him, he's so stealthy, like a cat, and just as cute!" Mini-Aoi said.  
  
"Uh yeah!!" Fiona said.  
  
"That's not so stealthy, I could be stealthy too!" Lyn said.  
  
Raven then got annoyed; he raised his hand and moved it up and down.  
  
"What's he doing?!" Mini-Fiona asked.  
  
"Looks like a conductor on a train when he wants it to go woo woo!" Mini- Aoi said.  
  
"Hey Raven, what's with the hand gesture?!" Mini-Lyn asked.  
  
"It means make more noise so the people who don't know we're here will know!" Mini-Raven said annoyed.  
  
"Sorry, are we not being stealthy enough?!" Mini-Aoi asked.  
  
"No, you're fine, but just ditch the chips!!" Mini-Raven said.  
  
"Fine!" Lyn whined as he threw away the bag of chips.  
  
-----(GODDESS OF THE EARTH UNIVERSE)-----  
  
Natsuki wasted no time in her attack, she quickly raised her hands and generated an energy ball and then threw it at Raziel, this knocked Raziel clear out of the spring pool and through the wall, avoiding Yu and her mother.  
  
Raziel transformed, clawed his way out of the hole in the wall, Yu and her mother were both shocked.  
  
"Hmm, I underestimated you the first time Raziel-chan, I thought that the shadows were simply overestimating you, I thought that a being as powerful as you was an exaggeration, but I see I was arrogant, now I am ready!!" Natsuki exclaimed.  
  
Not understanding what was going and too scared to try, Yu's mother grabbed Yu and ran into the resort to find cover, leaving Raziel to fight Natsuki completely alone.  
  
Natsuki smiled, she then vanished, and then reappeared in front of Raziel, and kicked him in the head, sending him up into the air, then Natsuki teleported again into the sky just above Raziel and kicked him once again sending him into the hot springs pool.  
  
"I've figured out your secret little brother, you're too bulky for your own good, you're tough but you're not fast, you can't handle an opponent who's faster than you, especially when you fall on your back and can't get up!!" Natsuki laughed.  
  
Raziel slowly got off his back, but as he got up Natsuki quickly teleported behind Raziel and kicked him back onto the ground, and then kicked him again and again, not relenting as she danced him in an effort to break his spine.  
  
Raziel's vision was now fading, he could stay awake, Natsuki then grabbed Raziel by the neck and smiled cruelly.  
  
"Hmm, it's unfortunate I can't have my way with you here, but maybe I could convince the shadows to allow me to enjoy you!!" Natsuki said sinisterly.  
  
Raziel was unconscious, he felt himself being lifted off the ground, then he heard a voice in his head.  
  
"Wake up!" The voice said.  
  
'What?!' Raziel thought.  
  
"Kill her!!" The voice said.  
  
'I can't!' Raziel thought.  
  
"You can, do it, you have the power, use it!!!" The voice said.  
  
Raziel then opened his eyes, he grabbed Natsuki's chest.  
  
"What are you doing?!?!" Natsuki yelled.  
  
Raziel made no reply, but then a light came from his hand and it soon rushed through Natsuki's body, and then exploded out through her back in black fire, which formed as a fiery cross.  
  
Raziel dropped Natsuki's limp corpse on the ground, and then looked to the resort to see Yu and her mother staring at him blankly, along with many other people, unfortunately Raziel's only response at this time was. "Eh heh!"  
  
-----(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)-----  
  
The Evangelion empress was in her garden, she seemed to be meditating, she opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Well that should get the ball rolling." She then looked at an orb she had next to her, it had a dark light inside of it, she picked it up and shook it making the light vibrate. "Hello Natsuki-chan!" The empress said.  
  
(TO BE CONTINUED)  
  
A/N: Please r/r, not much to say on this one really, except that I've updated some of my other stories and you guys haven't reviewed, so in the meantime I ask people who read these notes not only to r/r this story but my other stories too, and just to make sure you know who I am, I'm Player 0 not Erkman3. 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: We own nothing but the computers we use to type and the characters we've made up.  
  
Chapter 24  
  
---(Goddess of the earth Universe)---  
  
Later that evening Raziel, Yu and Yu's mother all sat in side the inn. Of course after explaining away the damaged hot spring to the owners, and hide the fact that there was a body of a girl in the water.... But when the owners left the springs Raziel and Yu had found that Natsuki's body was gone, but they had thought that she wasn't really dead and some how made an escape. But there was more pressing matters to deal with and that was the fact that Raziel's little secret and his family's secret was fast one it's way being found out.  
  
".... Please mom you can't say anything to anyone." Yu pleaded.  
  
Mrs. Asakawa just sat in front of her daughter and Raziel with her eyes closed and in complete silence.  
  
"Mrs. Asakawa... One of the biggest rules has been broke and that was to let the out side world know about our powers.... Even my sister Anata... Yeah my sister Anata didn't break this rule. As far as I know anyways. Please don't tell any one about what you've seen." Raziel said.  
  
But still Mrs. Asakawa didn't react to anything that was said to her.  
  
"Mom?" Yu asked starting to worry what her mother might do. "Do you think that shadows did something to her?" Yu whispered to Raziel.  
  
"I don't know... I'm still kind of new with these shadows; If Kou was here he could tell." Raziel replied back in a whisper.  
  
Raziel and Yu looked closely back at Mrs. Asakawa. Then suddenly Mrs. Asakawa opened her eyes making the two teens jump back slightly.  
  
"It makes so much since now...." Mrs. Asakawa said making Yu give her a questioning look.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"It make since now, everything. After looking back on it all, I knew that Belldandy was different. Sure when I met her in the park, and we started to talk.... " Mrs. Asakawa trailed off as she put everything together in her head. Then she looked at Raziel.  
  
"I think that my mom has lost it....." Yu whispered. Raziel only nodded.  
  
"Raziel tell me this much...." Mrs. Asakawa asked.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I remember how you made every effort to make sure that nothing happened to Myself and more immortally my little girl here. I'll keep you're secret and your family's." Mrs. Asakawa said. "Raziel I know that you are a good kid and I'll keep this secret, but as for you Yu sweetie. I guess I need to talk to you about the negative effects of having sex at your age."  
  
"Mom we've had that talk before." Yu said with a deep blush.  
  
"We have, but I over heard you telling Raziel here to how did you put it? Oh yes... 'Stop squirming.' Oh yeah I head that." Mrs. Asakawa said.  
  
Yu went as pail as a ghost.  
  
"Raziel we'll leave your room now. I hope that you can get some rest." Mrs. Asakawa said as she stood up, Raziel then also stood up.  
  
"I was going to ask the owner if I can help with repairing the damage in the hot spring." Raziel said as he slid on some shoes.  
  
"But I was the one that knocked the divider down, Yu and I should be the ones to help." Mrs. Asakawa said.  
  
"Well that's an other rule, if damage was caused while in a battle with a demon... Or something.... I've got to help repair things." Then with that Raziel went out of the room leaving Yu and her mother still standing there.  
  
---- (Son of Urd universe) ----  
  
Mean while Mini Raven was sell keeping a watchful eye on Anata as she started back home after a long days work. She was still unaware of the fact that Mini- Raven was watching.  
  
"You know I still don't think that he's all that stealthy." A Mini- Lyn said. "I think that Raziel could do better."  
  
"Sssssshhhh!!!" Mini-Raven sounded as he watched on from a bush that was some ten feet away from Anata.  
  
Mini- Fiona giggled. "He is trying, that has to count for something."  
  
"Sssssshhhh, she's coming." Mini-Raven said.  
  
"I still think that My Raven is cute when he puts a lot of effort in to doing things." A Mini- Aoi added.  
  
"Even I can do better then he is....." Mini-Lyn added.  
  
This made the Mini-Raven turn around, with a pissed look. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP! I'm DOING MY JOB!!!!" Mini-Raven yelled as loud as he could. "Aoi, can you please......" Raven said as he placed his index finger on to his lips telling Aoi to be quite but a lot nicer then he had just told Mini-Lyn and Fiona. Aoi Smiled back at Raven, then Mini-Raven looked back to where he last saw Anata. But to his surprise Anata was kneeling down in front of the bush.  
  
Mini-Raven, Lyn, Fiona and Aoi all froze when they saw that Anata was there right in front of them.  
  
"So Who put you four to spying on me? Or should I just take a wild guess?" Anata asked.  
  
"Umm..." all four replied .  
  
"I'll take the wild guess... Peorth right? Sis?" Anata asked looking at her Mini-sister.  
  
Fiona only nodded. "Raven was really the one that was told to watch you... We were more along for the ride."  
  
Anata looked around her to make sure that no one was around. "It's all clear. You four can... grow up now."  
  
Then with a puff of smoke Raven, Aoi, Fiona and Lyn were all back to normal size. "Look Peorth wanted me to watch you. I'm not doing this for fun." Raven said.  
  
"Fiona and I were just hanging out and were looking for something to do..." Lyn said.  
  
"You know if you wanted to watch me all you had to do was hang out at Whirlwind. And in normal size too." Anata said.  
  
Fiona quickly shook her head. "And have the chance of having Chihiro pit us to work? No thank you, I'm not one for slave labor."  
  
"Sure the pay sucks big time, but it's something." Anata said.  
  
"Well I'm more in to the umm.... Five finger discount area, if you get what I mean." Raven said as he held his hand up in front of him wiggling his fingers.  
  
"Raven! I thought you were to give that up?" Aoi asked, with a hint of disappointment.  
  
"Well the whole Evil, and being a demon makes those types of habits hard to put down." Raven said.  
  
Aoi closed her eyes to gather her thoughts. "I guess so...."  
  
"Why don't all of you come home with us for dinner?" Fiona suggested.  
  
"Yeah that would be fun." Anata said.  
  
'Let's see I'll have Belldandy's cooking over that instant crap I have back at the crypt.' Raven thought to him self. "I'm up for that."  
  
"But Raven I can always cook for you. I know that you're not that good at it." Aoi said sweetly.  
  
"That's okay Aoi; I can't ask you to cook for me.... I can get by." Raven said sounding much more kinder then normal.  
  
"Gag me with a wooden spoon; he's just looking for a chance to have Lady Belldandy's cooking." Lyn said then he made a gagging motion.  
  
"No... I'm shocked." Fiona said. "That was...... Well sweet. Sweet is the word that I'm looking for right?"  
  
Anata nodded.  
  
"And it came from Raven...... Shocking." Fiona said again.  
  
Raven then shot a glare at the others. "I can be sweet any time I want, Hell I'm oozing of sweetness."  
  
Aoi, Fiona and Anata let out a sigh. "And yet they're short lived." Aoi said.  
  
"I sure miss how sweet Kou can be, he can be sweet even in his sleep." Anata said as she started to go in to a dream like state. As was Fiona and Aoi.  
  
During this Lyn and Raven stood there watching the three girls stand there in their cream like state. Then Raven jabbed Lyn in his side.  
  
"Did we miss something here?" Raven asked.  
  
"I think so? But I think that it's better that we don't ask." Lyn replied.  
  
Raven nodded.  
  
---(Goddess of the earth universe)---  
  
Out side, Raziel quietly worked on the wall taking the drill Raziel screwed an other screw in to the bamboo pole and in to a two by four. 'Whose voice was that?' Raziel asked him self. 'Telling me to kill her... it's strange.....'  
  
Taking another screw Raziel was about to drill another screw in to the bamboo when he heard someone come in to the springs. Looking up it was Yu, she was in a robe and was hugging it close to her body.  
  
"Um Yu the hot springs are out of order for a couple more hours." Raziel said with a smile.  
  
"I just wanted to talk.... Is that all right, you do seem a little lost in your own thoughts." Yu said back.  
  
Raziel smiled and put the drill down. "Sure I can use the company."  
  
Smiling Yu walked over to where Raziel was sitting at. "Are you alright, I mean you haven't said much since.... Well you know."  
  
"It just takes a lot out of someone...... I'll be okay." Raziel said. "But as for what happened just before that.... Sorry that I you know...... You just surprised me and......"  
  
"It's okay..... There's plenty of time for that some other time." Yu said with a giggle. "What are you doing after you get done with this?"  
  
Raziel shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know...... There was a small town about three miles from here, I'm sure that there's something to. Are you up for that?"  
  
Yu nodded. "Sure, I should be ready to go when you get done."  
  
Yu then got back up and went to the door to the springs, before she left Yu turned back around and smiled. Raziel smiled back and went back to work. Taking another screw he picked up the drill and screwed the screw in to the bamboo again, and then he heard someone walk in to the water over in the woman's side of the springs.  
  
Standing up, Raziel walked over to the remains of the wall. "I'm sorry, but the springs are out of order for a couple of hours."  
  
"Oh Raziel-Chan. Over here." A voice called out from behind him.  
  
Slowly turned around Raziel found that Hild was there and was covered by large amounts of steam. Quickly covering his eyes Raziel started to back up and out of the springs.  
  
"Grandma... What are you doing here the springs are closed to repairs." Raziel said.  
  
"It's okay, I have a two peace on, you have already walked in on me and you grandfather. I don't want to traumatize you more." Hild said as she stood up out of the water and walked over to the side of the springs that Raziel was at, and sat back down. "I have always enjoyed hot springs... I should come to this please more often."  
  
"What are you doing here anyways?" Raziel asked as he started back to work.  
  
"I just thought I'll check on my grandson and see if I'm going to be a great grandmother here soon." Hild replied.  
  
"Grandma..... "  
  
"I know, I know. So what's been going on here?" Hild asked as she looked around at the damage.  
  
"As if you don't know?" Raziel replied as he got the next screw ready.  
  
"True I do already know. I just wanted to know how you are dealing with all this." Hild asked. "Is there any Sake around here?" she asked her self as she looked around the edge of the springs.  
  
Walking over to where Yu's mother had left the bottle of sake and handed it to his grandmother. "I'm fine..... In fact when I get done here, Yu and myself are going to take a walk over to a town that's some three miles from here." Raziel replied. "And with Natsuki......" Raziel paused and thought about it for a moment and looked up over at his grandmother. ".... Gone there is really nothing we need to worry about."  
  
Hild said there in the steaming water slowly sipping at the sake. "I see...... So you are okay with what happened?"  
  
Raziel stopped again and looked over at Hild. "I guess I am...."  
  
Placing the small cup of Sake down, Hild stood back up in the water and walked over to Raziel. "Raziel sweetie, just make sure that you are really feeling alright with what's happened."  
  
---(Son of Urd universe)---  
  
Dinner had started at the Morisato Temple once again like it had for several years. Everyone had gathered at the table.  
  
"Raven.... Would you like the leftovers?" Belldandy asked as she placed out some more food on to the table.  
  
Looking up from his plate with a little bit of fish hanging out from his mouth. "Sure...."  
  
"Mrs. Morisato this is the best." Aoi said as she had some more food. "Some time can you teach me to cook as good as you do?"  
  
"The reason why the meals I prepare are so good is not because that I am good at cooking. No, it's because of the love I have for those I prepare the meals for." Belldandy replied as she helped her self to some more meso.  
  
Anata and Fiona looked up and looked over at their mother first and then at each other. "Wow mom that deep...." Anata said. "I love Kou a lot and will I can't cook if my life depended on it."  
  
This made Raven look up from his food again with a questioning look. "What? You mean that not all goddesses can cook?" He asked. "I thought that it was like a requirement or something."  
  
This then made Urd and Skuld look up from their own meals. "Look I try sometimes. Granted my extent of cooking nothing more then add hot water and let set but it's the point that matters." Urd said.  
  
"I try too, but it's nothing like Belldandy's cooking and far better the Urd's." Skuld added.  
  
"I'm working on it too." Fiona said. But this made Lyn look up.  
  
"And you're doing a great job at it." He said.  
  
Mean while in the Empress's palace, there was a lab that was deep with in the palace. In the center on this lab was a tube that stretched from the floor to the ceiling and it was flooded with a light green fluid with someone with in the tube.  
  
"How much longer?" The empress asked.  
  
Looking over from a computer work station, a light blue Evangelion with dreadlocks that went to about the middle of it's back answered. "The reanimation process is coming along smoothly, but it will be late in to the night before she awakens."  
  
The Empress looked back at the tube, at the skeletal frame of something. Not an Evangelion, but that of a human. Its eyeless skull starred back at the empress.  
  
"It won't be long before you rejoin us in the land of the living.... Then you can have what you desire...... your revenge."  
  
"My lady... we're about to start with the application of muscle tissue."  
  
The empress nodded and turned for the door. Just before she reached the door she turned to the tube where Natsuki floated. She watched just as a layer of muscle started to form on the skeleton.  
  
Back at the temple and some three hours later. Raven, Lyn and Aoi had all gone home and Fiona and Anata were hanging out in their room. Turning the page to a magazine, Anata looked over at Fiona. And remembered what Chihiro had said about her going to some where to pick up something.  
  
"Say sis what are you doing in the morning?" Anata asked.  
  
"Nothing much, why?" Fiona replied.  
  
"Well Chihiro said that she needed me to drive out somewhere to get so part. She said that I can see if you wanted to come along with me. So want to come?" Anata asked.  
  
Fiona thought about it for a moment. Then shrugged her shoulders. "Umm..... Okay. Why not."  
  
"Okay I'll wake you up then in the morning." Anata said as she started to set her alarm clock. Giving them enough time so they can both get ready in the morning. "Well I getting some sleep..... Good night."  
  
"Good night sis." Fiona said back then the light started to go out through out the Morisato temple, all except for the dim glare from the TV in the living room.  
  
But as the night went on not all in the Morisato temple was sleeping well. Anata was tossing and turning. Her covers where all over the place. She would roll over to her side and with a death grip, take hold of the Futon then she would roll back over on to her back with sweat dropping from her fore head. With in her dreams she was seeing someone who she thought was dead....  
  
Anata's dream   
  
"Natsuki what are you doing in my head!!" Anata shouted as she looked around the darkness, trying to find the source of the laughing.  
  
Still hearing the laughing, Anata turned to where she thought that it was coming from and quickly fired a Force bolt in to the darkness, but nothing.  
  
"Dame it!!! You're dead!!!" Anata screamed. "How can you be doing this??!!"  
  
Just then a set of bright red glowing eyes opened up just in front of Anata. Then the dark lightened up just enough to let Anata see her self looking back at her.  
  
"What the hell!!"  
  
"Mmm Sister... it's been a while no?" Natsuki asked with a wicked smile.  
  
"Don't you dare call me sister." Anata yelled as she pointed at Natsuki. "You hear me! Don't you dare!"  
  
Natsuki only laughed more.  
  
Getting even more made, Anata tried to reach for Natsuki's neck. But her hand only went through Natsuki.  
  
"Not real..... You're just a Dream......" Anata said to her self trying to rationalize what was going on. "You are dead....."  
  
"No sister, I'm vary much alive...... Well sort of......" Natsuki said answering Anata and correcting her self. "It didn't take long after Raziel had taken my life when I realized that was going on."  
  
"Raziel.... Damn it Natsuki! If you want to come after me. You come after me, and leave others out of this." Anata said back.  
  
"Raziel was a challenge.... But as for your lover, Kou he was no match" Natsuki said.  
  
Hearing Kou's name and knowing what Natsuki was capable of doing set Anata into and instant furry. "If you harmed Kou so help me I'll kill you.... Again, and again, and again. No matter how many times the Shadows bring you back I'll kill you!"  
  
"Our time will come..... Shortly."  
  
End Anata's dream   
  
Hearing her sister's tossing and turning Fiona sat up in her futon, and looked over at Anata.  
  
"Anata... wake up." Fiona said, but only got a moan from Anata and her turning over to her side.  
  
Getting up out of her futon, Fiona crawled over to Anata and lightly shook her. "Anata..... Wake up; it's just a bad dream."  
  
Anata then said something in her sleep, but Fiona couldn't make out what it was. So she shook her a litter bit harder. "Come on Sis, you're freaking me out here."  
  
Fiona then noticed that Anata was soaked in her own sweat. And really started to worry. "Anata......" Fiona said again and again shook Anata harder then before.  
  
This time she woke Anata. She quickly sat up in her futon and at the same time slammed her hand in to the hard wood floor. "Natsuki!!!"  
  
Fiona sat there a little frightened. "Anata..... Are you okay?"  
  
Anata just sat there catching her breath, for several seconds before replying. "She's here...."  
  
Fiona gave a questioning look. "Who? Who's here?"  
  
"Natsuki...... " Anata replied. "She's here in this universe also... how I don't know but I know she's here."  
  
Fiona sat there and thought about it again. "I thought Natsuki was your middle name."  
  
"It is but it's the name of her.... Natsuki is something like a double. She is evil. And she is here....." Anata said. "I don't feel her, but I know she's here."  
  
"Maybe you just need some sleep. Don't we have a long day in the morning?" Fiona asked as she walked over to Anata's side. But when she got there, Fiona noticed the spot where Anata had slammed her hand down at. "Umm Anata?" Fiona said, pointing at the floor.  
  
Slowly Anata looked where Fiona was pointing at. Her hand had driven through one of the boards of the floor. She didn't even know she had done it. "Oops....."  
  
Mean while back in the Empresses palace, walking back in to the lab. She had felt that Natsuki was awake.... But when she got back in to the lab she found that Natsuki was still floating there in the tube naked and with a breathing device in her mouth.  
  
Hearing the door to the lab open the light blue Evangelion looked over from his work. "I'm sorry ma'am, but she hasn't awakened yet."  
  
The Empress walked over to the tube and lightly tapped on the tube with her finger nails. "She's awake...... Mentally that is....." The Empress said.  
  
Just then Natsuki's eye's snapped open. With in the tube, Natsuki saw a fuzzy image of something that looks like Raziel when he was in his different form.  
  
Out side, the lab worker looked over his work then back over at the Empress. "Ma'am I'm draining the tube of its fluids."  
  
The Empress only nodded. As she watched as she fluids in the tube started to drain away. Leaving Natsuki laying there on the cold hard floor of the tube then the glass lifted up off the floor. Natsuki then pulled the breathing device from her mouth. Her long hair covers most of her body. She then weakly looks over to the Empress.  
  
"Who...... are you the one that...... is responsible for........ All this?" Natsuki asked.  
  
The Empress nodded. "I am...." Then she looked over at the lab worker. "See to it that she gets cleaned up and some cloths."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
"I have questions......" Natsuki said again with a weak voice.  
  
"In good time." The Empress replied then she walked back out of the lab.  
  
Once after the Empress was gone, the Lab worker found a towel and draped it over Natsuki's shoulders and offered his hand out to the girl there on the floor. "Come on lets get you cleaned up. I'm sure that stuff feels funny."  
  
Looking at the armored hand, Natsuki pushed the hand back away. "I need no one's..... Pity." Natsuki said as she tried to force her self back to her feet. But only fell back to the floor with a loud thud.  
  
"Well you're still weak and will need help doing even the most simple of tasks." The lab worker said again offering his hand.  
  
Taking the hand Natsuki let her self be lead to a set of showers. As she walked along side the lab worker, she hugged the towel close to her body, but this didn't go by unnoticed by the lab worker. "Cold? I'm sure a hot shower will feel good."  
  
Natsuki said didn't say anything for a moment. "If I wasn't in a weakened state I would have killed anyone that had offered any type of pity to me."  
  
With a small smile the lab worker replied. "Well lucky for me that you're in that weakened state."  
  
But one thing that the lab worker didn't know was that Natsuki was already planning out an escape.  
  
"Here we go." The Lab worker said.  
  
Then he started to set the water for Natsuki. "Tell me if this is good...."  
  
Natsuki just put her hand in to the running water and withdrew it. "That will be sufficient."  
  
"Okay...."  
  
Crawling in to the shower Natsuki let the water run all over her.  
  
She didn't let it known to this stranger, but she liked the warm water on her. It was relaxing, and helped her forget about the void that makes up the remains of the Shadow realm. When she has no body in the realm, there is nothing but dark and the voices of the collective thoughts of the Shadow. But now with the shower there was the only sound of the shower, and the water hitting the walls of the shower stall and the floor. The she heard the door to the room open up.  
  
"I took the liberty of having your out fit remade. I'll just leave them here on the bench."  
  
Natsuki didn't say anything. But she sat up in the shower stall when she heard the door close again, and balled her left hand in to a fist, hearing her knuckles crack and pop. Then she could feel her power surge. Then she looked over at the wall to the stall, then with the one swift punch. The metal wall was bowed out. Removing her fist, Natsuki slowly stood up, and stretched as she did black lightning surged across her body.  
  
Stepping out of the shower, Natsuki saw her cloths and quickly put them on.  
  
Out in the wall way the lab worker stood there leaning up against the wall. "She's probably fell asleep." The Lab worker said to him self.  
  
Just then there was an explosion and the door to the room went shooting across the hall. And out stepped Natsuki. The lab worker just stood there not knowing what to do....  
  
"Why?" He asked as he started to back away.  
  
Natsuki looked over at him and started to walk over to him. Then she grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up off the ground with one arm. And just looked in to his eyes.  
  
"What.... What are you going to do?" he asked.  
  
Natsuki didn't say anything, but she threw the lab worker up against the wall, knocking him out cold. Then she started down the hall, moments later alarms started to go off.  
  
In the Empress's chambers, she was awaken by the alarms and a knocking at her door.  
  
"Come in." The Empress said.  
  
Then in walked her personal aid. "My lady, an intruder is in the palace. We have troops dispatched, but she is powerful."  
  
"I don't want her killed." The Empress said as she sat up. "Guide her to the Great Hall."  
  
The Aid gave a quick nod and walked back out of the Empress's chambers.  
  
"Well Natsuki-chan..... We will see what you can really do." The Empress said to her self.  
  
"My lady, we have her in the Hall." A solder said.  
  
Moments later the Empress was standing there at a huge wall, and she pressed a button. When she did the wall started to open up to reveal a huge window. And behind that window there was the great hall to her Palace. With Natsuki in the middle and six other white Evangelion around her.  
  
"Stay back from me!!!" Natsuki yelled as she looked back and forth and all around her keeping an eye on the ones that were around her.  
  
"Restrain her, Shock her!" One White Evangelion yelled to another.  
  
Giving a quick nod, the one that was right behind Natsuki poked her with the cattle prod.  
  
AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!  
  
Natsuki screamed, and then she turned around and grabbed the cattle prod out from the hands of the one that poked her and gabbed it in to the stomach of the one that just poked her. Then the others charged in to help their fallen comrade. But Natsuki turned back around just in time to block the rod from the other that was just in front of her, but from the force that came down on Natsuki's stolen weapon, it was snapped in half. But that didn't stop Natsuki's rampage. Doing a quick spin, Natsuki threw one of the broken ends in to the cattle prod in to the face of an on coming White Evangelion, killing it before it even hit the ground. Then she turned to another attacking Evangelion and gabbed the other remaining half of the cattle prod in to the chest of her attacker. Then the other three remaining Evangelion dropped the cattle prods and drew swords and charged in after Natsuki. Waiting for the closest one to come at her, she watched as the sword came down, then just at the last second the grabbed the blade of the sword and forced the hilt in to the side of its head, then taking the blade Natsuki drove the sword in to the neck of the second. Then she turned to the last Evangelion. Then she drove her fist in to the chest. Then with great strength, she picked up the body of the last Evangelion up over her head and threw it across the room. Smashing it in to the window where the Empress was standing at.  
  
"That is enough!!" the Empress shouted over a PA system. "When you calm down, join me in my chambers."  
  
Natsuki didn't say a word all she did was sit there in the middle of the room.  
  
---(The next day, Goddess of the Earth Universe)---  
  
Waking up to the sound of birds chirping, Raziel turned over to see someone there next to him.  
  
"Morning Raziel." Yu said with a sleepy smile.  
  
Seeing Yu and hearing her voice, didn't click with Raziel right away. But when it did he sat up in his futon quickly. "Yu! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm not surprised you don't remember...." Yu replied the she too sat up. "When we got to town, we found a small club there. I was able to talk you in to having something to drink."  
  
Grabbing his head, the hazy memories of last night started to flood his head. "We didn't ...... you know."  
  
"No..... In mater of fact I had to make sure that you made it back here. You know I thought that you being the Urd's son would be able to hold your booze better, but you passed out after one beer." Yu replied.  
  
"Then why are you here in bed with me?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Well after I got you to wake up, I helped you back here to the inn. Well to make it short, when in helped you here in to your futon. You kind of hugged on to my arm and so I just stayed here." Yu answered.  
  
"What about your mom, Isn't she like going to kill me or something?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Well we kind of came across my mom before we made it here." Yu said.  
  
Raziel then covered his face with his hands. "Man this isn't going to be good....."  
  
---(Son of Urd universe)---  
  
Having gotten up to the blaring sound of the alarm, Anata waited fro Fiona to get out of the shower. She didn't get a whole lot of sleep, her dream about Natsuki was still fresh in her head and was for sure that Natsuki was alive and there in the same universe, but there was no proof about it.  
  
Just in the other room Keiichi had waken up when he heard his two daughters walking around the temple. Looking over at Belldandy, Keiichi smiled and moved a stray hair out from his wife's face. 'I know I'll surprise her today....' He thought to him self.  
  
Walking out of his and Belldandy's room, Keiichi came across Anata who was sitting quietly at the table in the kitchen.  
  
"Sleep good last night?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Not really dad...... But I'll live." Anata replied.  
  
"That bad?" Keiichi asked as he started to get something's out to start breakfast.  
  
Anata only nodded and sat silently for a moment. Then..... "Bad what do you know about dreams?"  
  
Stopping Keiichi turned to Anata. "Not as much as your mom, but maybe I can help?" he replied. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Well I had this dream about a girl that's me..... She's evil. Something that the shadows came up with." Anata said. "Well a while back we fought and I.... I took her life."  
  
"Guilt?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I had to. To save earth, but just last night I had a dream that she was back and here in this universe." Anata said.  
  
Keiichi thought about it for a moment. "Well with what I know about dreams, I would keep an eye open for anything. Remember you're a Morisato, strange things happen to us all the time."  
  
"The Morisato curse..... Or blessing, depending how one looks at it right?" Anata asked.  
  
"Yep.... So where are you and Fiona off to this early?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"I have work; Chihiro has me going some where to get something, she said I can bring Fiona with me so that's what we're doing."  
  
"I see.... Well you two have fun." Keiichi said as he reached for the things that he'll need to make the tea. "Damn....."  
  
"What is it dad?" Anata asked.  
  
"I can't find your mother's tea... you know what can happen if she doesn't get her tea in the morning?"  
  
"Yeah I know how she can get... Look there." Anata said pointing over by the coffee maker.  
  
Taking a look, Keiichi came up empty handed. Just then Fiona came in to the room.  
  
"I'm ready for the day, what about you sis?" Fiona asked.  
  
Not wanting to be around when their mother found that they were out of tea, Anata quickly took Fiona by the hand and pulled her along to the door.  
  
"Yeah, okay... come on Fiona. We need to get the hell out of here."  
  
"Anata.... Wait!! Bye Dad!!.... Anata!!" Fiona yelled as she was dragged out of the back door and just about thrown in to the side car of the BMW.  
  
"Anata what's with you?" Fiona asked as she strapped on the helmet.  
  
"Dad can't find mom's tea!" Anata replied as she started up the bike.  
  
Knowing what could happen if her mother didn't get her morning cup of tea, Fiona looked over at Anata with fear. "Step on it!!"  
  
Back in the kitchen, Keiichi frantically looked around for the tea when he heard someone walk in to the same room. Not looking to see who it was he asked for some help. "Damn it I can't find Belldandy's tea, can you help?"  
  
Belldandy stood there at the door. "What do you mean?"  
  
Keiichi froze when he heard his wife's voice. "Umm I'll be right back I need to run to the store. Be back in a sec Bell." Keiichi said as he ran past Belldandy...... Well Even Belldandy needs something to jump start her day.  
  
But mean while back in the Empress's palace, the Empress sat there in her chambers. She was at the edge of sleep when she heard the doors open. Opening her eyes, she saw that Natsuki was walking down the middle of the room.  
  
"Ah.... I see that you can behave yourself." The Empress said.  
  
"Who are you and why did you bring me here?" Natsuki asked.  
  
The Empress was taken how much she sounded like Anata, and leaded forward in her seat. "My, My you even sound like her......"  
  
"My sister and I are noting alike.... Now answer me!" Natsuki shouted. "Who are you and how did I get here?"  
  
"All you need to know is how to go about getting that one thing you want above all..... Revenge." The Empress replied. "Here read this; it had the details of what I want you to do." The Empress said as she tossed a small data pad to Natsuki.  
  
Natsuki didn't even give any effort in catching the pad as she let it fall to the floor. "I'm no body's poppet."  
  
Then Natsuki started too left up off the floor and grabbed at her neck gasping for air.  
  
"I know you are strong but you are not that strong... You will do as I say or the blackness of death is the only thing that awaits you." The Empress said. Then with a loud thud, Natsuki landed back on the ground.  
  
"Death will stop the voices.... Of the shadows......."  
  
"Maybe so..... But from what I've gathered, you can just be brought back." The Empress said then she stood from her chair. "Do this for me I will also grant you freedom from the Shadows and you can remain in this universe."  
  
"What must I do?" Natsuki asked.  
  
T.B.C. 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: again as the last several times, we own nothing.  
  
Chapter 26  
  
---(Goddess of the earth universe)---  
  
Sitting in a dinning room to the Inn, Raziel and Yu sat silently eating breakfast. Raziel still didn't feel too good, having a throbbing headache. Then felt like someone was hiding right behind his eyeball trying to get out.  
  
Putting his fork down again, Raziel rubbed his forehead. "Ouch..... Damn this sucks." Raziel said to him self out loud.  
  
"Hangover?" Yu asked, looking up from her breakfast.  
  
"Yeah..... You sure that it was only one?" Raziel asked back.  
  
Yu nodded. "You know you and Anata have getting bad hangovers in common."  
  
"Really?" Raziel said with a questioning look.  
  
"Yeah... But normally Kou would nurse her back to health. And would say something like..... 'I told you not to have that one last beer.' Or something like that." Yu said. "It's really quite sweet watching Kou care for Anata like that....."  
  
Just then there was the sound of wood hitting wood just out side in the court yard. Both Yu and Raziel looked over out the window to see two people engaged in a rather intense Kendo match. To Raziel it was clear that both opponents where a women, but because of the armor he couldn't make out who they were. But then he glanced back at Yu, who was intently watching the match.  
  
"I Didn't know you were into that? That's cool." Raziel said.  
  
"What me? No.... That's not my thing." Yu replied.  
  
"Oh... Okay.... Then what's with....."  
  
Before Raziel could finish, Yu told him. "The one on the left is my mom."  
  
Raziel just blinked a couple of times, before even saying anything. "It makes since now...."  
  
"Oh? What's that?" Yu asked before taking a bite of her bagel.  
  
"How fast she can draw that knife of hers out of no where." Raziel replied, explaining him self.  
  
Watching the match just out side take place and what Yu and Raziel could tell the two opponents where well matched.  
  
"So you're telling me you didn't feel a thing? No aura or anything?" Yu asked, with out looking away from the match.  
  
"No it doesn't work that way.... Well normally." Raziel replied.  
  
Just then out side, in a series of two swift movements, the Shinai (Kendo stick) belonging to Mrs. Asakawa was firmly planted on to the right shoulder of her opponent, scoring a point. And winning the match.  
  
Out side Mrs. Asakawa removed her helmet, allowing her long hair to fall down her back, and her opponent did the same. Shaking her head, Mrs. Asakawa's opponent ran her right hand through her thick short hair.  
  
"You've got me again Hitomi, that's how many now? Three times this morning?" Maya said as she tried catch her breath.  
  
"Try four." Mrs. Asakawa replied.  
  
"So who's the kid with Yu?" Maya asked as she handed her friend a towel.  
  
Looking back at the window to the dinning room, Mrs. Asakawa found Raziel and Yu looking back at them, but when they noticed that she was looking at them they quickly went back to breakfast. "Oh Him? That's Raziel, He's related to Yu's friend Anata."  
  
"I see...... and is he here just visiting or staying?" Maya asked.  
  
"Visiting his mother." Mrs. Asakawa replied.  
  
"Shame....... He's not to bad looking." Maya said making her friend give a playful tap up side her head with her Shinai.  
  
"You're sick...... he's like fifteen maybe sixteen tops." Mrs. Asakawa shouted.  
  
"Yeah..... ahhhh youth."  
  
"Stop that.... you're freaking me out." Mrs. Asakawa said.  
  
"Well I need to repay him for doing such a good job with the springs."  
  
"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I think that Yu might have something to say about your reward." Mrs. Asakawa informed.  
  
Back in side Raziel had just finished up his breakfast. "Well I guess I'm going to take a morning dip in the springs."  
  
"I'll join you." Yu said as she too got up from the table.  
  
"Umm...... I don't think."  
  
"On my side of the divider.... We can sit there beside each other. And talk." Yu added before Raziel could finish.  
  
"Oh okay... Umm I'll meet you there." Raziel said with a heavy blush.  
  
---(Son of Urd Universe)---  
  
Having gotten there orders from Chihiro, Fiona and Anata were on there way to a nearby town about a half hours drive.  
  
"I don't like trucks....." Anata moaned as she shifted gears.  
  
"What was that?" Fiona asked not hearing what Anata had said.  
  
"I said I don't like trucks..... They suck. Car's sure, but not trucks." Anata said.  
  
"Oh okay... " Fiona said.  
  
Finally getting on to the highway, the two drove silently. Fiona wasn't too sure what was bothering Anata, sure over the last week and a half they've gotten a chance to know each other quite well. But there was something's that she wasn't about Anata.  
  
'For the most part my sister is really out going, but when ever something would happen to her..... She withdraws in to a shill or something.' Fiona thought to her self then she let out a heavy sigh, there was something she wanted to do but wasn't to sure what.  
  
"What's the matter?" Anata asked with out taking an eye off the road.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing." Fiona said back.  
  
Anata was silent for a moment, Fiona had guessed that she didn't want to talk about what was bothering her, and figured that it was nothing more then missing Kou and her universe. When suddenly.......  
  
"The bad dream last night....... I don't think was a dream. But a message from Natsuki, telling me that she's here in this universe." Anata said.  
  
"But I thought you said that this Natsuki person was dead, plus how would she get here?" Fiona said.  
  
"I know that, but from what I know about her from our last battle she told me that she was the embodiment of the Shadow collective thought, and that they made her. So what's to say that the shadows can't make her again? And as for her ending up here..... Maybe that Evangelion empress has something to do with it." Anata explained.  
  
"I guess so......" Fiona said.  
  
But meanwhile back at the Morisato temple, Belldandy was doing some cleaning around the house when she happened to notice that the device that Skuld was working on so Anata could keep in contact with her family and friends in her own universe was flashing. Wondering what was the flashing about, Belldandy pressed the button that was flashing. Then up the screen came some text. Then again curiosity got the best of her and she started to read.  
  
After reading the news about this Natsuki girl attacking Yggdrasil and destroying three out of four of Anata's reactors, and inflecting great amounts of pain to Anata's boyfriend Kou and to Raziel.  
  
Then scrolling on down to read the rest, Belldandy started to read some more, but quickly shut off the screen with a deep blush across her face.  
  
"Goodness... I had no idea about the extent of Anata and Kou's relationship." Belldandy said to her self, and went back to her normal every day things. Trying to get the mental image out of her mind.  
  
Elsewhere at the Empress's Place, Natsuki was sitting in a small room going over what the empress wants her to do.  
  
Natsuki didn't really like the idea that was made out for her, but with the possibility of freedom from the shadows and there voices. There was really nothing that she could say. But again being how she is, she has to have a back up plane just incase things don't work out.  
  
'Once infiltrating the school, I'm to make contact with a demon named Kou. And convince him to break in to Yggdrasil. Reports say that he is capable of this task. In the likely event that he reclines the 'request' inform him that I have the location of her. That should have an effect of compliance.' Natsuki read to her self. Then she pressed the link to the information listed as HER. And too much of her surprise that the one refried to as HER was..... Well her and Anata's double.  
  
'The Morisato double of this universe, is just that. A double with the only things in common is the first and last name. But not biologically related to one Anata Morisato. This Morisato of this universe is nothing but a mortal. She currently resides in the Kyoto area.' Natsuki finished reading the task at hand.  
  
"Well sister..... We will have our fight from the looks of it, and our mortal sister will be in the middle......" Natsuki said to her self.  
  
---(Goddess of the earth Universe)---  
  
Again sitting in the hot springs, with his back resting against the divider that he just repaired yesterday; Raziel let out a heavy sigh.  
  
"What are we going to do after this?" Raziel asked.  
  
On the other side of the divider, Yu pulled a wash cloth out from the steaming water and folded it up and then placed it on her head. Then she too let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know...... we can go back to the town again." Yu replied.  
  
"Maybe...... Or maybe we can just hang around her and relax some." Raziel said back.  
  
Then there was a moment of silence. On the woman's side of the bath, Yu placed her hands in to the water and readjusted her self in the water in to a position that was a little more comfortable. Then she realized that the divider Raziel had spent a good part of yesterday rebuilding, found that the bamboo didn't go all the way to the bottom of the springs. Leaving a gap about foot and a half wide, But she soon found that with moving some of the bigger rocks at the bottom that gap can easily be made bigger.  
  
"Hay Raziel..... wanna see something?" Yu asked as she started to move the bigger rocks out of the way.  
  
"Depends." Raziel replied with a hint of suspicion in his voice.  
  
Just then Raziel heard a splash then nothing. Seconds later Yu surfaced on the men's side of the bath scarring Raziel.  
  
"Yu..... What are you doing here? Your mom might hear you!" Raziel whispered loudly.  
  
"Shhhhh!!! She might not if you quite down." Yu whispered loudly back.  
  
Then again a moment of complete silence came across them. "So..... What now?" Raziel asked.  
  
"There's always the taking our relationship the next........"  
  
Raziel waved his hands in front of him. "Or sit here and talk."  
  
"Or that." Yu pouted.  
  
Hearing that tone from Yu, Raziel could tell that she was hurt by his rejection. And felt that he needed to say something.  
  
"Look I know you want to do...... that, yesterday was the big clue. But I don't want to screw up our life. I mean what if we do.... And umm all of a sudden my aunt Skuld finds a way to send me back to my own universe. Then come later on you find out that........" Raziel was stopped by Yu's finger being placed on to his lips.  
  
"Raziel, I really do think you are a nice guy. And I really don't want to see you fall into the typical nice guy finishing last. That just wouldn't be right." Yu paused for a moment to gather her thoughts.  
  
"And to be honest, you would be my first. And I would want my first time to be with someone as good of a person as you are."  
  
"Yu......"  
  
"I'm not finished....... And if we did sleep together, I wouldn't care what would happen, as careless that may sound. I see it as what happens, happens."  
  
Raziel sat there thinking about Yu's words. Sure at first it's hard to see her logic, but it was there. As obscure as it may have been it was there.  
  
"I know..... But I'm not ready at least I think so. But I do truly feel something for you, is it love..... I would like to think it is. But I just really don't think I'm ready."  
  
Yu sat there holding her tears back, sure Raziel had just rejected her for a second time in just less then a minute, but she could tell that there Raziel feels something for her.  
  
"Maybe before you leave? Think of it as a good bye present." Yu said trying to lighten the mood with humor.  
  
"Maybe.... I mean according to my aunt Belldandy, that won't be for six months." Raziel said. "So a lot can happen in six months."  
  
Hearing this Yu's face light up with a smile.  
  
"So there's a chance?" Yu asked.  
  
Raziel smiled back. "You can never know."  
  
Just out in the hallway in side, Mrs. Asakawa held her ear up against the door to the men's bath listening to the two teen's conversation.  
  
'Raziel is something.......'She thought to her self.  
  
"Hay Hitomi what you doing?" Maya asked as she rounded the corner, walking in to the same past of the inn as her friend.  
  
"SSSHHH!!! My daughter and Raziel are having a moment." Mrs. Asakawa whispered back.  
  
"I wanna see." Maya said as she started to slide the door open, but was stopped by her friend. "Come on..."  
  
"You really need a man..... Come on let's go out and get something to drink in town." Mrs. Asakawa said as she started drag Maya away.  
  
"But......"  
  
"Come on."  
  
Meanwhile in hell, Mara had just finally gotten the news of Raziel.  
  
"What let me get this right?" Mara asked another demon. "Our queen, Hild is a grandmother?"  
  
"That's what I hear." The demon replied.  
  
"How?" She asked.  
  
"Well apparently Urd......." The Demon said but was quickly cut off.  
  
"Urd? A mother? Yeah right." Mara said as she held back her laughter. "So who's the father?"  
  
The demon only shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Well you're no help.... I've just got to see this for my self. Cover for me while I'm gone. If Hild asks, tell her there was some pressing matters to take care of and I'll be back later." Then with that Mara walked out of her office.  
  
---(Son of Urd universe)---  
  
Having gotten the engine that Chihiro had sent them to get, Fiona and Anata had stopped for some lunch.  
  
"..... So sis, any planes for later today?" Fiona asked just before having a French fry.  
  
Thinking about the question as she had a sip of her drink, Anata Shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know..... Say I was thinking what's to day?" Anata asked.  
  
Placing her index finger on her chin, Fiona thought for a moment. "It's July 6th, why?"  
  
Anata let out a sigh. "Thought so..... Tomorrow is Tanabata....... it's mine and Kou's favorite holiday." Said Anata, "We would go to another temple for the festival....... We even thought about talking mom and dad in to letting us set something up with the other temple and have something going on at home so people wouldn't have to walk half way across town."  
  
Fiona then let out a sigh. "..... The summer star festival..... That so romantic."  
  
"Have you and Lyn ever went to one?" Asked Anata.  
  
Just then out side, a black motor cycle drove by vary slowly. Slow enough to see if the truck from Whirlwind was there. After seeing the truck, the sped bike sped off. Back in side. Anata had heard the motor cycle and had looked out side to see it drive by, but thought nothing of it.  
  
"Nice bike....." She muttered.  
  
"What?" Asked Fiona.  
  
"I was saying that was a nice bike that just went by. It kind of looks like that super bike, dad used to have a long time ago when I was little." Anata said.  
  
But back down the street, the vary same bike turned down an ally where four other super bikes were waiting. Shutting off the bike bedside the other bikes, the driver lifted their helmet.  
  
"It was them; the truck was parked at the dinner just down the street." The first driver said.  
  
Another driver then lifted their visor. "Good, from the info from the boss. There should only be two girls driving it. We'll take the truck when it gets out on the highway. Remember the boss wants that engine for his ride. So nothing happens to the truck, but he said that he didn't care what happens to the girls." The second driver said.  
  
"Shame, they both seemed really cute......" the first driver added.  
  
"If you take someone, you're on your own." The second driver said.  
  
Back at the dinner, Anata and Fiona where on their way out. Ready to start back home. "Just an hour drive and we're done." Anata said.  
  
Getting back in to the truck, Fiona looked out the back window to see the crate still sitting there. "So did Chihiro say what's in the crate?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Yeah, she said some guy ordered some rare engine for an old Civic..." Anata replied as she started the truck. "She said that the guy was against the whole AI car stuff and was going to drive until the cops stop him."  
  
"I've heard something about that.... Dad doesn't like it neither, he grumbles something under his breath when ever he hears something about on the news, I can't ear what he said though. But what ever it is, he gets a stern look from mom." Fiona said as she watched Anata shift gears as she drove down the street, trying to get back to the highway.  
  
"Yeah same here. But in my universe dad has an EVO and drives it when ever he can, but lately he hasn't drove it around. I guess that it's rather the gas price or the fact that parts for it are hard to find." Anata said.  
  
"But don't you drive a motor cycle too?" Fiona asked.  
  
"Sure I do and I'll be damned it the government takes my bike from me." Anata said as she clenched the steering wheel.  
  
After a good half hour drive, Fiona was sitting back in her spot with a set of head phones on just watching the country side fly by, but for some reason she looked at the mirror and in it's reflection she watched four black motorcycles start to speed up. And soon they where right behind them, then two pulled up on both sides of the truck. Taking off her head phones, Fiona looked around some more. They where boxed in.  
  
"Umm..... Anata?" Fiona said, still looking at all the bikes around them and the truck.  
  
"I know, one is the same one that drove by the restraint." Anata said. Just the bike that was on the right came up and the driver pulled something that looked like a pole and with one swing knocked off the mirror that was on Anata's side.  
  
Getting mad, Anata looked around then she looked to Fiona. "Fiona you drive... looks like I need to take care of some jack asses."  
  
"But.... But I don't know how to drive! Let alone drive a stick!" Fiona yelled.  
  
"I'll set the cruse....... Oh damn!" Anata said, but just before she could say that she was about to set the cruse control, she noticed that there was no cruse control. "Looks like I'm driving.....hey what you doing??!!"  
  
Fiona had just opened the back window and was about to craw out of the opened window when she was pulled back by Anata. "I'm the one that dose stupid stunts around here!"  
  
Maybe being around Anata for this long something had rubbed off on to Fiona, but a smile came across her face that said that she was about to do something stupid. But not just stupid, but vary stupid. "Looks like I'm taking your job for the day." Fiona said, and then she started back out the window.  
  
"AW!!! Damn it Fiona!!" Anata yelled. "If something happens to you mom and dad are going to kill me!"  
  
Just as Fiona climbed out on to the back of the truck, another set of motorcycles started to come up along the first four. The second group of four each bike had a side car.  
  
Seeing this from inside, Anata started to get worried. 'Has she even had a fight with out her Evangelion form?' Anata thought as she started to get ready for what ever was going to happen. "I guess we'll find out."  
  
Back out side, two of the motor cycles came up to each with side cars and a person in them. Looking around for something to use to fight back the bikers, Fiona found a crowbar. Grabbing it just as someone took hold of the side of the truck bed. Fiona then turned and hit the man's hand with the crowbar......  
  
Half hour later, and after a long drawn out fight at high speeds on the highway. Fiona and Anata pulled up at the parking lot of Whirlwind and Chihiro standing there waiting.  
  
When she saw the truck she just stood there with her jaw hanging wide open. "What the hell happened to my company truck!!" Chihiro asked... well more like demanded.  
  
Shutting off the car, Anata and Fiona climbed out. "Umm.... Chihiro what's up?" Anata asked.  
  
"Don't you what's up me. What the hell happened to my truck?" Chihiro asked again.  
  
"Well Chihiro it was kind of like this...." Fiona said as she started to explain what happened, but not before the front quarter panel to the truck fell off. Making both Fiona and Anata laugh before they started to tell their story.  
  
--- (Goddess of the Earth Universe) ---  
  
Walking through the nearby town, Yu and Raziel found them self's at a small ice cream stand.  
  
"Would you like some?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Sure I'd like that." Yu said smiling at Raziel.  
  
Walking to the ma running the ice cream stand, Raziel pulled out his wallet. 'Man I'm glad that mom gave me some money.......' Raziel thought to him self. "Two ice cream cones please." Raziel said to the man running the stand.  
  
"Here you go....." The man running the stand said, handing the ice cream to Raziel. And Raziel then handed the man the money.  
  
Walking back to where Yu and sat at a bench, Raziel found her typing away at a cell phone.  
  
"You're back... here just let me finish this text message...... Okay." Yu said as she hit send on the phone, sending the message off to where ever it was going to go.  
  
Seeing the phone, Raziel knew he needed to call home and let Kou know what was happened. "Umm Yu can I please barrow your phone so I can tell Kou what's happened?"  
  
"Oh Sure. Here, I guess he would want to know. With that Natsuki chick gone and all." Yu said handing Raziel the phone.  
  
Looking at the phone, it made Raziel stop and think. "Umm Yu is the temple's phone number in there? I don't know if it's the same here or not."  
  
"Yeah, just scroll down through it's listed as Anata." Yu replied.  
  
Back at the Temple, Kou was sitting in the living room reading a book as Matagu played a video game and Urd slept on the couch for her mid day nap.  
  
Hearing the phone ring, Kou put the book that he was reading and answered it. "Hello Morisato residence."  
  
"Kou, hi it's Raziel."  
  
Hearing Raziel, Kou sat up some. "So has Yu had her way with you yet?" Kou asked with a slight chuckle.  
  
"What would you say if she had?" Raziel asked, quickly making Kou stop laughing. "Just kidding? I really wanted to call and tell you that we don't need to worry about Natsuki any more."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kou asked.  
  
"I cant say right now, I'm out in public. I'll send a message on to Anata's cell phone telling you more about it." Raziel said. "Ahh It's melting!! One second!"  
  
Sitting there on the phone, Kou could hear Yu laughing about something. "Okay I'm back."  
  
"Sounds like you two are hitting it off." Kou said.  
  
Over at the couch, Urd was listening it to what Kou was saying and she could just hardly make out what Raziel was saying.  
  
"Umm... you can say that. But I'll talk about that more later."  
  
"Okay" Kou said.  
  
"Is my mom there?" Raziel asked.  
  
Kou looked over and say Urd there on the couch looking like she was asleep. "She's having her afternoon nap right now. Do you want me to wake her?"  
  
"No that's alright. I know how she can get if she doesn't get that nap in. well I'll talk to ya later." Raziel said. "Bye and tell my mom that I'll be coming home in the morning."  
  
"Have a safe trip back, and I'll tell her." Kou said then he hung up the phone, and looked over at Matagu. "Matagu, tell me when did your mother say she'll be back?"  
  
With out looked back from the game he was playing, he answered. "She said sometime around dinner."  
  
Looking at the clock on the wall, Kou found that it was only two in the afternoon. "If you can keep a secret, would you like to start some training?"  
  
Dropping the controller, Matagu turned around. "What?! Really?!"  
  
Kou nodded. "Sure, but you must keep it a secret."  
  
"But what if my mom asks me, I can't lie!" Matagu said.  
  
Kou thought about this for a moment. "No you can't do that can you. But if Skuld asks tell her the truth. Because I know for sure that your mother will get more mad if you lie."  
  
"Okay what do I do first?" Matagu asked.  
  
"Well first we must know if you can levitate." Kou said, and as soon as he said that Matagu hovered up off the floor. "Okay you know how to do that."  
  
"Are you going to teach me how to make a force bolt?" Matagu asked.  
  
"In good time, but first you need to know how to do other things. Go and find six dice. And we'll get started." Kou said then he watched Matagu run in to the other room.  
  
Turning back to his book, Kou placed his book mark in the book and he put it back on the coffee table. "So how is my son doing?"  
  
Kou didn't even bother looking back at Urd. "He's doing fine from what I can tell."  
  
"So, has Raziel and Yu hit it off?" Asked Urd, "Am I going to be a grandmother some time?"  
  
"You'll just need to ask him when he returns in the morning." Kou replied.  
  
"You know, I can just tell Skuld that you're teaching Matagu. If you don't tell me that is." Urd said thinking that she has him.  
  
"I can tell her that, but I have nothing to tell you. So it would really be point less." Kou said.  
  
Just then Matagu came back in to the room. "Okay I found them. What now?"  
  
"First sit on the floor and place them in front of you." Kou instructed.  
  
Doing as he was told to do, Matagu waited for the next set of instructions.  
  
"Now with your mind, stack the dice in order." Kou said.  
  
"Hey Matagu, sweetie. When you get done with that I can show you how to make some good potions." Urd said trying make her sound like the favorite aunt.  
  
"No thanks Aunt Urd. I want to be able to do magic like Auntie Belldandy." Matagu said, making Urd left eye brawl twitch.  
  
T.B.C.  
  
FYI  
  
Tanabata  
  
July 7th is called Tanabata or Star Festival in Japan. People celebrate the day at home and in schools. Many cities and towns hold festivals and have Tanabata displays decorating the main streets. In some regions, people light lanterns and float them on the river, or float bamboo leaves on the river. The festival traces its origins to a legend that the Cowherd Star (Altair) and Weaver Star (Vega), separated by the Milky Way, are allowed to meet just once a year-on the seventh day of the seventh month. Tanabata originated more than 2000 years ago with an tale called Kikkoden. Once there was a weaver princess named Orihime and a cow herder prince named Hikoboshi After they got together, they were playing all the time and forgot their jobs. The king was angry and separated them on opposite sides of the Amanogawa River (Milky Way). The king allowed them to meet only once a year on July 7th. In Japan people write their wishes on narrow strips of coloured paper and hang them, along with other paper ornaments, on trees or bamboo branches placed in the backyards or entrances of their homes. They then pray hard that their wishes will come true. The most common Tanabata decorations are colourful streamers. Streamers are said to symbolise the weaving of threads. Other common decorations are Toami (casting net), which means good luck for fishing and farming and Kinchaku (bag), which means wealth. The Tanabata festival is thought to have started in China. It was transmitted to Japan during the feudal period and combined with traditional local customs to become an official event at the Imperial court, with different localities developing their own distinctive ways of celebrating. Resources  
  
Tanabata Activities - Japanese words, chopsticks, paper lanterns, Onigiri (Rice Balls), Moon cakes courtesy of Dagenham and Barking Childminding Association 


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Okay like we've said countless times before. We own nothing.  
  
Chapter 27  
  
---- (Son of Urd Universe) ----  
  
Getting back home after the long process of explaining to Chihiro what had happened on the way home.  
  
"I wonder what Chihiro met by having something planed just for us?" Fiona asked her self out loud.  
  
Hearing the question, Anata shrugged her shoulders. "Hell if I know, but if she's anything like the Chihiro in my universe it's something twisted."  
  
Hearing that their daughters where back, Keiichi and Belldandy walked into the kitchen where Anata and Fiona where looking for something to eat.  
  
"Hey you two, we just got off the phone with Chihiro and she told us what happened." Said Keiichi, "And I'll tell you two this much. If the story had come from anyone else I wouldn't have believed it."  
  
"Yes the story did seem a bit...... bizarre." Belldandy said. "Well how was the trip, besides your run in with the bike gang?"  
  
"It was alright." Replied Fiona, "Apple juice Sis?"  
  
"Sure thanks." Anata replied as she cough the can of apple juice. "Chihiro was looking at us like we where crazy when we told her what happened."  
  
"What did she say when you talked to her anyways?" Fiona asked.  
  
Keiichi and Belldandy looked at each other with a weak smile then back at Fiona and Anata. "Well.... Umm you see she needs you two for a little something."  
  
Fiona and Anata looked at each other with fear. "What do you mean?" They both asked.  
  
Belldandy and Keiichi both started to laugh nervously.  
  
---- (Goddess of the Earth Universe) ----  
  
Getting back from town, Raziel and Yu found that Yu's mother was there waiting for them at the front of the inn. "So you two have a good time?"  
  
"Sure did, but how come you're out here?" Yu asked.  
  
"I was wondering if you two wanted to go eat out for dinner." Yu's mother asked. "Maya had something to deal with so she won't be joining us."  
  
Raziel and Yu looked at each other then back at Yu's mother. "Sure sounds good to us."  
  
"Well why don't you two climb in to the car and we'll be off." Mrs. Asakawa said.  
  
---- (Son of Urd Universe) ----  
  
Hiding out in their room, Fiona and Anata feared what Chihiro had planed for them after school tomorrow. Flopping down on her futon, Anata rolled on to her back starring up at the ceiling. Fear clearly present in her eyes.  
  
"Man we are screwed....." Anata muttered.  
  
Fiona on the other hand paced back and forth. "Oh no, Oh no, Oh no..... What are we going to do? Mom and Dad didn't even tell us what she was going to do to us!"  
  
"Fiona settle down, it can't be that bad! I mean what's the worst that can happen?" Anata asked as she sat up on the futon.  
  
Fiona stopped in the middle of the room and looked at her sister.  
  
"You're right...... Oh why grandfather!! Why do you so stuff like this to us?!" Anata cried up to the ceiling.  
  
Falling to her futon also, Fiona looked like she was about to cry when......  
  
"Fiona!!! Anata!!!! We're going shopping, get your things and come on!" Belldandy called out from the living room.  
  
Both sisters shot up to their feet.  
  
"Shopping......" Fiona said looking over at Anata.  
  
"With mom......" Anata said looking back at Fiona.  
  
"COMING!!!" Both sisters replied in unison.  
  
Waiting for Fiona and Anata, Belldandy looked over at Keiichi. "I forgot, how did Chihiro talk us in to this again?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Well.... It's like this Bell. It's rather us of them." Keiichi replied. "And quite honestly, I don't know about you but I don't want to work for Chihiro again. Sure I'm greatfull for the job she gave me......"  
  
"I too am thankful for the memories we got from working for Chihiro..... But our daughters?" Belldandy said.  
  
"I know but trust me it was this or Chihiro taking them to some motorcycle show over in Tokyo." Said Keiichi, "Do I need to go in to detail on what goes on at those?"  
  
"No, you don't need to. In fact I'd rather you not."  
  
"And besides Bell it's going to be at NIT, what could happen and we're being there too." Keiichi added.  
  
Just then Fiona and Anata came in to the living room. "We're ready." Fiona said.  
  
Belldandy turned around and smiled at Fiona and Anata. "Well then lets go......"  
  
Walking out of the temple Fiona and Anata fallowed their mother as they went over to the bus stop. But meanwhile At the Evangelion empress's palace, her plane was starting to come together. Before the empress was Natsuki kneeling on to one knee.  
  
"I see that you have come to grips with your new arrangements." The Empress said.  
  
Standing back up Natsuki nodded. "I have and I have studied the mission."  
  
"And?"  
  
Natsuki smirked. "With in forty eight hours you will have my sister here in this vary room."  
  
"Excellent, you are dismissed. Feel free to roam about the palace, but please do not fight any of my guard. You've already killed fifteen." The Empress said.  
  
Watching Natsuki walk back out of the main hall, when she was gone the lab worker stepped out from the shadows.  
  
"What is her status?" The Empress asked.  
  
"She will be at 100% with in twelve hours. According to her, her 'Sister' and she are a like in just about every way. With one exception, her sister requires the use of four reactors. At any given time one is always working, but when needed all four can activate providing vast amounts of power. But Natsuki on the other hand has her power with in her body. And has the power out put of Anata when all four powers are running." The lab worker replied. "It will be quite a fight when those two clash."  
  
"In deed...." The Empress paused for a moment. Then she looks over at the lab worker. "Keep close tabs on her..... She seems to trust you."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Walking down the long halls of the palace, Natsuki happened to stop when she heard someone walking up behind her. "What is it?"  
  
"I just wanted to check up on you." The lab worker replied. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"My well being is none of your concern." Natsuki replied.  
  
"I'm making it my concern."  
  
Turning around Natsuki looked the lab worker right in his eyes. "If you wish to know, of my well being. I am felling my powers slowly return, and soon I will have my freedom from the Shadow's voice."  
  
"How is it like? The voices, that is. What is it like hearing them?"  
  
"Before I was given a body for the second time. All I felt was cold and saw nothing but darkness. And hearing the pain in their voices, The hate. It enough to make one mad. But soon, vary soon I will be free of that. My own life, my own will." Natsuki replied and turned back around and started to walk away from the lab worker, but she stopped after three steps and turned back to the lab worker. "..... But if I am betrayed......" Natsuki looked over at the thick stone wall and made her right hand in to a fist. Swinging it, her fist smashed in to a stone block, making it crumble. She then looked back at the lab worker. "My wrath will be unstoppable."  
  
Then Natsuki turned back around and walked away in to the dark halls of the palace.  
  
---- (Goddess of the Earth Universe) ----  
  
Waiting for their food, Yu's mother rests her chin on her hands and looks right at Raziel. "So Raziel sweetie tell me, are you enjoying your self?"  
  
A little surprised by he question as he was in the middle of drinking some soda, he only had a moment to think about his reply. "Apart from yesterday, sure I'm having a good time. Thank you for inviting me."  
  
Yu's mother looked over at her daughter. "And you? Are you having a good time?"  
  
"Umm.... Yeah.... What are you getting at?" Yu asked, knowing all to well that her mother was setting them both up for something.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere with it. I was just wondering since you two didn't come home until early this morning."  
  
"Well mom if you really want to know I was in Raziel's room all night." Yu added quickly.  
  
'Damn it! She just played right in to it.' Raziel thought to himself getting ready for the ass kicking that was sure to come.  
  
"I know about that I was just seeing what I got out of you two." Yu's mother said. "Just look at Raziel he looks like he's about to die."  
  
It was true, Raziel was in the middle of a heart attack after hearing Yu tell her mother where they where. But as Yu and her mother talked back and forth, something coughs his eyes. Someone with platinum blond hair; taking a closer look. He couldn't tell who it was. "Um... Excuse me I need to... um go to the bathroom."  
  
Yu then got up from the booth so Raziel could also get up. Walking to the other end of the building Raziel found the person he was fallowing. "Okay mom what are you doing here?"  
  
The woman froze in place, and then slowly turned around. It was Mara.  
  
"Mare what are you doing here?" Raziel asked.  
  
"Holly crap, it's true, Urd did have a kid........" Mara said before busting into laughter.  
  
Raziel stood there not really sure what was funny. "Did my mom send you?"  
  
Mara laughed even more after hearing some kid call Urd 'Mom'. "Look kid, If Urd is pulling a prank on me..... It's funny it really is. So how muck is she paying you?"  
  
"I sometimes ask my self that...... No it's no prank. She is my mom..... well in another universe anyways. I'm surprised that Grandma hasn't said anything to you." Raziel said.  
  
"Okay.... Okay.... Please stop...... I can't take anymore." Mara laughed harder.  
  
Raziel just stood there.  
  
"Who did your hair....... Urd right? She did a pretty good job........." Mara said still laughing.  
  
"For the last time she is my mom!" Raziel finally yelled making everyone in the building look at him. Finally Mara's laughter subsided to giggles then she stopped.  
  
"Okay, So from another universe eh?" Mara asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm kind of stuck here for six months." Raziel replied.  
  
Mara then looked over Raziel's shoulder to see Yu sitting there. "Looks like you're enjoying your stay..... Isn't that Anata's human friend?"  
  
Raziel then looked back to see Yu sitting there at the booth with her mom. "Yeah...... guess I'm having a great stay. Umm Mara can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure Kid, but what your name?" Mara asked.  
  
"It's Raziel." Raziel replied before asking his question. "When you go back too Nefleim please tell my grandma that I would like to see her."  
  
Mara stood there thinking. "Umm If you are Urd's son, then you can just go and see her your self..... But yeah I'll tell her." Mara said as she started to walk away. "Say Raziel can you answer something for me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Do I have a kid in you universe?" Mara asked.  
  
"Biological clock ticking? No, no kids. But when I was little according to my mom you watched me and my half sister." Raziel replied. Then he realized that he had just said too much. 'Oops said too much.'  
  
"Half sister?" Mara asked turning around giving Raziel a questioning look.  
  
"Umm.... Never mind, I've got to get back to the girl over there... bye!"  
  
"Hay wait!!" But is was too late, Raziel had already left her standing there. 'Half sister.... I need to find out more about that one.'  
  
Getting back to Yu and her mother, he was met by two questioning looks. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Who was that.... It kind of looked like your mom." Yu asked.  
  
"Just an old friend of my mom." Raziel replied as he sat back down.  
  
Just at about the same time the food had arrived.  
  
---- (Son of Urd Universe) ----  
  
Arriving at the mall, Belldandy turned to Fiona and Anata.  
  
"Chihiro wants you two to help with the NIT motor club recruitment tomorrow afternoon." Belldandy said. "So she can sponsor more and bigger events. I'm sorry your father and I didn't come to you two first."  
  
Fiona and Anata looked at each other, and then back at their mother. "Are those the things you and dad would show up and show off you twos driving skills?" Fiona asked.  
  
Belldandy smiled and nodded. "They are..... But Chihiro would like you two to umm.... How should I put this? Take your Aunt Urd's place."  
  
Fiona and Anata looked at each other again. Then again back at their mother. "But didn't Aunt Urd.... Basically walk around with a huge sign while wearing some skimpy two peace bikini?" Anata asked.  
  
Belldandy only nodded.  
  
"But we're not in collage? How is that going to work?" Fiona asked. "More importantly, why did you let your self get talked in to letting your daughters do something like that?"  
  
Belldandy started to fidget with her fingers, something that both sisters knew she did when she was embarrassed about something. "Well..... You see it was that or.... An even at Tokyo."  
  
"What type of even?" Fiona asked.  
  
"A motorcycle show." Belldandy replied  
  
As soon as her mother said that, Anata knew that the thing at the collage was much better. "It's alright; Fiona and I will do it."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Anata then jabbed Fiona lightly in the side. "Trust me, the thing at the college is much better. And think of it this way, we get to get some really cool cloths."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Think of it this way, you can have Lyn come along and screw with his mind some more." Anata whispered to her sister.  
  
"Well then you two are fine with this?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"Yeah we are. Come on Fiona lets find something REALLY good the ware." Anata said as she dragged Fiona off in to the mall.  
  
Watching her two daughters go off in to the mall, Belldandy smiled to herself. 'Fiona has become close to Anata... I just hope that she won't feel hurt when Anata has to go back to her universe...... Maybe, just maybe Skuld in both universes can find a way so they can visit each other.'  
  
Smiling to her self, Belldandy fallowed after daughters into the mall. It didn't take long for her to finds them. Anata and Fiona where found in a shop with several different questionable cloths. Belldandy looked around and started to blush.  
  
"Goodness..... This must be where Urd gets her cloths." Belldandy said to herself out loud.  
  
Over hearing Belldandy the sales clerk turned to Belldandy. "Miss Urd? Sure she shops here a lot; she even has a life time 15% discount."  
  
Belldandy just stood there and blinked a couple of times. "Oh dear...."  
  
Just then Anata came up to her mom with a bikini that had just enough fabric to cover vital areas. "Okay mom I found my outfit."  
  
Belldandy shook her head. "No I draw that line with that. Just too much string, find something else with more fabric."  
  
"But mom......"  
  
Belldandy closed her eyes and pointed back in to the shops isles.  
  
Anata let out a sigh. "Fine.... I'll find something else."  
  
Fiona on the other hand was looking for something more conservative. Or at lest something not as... skimpy. 'Really sometimes I just have to wonder about Anata.' Fiona thought to her self. The then watched as Anata came back into the isle and put her outfit back on the rack. "Rejected by mom?"  
  
"Not only rejected, but more like shot down burst into flames." Anata replied.  
  
"Well try something simple." Fiona said as she pulled out a simple one peace.  
  
Back at the temple, Keiichi was sitting on the couch reading some book that had the BMW logo on it. Walking into the room Skuld passed by Keiichi, just catching a glimpse of the book she stopped and walked back to Keiichi.  
  
"What are reading?" Skuld asked.  
  
Looking up from his book, Keiichi scratched his head. "Oh hi Skuld, I was just reading up on the K1 motorcycle."  
  
"Isn't that the same bike you had when you where in college?" Skuld asked as she sat down beside Keiichi to take a closer look of the book.  
  
"Sure is, I was talking to Anata the other day when she had asked if she could barrow my bike. Apparently the me in her universe got hold of a K1 for her birthday." Keiichi said. "And it got me thinking. I know I can't buy another K1, because BMW don't make them anymore. So I'm thinking about getting hold of the parts to make two. I mean it should be easy, after all the times I had to work on mine."  
  
"That's a great idea but one question." Skuld said. "Where are you going to get the parts?"  
  
"I guess I'll just need to look through some junk yards, or maybe even making the frames out of scratch. I got the specs here in this book." Keiichi replied. "I think Fiona and Raziel would like having their own motorcycles."  
  
Keiichi then looked to his right then to his left, like he was looking for someone. Then he looked at Skuld. "Say Skuld, have you seen Urd any where, I'm going to ask her what she thinks about this.... You know after thinking about it, I haven't seen Urd all day." Keiichi said.  
  
"She's up in Yggdrasil helping to come up with a way to bring Raziel back sooner." Skuld replied.  
  
"So in other words she's driving Peorth up the walls?" Asked Keiichi.  
  
Skuld nodded with a heavy sigh. "That about sums it up."  
  
"Any thing new?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Right now the best thing we've came up with is to retry the experiment that caused this to happen in the first place. but its going to take up to six months for even Yggdrasil to crunch the numbers to make sure that we can send Anata back to her universe, then she gives the me there the info to get Raziel back here. But it's just going to take time." Skuld replied. "You miss Raziel don't you?"  
  
"Yeah I guess I do.... But something tells me that with Raziel gone its just eating Urd up inside." Keiichi said.  
  
Up in Yggdrasil Urd was standing over Peorth's shoulder. All while Peorth rubbed her forehead.  
  
"Why don't we look in to Anata's reactors in her universe, I mean her point limiter connects her to them don't they?" Urd asked. "And maybe we can also use that same connection to bring Raziel back."  
  
Peorth shook her head. "We looked into it, and it's not a workable. The only feasible salutation is to let Yggdrasil crunch the numbers."  
  
"But six months! I want my child back sooner, a hell of a lot sooner then that!" Urd yelled.  
  
"URD SHUT UP!" Peorth yelled back. "Look we know you miss Raziel, but you need to believe me when I say that we are doing everything. The best thing I can tell you to do is to go back home and use that thing that Skuld made so you and Raziel can keep in contact."  
  
"But...."  
  
"But nothing, just let us handle this. Urd you have my work; I'll keep up posted on anything that comes up." Peorth reinsured Urd as she placed her hand on to Urd's shoulder.  
  
Back on earth, Fiona, Anata and Belldandy where still walking around in the mall, for the most part they had finished their shopping. And where now just wasting time, and the sisters had settled for an outfit that was matching.  
  
"Well I do believe that you two have school in the morning and the same goes for me." Belldandy said turning to her daughters.  
  
"But mom it's only 8:00. How come?"  
  
"Because you two have a big day tomorrow." Belldandy replied.  
  
---- (Goddess of the Earth Universe) ----  
  
Having long since gotten back from going out to dinner with Yu and her mother, Raziel laid there on his futon looking up to the ceiling trying to let sleep over take him. But the heat was making it hard to do so.  
  
'Damn it.' Raziel thought. 'If it's not the rain, it's the heat.... '  
  
Rubbing the sweat from his face, he then rolled over on to his stomach and closed his eyes. Some five minutes later, just as sleep was about to over take him. Raziel heard his door to his room slide open. His eyes snapped open as he listened to se who it was. Then he heard the door again.  
  
"Someone's in here.' Raziel thought to himself.  
  
"Raziel? Are you still awake?" Yu said just barely louder then a whisper.  
  
Sitting up, Raziel tried to focus his eyes. He was just able to make out a figure that looked like Yu. "Yeah.... What is it?"  
  
Yu then walked up the where Raziel was and sat on the floor beside him. "Can't sleep either?" She asked. "It's the heat isn't it?"  
  
Raziel sat up and rubbed his face. "Yeah... the heat's been keeping me up... that or what's been going on the last couple of days."  
  
"I know what you mean.... I mean I've even been possessed by some shadow thing. Then Anata's evil twin; How do you handle it all?" Yu asked.  
  
"We deal with it in our own ways." Raziel replied.  
  
Yu then rested her head on to Raziel's shoulder and let out a heavy sigh. "But how do you deal with it?"  
  
Raziel thought about for a moment. "Normally I would talk to my grandmother.... She's always been there for me for what ever reason, rather it's just to listen or to offer advice."  
  
"Raziel can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Can..... Can I stay with you to night?" Yu asked quietly.  
  
"But what about your mom?" Raziel asked.  
  
"She's out with the owner of the inn, there catching up on things. So she won't know... please Raziel. Like I said earlier today, you're a nice guy and I really don't to see you fall in to that stereotypical nice guy finishing last. I know you don't want to do anything, but we don't have too anything.... I just want to stay here. " Yu said looking back at Raziel.  
  
Thinking about what Yu had said, Raziel then lay back down and moved over some so that Yu can lay there too. When she did, she rolled over to her side looking away from Raziel.  
  
"Good night Raziel." Yu said with a slight yawn.  
  
"Good night Yu."  
  
T.B.C. 


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, blah you know all that legal junk... we own nothing.  
  
In a void of darkness, three voices speak.  
  
"We have lost contact with the Morisato double."  
  
"The double was a mistake, it was uncontrollable, unpredictable."  
  
"Was our forces able to intercept?"  
  
"Negative. Our forces never reached the double."  
  
"Was it him?"  
  
"Correct, we must send our forces to capture him."  
  
"Shadow will not be sufficient. We need something......"  
  
"....Like him. Creation of a double of him must commence."  
  
"Doubles are dangerous, too unpredictable."  
  
The three voices go silent for a moment as if they where thinking of a way so come to a conclusion of their meeting. When.....  
  
"We take away the free will of the double."  
  
"His powers are unknown."  
  
"Explain"  
  
"The Morisato double had free will; this gave her the ability to act alone. But also gave her that ability to seek revenge. A double of him with no free will be easily influenced."  
  
"Agreed, begin creation of his double."  
  
"Confirmed."  
  
"Creation of the double will commence."  
  
Chapter 28...  
  
---- (Goddess of the Earth Universe) ----  
  
Waking up to the sounds of birds singing, Raziel slowly opened his eyes. Looking right up to the ceiling, he realized that there was someone on him... well not all the way on him. But like someone had an arm draped over him and a leg was brushing against his. Slowly Raziel turned his head to left to see Yu snuggling against him, her arm across his chest and one of her legs tangled with his. Raziel's eyes about bugged out from his head.  
  
'Oh my god... Yu's in here, in my futon like this. This is bad; vary bad; if her mom happens to walk in right about now I'm screwed.' Raziel thought frantically as his eyes looked around the small room. 'Okay, okay we didn't do anything! All she did was come in here in the middle of the night asking if she could stay the night with me..... WHO THE HELL AM I KIDDING!! NO ONE"S GOING TO BUY THAT!!!'  
  
As Raziel imagined of all the terrible deaths he might have dealt to him from Yu's mother, Yu rolled on to her side facing Raziel. And with that arm that was on top of grabbed on to his shirt, and the hand that rested on his chest lightly gripped his shirt. Like she was holding on to him, unwilling to let him go, and then her leg started to move about. Raziel's eyes went wider and he gripped on to the futon.  
  
'Don't think dirty thoughts! Don't think dirty thoughts! Don't think dirty thoughts!' Raziel chanted in his head. But it was too late, his eyes rolled in to the back of his head.  
  
"Raziel....." Yu muttered in her sleep, she gripped his shirt tighter.  
  
Hearing the small voice, Raziel snapped back out of his daze. 'Then again it's not too bad waking like this.' Raziel thought to him self as a smile came across his face. 'This just might be worth the bloody, painful beating I'll get from her Mother.'  
  
Little did Raziel know, a mini-Hild was looking in from the out side; she watched as Raziel's smile grew bigger and his arm come up around the girl next to him.  
  
"What's this? My grandson with a girl like that?" The Mini-Hild asked her self. After thinking she snapped her fingers and with a poof of smoke she grew back to her normal size. "This means that he got lucky! And that more then likely means Great grand kids!!" Hild said to her self answering her own question. Her eyes shifted back and forth making sure that no one can see her. Then.....  
  
"I'm going to be a great grandmother! I'm going to be a great grandmother! I'm going to be a great grandmother!" Hild danced around out side, and then she stopped suddenly and looked around some more to make sure that no one saw her. "I've got to tell Urd!" Then with another poof of smoke Hild was gone.  
  
Up in the heavens, Kami watched the events with Raziel and Yu unfold, but like Hild. He only saw the same thing that Hild saw, and thought the exact same thing.  
  
"I'm Going t be a Great Grandfather!! The heavens will rejoice!" Kami proclaimed in happiness. "I've got to tell Urd!!!" Then with that, Kami quickly got up from his desk and ran for the doors to his office.  
  
Back on earth, Raziel slightly opened his eyes and looked around the small room again shrugged his shoulders slightly. 'Why'd I have the feeling that someone was watching me? Oh well.....' Raziel thought to him self before closing his eyes again and falling back to sleep.  
  
---- (Son of Urd Universe) ----  
  
At about the same time, the regular morning madness of the Morisato temple started up.  
  
".... WHERE"S MY BACK PACK!!!" Fiona screamed as she ran passed Keiichi, as he had his morning coffee.  
  
"By the front door." Keiichi replied before having a drink of coffee.  
  
"DAMMIT! WHERE'S THE NOTE BOOK THAT HAS THE NOTES I'M TAKING FOR RAZIEL!!!!" Anata yelled from the other end of the temple frantically.  
  
"On the coffee table in the living room." Keiichi replied back after swallowing his coffee.  
  
"KEIICHI? WHERE IS MY COURSE BOOK!!" Belldandy asked loudly from the hallway out side the kitchen.  
  
"On the night stand in our bedroom...." Keiichi replied to his wife.  
  
On the other side of the table Skuld was sitting there having a morning dose of Mountain Dew, or as she would like to call it, 'High octane morning go juice.'  
  
"Wow Keiichi, you seem to be on the ball today." Skuld said making Keiichi look up at her.  
  
Stopping in mid motion of having another drink of his coffee. "Well I do have my moments." He replied then he stated back on his coffee. In the middle of his drink he happened to look at his watch. Spitting the liquid out, Keiichi jumped to his feet. "AW CRAP I'm GOING TO BE LATE FOR WORK!!!" Keiichi yelled just before running out of the door, but quickly returned through the back door just as Belldandy rushed past. They gave each other a quick kiss.  
  
"Never mind....." Skuld muttered.  
  
"See you later Bell, Love you!" Keiichi shouted before going back out the back door.  
  
"Love you too, Keiichi. Have a nice day..... Oh dear I'm going to be late!" Belldandy thought out loud in more like a scream, as she rushed for the bathroom mirror, where she found Fiona and Anata frantically trying to fix their hair.  
  
"You too are going to be late!" Belldandy said as she got on to the sink ready go through the mirror.  
  
"My hair, it's not right!" Fiona cried.  
  
"Your hair?! What about mine! It has a life of its own!" Anata cried as she fought with her hair.  
  
"No time fix it at School!" Belldandy shouted, just before she grabbed both of her daughters by the shoulders and pulled them through the mirror. Leaving Skuld sitting at the kitchen.  
  
"Glad I don't have kids....." Skuld said to her self, just before Urd stumbled in to the kitchen.  
  
"Don't you teach a class?" Skuld asked.  
  
Urd let out a big yawn as she waved off the question. "I'll get there when I get there...." Urd said as she flopped in to the chair. Skuld just shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever....."  
  
At the school, Fiona and Anata had made it to their classes, and where trying to catch their breaths at their desks.  
  
"I.... Haven't...... Rushed..... To a class..... That fast....... In a long time......" Anata said in between her breaths.  
  
"Same... here.... I guess it...... was on of those...... mornings......" Fiona said agreeing with Anata.  
  
As the two sisters sat there catching their breaths, Aoi came in to the room and sat behind Fiona. "What happened to you two?"  
  
"...... Just on.....of....." Anata tried to reply.  
  
"..... Those days......" Fiona finished for her  
  
"Well did you hear about the new girl?" Aoi asked. "One of the demons are not taking it vary well."  
  
Anata then looked at Aoi with a questioning look. "What do you mean that a demon is not taking it vary good? It's a new student, big deal."  
  
"Well....." Aoi was about to answer, but Belldandy walked in to the class room as if she didn't even have a hectic morning.  
  
"Good morning class, everyone take their seats please. We have a lot to cover today." Belldandy said as she walked up to the front of the class.  
  
The class quickly went to their desks and quieted down. Everyone watched as Belldandy pulled things from a bag and placed them on her desk. When she was done she looked back at the students and smiled. "Before we get started I will like to introduce a new student.... Umm Anata dear I think you might know her."  
  
"What? I don't know that many people here mom, Remember I'm from another universe." Anata said pointing to her self.  
  
Belldandy then looked over at the door. "You may come in."  
  
Anata watched in slow motion as Natsuki walked in to the class, she walked to the vary front of the room and faced the class. She looked at the students then her gaze fixed on Anata. The two just looked at each other until Natsuki smiled at Anata. Seeing the wicked smile come across her face, Anata shot up; making her chair shoot out from under her.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!!!"  
  
Natsuki's smile grew. "Sister it's been a while, no?"  
  
"Don't you even dare call me sister!! Mom! What the hell do you and Peorth think you're doing?!" Anata yelled. "Can't you feel the evil pulsing off of her?!"  
  
"There is nothing wrong that Peorth and I have done, and as for evil..... This school has Demons going to it. Now Anata sit down, Natsuki dear take a seat over at the empty desk." Belldandy said.  
  
"Yes Mrs. Morisato." Natsuki said before she took the seat as instructed.  
  
"What! She's masking her evil! So tell me, where are you hiding the shadows?" Anata asked Natsuki, making her stop short of her desk. Natsuki then slowly turned to Anata.  
  
"There have been no shadows since you destroyed my realm and killed me the first time." Natsuki replied.  
  
Everyone in the class looked over at Anata.  
  
"Damn right I did! After all how many Shadows came to earth? 100,000? 200,000?" Anata asked.  
  
Natsuki sat down at her desk and looked at Anata again. "If you wish to know, it was 500,000. But how many Shadow did you kill out of that 500,000?"  
  
Anata thought about it, and then slowly sat down. "As many as it took to keep earth safe."  
  
The whole class was silent. Fiona was even at a loss of words. Then Natsuki took it upon her self to break that silence. "Like I said during our first battle. You and I are one in the same."  
  
Hearing that from Natsuki, Anata slammed her fists on to her desk, smashing it into nothing. And stormed out of the room. Belldandy just watched as Anata walked past her, and then she looked over at Fiona.  
  
"Fiona......"  
  
"Right mom." Fiona said getting up and rushed out the class room after Anata.  
  
Fiona ran out into the hallway just in time to see Anata punch a marble wall with full force. Fiona stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the crack and crumble out in all directions for a good three feet from the center where Anata's fist was still firmly placed.  
  
"Anata......" Fiona quietly muttered. She watched as blood from Anata's fist started to slowly flow down through the newly formed cracks.  
  
"In my universe..... Some that can remember the battle between the shadows, Heaven and hell. Say that I had died when the shadow Realm went up. I think that it as true. I don't remember anything after I had killed Natsuki. With in her is the same amount of power I have when I remove the point limiter. So when she was destroyed......" Anata sniffed back her own tears. "Killed... it was like watching my self die."  
  
"What happened? After the battle?"  
  
Anata looked over at her sister, slowly removing her fist from the wall. As she did small peaces fell to the ground, along with some drops of blood. "They say something took control of my body and repaired the city and removed the memories of the shadows from every human. Humanity has no idea how close they really came to losing that battle....." Anata stopped and walked right up to Fiona and placed her hands on her sister's shoulders, and then looked her in the eyes. "Natsuki is bad news. Watch her. And watch your back."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Fiona asked.  
  
Anata looked at her hand and looked back at Fiona. "First I'm getting this looked at. Then I'm going to hang out in the lunch room.... Tell mom that I will not be in the class as long as Natsuki is in there."  
  
"But Anata......." Fiona started to say something but was stopped by Anata's look. "Never mind, I'll tell her."  
  
"I'll see ya at gym." Anata said as she walked down the hall.  
  
Fiona watched until Anata rounded the corner, she then breathed a heavy sigh. 'But I don't feel this evil from her neither.....'  
  
When Fiona walked back in to the class room, she was met by everyone's eyes in the room. "Fiona dear where is Anata?"  
  
Fiona walked back to her seat and tried to find the right words to answer her mother. "Umm...."  
  
"Fiona what is it?" Belldandy asked again.  
  
"Anata said that she will not be joining the class until, she is gone." Fiona finally replied.  
  
After getting her fist looked at, Anata found her self in the lunch room. She saw that Rei was sitting by her self catching some sleep before her classes started. Anata quietly walked up to her, but before she could say anything. Rei spoke.  
  
"Don't you have your mother's class to attend?" Rei asked.  
  
"There's someone there who I don't get along with, may I join you?" Anata asked.  
  
Rei nodded, and then Anata pulled a seat out, and sat down.  
  
"I find it hard to believe that a Morisato can't get along with someone." Rei remarked.  
  
"Well in a world where there are multiple universes, everything is possible.... Rei can I barrow a peace of paper so I can write someone?" Anata asked.  
  
This question made her open her eyes. "I thought that you didn't know many people in his universe?"  
  
"It's for my boyfriend... I want to write him so I can have it scanned into my aunt's computer so I can send it to him." Anata replied.  
  
Rei then reached in to her backpack and handed Anata a note book. "Thank you."  
  
"You may keep it, I have another one." Rei said as she closed her eyes to relax again, all while Anata started to write her letter to Kou.  
  
---- (Goddess of the Earth) ----  
  
Being dropped off in front of the temple, Raziel said his good buys to Yu and her mother. He didn't even know how in the world how Yu's mother didn't find out about there little sleep over. But figured that someone was smiling upon him from the heavens.... Well in fact someone was smiling upon him from the heaves.  
  
"What are you doing tonight Raziel?" Yu asked from the car window.  
  
Raziel scratched the back of his head. "I don't know really, how bout I call you up later on after I find out what's going on."  
  
"Well it was nice to have you along Raziel." Mrs. Asakawa said.  
  
"Thank you... I had a great time." Raziel said.  
  
"Well we'll see ya later." Yu said as her mother pulled away from the front of the temple.  
  
"Bye...." Raziel said as he waved to Yu as she drove down the road.  
  
Turning around, Raziel flung his bag up over his shoulder and he started to walk to the front door of the temple. 'Yeah that was a good vacation.' He thought to him self.  
  
Finally reaching the door, the moment he placed his hand on to the door knob. The door flung open.  
  
"YOU GOT HER KNOCKED UP!!!!" Urd cried as she pointed to Raziel. "I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE CALLED GRANDMA!!!!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!"  
  
Just then Urd was pushed out of the way. "Way to go my boy, passing on the old holly genes, eh!?" Kami asked as he heavily slapped Raziel on both shoulders.  
  
"Gr...Gr..Grandpa! What are you talking about!!" Raziel yelled.  
  
"I'M TOO YOUNG TOO BE CALLED GRANDMA!!!" Urd cried again, but was pushed out of the way by Hild.  
  
"My Grandson has become a man! With a child on the way! I can spoil my great grandchildren now!!!" Hild said as she gave Raziel a crushing hug.  
  
"WE didn't do anything!!!" Raziel yelled, trying to drill that in to his mother and grandparents head, but just then he heard Kou cough. Turning to look at him he found Kou sitting there on the couch.  
  
"I uh..... Believe that congratulations are in order...." Kou said.  
  
"What! You believe This, Really I thought that you are smarted then that!" Raziel yelled.  
  
Kou then scratched the back of his head. "I... saw the photo of you two sleeping." Kou replied with a weak laugh.  
  
Raziel then rested his gaze at Hild. "Photo?"  
  
Raziel then looked back at his mom to still find her crying something about being too young. "SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Everyone looked at Raziel in shock, even Belldandy who was just about to extent her own best wishes as well.  
  
"Yu and I didn't do anything! She just slept in the same futon with me! There was nothing going on!!"  
  
Kami then kneeled down to Raziel. "Now don't be so modest... we did the same thing when we found out about Kou and Anata sleep together. We for sure that there would be a child on the way."  
  
"I'm not the subject here." Kou quickly said as he got a glare from Keiichi.  
  
"That's it! Nothing happened! Now I'm going to my Room!!" Raziel said, and then he stomped off to his room and slammed his door shut.  
  
Kami and Hild looked at each other for a moment, and they smiled. Locking their arms together they started to dace around in a circle.  
  
"We're getting great grandkids! We're getting great grandkids! We're getting great grandkids! We're getting great grandkids!" Hild and Kami sung as they danced around all while Urd sat there on the floor crying about being too old... still. And also while Raziel in the other room banged his head on the wall.  
  
T.B.C. 


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Again we don't own anything.  
  
Chapter 29  
  
---- (Goddess of the Earth Universe) ----  
  
Sitting in his room, Raziel couldn't believe that his mom and grandparents think that there is a kid on the way. 'Can't believe this. I go away for two days and they think I slept with Yu..... Well REALLY slept with her. Damn it all.' Raziel thought to himself. Hearing a knock at his door, Raziel quickly turned to face the door.  
  
"Good away!"  
  
The door opened and in walked Belldandy with the phone in her hand. "I'm sorry but Yu is on the phone asking for you." Belldandy said as she handed him the phone and started to walk out of the room. But just before she closed the door behind her she turned to Raziel. "Oh and congratulations!"  
  
Raziel sat there just looking at his aunt. "Geese..... Thanks......" Raziel said placing the phone to his ear. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Raziel, It's me Yu. Umm why do I have all these messages of congratulations on the answering machine?" Yu asked from over the phone.  
  
"Don't listen to them......" Raziel said, and then he started to think. "Hay, do you think you can meet me at the student union later on tonight?"  
  
"Sure why?" Yu asked.  
  
"I'll explain later. Talk to you later?"  
  
"Sure... See ya later." Yu said hanging up the phone.  
  
Pressing the power button on the phone, Raziel looked around the room to make sure that no one heard that. 'Good.... Some time's it takes a cruel joke to get a point across.... No if only Yu will play along.' Raziel thought, and then he started to gather some things. 'Something tells me that she would play along too...'  
  
---- (Son of Urd Universe) ----  
  
Still mad about Natsuki alive in this universe, Anata had decided that it would be a good idea to her other classes. Walking into the girls locker room, She found that Fiona was already there getting ready.  
  
"Anata? Are you okay?" Fiona asked from behind a row of lockers.  
  
Anata nodded. "I'm finding..." Replied Anata just before she removed her shirt and tossed it in to her locker. "I went to my other classes... I'm just glad I didn't run into Natsuki."  
  
"Well if you really wanted to know she didn't do anything, but two other people didn't like her that much either." Fiona added.  
  
"Really who?" Anata asked as she turned around, not knowing that she was showing all her battle scars that was on her back. Fiona winced a little when she saw them.  
  
"They where Kou and Rei." Fiona replied. "Natsuki ran in to Rei during math, and Kou came across her after aunt Urd's class."  
  
Turning back around, Anata looked at Fiona. Just as her sister finished putting on her gym uniform. "What happened?"  
  
"Rei didn't like some vibe she was getting from her and Kou just looked like he didn't like her.... Strange he didn't say a word though, but you could tell he didn't like something." Fiona replied.  
  
On the other side of the lockers, Anata sat down and started to put on a set of track shoes. "At lest I know I'm not crazy." Anata muttered.  
  
Fiona shrugged her shoulders. The moments later they where outside running laps around a track, the two sisters stuck together as they ran.  
  
"One thing I don't get.... You say she's the embodiment of evil. Then how come she didn't blast you away?" Fiona asked as she ran beside Anata.  
  
"Beats me, but I know she's up to something...."  
  
"I don't understand......" Said Fiona.  
  
Anata looked at Fiona. "She gets the same look I get when I'm about to do something.... Just keep an eye on her sis."  
  
When they where done running, Anata and Fiona leaned up against the side of the school catching their breath before the next activity. Looking up Fiona happened to see the doors open up and Natsuki walk out side, ready in a gym uniform. 'Oh no if Anata see......'  
  
It was too late; Anata had seen her walk out. She gripped on to the railing to the sidewalk they where on and started to bend the metal. The Anata saw a cart with several different things on it. One was Rind's clip board, the other was a canister of tennis balls, and then the other was a javelin resting on the ground next to the cart.  
  
"No Anata not the javelin! Not that!" Fiona cried.  
  
She watched as Anata grabbed one of the tennis balls and turned to Natsuki. She brought her arm back and threw the tennis ball at her. Fiona watched as the ball vanished in to a line of light. Then she waited too see Natsuki fall over from the hit by the ball.  
  
Down range, Natsuki stood there scanning the gym field. 'Damn it I hate this......' Natsuki thought, but just then she looked up and brought her hand up catching the ball in her hand with no effort. She looked at the ball as the out side fabric to the ball melted in her hand. Then she dropped it and looked at Anata.  
  
"Sister I think you lost something!" Natsuki yelled back at Anata.  
  
Back up with Fiona and Anata, Anata was fuming. She then stormed over to Natsuki. Natsuki waited until Anata and Fiona finally reached her.  
  
"I told you....." Anata said as she grabbed on to Natsuki's neck and lifted her up off the ground. ".... Not to call me sister!"  
  
Natsuki smiled back at Anata. "If you wish to kill me.... do it now...... But you will never find out why I am here....."  
  
Anata looked right in to Natsuki eyes; she then knew it then and there that Natsuki was right. She wanted to know what was going on and so she slowly lowered Natsuki to the ground and started to walk back in to the school. "And besides you can't..... To day is track and field, not hand to hand combat. That is tomorrow."  
  
Anata stopped before going in to the building and slowly turned to Fiona. "Just remember what I said..... I'll see you at lunch." Anata said, the she glared at Natsuki. "And you stay the hell out of my way."  
  
Fiona watched as Anata walked in to the school then she turned to Natsuki. "I don't know the full story behind you and Anata, but I think that it's for the best if you do stay away from Anata. Not only for the safety you and her, but for the safety of the others that come to this school."  
  
---- (Goddess of the Earth Universe) ----  
  
Raziel's plane was coming together; he just needed a couple more things to make it all work. Sitting on the couch he was formulating the whole thing, taking the remote Raziel started to flip through the channels. Just then Hild came in and sat down next to him.  
  
"So are you going to move the family to Yggdrasil, Nefleim or Earth?" Hild asked bring her arm around him.  
  
Raziel only changed the channel.  
  
"You know choosing the right place is vary important." Hild said.  
  
Raziel turned the channel again. Then Kami walked in and sat on Raziel's other side.  
  
"So you're going move the family to Yggdrasil right?" Kami asked.  
  
Raziel turned the channel again. 'Man this is going to great pulling this off; it will show them to jump to the wrong idea..... Yes revenge will be sweet....'  
  
"Still trying to come to grips with the news?" Kami asked.  
  
"Kami remember how you where when you found out about Urd?" Hild asked. "You where in a daze for days."  
  
"Sure do... This might be his daze." Kami said looking at Raziel.  
  
"Yeah... that's right......" Raziel replied.  
  
"Well...." Kami slapped Raziel on the back. "..... Everything will work for the best."  
  
Raziel changed the channel again. 'Oh yes revenge will be sweet.' Raziel thought to himself with a grin creeping across his face.  
  
---- (Son of Urd Universe) ----  
  
Lunch time had finally come; Fiona, Lyn and Anata all sat eating their lunch. "So I thought it was you having a bad day, not an evil twin...." Lyn said looking at Anata. "You know like PMS or something."  
  
A glare was shot from Fiona and Anata. "Okay never mind...." Lyn said then he turned to his lunch and started eating.  
  
"Anyways... Lyn you have her in some of your classes, can you keep an eye on her." Fiona said.  
  
"Sure but I didn't pick up anything bad about her....." Lyn said, but a snapping sound made him and Fiona looked over at Anata. She ahs chomped down on the spork as she had her lunch. "What's with her?"  
  
"Natsuki is a touchy subject for her..... Just keep an eye on her." Fiona said.  
  
"Sure but what am I looking for?" Lyn asked.  
  
Anata then looked at Lyn. "Anything strange, I mean anything."  
  
Lyn then looked at Fiona then at Anata. "Strange? That's pretty broad..... But okay."  
  
Across the lunch room, Kou was sitting by himself having his meal when he saw a shadow cast over him by someone. Looking up he for a second thought it was Anata, but quickly saw that it was Natsuki.  
  
"I wish to eat in peace." Kou said looking back at his food.  
  
"Strange.... You are just like him. Him from her memories, but here you a demon." Natsuki said sitting down in front of Kou.  
  
Kou didn't say anything.  
  
"And I hear that you don't care for me all that much..." Natsuki added.  
  
Hearing this Kou looked up. "No I don't care for you.... Anata... from the other universe is right about you, because I feel it too. The evil you have with in you."  
  
Natsuki rested her elbow on the table and then rested her chin in her hand. "Now, now... That was uncalled for."  
  
Kou just looked back at her.  
  
"I need you to do me a little favor. I need you to break in to Yggdrasil." Said Natsuki.  
  
"What makes you think I can do such a thing?" Kou asked. "A demon will be picked up as soon as it inters the heavenly realm."  
  
"Because I know for a fact that you just did it three days ago." Natsuki replied.  
  
Hearing this made Kou's eyes go a little bit wider.  
  
"Yes I know about your little theft of information." Natsuki said.  
  
"And I ask again what makes you think I'll do it for the likes of you?" Kou asked, and then he started to get up to leave the table.  
  
"Because if you don't my mortal sister will bare the consequences." Natsuki said making Kou stop. "Yes I am aware of my mortal sister. And the relationship you have.... Or should I say had with her, it's really quite simple. If you don't do as I ask, I will kill her myself, but if you do it, nothing will happen to her. It's really your choice."  
  
Kou sat back down. "I will do as you ask, but remember this. If you harm either Anata I will kill you my self. Even if you look like her...."  
  
"I don't think you can kill me.... But the information I seek is regarding anything on Multiple Universe." Natsuki said.  
  
"I will get your information, and hand it to you this time tomorrow." Kou said then he got up and started to walk away.  
  
Natsuki then watched as Kou walked out of the lunch room. Out in the hall Kou stopped once he was out of sight of anyone in the lunch room. He looked around and saw a stone covered trash can standing there. Walking up the cover, he picked it up and removed the cover. Lifting it up over his head and threw it across the hall smashing it against the wall and causing damage to the wall as well. Hearing the loud crash a couple students looked out into the hall to see the pile of rock by the wall and Kou walking away.  
  
'I have the feeling that she is going to harm her anyways..... I must find some way to protect her and obtain the information...' Kou thought as he walked down to his next class.  
  
Hearing about the commotion, Rei ran out to see Kou walk up the stairs. "Sir Kou!"  
  
Hearing his name being called, Kou turned around to see Rei running up to him. "Sir Kou, What happened?"  
  
"Nothing. Nothing happened."  
  
"That busted trash can cover over there didn't look like nothing." Rei said.  
  
"I don't wish to talk about it." Kou said before he turned back around.  
  
"As much as you don't want to, you need to talk about it." Said Rei.  
  
Stopping again, Kou turned to Rei. "You're right....."  
  
Rei's eyes light up with a near dreamy look.  
  
"Please pass a message along To Fiona Morisato, when her sister is not around." Kou said, but didn't notice that Rei had a dark expression. "And tell her that I wish to speak to her in ten minutes at the Library."  
  
"Sure....." Rei said. 'That's not what I had in mind.' She thought.  
  
---- (Goddess of the Earth Universe) ----  
  
In the void of shadows....  
  
"The double is just about complete."  
  
"I still feel that that this double is even more unpredictable then the Morisato double."  
  
"With out free will, the double of him will fallow all orders."  
  
"Fallowing orders is not the issue, it's more the question of when he completes the task at hand what will he do then?"  
  
In the void a pair of white eyes flashed then fallowed by roar that silenced the three voices.  
  
"He's awakening...."  
  
"It's too soon."  
  
"No the time is right...."  
  
Back on earth, poor Raziel was still hearing about the how to raise a family. Even though was nothing like that going on.  
  
".... First off you will teach your kid to call me Urd, not Grandma. You got that?" Urd said.... more like ordered.  
  
"Yes....."  
  
"Urd I'm sure that you will feel different once the child is bore." Belldandy said, placing a hand on her sister's shoulder. "And congratulations Urd on becoming a grandmother."  
  
"Nooooo!!! I'm too young!!!!" Urd cried out again.  
  
"But Urd you're almost....."  
  
"Thirty.... Almost thirty." Urd said cutting Belldandy off.  
  
Belldandy and Raziel looked at Urd.  
  
"I said I'm almost thirty." Urd said again.  
  
"Sure....." Belldandy and Raziel said in unison.  
  
Just then Keiichi came in to the living room. "Keiichi he's your son! You talk to him!" Urd ordered.  
  
"er... umm... That is... You see uh.... " Keiichi stammered looking for the right words to say.  
  
"What if Anata said that she was having a kid?" Urd asked. "Eh, Keiichi what will you say about that one?"  
  
Keiichi then looked over at Kou. Who was still reading a book. Feeling the look that he was getting. "I'm not the subject here." Kou said with out looking up from his book. Then Keiichi looked over at Raziel.  
  
"Uh.... Look Raziel it's happened to some of us, getting lost in the moment and forgetting to use protection.... Umm I guess what I'm saying is... Uh...." Keiichi stopped and thought about what he was going to say. "If you and Yu want to move in here, I'm sure that we can make it work."  
  
Raziel just rolled his eyes. "Geese thanks......"  
  
"No problem." Keiichi said.  
  
Urd smacked herself in the face. "That's not what I was talking about....."  
  
Raziel then got up and started for the front door. "Where you going?" Urd asked grabbing his shoulder.  
  
"Out for a walk, I don't know when I'll be back." Raziel replied, as he opened the door. But before he walked out he looked back. "And don't fallow me!"  
  
Raziel then slammed the door behind him. Out side Raziel started to walk down the path. That led to the temple gates. When he stepped out of the gates Kou was standing on the other side leaning against the wall. "You know I know it's not true."  
  
AHHHH!!!!  
  
Grabbing his chest, Raziel looked over to his right too see Kou. "Don't do that! And how the hell did you end up there?!"  
  
"I have my ways.... But anyways, I know that is not true." Kou said.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you god, someone in that house isn't crazy!" Said Raziel.  
  
"At any rate, I'll try to talk to them. Maybe I can talk some since in them." Kou said as he started to walk back into the temple grounds. "But the question is what are you going to do?"  
  
"I have something cooked up; my mother is Urd after all." Raziel replied.  
  
"I see...."  
  
---- (Son of Urd universe) ----  
  
Waiting at the library, Fiona was starting to wonder why a demon wanted to talk to her alone. Many different things went through her head on why. But none of them really made any since. Finally she heard some foot steps heading in her direction. Standing up from the table she was sitting at, she watched the door open and in walked Kou. For a moment he stood at the doors and looked around the large. Then he saw her standing and started to walk to her.  
  
"What did you need to talk about?" Fiona asked in her normal sweet tone.  
  
"I don't have much time, I assume that you know about the request of protection?" Kou asked.  
  
Fiona nodded. "I know about it. It's when a god or goddess is asked to protect someone, rather through prayer or verbal request. Why do you ask?"  
  
Kou looked around the room again to make sure that no one was watching or listening in. "I'm asking that you protect Anata."  
  
This request was odd to Fiona, so she gave him a questioning look. "Umm... Kou I think Anata is pretty capable of taking care of herself, and I don't think she would even let me do anything like that."  
  
Kou shook his head no. "Not her, her mortal double."  
  
"What?"  
  
"What I'm about to tell you maybe a bit hard to believe." Said Kou, "Like there is a double of myself in her universe, there is a double of her in this universe. But here she in mortal. The only things in common are her looks, personality and name."  
  
"You mean there is another Anata, other then my sister and that Natsuki girl?" Fiona asked.  
  
Kou nodded and closed his eyes. "Four years ago, I was sent to earth to curse a human. I came across her, and I found that I couldn't do it. We first became friends then as that year went became vary close. Eventually I decided to go rogue. For a year I stayed on earth with her, and then Nefleim found me and sent me to the Lunar Prison."  
  
"What happened to......"  
  
"Her memories where whipped, all knowledge of me is gone. And I am forbidden to see her." Kou replied. "Natsuki has threatened her today if I do not carry out a task for her, but I fear that she will still harm her even if I complete that task. Please I wouldn't have come to you if I didn't feel that she would act on this threat."  
  
Fiona thought about it she knew that something was up now...  
  
"I also know that a goddess must fallow through with the request as well." Kou added.  
  
"I know I have to now that you formally requested it....... I'll do it, where is she?" Fiona replied.  
  
"She lives at a small town sixteen miles south of the city of Kyoto. She lives with her mother and grandfather at a shrine. You must be there at this time tomorrow." Kou said.  
  
"But what about school? I have my classes too you know." Fiona pointed out.  
  
"The recorders will be fixed. Don't worry that will be taken care of." Kou said, and then he started to walk back out of the library. But before he left, he stopped and looked back to Fiona. 'Thank you.' He thought before walking back out of the library.  
  
Once Kou had left, Fiona gathered things and started out of the room too. 'I better meet Sis at the gates before she runs into Natsuki.......' Fiona thought to her self, but that idea was too late. The whole school was rocked by an explosion.  
  
Out side was a creator, with Anata and Natsuki standing on either side of it. "I told you! Stay the hell out of my mind!" Anata yelled, force bolt ready.  
  
"What are you talking about sister; I simply asked you a question." Natsuki said back in a calm tone.  
  
"Then if you're going to ask a question ask it out loud! Not in my head!" yelled Anata.  
  
"Very well. So tell me, what it is like being away from your love.... Alone, cold at night, tell me what's it like?" Natsuki asked.  
  
Anata closed her eyes, trying not to even think about it, but it didn't work. That was one thing that's been bothering her about being away. "I'll tell you what's it like!! Right after I kick your ass!!" Anata screamed, and then she fired a force bolt.  
  
Just at the moment the force bolt struck Natsuki, Fiona rushed out of the building. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the bolt being reflected off of Natsuki, by some type of field. A field that she quickly thought as an AT field.  
  
"An At field?" Fiona asked herself out loud, but making Natsuki turned and look at Fiona. Then back at Anata.  
  
"Well Sisters.... We will have to finish this some other time. Some time soon." Natsuki said then there was a flash of like and Natsuki was gone.  
  
"GET BACK HERE!!" Anata yelled up to the sky.  
  
"Come on Sis lets get home... remember we're helping Chihiro with the motor club recruitment." Fiona said, trying to keep Anata from going after Natsuki.  
  
"Right.... Let's go." Anata said.  
  
T.B.C. 


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: We don't own AMG, NGE, or anything else. We wish we did, but we don't.  
  
Chapter 30 ---- (Son of Urd universe) ----  
  
Having arrived back home, Fiona and Anata was getting ready to meet their parents at the college. Packing something's in to a backpack, Anata looked over at Fiona. "Thank you."  
  
Fiona looked a little confused. "For what?" she asked.  
  
"For keeping me from going off the deep end." Anata said. "Because if we did start fighting, there would have been some major damage done."  
  
Fiona stood there looking at Anata. "It was nothing.... Come on we're going to be late."  
  
----- (Goddess of the Earth Universe) ----  
  
Standing at the Student union, Raziel waited for Yu. 'Come on, where is she, she said she'll be here....' Raziel thought to him self.  
  
Raziel!  
  
Hearing his name being called, Raziel turned around to see Yu walking up to him. "Raziel how come you wanted to meet here?" Yu asked when she was close enough.  
  
"Come on let's go inside and get something to drink, and I'll tell you in there." Raziel said. Then he started to guide Yu in to the building. "I don't want some unwanted ears listening in."  
  
But elsewhere, a red beam of light shot down from the sky into the middle of a forest. In that forest, it was Raziel, but not. It was his shadow, the only differences was this Raziel's hair is a light green. That went to the lower part of his shoulder blades, with bangs that seem to just barley cover his eyes. Then he looked up to the sky.  
  
'I hear your orders.... They will be carried out at once.' The double of Raziel thought to himself.  
  
Remember your orders, bring the boy back here to our realm is of the up  
most importance. A voice said from no where.  
  
Then the double of Raziel started to make its way out of the forest, heading to the city.  
  
But back at the student union......  
  
"They what?!" Yu screamed.  
  
Raziel tiredly rubbed the side of his face. "I know tell me about it. My grandma saw us this morning when we where still a sleep." Raziel said. "So this was what I was thinking.... We give them what they want."  
  
"Raziel are you say that we should........"  
  
Raziel shook his head. "No not that. I'm saying that we act the part."  
  
"What do you mean Raziel?" Yu asked.  
  
"This is what we do. You and I walk in to the temple and you say loud enough so that who ever is in the next room can hear that you're pregnant." Raziel said, "Then I'll play along from there."  
  
"But Isn't that something like telling a lie?" Yu asked.  
  
"No we can act if needed I guess it's like a lie loophole." Raziel replied. "So what do you say, want to pull the biggest prank you ever pulled, and out wit my mother."  
  
Yu sat there looking at Raziel. Thinking about the idea. 'She has pulled some pranks on Anata and I.....' Yu then smiled at Raziel. "Well Raziel welcome to fatherhood."  
  
"Great. Come on lets get back to the temple." Raziel said as he and Yu got up from the booth they where sitting at.  
  
---- Son of Urd Universe) ----  
  
".... Come join the NIT Motor club!" Fiona shouted as she held up a sign with the NIT motor club logo.  
  
"That's right, you can't say no to a couple of cuties like us! Come join the Motor club." Anata chimed in with a sign similar to Fiona's. "See this isn't too bad."  
  
"I know... but I just feel a little weird being out here like this." Fiona said back. "Come sign up right over here for the motor club!"  
  
Just a couple of feet away from Anata and Fiona, Chihiro stood looking over the whole operation with Keiichi and Belldandy. "Why didn't I think about this before?" Chihiro asked herself.  
  
"You did, you had Belldandy and Urd do this." Keiichi replied with a heavy sigh.  
  
Just then Urd happened to walk up behind them. "Hay what's going on I saw that note you two left on the kitchen table."  
  
".... Come join the motor club, because it's the best club in the whole school!" Fiona shouted.  
  
Urd then looked over at the large line of mostly guys at a table, then there was Fiona and Anata in swim suites doing the motor club recruitment.  
  
"That's my job! I do this every year!" Urd yelled at Chihiro. "What's the big idea?!"  
  
"How do I put this Urd... You've been replaced by the younger generation." Chihiro replied.  
  
"What!!!" Urd yelled. "Come on Belldandy we're going to show those two how it's done!" Urd yelled as she grabbed Belldandy by the arm and dragged her away.  
  
"But Urd.... I don't want too.... Keiichi!!!" Belldandy cried.  
  
"Urd! Wait!!" Keiichi said as he started after Urd. But was quickly met by a small, but shocking bolt of lighting.  
  
"Keiichi!" Belldandy cried as she went over to the now smoldering man. "Are you alright?"  
  
"I'll... be fine..... Look at the.... Stars....." Keiichi said in a daze.  
  
"Come on Bell, we're going to show those two how this is done!" Urd said again as she started to drag Belldandy off, but this time she Skuld happened to show up. "You two! You're coming with me!" Urd said as she passed Skuld and grabbed her arm too.  
  
"What! Where are you taking me!! Urd!!!!" Skuld screamed.  
  
Back over with Fiona and Anata. "You hear something sis?" Anata asked.  
  
"Must be the wind...." Fiona replied. Just then some guy approached Fiona and Anata.  
  
"Say, after you two get done want to come with me and my friend here for some karaoke?" the guy asked with his friend smiling and nodding with a stupid grin.  
  
Anata turned and looked at the two guys. "Well besides that fact that we both have boyfriends, we're both..... Umm what's that word? Fiona what's the word I'm looking for?"  
  
"I think the word is jail bait." Fiona said looking back quickly. "Yep sign right here....."  
  
"Yes that's it jail bait." Anata said looking back at the two guys.  
  
"Oh... Umm sorry about that... Come on let's go...." One of the two guys said then they both ran off.  
  
Just then.....  
  
"Step right up and get sighed in to the NIT motor club by the real Queens of the Races!"  
  
Looking over to their rights, Fiona and Anata saw, their mother, and two aunts. All in swim suits and making all the people slowly drift over to them.  
  
"What the hell!" Anata cursed. "What's the big idea!?"  
  
"We are showing you two how it's really done." Urd Replied. "Come on Guys!! Sign for the club and your get a free hug by yours truly!" Urd said. Then she looked back at Anata and Fiona. "So sit back and watch."  
  
"Oh Yeah!! We'll show you! Right Fiona?" Anata said looking back at Urd.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Meanwhile at the Evangelion empress's palace, Natsuki walked along side the empress giving her report.  
  
"The demon knows what he must do. And as for my sister.... More she sees me the more she gets mad." Natsuki said. "And more likely she doses something stupid."  
  
"Vary good... your freedom will be yours soon." The Empress said. "That is after capturing your sister and when I tap in to her powers."  
  
Natsuki nodded. "My sister and Yggdrasil are fools. And when sister tries to remove her point limiter we will have the frequency that her power is transmitted at."  
  
"Good. Your efforts will be rewarded." The empress said.  
  
"Besides my freedom the only reward I wish for is taking my revenge on my sister." Natsuki said.  
  
"I hear that you are mobilizing ten of my white guard, is that true?" The empress asked.  
  
"Only after killing ten others... they mobilized." Natsuki replied.  
  
"You command with an iron fist and efficiency. I like that. Maybe I can use you in the future." The Empress said.  
  
---- ( Goddess of the Earth Universe) ----  
  
Stopping at the front door, Raziel turned to Yu. "You ready?" He asked.  
  
"Sure lets get this started; I can't wait to see their faces." Yu replied with a snicker.  
  
"Good. Now remember just like we practiced on the way here." Raziel said.  
  
Yu gave him a nod and Raziel opened the door. Then they started.....  
  
"Raziel I'm pregnant with your kid!" Yu said loud enough so anyone in the other room was able to hear, and some people did.  
  
"But... I Used......"  
  
"It's not a 100%. Those are really thin y'know." Yu said, cutting Raziel off.  
  
Just then four people peek in to the hallway to listen in better.  
  
"What are we going to do Raziel? What are we going to tell my mom?" Yu asked.  
  
"She's probably going to kill me!" Raziel shouted.  
  
"Oh no she's not. You're not getting out that easily." Yu said with a firm voice.  
  
'Damn she's really getting in to this....' Raziel thought to himself. "Yes ma'am....."  
  
Taking their chances, Hild and Kami then came in to the room to meet the supposed new member of the family.  
  
"Welcome to the family sweetie. I'm the Almighty... but you can just call me Kami." Kami said hugging Yu. "May I?"  
  
Yu stood there trying to think what he was asking, but before she could even answer him. An elbow came down on to Kami's head, making him fall to the ground. "How could you even ask that? We women get sensitive there when we are pregnant, and it's way too early!" Hild said as she wrapped her arms around Yu. "Come dear, my ex-husband and grandson seem you be acting like jerks about this....." Hild said as she guided Yu in to the other room, leaving Raziel and Kami still on the floor.  
  
'Not good I think this is going to back fire in my big stupid face.' Raziel thought to him self.  
  
"Come on Raziel, Keiichi!" Kami called out. "We Men are going to get out of here before all the female occupants turn on us."  
  
---- (Son of Urd Universe) ----  
  
Just by chance Raven and Aoi where out taking a walk in the campus grounds. Raven, with his arms hands folded behind his head seemed to look out to nothing, lost in his own thoughts. All while Aoi cheerfully walked beside him.  
  
"Isn't this a wonderful day Raven?" Aoi asked.  
  
"Sure is..." Raven replied. 'Man I really wanted that DVD... but she had to ask in that cute voice she dose when she really wants something. I can't say no to that...' Raven thought to himself.  
  
"What are you two doing here?"  
  
Hearing the question both Raven and Aoi turn around to see who it was.  
  
"Lyn nice to see you." Aoi said. "What brings you out here?"  
  
"Fiona said something about her and Anata helping a family friend out with something here and I thought I'll stop by." Lyn replied. "And you two?"  
  
"Just out enjoying this wonderful day." Aoi replied.  
  
Just then a couple of students ran past the three of them, one nearly knocking Lyn over. "Come on there are some total babes at the motor club...." One student yelled.  
  
"Yeah and one is giving out free hugs and another is getting ready to do some wet t-shirt thing!" Another student said as he ran past them.  
  
"I wonder what's going on over there?" Aoi asked herself out loud.  
  
"Uhh... let's go and find out." Raven said leading the way.  
  
Lyn the walked whispered to Raven. "Wet t-shirt?"  
  
"And some hot chick.... You guessed it." Raven said with a smile.  
  
Fallowing the mass of people Raven, Aoi and Lyn found several, and my several I mean thousands of students had gathered at the motor club building. and at the front of this mass of people and to the right was Fiona and Anata, each with a huge bucket ready to splash each other, and on the left was Belldandy, Urd and Skuld. Belldandy and Skuld where getting their photo taken with sever people at a time and Urd was offering hugs... Raven and Lyn looked at each other then back at crowd of people.  
  
"Where do we sign?" Raven and Lyn asked in unison.  
  
Just over to their right, Keiichi was watching Belldandy...  
  
"Okay... umm I'm about ready to sign my self back in to college just for this....." Keiichi said scratching the back of his head.  
  
Half hour later......  
  
In the motor club building, Chihiro sat in front of Fiona, Anata, Urd, Belldandy and Skuld. She seemed to gather her thoughts as she just looked at them.  
  
"Seven out of the twelve thousand students that attend this school? We can't even take that many people... And Belldandy what where you thinking?" Chihiro asked with a heavy sigh.  
  
"Well I was just getting in the spirit of things...." Belldandy shyly replied.  
  
"Anata and Urd, what got in to you two?" Chihiro asked. "I mean its one thing getting in to things, but this was over board!"  
  
"Umm.... Think of them as undying fans." Urd replied.  
  
"Yeah, you can use them to pack the stands during races." Anata added.  
  
"I think we did a good job." Fiona said. "Think of all the free publicity you got."  
  
"At any rate I don't know what the motor club's going to do with all these people." Chihiro said as she looked out the window seeing several people looking in to the building.  
  
---- (Goddess of the Earth Universe) ----  
  
Sitting in some bar Kami, Keiichi and Raziel sat having drinks. Kami sucked back the rest of his beer. (Sure god could have a beer if he wanted to... he is god after all.)  
  
"As I was saying..... When your grandmother told me about Urd... It took me the whole nine months before I snapped out of my daze..." Kami drunkenly said with his hand on Raziel's shoulder.  
  
Raziel just rolled his eyes.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking how did Belldandy come about?" Keiichi asked before he took a sip of his beer.  
  
"Yeah that's a good question, I never really understood that. Who is Aunt Belldandy's mother?" Raziel asked before having some more of his club soda.  
  
"I'll sum it up for you two in one word....." Kami said before starting on another beer. "Politics...."  
  
Raziel and Keiichi let out a heavy sigh of disappointment. They where expecting a story that was far better then just politics.  
  
Back at the Temple Hild, Urd, Belldandy and Yu where all sitting in the tea room, having some tea.  
  
Bring the cup of tea to her mouth, Yu stopped when Urd started to ask questions. "So I might as well ask. Was my son any good?"  
  
Yu put the cup back down slowly taking the time to think of something. "Uh... He was good I guess...." Yu replied. 'Here they come with the questions....' She thought to her self.  
  
"That bad?" Urd asked.  
  
Yu shook her head. "No, no I just don't have anyone to compare too is all." Yu added, still playing the part.  
  
"Aw he was your first... how sweet." Hild said. "Belldandy may I have some more tea?"  
  
"Of course.... " Belldandy said then she grabbed the tea kettle and started to pore Hild some more tea. "That is sweet.... My first was Keiichi."  
  
'Oh great... now this has gone to talking about this! This is going to back fire on Raziel and me.' Yu thought to herself. Then she let out a heavy sigh, not really wanting to be there.  
  
T.B.C. 


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: We don't own a thing.  
  
Chapter 31...  
  
---- Son of Urd universe) ----  
  
Returning back home, Anata and Fiona walked in to their room. Both sisters flopped in to their own futons. Fiona barried her face in to her pillow.   
  
"I'm beat... I'm calling it a night...." Fiona said, her voice muffled by her pillow.  
  
Anata just rolled on to her back at looked up at the ceiling. And slowly she too drifted off to sleep.  
  
---- Anata's dream land ----.... (Must read chapter 21 of Goddess of the earth to understand this dream)  
  
Her head resting on Kou's chest, Anata looked up to smile at her love.   
  
"Any ideas of what to do when your mother and father find out about us.... You know..." Kou asked looking back at Anata.   
  
"That we made love?" Anata said finishing what Kou was about to say. "We'll tie them up and throw them into a closet and lock it."  
  
"That's one way of dealing with them....." Kou said with a slight chuckle. "But really what are we going to do?"  
  
Anata pulled the blankets up closer to them and let a heavy sigh out. "Sure they're my parents, I love them to death. But there are just something's that I really don't care what they think."  
  
Kou smiled and tightened his hug. "That's one of many things I love about you. You don't care what others think about you, and you're thoughtful about it all at the same time. Don't ever change that about your self, in matter of face never change."  
  
"Are you sucking up form some more?" Anata asked looked back up at Kou.   
  
"Well I don't think I need to suck up." Kou said with a stupid grin.   
  
Rolling over so she was facing Kou, Anata held both of her lovers hands down and she lifted her self up. Letting her long black hair fall in to Kou's face. "Looks like I've came across a new Kou now."  
  
Kou gave Anata a questioning look. "What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"There is the Kou that is proper, the Kou that is laid back and there is now the Kou that tries to talk smooth in hopes of his girlfriend putting out for the second time in one night." Anata replied.  
  
---- Back to the real world ----  
  
Waking up in the middle of the night, Fiona looked around the room. Letting her eyes adjust to the lack of light. Rolling out of her futon she noticed that Anata was what looked like to her having a bad dream. 'Is she having a bad dream again..... I'll check up on her in a minute, but first I need to use the bathroom.' Fiona thought to her self as she quietly walked out of the room.  
  
A minute or two later when she came back to the bedroom; Fiona saw that Anata was still having her 'bad dream.' So being a nice and caring sister kneeled down beside Anata and started to wake her from her 'Bad dream.'  
  
"Hay sis? Wake up your having a bad dream again." Fiona whispered loudly as she shook Anata.  
  
Anata then started to sweat some more and her breathing seemed to get heavy.  
  
'Oh now something's probably chasing her down in her bad dream.' Fiona thought to her self. "Anata! Wake up!"  
  
OH YES THAT'S GOOD!!  
  
Fiona jumped back at just stared at her sister. As she sat up in her futon, wide awake. Anata then realized what had happened, and then she noticed that Fiona was awake.   
  
"Umm.... Bad dream sis?" Fiona asked quietly.  
  
"Uh.... You see... that is....." Anata stuttered over her own words then she flopped back to her futon. "Something like that." she finally said quickly.  
  
Fiona sat still and just looked at her sister for a minute or two. Before she too returned back to her futon, after another minute of nothing but silence, but both sisters where both awake and looking up at the ceiling.   
  
"I just now realized how much I really miss Kou." Anata finally said breaking the silence.  
  
Fiona then rolled onto her side and looked at Anata. "Umm... sis you know you can always...... umm you. Know?" Fiona said as she blushed.   
  
Sitting up, Anata looked back at Fiona. "And just how would you know about that?"   
  
"I'm just saying..... Umm never mind, I'm going back to sleep." Fiona said as she quickly fell back over in to her futon pulling the blankets back up over her with fake snoring sounds coming from her.   
  
But Anata found her chance to pick on her sister a little. "So that's why you where taking so long in the bath.... Just think what mom would say if she found that you told a lie." Anata said with a giggle. "You naughty girl."  
  
Fiona quickly jumped back out of her futon. "What! Really I dozed off!" Fiona cried.   
  
"Well you just put the idea out there; I assumed that you knew about that sort of stuff." Anata teased.   
  
"What! And what about you?! What was it you said? 'oh yes that's good!' what would mom and dad say about that?" Fiona said back quickly turned the tables.  
  
"Mom knows about it... Well that is mom in my universe! And besides..... Kou and I are really responsible." Then with that Anata fell over on to her futon and made fake snoring sounds.   
  
Fiona feeling that she out teased her sister laid back down too. And again the sisters where looking back up at the ceiling. "Let us never speak of his again." Anata said quickly.  
  
"Speak of what?" Fiona asked.   
  
"Exactly."   
  
---- (Goddess of the Earth) ----  
  
Also just now being able to settle down for bed, Raziel looked up at the ceiling. 'Man, what's up with my family? It like they all decided to take some of mom's stupid pills or something.... And to top it off, they really think that Yu's having my kid!' Raziel thought to himself, and then he rolled on to his side. 'Something tells me that this was a bad idea.'  
  
Just then there was a knock on his door. Rolling his eyes Raziel sat up in his futon. "Yeah it's open!"  
  
When the door opened, Raziel saw his mother walk in to the room. "What?" He asked.   
  
"I was just thinking, what are you going to do?" Urd asked. "You know since you knocked up Yu."  
  
Raziel just sat there giving his mother a blank stare.  
  
"Are you going to marry her?" Urd finally said.  
  
"Mom... I have a headache from dealing with Grandpa plastered. I don't want to even think about anything now." Raziel said as he fell back on to the futon. "Besides why are you even giving me this talk?"  
  
"Hay now I haven't done anything wrong here." Urd replied with arms akimbo. "All I've done is tried to be a good mother and this is how you repay me?"  
  
"You are a good mother..... It's just I don't want to even think now." Raziel said. "Please can I go to bed?"  
  
Urd looked at Raziel and smiled. "Yeah... Good night."  
  
"Good night mom." Raziel replied.   
  
---- (Son of Urd Universe) ----  
  
THE NEXT DAY....  
  
Hearing the blaring sounds from the alarm clock, Anata reached out to the alarm clock and shut it off. Slowly sitting up she looked around the room to find that Fiona wasn't there in her bed. Letting out a yawn, Anata slowly stood up and stretched. "I guess Fiona got up early so she can have the bath first....." Anata said to her self as she walked from the bedroom and sleepily walked into the kitchen. As she walked into the kitchen, she could hear her mother happily humming as she fixed breakfast.   
  
"Good morning Anata...... Would you like some eggs and bacon for breakfast?" Belldandy asked cheerfully.  
  
Flopping in to the chair at the table, Anata let out another yawn. "Sure mom.... Where's Fiona?"  
  
Belldandy stopped and looked back at Anata. "She said that there was something she needed to take care of something..." Belldandy replied. "Though she didn't say what it was......"  
  
Anata shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well..... Guess I'll see her at school..."  
  
Meanwhile across the country, at some town near the city of Kyoto; a mirror starts to ripple then a set of hands start to come through. Soon a person started to come through that mirror. It was Fiona, coming through the mirror she sat on the edge of the sink and looked around the bathroom, fast realizing where she was at.  
  
"Ew! Public bathroom Mirror!" She whined. "Who knows that's been on that mirror?"  
  
Hopping off the edge of the sink, Fiona quickly exited the public bathroom. And started her search for Anata's mortal double.   
  
"Now Kou said that she lives with her mother and grandfather at some shrine....." Fiona said to her self as she walked down the street. "I'm only in Kyoto there's how many shrines here?"  
  
"Well I guess I'll start my search over by some......."   
  
Just then Fiona heard someone call out Anata's name.   
  
"Anata! Anata wait up!"  
  
Turning around Fiona found some girl with short light brown hair.   
  
"Oh I'm sorry I thought you where a friend of mine." The girl said then she started to turn away.   
  
"No wait! I'm looking for Anata. I met her about a week ago and I'm trying to find her place...." Fiona said. Not exactly telling a lie, but more a half truth.  
  
Back at the school, Fiona had just sat down at her desk that in her mother's class room. She looked around to find that Fiona still wasn't there. "I wonder where she's at." Anata asked her self.   
  
Just then Natsuki walked into the room. She and Anata looked at each other.   
  
"So sister? How is your day thus far?" Natsuki asked stopping at Anata's desk.  
  
"Up until you walked in the room, just peachy keen." Anata replied bluntly. "And I said not to call me sister."   
  
Natsuki smiled and walked onto her desk. But just before she reached her seat, Natsuki turned and looked back at Anata. "Look on the brighter side, your day is about to get better."  
  
Before Anata could say anything to that, her mother walked in to the class. "Sorry I'm late class, there was some paper work I had to fill out...." Belldandy said as she placed her things on her desk, she looked around the room to see that Fiona wasn't there. "Anata dear, where is your sister?" Belldandy asked.  
  
"I don't know.... I thought she was going to be here too." Anata replied.   
  
Belldandy shrugged her shoulders and started in on her lesson for the day.  
  
---- (Goddess of the Earth Universe) ----  
  
Getting up out of bed, Raziel walked down the hall to the kitchen. As he did he passed two Valkyries, one standing at either side of the hallway. Having it click that there was two Valkyries standing there in the hall. "Uh what are you two doing here?" Raziel asked after he stopped and walked backwards to the Valkyries.  
  
The Valkyrie to his right looked down at him. "The almighty sent us here to keep watch." The Valkyrie replied. "Oh and congrats."  
  
Raziel stood there and just stared at the two Valkyries. Then he shook his head. "I'm getting some breakfast...." Raziel said as he started again for the kitchen, along the way both Valkyries heard the young god mumble something about being too early for this.  
  
Once in the kitchen Raziel found his aunt Belldandy fixing breakfast. "Good morning aunt Belldandy....."  
  
Looking over from the stove Belldandy smiled. "Good morning Raziel." Belldandy said. "Over easy or sunny side up?"   
  
Thinking about it, Raziel looked back at Belldandy. "Sunny side up.... please."  
  
Just then Kou walked in the kitchen. As he took a seat on the other side of the table, he let out a long yawn. His long unruly hair seemed to be even more out of control. And apparently was lacking in sleep.   
  
"You look like crap." Raziel pointed out to Kou. "What happened?"  
  
Kou looked up over at Raziel. "Just one of those nights......"  
  
Raziel just looked back at Kou. "Umm okay.... I guess....."  
  
"Here you go Raziel eggs sunny side up and Kou one meso soup with tofu." Belldandy said as she placed breakfast in front of Raziel and Kou. Just as Raziel was about to start eating, there was a knock on the door.   
  
"I'll get it.... " Raziel said getting up from the table.   
  
At the front door a moment later Raziel opened the door. He looked up to see Mrs. Asakawa standing there at the door.   
  
"Uh.... Mrs. Asakawa..... Good morning." Raziel greeted.   
  
Then he watched as Mrs. Asakawa produced at thirty six inch katana and brought it high above her head. Raziel just stood there frozen with fear.   
  
"EEP"   
  
Back in the kitchen a loud crash was heard. But this hardly made Belldandy and Kou flinch.   
  
"You hear something Kou?" Belldandy asked as she took a sip of her morning tea.  
  
"Must be a mid-summer storm moving in." Kou calmly replied.   
  
Back in the hall, Raziel was running for his life as a sword welding crazy woman chased after him.   
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!" Mrs. Asakawa yelled with sword held high above her head. "YOU TOOK MY LITTLE GIRLS INNOCENCE!!!"  
  
Raziel then ran past the two valkyries that where standing in the hall. The valkyrie that was standing on the right side of the hall looked over at the other valkyrie that was on the left. "I've heard about the morning madness at the Morisato house hold." She said, "But I never thought I would have the chance to see it."  
  
Just then Raziel and Mrs. Asakawa run past the two valkyries. They watch them run down the hall. Then the valkyrie on the left looked at the other across from her. "I thought that they where joking."   
  
Both valkyries shrugged their shoulders. Just then Raziel ran back in side and up to the two valkyries.   
  
"I..... Thought.... You two...... where here to....... Watch after me......" Raziel managed to say in between his gasps of air.   
  
The one valkyrie on the left shook her head. "We are watching over you. We're watching you get chased by some mortal."  
  
Raziel stood there and blanked at the two valkyries. "Why me?" he asked himself.   
  
Just then a blade came down cutting the wall from the out side. Then Mrs. Asakawa came through the think temple walls. "I'VE FOUND YOU RAZIEL!!!" She yelled.   
  
"MOM!!! AUNT BELLDANDY!!!! HELP ME!!!"  
  
But Raziel's cries for help went unheard, and again the morning madness of the Morisato has started up again. But across town, one young Yu Asakawa slept soundly in her bed, then she rolled on to her side she felt that there was someone there with her.   
  
"Raziel..... Did you sneak in?" Yu asked sleepily and with out opening her eyes.   
  
"Wow you two are for real." Said a woman's voice.   
  
Hearing this voice, made Yu's eyes snap wide open; there before her was a set of amber eyes looking back.   
  
EEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!!!  
  
Outside some birds flew off the branches they where sitting on. Back in side, Yu was at the end of her bed, ready to swing a pillow right in to the side of Urd's head.   
  
"Wow, Wow, Wow kid settle down!" Urd pleaded.   
  
Yu then realized who was in her room and lowered the pillow. "Miss. Urd what the hell are you doing in my room!?" Yu yelled.  
  
"I just wanted to see how your doing." Urd replied. "So how are you doing?"  
  
"Well as soon as I recover from my heart attack! I should be fine." Yu replied. "Why?"  
  
"Well you are carrying my g....grandchild." Urd shuttered as she said grandchild. "Aren't you like suppose to be getting sick right about now?"  
  
Getting off her bed, Yu started for the kitchen with Urd right behind her. "Uh I don't think I'm that far along......" Yu said getting in to her act right away.   
  
After getting her self a bowl of lucky charms, Yu sat at the table and started to eat breakfast. As she did Urd watched as Yu had her breakfast. Taking another spoon full to her mouth she stopped when she saw that Urd was watching her.   
  
"What?" She said, "I'm eating my breakfast..... Don't screw with me when before I had my breakfast."  
  
"Moody.... There's one sure sign." Urd said thinking out loud.  
  
"I'm like that because you first break in my house and sneak into my room, and now you're sitting there watching me eat." Yu said. "Hell yeah I'll be moody."  
  
"My we are moody..... Well I guess this is a new thing. I mean you're the first mortal female to carry a child from a god." Urd said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh yeah, first kiddo." Urd said. "Who knows what's going to happen. I mean the child could be mortal or Raziel's god genes could make this kid that in you a god or goddess as well."  
  
"I never thought about that....." Yu said as she put that spoon of lucky charms in her mouth.  
  
"And don't forget what could happen if that one third demon genes in him decides to take charge." Urd added.  
  
"Demon?" Yu asked.   
  
"Yeah you know I'm half demon. My mother is the queen of the demons and ruler of hell. So that will make Raziel one third demon." Urd replied.  
  
"So I've been seeing a guy that's royalty?" Yu asked.  
  
"His grandfather is god. You know the Almighty himself." Urd added.  
  
"No way......" Yu said but before she could say anything else, two demons busted down the back door.   
  
"All hail Lady Yu!" both demons said.  
  
"What in the hell is going on here?!" Urd shouted. "And why are you two demons here?"  
  
"Her majesty Queen Hild has sent us here to the mortal world to bring back Lady Yu." One demon replied.   
  
Then the other nodded his head and picked up Yu, then put her over his shoulder with her screaming.   
  
"Put me down! Hay I'm talking to you!! I said put me down damn it, I haven't finished my breakfast!! Help Miss Urd!!" Yu screamed, but before Urd could react the two demons and Yu vanished in a big ball of flames.  
  
"Damn what is mother doing?" Urd wondered out loud.  
  
---- (Son of Urd Universe) ----  
  
Kyoto....  
  
Having finally found the temple that she was looking for, Fiona started to search the temple grounds. The place was huge compared to the temple that she lives at. But this place looks that it was hardly used. There were some parts of the garden that was over grown, and weeds growing in between the slabs of concrete.   
  
"It must be used mostly for local festivals." Fiona thought to her self out loud.   
  
"I'm sorry but the Priest isn't in at the moment."  
  
Hearing someone, Fiona quickly turned around and saw Anata... well Anata's double at least. She looked just like Anata; she had with her a bow and some arrows. Shaking her head, Fiona snapped back to reality.   
  
"I'm not looking for the Priest; I'm really looking for you." Fiona said.   
  
"For me?" Anata said pointing to herself, "I don't remember meeting you..... Umm did we meet at a competition?"  
  
"Competition?" Fiona asked.   
  
"Archery?" Anata replied. "I'm in the high schools archery team. Have we met at a competition?"  
  
"No, a friend of mine asked me to come here and check up on you." Fiona said.   
  
"Check up on me?" Anata asked. "Do I know her? Is she from my team?"  
  
"No, HE asked me if I can come here and see how things are doing." Fiona replied.   
  
"HE?" Anata asked, "Is HE cute?"  
  
"Umm kind of... I have a boyfriend my self so I can't really compare. But he's more of a secret admirer." Fiona replied.   
  
"Oh... okay. I was just about to practice, so if you want to stick around I guess its okay." The mortal double of Anata said. "I mean if your friend wants you to check up on me, you might as well watch right?"  
  
"Umm... okay." Fiona said.   
  
Meanwhile at the school, Anata was just having the chance to sit down for some lunch. Just as she was about to bite in to a big juicy ham burger someone's shadow came over her.   
  
"My, My sister, you sure do eat a lot, or not vary healthy." Natsuki said. "It's a wonder that you're not three hundred pounds."   
  
Anata stopped and placed the ham burger back down on her lunch tray. "I keep my figure thank you vary much." Anata said then she looked up at Natsuki. "What do you want?"  
  
Natsuki then sat down in front of Anata and looked at Anata.   
  
"What?"  
  
"Can't I spend time with my sister?" Natsuki asked.   
  
"No. No you can't." Anata replied. "What is it, and don't call me sister."  
  
Natsuki then stood back up when she saw Kou walk in to the lunch room.   
  
"Well dear SISTER, I must be off. I have things to take care of and get something to eat my self." Natsuki said then she walked off leaving Anata mad.  
  
Taking the ham burger, Anata angrily bit in to the burger as she watched Natsuki walk away.   
  
'Stupid.... Bitch.... Bugging me while I'm eating.... Just give me a reason to kick her ass..... Oh please grandfather just give me a reason.' Anata thought to her self as she had her lunch.   
  
Across the lunch room, Kou was just about to have his lunch when Natsuki sat across from him.   
  
"Did you get what I asked for?" Natsuki asked.   
  
Kou didn't say a word, as he reached in to his jacket and pulled out something that looks like a palm pilot. He placed it on the table and slid it across to Natsuki.   
  
"Now let me eat in peace." Kou said.   
  
Natsuki took the device and started to read through the data that was on it. "I didn't hear of Yggdrasil having problems, how do I know that this information is the real deal?"  
  
"I didn't just get the data that Anata asked for wile I was there during my last trip." Kou said. "It's the real thing. Now leave me in peace."  
  
Natsuki get up and started to walk away.   
  
"I still have you word? You will now harm her." Kou said.   
  
Natsuki turned around and smirked, and then she turned back around and started to walk away. The way she looked back at Kou made him know something was wrong.   
  
Back at Kyoto, Fiona was sitting on a large rock watching the mortal double of Anata practice her archery. Fiona watched as Anata drew the arrow back and skillfully aimed. Then releasing the arrow, Fiona hears it as the arrow made the sound of cutting through the air. Then the sound of the arrow hitting the target some twenty five feet away.   
  
"So what got you in to archery?" Fiona asked.   
  
Anata picked up another arrow and readied another shot. "A year or so my Grandfather asked me to run an archery booth during a festival, well the booth wasn't doing to well so I just picked up a bow and an arrow." Anata replied. Then she fired again hitting the target again dead center. "I guess it came natural."  
  
"You're vary good." Fiona said.   
  
"Thank you umm.... Fiona right?"   
  
"Yeah... mind if I ask you something?" Fiona asked.  
  
Anata turned around. "Sure."  
  
"Has anything strange happened around here?" Fiona asked.   
  
"Uh I live at a four hundred year old temple, strange things happen here all the time." The mortal Anata replied.   
  
Fiona mentally slapped her self up side the head. 'The Morisato curse..... Of course.' She thought to her self. "I mean stranger then normal."   
  
Anata thought about for a moment, and then she shook her head. "No. nothing, why?"  
  
"I was just......." Fiona was just about to say something but she felt something coming at them fast. Sitting up straight, she had only a split second to react. "Anata get down!!!"  
  
Leaping from the rock she was sitting on Fiona knocked Anata to the ground just in time to see a ball of energy fly over their heads and hitting the target, blasting it to peaces.   
  
"What the hell was that!"  
  
Fiona and Anata then crawled to the rock where she was sitting at, as they did Fiona saw three white Evangelions coming out of the forest. "That...." She pointed to the white Evangelions. "Is that strange thing I was talking about."  
  
Ducking again when they heard another shot fired, Anata looked over at Fiona. "I'll call that strange!"   
  
'I can't use my Evangelion powers when she's where. She might get freaked out and run away from me!' Fiona thought to herself. She peeked over the rock to see three more white Evangelion walk out from the forest. Fiona then formed a force bolt in her hand and looked over at the mortal Anata.   
  
"Have anything against shooting at those things?" Fiona asked.   
  
"Not after they shot at me!" Anata said then she readied and an arrow. And looked back at Fiona when she noticed the force bolt in her hand. "What are you?"  
  
Fiona thought about it for a second. "A goddess that can't use all her powers.... Ready?"  
  
The mortal Anata nodded.   
  
"Right, on the count of three..... One..... Two..... Three!!!" Fiona yelled then she and Anata came up around the rock. Fiona fired her force bolt, hitting one of the white Evangelions in the chest knocking it over. The arrow that Anata shot flew through the air and hit another white Evangelion right square in the neck, making it fall back with blood spurting up in to the air. Then four more white Evangelions came out from the forest, and fired back.   
  
Ducking back behind the rock again, Fiona and Anata looked at each other.   
  
"Any ideas? Because this isn't going to work for too much longer!" The mortal Anata yelled and got another arrow ready.   
  
"I'm thinking!!!" Fiona yelled back. Fiona then looked around seeing if there was anything that can help, but there was nothing useful.   
  
The mortal Anata popped up over the rock and shot another arrow, again hitting a white Evangelion. She dropped back behind the rock and looked at Fiona. Fiona then took a deep breath and looked back.   
  
"Look, I can change into something like those, but I'm afraid that you'll get freaked out.... But I am starting to think that it will be our only chance." Fiona closed her eyes. "You won't get freaked out will you?"  
  
'I sure hope that sis was here, she could be a big help right about now......' Fiona thought to herself. "Ready?"  
  
The mortal Anata nodded, then in a flash of light. Fiona changed into her silver Evangelion form. But quickly found that the rock she hiding behind had become way too small after the transformation. Quickly running in to the fight, Fiona clinched her right hand in to a fist. When she was close enough, her fist smashed into the face of the closest White Evangelion, and then she spun around with her arm out reached, smacking another White Evangelion in the face knocking it back. Just then a white Evangelion came up behind her and gabbed Fiona. And turned her around so another could have a clean shot, Fiona watched in horror as the arm came up with some rifle and the one that was operating it took aim. Just before it was about to pull the trigger, an arrow came from no where and went right in to the side of the gun men's head. Fiona then took the chance and forced herself and the one that held her backwards into the side of the building, causing major damage to the old temple. And also knocking herself free from her attacker.  
  
As this battle went on, The Anata at the school was able to finally get out of school not even knowing what was going on.   
  
"Half days are great....." Anata said to herself as she walked to the gates. "I just wonder where the hell Fiona is."   
  
Just then someone tapped her on the shoulder, making her turn around. There was Natsuki standing there with her arms folded across her chest.   
  
"Damn it! What do you want?" Anata yelled.   
  
Just by chance, Kou and Rei was walking to the gates at this vary time, with Lyn just walking out of the school behind them and just some twenty feet away under a tree Aoi and Raven sat talking.   
  
"Sister I just had a question for you." Natsuki replied.   
  
This set Anata off, in two swift movements Anata grabbed Natsuki by the shirt and brought her fist back ready too strike. "Good thing school is out."  
  
Just as Anata was about to punch Natsuki, Kou walked up behind them.   
  
"Is something that matter?" Kou asked making Anata let Natsuki go, and they both turned around.   
  
Natsuki smirked. "Great now everyone is right where they are suppose to be...."   
  
"What?" Anata asked.   
  
Suddenly, Natsuki elbowed Anata right in the stomach making her fall to her knees grabbing her stomach. Then Natsuki gave a sharp chop in the back of the neck, knocking Anata out cold. Then before Kou could even do anything, Natsuki punched Kou in the chest, sending him flying back several feet. Seeing this take place right in front of her, Rei tried to swing a punch, but it was cough by Natsuki.   
  
"Nice try...." Natsuki said then she grabbed Rei's forearm and threw her up over her shoulder and in to a stone wall that made up the gate. Also knocking Rei out could.   
  
Twenty feet away, Raven heard the fighting take place and looked up just in time to see two of his fellow demons attacked. Getting up, Raven quickly changed in to his Evangelion form and ran to help.   
  
Looking up Natsuki saw Raven and she quickly noted that the form she knew about. And ran to Raven before he could even reach the gate, Natsuki jumped into the air and wrapped her hands around Raven's neck and bring him to the ground. Then with one hand holding Raven down, Natsuki brought her fist back. Then she quickly knocked Raven out, and stood up while still standing on Raven's chest.   
  
Standing up from where she was sitting at under the tree, Aoi watched in horror. "RAVEN!!!"  
  
Then in pure anger, Aoi formed a force bolt and fired it at Natsuki. But Natsuki just stood there as the force bolt came at her, then it was met by the field that surrounded her body. Natsuki glared back at Aoi. "Fool..."  
  
Natsuki then closed her eyes and several force bolts formed around her. Then her eyes opened back up, then the bolts shot off at Aoi. But before they could hit her, Lyn ran out in front of them in his Evangelion form and with his AT field up. All of Natsuki's force bolts hit Lyn's AT field, making it light up in a bright orange. Then Lyn ran to meet their attacker.  
  
Natsuki watched at Lyn ran at her, and then she went in to her known Pi Qua Quan stance. With her arms moving in a fan like motion, she waited until Lyn was close enough. Ly then tried to ram Natsuki in to another near by tree, but he saw Natsuki quickly dart out of the way, and then he felt someone grab him by the back of the head. Then his head was smashed into the vary tree that Lyn tried to ram Natsuki into.   
  
Natsuki then slammed Lyn's face into the tree several times before she let him fall backwards to the ground, then she stood over him and kneeled down looking Lyn right in the face.   
  
"Don't feel bad, Raziel got beat up badly by me as well....." Natsuki said just before making a fist.   
  
"You know......" Before Lyn could even finish what he was about to say. The last thing he saw was Natsuki's fist coming down on his face then nothing but black.   
  
After knocking Lyn out cold, Natsuki then walked back to where Anata was laying and effortlessly picked her up and put Anata over her shoulder. Just before Natsuki was about to teleport out of there, she heard sniffing. Slowly turning around she saw that Aoi was standing there with another force bolt in her hand.   
  
"Don't..... Don't move!!!" Aoi ordered, tears streaming from her eyes.   
  
"Don't be stupid." Natsuki said. "Tell your friends if they with to see my sister again. Come and get her."  
  
Slowly Aoi lowered her arm and the force bolt that was in her hand vanished.   
  
"Good girl...." Natsuki said just before she with Anata vanished in a big burst of flames.  
  
Meanwhile back at Kyoto, Fiona and the mortal Anata sat on a larger rock that was in the middle of the forest. They both breath a heavy sigh of relief. They head just defeated all of the ten White Evangelions that had attacked her. Fiona had been hurt, but nothing too badly. Just some scrapes and cuts, the same for the mortal Anata. Reaching in to the backpack that she had managed to get hold of as they ran the several times for cover, the mortal Anata pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter.   
  
"You smoke?" Fiona asked.   
  
Lighting up the cigarette she just placed into her mouth, the mortal Anata nodded. Then she exhaled before she replied. "Yeah I know it's a bad habit. I should quite." She replied, and then she took another drag. "But after what I saw today I think I get this one last smoke."  
  
"I guess you have a point.... Come on we need to get you back to the temple." Fiona said as she got up and dusted her self off. "I need to use your phone."  
  
---- (Goddess of the Earth Universe) ----  
  
In the living room, Raziel laid on the floor beaten and with spirals in his eyes. Kou looked over from the book he was reading.   
  
"I think her mother took it well." Kou said from the couch.   
  
Raziel only let out a loud moan.... More like a painful moan.   
  
But over in the tea room....  
  
"Why Miss Hild, you fully understand." Mrs. Asakawa said.   
  
"Of course, my ex was also being a jerk about this whole thing, and got a deserving elbow drop to the head." Hild said as she took a sip of Belldandy's tea.   
  
"Now what are we going to do about those two?" Mrs. Asakawa asked.   
  
Belldandy sat there at the table and felt hat it was her chance to put in her logic into this whole mess. "Shouldn't you to let Raziel and Yu figure that one out?" Belldandy asked before taking a sip of her own tea.  
  
"Now Belldandy, you will want to make sure that Anata and Kou do the right thing if the same thing happened to them?" Hild asked.   
  
"I'm not the subject here!" Kou yelled out from the other room.  
  
"Well I guess you're right.... But I think......"  
  
"Now Mrs. Asakawa this is what I was thinking......." Hild said as she brought her arm around the woman that was sitting next to her, But Urd walked through the back door.   
  
"Mother why did you have two...... De.....er people from your company stop by and pick up Yu?" Urd asked with her arms folded across her chest.   
  
Mrs. Asakawa looked over at Urd. "You mean two Demons?"  
  
"WHAT HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!!!???" Urd shouted as she pointed at the human. All while Belldandy sat there with her eyes wide. And Hild a little worried her self.   
  
"Raziel told me. Its okay he saved my daughter for some girl that looked Anata." Mrs. Asakawa said.   
  
"Hello Urd, I'm glad you asked that." Hild said. "I had them pick her up and bring her back to Nefleim for the preparations to their wedding."   
  
Hearing this from the other room, Raziel sprung to his feet and ran to the tea room.   
  
"WEDDING!?"  
  
"That's right, my self and Mrs. Asakawa have decided that marriage will be the right thing for both you and Yu." Hild said. "As well for my great grandchild."  
  
Hearing this from the other room, Kou walked in with a question. "Lady Hild when did demons started getting married?"  
  
Hild let out a sigh. "It seems to be the new trend with the younger demons; they find it more rewording then just sex."  
  
"Oh.... Okay...." Kou said a little confused, and then he walked back into the living room to return to his book.  
  
"Uh stupid question here, but what is a demon wedding like?" Raziel asked.   
  
"They normally consist of whips chains and lots of pain..... Normally pain for the man." Hild replied.   
  
"Whips?" Raziel quietly asked.   
  
"Chains?" Urd asked. "It sounds like an S&M gathering."  
  
"Just about." Hild said then she looked over at Raziel. "So Raziel-chan, you ready to come back with me to Nefleim?"  
  
"Yeah I guess so..." Raziel said.   
  
Mrs. Asakawa looked grabbed Raziel's arm before he and Hild left. "Make sure that my daughter is safe, or that beating I gave you just earlier would be nothing compared to the one that I will be giving if she is harmed while down there."  
  
Raziel quickly nodded.   
  
"Don't worry if any of my demons giver her and trouble, they will answer to me." Hild said insuring Mrs. Asakawa. "Come on Raziel we better get going."  
  
---- (Son of Urd Universe) ----  
  
Waking up first, Kou sat up and looked around school yard. He saw the devastation dealt by Natsuki. Looking over to his right he saw the young Goddess Aoi trying to wake Raven, then over by a tree Lyn still laying on the ground, then behind him was Rei slumped against the wall to the gates.   
  
"Raven! Raven wake up, come on Raven wake up! Please wake up Raven!" Aoi cried as she shook Raven trying to wake up Raven.   
  
Hearing Aoi's voice, Raven slowly sat up and rubbed his side of his head, fast finding out that he was still in his Evangelion form. Changing back to his normal self, he looked around the area and saw the same thing that Kou saw when he woke up. But before he could ask what happened he was met with a bone crushing hug.   
  
"Raven! Thank goodness you're all right!" Aoi said as she hugged Raven.   
  
"Are you alright Aoi?" Raven asked as he still tried to recover from him a splitting headache.  
  
"I'm okay Lyn.... Oh my LYN!!!" Aoi shouted then she ran over to where Lyn was laying at. When she reached Lyn, Aoi saw the spot where his head was smashed against the tree.   
  
"Lyn wake up..... Oh Lyn come on wake up."  
  
Just by chance, Fiona came through the gate arriving at the school. With the idea of picking up her school work, but she saw all the devastation. Then she saw Lyn over by the tree in his Evangelion form.   
  
"LYN!!"  
  
Running over to Lyn, she too started to shake Lyn awake. "Come on Lyn get up!" Fiona cried. Then she looked over at Aoi. "Aoi what happened."  
  
"It was Natsuki.... She did all this." Aoi informed. "She took out two demons..... Raven and Lyn, she did it like it was nothing, but she would've gotten me too if it wasn't for Lyn."  
  
Just then Lyn started to come around, when he did he, quickly sat up and looked around. "What happened! Where is she?!" then a sharp pain came across his head, making him grab his head. "Ouch... my head..." Lyn said in a moan. He then noticed that he was still in his Evangelion form and changed back to his normal self.  
  
"What happened Lyn?" Fiona asked. "Where is Anata?"  
  
"All I know is Natsuki started to attack Kou and Rei, then Raven. We all got our butts kicked." Lyn replied.   
  
"Natsuki said that if we wanted to see her again we need to go and find her." Aoi said, answering Fiona's question.   
  
Just then Kou limped over to where Fiona was with Rei walking behind him with holding her arm. "Miss Fiona is she alright?"  
  
"She's alright... there are valkyries cleaning up the mess and making sure that she doesn't remember anything..... It's best that she doesn't remember what happened today." Fiona replied. "Are you two alright?"  
  
"I've had better days." Rei replied.   
  
"We need to find Anata....." Fiona said.   
  
Meanwhile at the Evangelion empress palace in a large dark room, Anata awoke and sat up. She looked around but from the lack of light it was hard to see any type of detail of the room.  
  
When she put her hand onto the floor, she could feel that the floor was a stone of some type. It was smooth and the gap in between the slabs of stone was hardly there, but the crease was still there. "Where am I?" Anata asked her self out loud.   
  
"Sister I was starting to wonder when you where going to wake up." Natsuki said making Anata jump to her feet.   
  
"Where are you!?" Anata demanded.  
  
Just then several lights came on, lighting up the whole room. Anata then saw a huge glass wall with Natsuki standing on the other side. Anata quickly formed a force bolt.   
  
"The glass that you see before us is made of the sands that make up the floors of the lunar prisons. Not even I can break it." Natsuki said before Anata found fire her force bolt. "As well for the stone that make up that room."  
  
"What do you want?!" Anata yelled.  
  
Natsuki then sat on the floor and rested her chin in her hand. "We are going to play a little game."  
  
Then a huge door opened behind Anata. There she saw several white guards Evangelion. "Sister you have full access to your powers; let's see how long you can last." Natsuki said, and then she gave a nod to white Evangelions. Telling them to pull out their weapons, some carried a mace, some had war hammers, other had swords of varies types.   
  
Anata was starting to remove her point limiter, but stopped her self. 'No... I better wait.' Anata thought to her self as she watched the white Evangelions slowly come at her. Anata then drew a battle cross from her earring. And swung it at the closest of her attackers, turning it to stone.   
  
Across the huge window, Natsuki sat watching Anata fight off the white guard. Then the Empress walked up and stood beside Natsuki and watched for a moment before looking down at Natsuki. "She as violent as you are." The Empress said as she watched as Anata just crushed the skull of a guard.   
  
"When the shadow created the first one of me, that made me like her in every way. Voice, appearance, power...... I figure that she is were I got that violent streak in me." Natsuki said.   
  
"When is she going to remove her limiter?" The empress asked.   
  
"My sister was about too, but she changed her mind." Natsuki replied. "But if all else fails, I will go in there and fight her, she will have no choice but to remove the limiter."   
  
"Do what you feel that you need to do." The Empress said before she walked away from the massive window.   
  
Natsuki sat there watching Anata continue fighting guard after guard.   
  
---- (Goddess of the Earth Universe) ----  
  
Reaching the depths of Nefleim, Raziel and Hild where met by several demons.   
  
"All hail Queen Hild! All hail Sir Raziel!" all the demons called out as they entered a large hall.  
  
Stopping at a set of doors, Hild and Raziel saw a demon standing at the door.   
  
"Your majesty, Sir, the lady has been waiting for you both." The demon said before opening the door to the room. There Raziel and Hild saw Yu lazily lounging on a thrown.   
  
"Lady Yu, Sir Raziel and her majesty have arrived." The demon informed Yu. She quickly jumped from her seat and ran to Raziel.   
  
"Raziel! It's about time you got here." Yu said as she gave him a hug. "I'm getting use to this. I think I got it down, watch this." Yu said then she turned to the demoness that was standing there at the door. "Get me some grapes." Yu commanded.   
  
"Yes My lady." The demoness said before rushing off.  
  
"Umm grandma, can I talk to Yu alone for a moment?" Raziel said turning to his grandmother.  
  
Getting the idea, or thinking that she was getting the idea, Hild smiled and backed away. "I see.... I'll leave you two alone just remember that these room where made to be soundproof for a reason." Hild said then she closed the door behind her. Leaving Raziel and Yu alone.   
  
"Oh my God Raziel you need to check out this really cool leather outfit they gave me, it's like a Dominatrix outfit, and these really cool whips, chains and handcuffs." Yu said as she pulled out the whip.   
  
"Yu I think we better come clean with our prank. This is getting way out of hand." Raziel said.   
  
"What I think that we can make it work still. We just need to make them believe some things." Yu said. "Just go to the door and tell the guy at the door that we don't want to be disturbed."  
  
"Uh okay....." Raziel said, and then he walked back over to the door and opened it.   
  
On the other side, he found the same demon standing there. "Uh... excuse me, can you tell my grandmother that Yu and me are.... Uh er, going to have some alone time." Raziel said, just then there was a crack of a whip, making both Raziel and the demon out in the hall jump.   
  
"Oh Raziel!" Yu called from with in the room.  
  
The demon looked at Raziel with a grin. "I'll tell her majesty that you and the lady had asked not to be disturbed."  
  
"Uh thanks...." Raziel said, but just as he was about to close the door... the demon heard......  
  
"Now Raziel remember the safety word is banana." Yu said as she cracked her whip again.   
  
T.B.C. 


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: We do not own anything.

A/N: I was asked by Mordamir, if there was going to be any more appearances of Anata's mortal double? Well I might work something in so she might come up here soon. Maybe not this chapter but the next, but remember there are three Anata's in this universe. There is the Anata that from the 'Goddess of the Earth universe.' then there is the her evil double, Natsuki who was created by the shadows to be able to fight Anata equally..... Well not always fairly. She's much more skilled in hand to hand combat, and her powers are like Anata's when her point limiter is removed. Then there is the mortal Anata that is a native of the 'Son of Urd Universe.' The mortal Anata just looks like Anata and has the same first and last name, but that just about it. She's nothing more then a normal mortal girl. And now we have Raziel's little problem.... Well why don't we just take a look and see how he's dealing with that problem......

Chapter 32.....

---- (Goddess of the Earth Universe) ----

Sitting there on the steps that lead up to the thrown that she was sitting on before Raziel arrived, Yu and Raziel sat waiting to hear any signs of anyone coming up to the door. Yu rested her chin on to Raziel's should who was sitting on the step just below her.

"So..... What now?" She asked.

Raziel shrugged. "Beats me, if they heard our performance I think that they'll be busting the door right about....... Now."

Just then the doors to the room swung open and in fell Hild and Urd. Quickly recovering, Hild got back to her feet and brushed her self off. "Uh... The way you worked that whip was amazing! You're going to fit into the family just fine my dear. And Raziel.... What ever you did, you have several followers outside waiting to hear you secret."

"What?" Raziel said looking past his grandmother to see several demons lined up outside the door waiting for him. "Grandma what are you talking about?"

Hild didn't answer him all she did was walk up to Yu and place her hand on to the girls shoulder. "Come along my dear we have several things to talk care of... And Raziel you just stay here."

Hild then lead Yu out of the room and the doors shut behind her, leaving Urd there in the room with Raziel. Raziel just looked at Urd for a moment as she just looked back. Then he watched as she sat there beside him on the steps. "So about to get the old ball and chain?" Urd asked.

"Mom...... Not now." Raziel said as he rolled his eyes.

"Hold on let me finish.... In a week I've become a mother and now a grandmother and soon here in a couple of hours a mother in law." Urd said as she wrapped her arm around Raziel. "I'm really glad that you did come to this universe."

Hearing this Raziel slowly looked back at his mother and smiled. "Mom you know what.... That's the nicest thing you've said to me in a while."

Urd then looked over at Raziel and pulled him in to a motherly hug, "Thanks mom I love you."

Behind Raziel's head a huge grin came across Urd's face. "Yeah... I love you too."

Out in the hall, Yu and Hild walked down to the other end of Hild's palace. "So dose he have any idea?" Hild asked.

"None at all." Yu replied as she smiled back at Hild. "This is going to be the greatest."

"So he thought that he can out wit me and his mother.... Raziel-chan has another thing coming." Hild said. "Now listen up little one, this is the next step......"

---- (Son of Urd Universe) ----

Two hours after Natsuki's attack......

Standing there in the middle of the room, Anata could be heard breathing heavily. Slowly she turned around to face the huge window, as she did she tossed the stolen war hammer away. Then she grabbed her left shoulder. She just looked back at Natsuki. All around Anata was the dead bodies of fifteen white Evangelions; each one had met its end in some horrible way.

"Had enough Sister?" Natsuki asked form behind the window. "Want some more?"

Stumbling slightly as she took a step forward. Anata smirked and spit some blood from her mouth. "Dose.... It look like I've..... Had enough?"

"Now sister, I know you even better then you know your self, your heart aches for those white ones." Natsuki said, still sitting on the floor. "It aches for the lives you just took..... But tell me sister, why dose your heart not ache for the shadow you destroyed?"

Anata stood there, Natsuki had her. It was true she was hurting from the fact that she had just taken fifteen lives. She still felt the blood that was fresh on her hands, on the hands that had just killed. She looked down at her hands and saw the blood still dripping from in between fingers, and then she slowly looked back at Natsuki.

"The reason is because shadows don't bleed." Anata replied.

Hearing this made Natsuki stand back up and look Anata in the eyes from across the huge window. "Don't bleed? DON'T BLEED?!" Natsuki yelled then punched the unbreakable window, making small cracks spread out form the point of her fists impact. Natsuki then held it there for several seconds, letting her own blood slowly flow from her knuckles. "I am Shadow and yet I bleed." Natsuki said as she then removed her fist from the window, showing the back of her hand to Anata, showing her blood drop down the back of her hand. "I bled before you once before, when you took my life the first time. Tell me sister, did you weep for me? Did your heart ache for me as my blood covered your hands?!"

Anata stood there watching Natsuki's blood slowly flow from her hand. "Did I weep for you? Yes, because when I watched the life from your eyes fade away, it was like watching my self die. It effected me deeply, some might even say that I ended up depressed, I don't know."

"Well sister......" Natsuki quickly moved her bleeding hand to her side, making her blood splatter against the window before her. ".... We settle this here and now."

Just then the window started to slowly move from the ground, removing the barrier that was separating the doubles from each other.

Anata then took a step back unsure what was going to happen. "Settle what?"

"Settle what?" Natsuki asked back as she slowly walked to Anata. "We settle what you and I started a half a year ago."

"Half a year ago?" Anata asked then it hit her. "The Shadow's realm?"

"That's right sister. Half a year ago when you took my life and released the power that was with in me it destroyed my Realm, my world!" Natsuki said her anger clear in her eyes as they flashed a deep red. "When my world was destroyed the shadows moved to a void of nothing, nothing but black and their voices. THEIR VOICES! THE VOICES I HAD TO HEAR FOR A HALF A YEAR!" Natsuki screamed. "I will destroy you body, your soul, and the heavens for what you did to me and my kind!" Natsuki said. "Then when the Evangelion have your powers and you are here dead, I will have my freedom. And not even her....." Natsuki said, pointing over to the shadows where the Empress stood watching. "..... Will take that away from me."

Natsuki then brought her fists up so Anata could see them; she tightened her fists making her power be shown in the form of black lightning. "Anata Morisato, Goddess of the Earth, you are going to die here in a universe that is not your own."

Anata then drew another battle cross; swing it to her side as it unfolded. Then the doubles stood there waiting for who was going to make the first move. Anata watched and waited to see what Natsuki was going to do. She then saw that Natsuki's shifted her body weight just slightly...... Their fight started......

Now an hour later, seven people stood on a hill top a mile away from the Evangelion Empress's palace. One of the seven people had a hooded cloak turned to the others. "It starts now." The cloaked figure said.

Nodding Fiona, Raven and Lyn got themselves ready for their rescue mission. It really came down to a matter of timing. Then the cloaked figure looked over at the other three that was remaining. "Rei, Miss Aoi, Miss Anata. Remember not to leave this hill top. He, who controls the hill top, insures victory."

"Right, don't worry about us we can handle our selves." The mortal Anata said as she prepared an arrow.

The cloaked figure then turned and looked back at the building that was the Empresses palace, he then felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Turning slightly he saw that Rei was there beside him. "Watch after her while we're in there." The Figure whispered.

Rei nodded and whispered back. "Sir Kou, she is a mortal, is they rush this hill top, I don't know if......."

Kou the cloaked figure then looked at Rei and got close enough so that she can see him under the hood. "You are to make sure that she is safe for me." Kou said again. "I have one already in the middle of this, and I'll be damned if I something happens to the other."

Rei let out a heavy sigh. "Sure... I'll make sure that nothing happens to her." Rei said then she walked back over where Aoi and the Mortal Anata stood waiting.

"What's with him?" The only mortal asked.

Before Aoi could answer with the truth, Rei answered quickly. "It's just his way.... Are you going to handle this?"

The mortal Anata nodded. "I'm good."

Aoi smiled and walked back to where Kou and Rei stood. And tapped Rei on the shoulder, turning around Rei found that Aoi was a bit nervous. "What? Not use to being around Demons for this long?" Rei asked.

Aoi shook her head no. "No, this place just gives me the creeps. But I was wondering how much longer do we need to wait?"

Hearing the question from Aoi, Raven walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder, making her jump slightly. "EEP! Raven doesn't do that!"

"Wow, Aoi you are jumpy..... Are you going to be alright?" Raven asked.

"I'll be alright... just how much longer?" Aoi asked again.

Kou turned around, carefully so that the mortal can't have a chance to see his face. "We wait for Miss Peorth's message." He answered.

Kou then sat down and started and just looked back out down the hill.

"Come on Aoi lets rest while we wait for Peorth." Raven said as he let lead Aoi back over where the mortal Anata was sitting at.

As Kou looked out down the hill he remembered what happened just an hour earlier.

Kou's memories

Arriving at the Temple after recovering from Natsuki's attack, Aoi having been the only that could remember the whole sequence of events finished telling everyone what happened.

"..... And that's what happened." Aoi said to Belldandy.

"Excuse me.... I will call Peorth and see what she can do on her end." Belldandy said, fighting back her tears.

Watching her mother leave the room, Fiona looked over at the victims of Natsuki's attack. "We need to make a rescue plane."

Hearing this Lyn shook his head in protest. "Look I know she's your sister, but that Natsuki chick is tough. And to top it off the last thing she said to me was something about her kicking Raziel's butt. I think we better leave the planning to Peorth and your mom."

"I disagree." Kou said making everyone look at him. "Miss Peorth may be a good strategist, but she takes her ages to plane."

Fiona nodded. "What do you have in mind?"

"Do you know where your sister keeps something that looks like your worlds hand held computers?" Kou asked.

Placing her finger on her chin, Fiona thought for a moment. Then she snapped her fingers she remembered. "Yeah I've seen her reading something on it just the other night. One sec I'll go and get it."

Sitting down at the coffee table, Kou closed his eyes thinking what he was going to come up with.

"What are you thinking?" Rei asked in an annoyed tone.

Kou didn't answer.

"Sir Kou, this is a goddess problem, why are you getting involved?" Rei asked.

Opening his eyes, he looked at Rei with his deep purple-red eyes. "Because we are both victims of Natsuki. So that makes us both involved."

Before Rei could say anything in protest, Fiona came back into the living room with that Palm Pilot looking device in her hands. "Here I found it. I don't get it; it's just a palm pilot?"

Holding his hand out, Fiona placed it in to Kou's hand. Then she watched as he inputted some commands into it. Then he placed it on to the coffee table. "Remember three there was a break in at the Yggdrasil archives?" Kou asked.

"I heard of that, some highly classified information was taken right from the archives. And the thief took out several gods and goddesses like they where not there." Lyn answered.

"I was the demon that broke in to the archives." Kou said, and then he pressed a button on the data device. And all the information that was on the device was projected in to a 3-D image. "This is Yggdrasil's entire data base on the Evangelion."

"That's the info that Anata asked me if I could help her look up, something about not being able to read Yggdrasil script." Said Lyn. "But how did you know she was looking for that?"

"I over heard her talking about it......" Kou replied. "Here it details about their realm and their fighting abilities."

"It even has the prison that Sis was kept at.... look she even added foot notes to this section." Fiona pointed out. "It even looks like she was planning something her self."

"It is unlikely that their Empress will keep her at the same location as before, so locating her will be the task of your Miss Peorth." Kou said then he got up from the floor and walked over to the other room where Belldandy was talking to Peorth.

"Mrs. Morisato, may I please speak to Miss Peorth?" Kou asked.

End of Kou's memories

Standing back up with a rock in his hand, Kou tightened his grip on the rock crushing it. 'We now wait for Peorth to lower Anata's power threshold to that of a mortal..... Risky yes? But this will take away the Empresses ability to take her powers.' Kou thought to himself.

Just then those of powers felt as the doubles fight increased.

"You feel that?" Raven asked as he stood up. "It's evil, pure evil."

"It's Natsuki......" Fiona muttered.

In side the palace, Natsuki was just thrown against a wall sending dust in to the air. Anata still beaten was still able to hold her own. "Is.... That all?" Anata asked as she tried to catch her breath.

Shaking her head, Natsuki looked back at Anata she smirked. "Hardly Sister, now I wonder why you haven't removed your limiter?"

"I've learned how to not relay on them all the time." Anata replied.

---- (Goddess of the Earth Universe) ----

"Why is my life so screwed up? It seems like one big joke....." Raziel said out loud to him self.

Standing on a stage in his boxers, with his arms chained up to a pole that was above him and his legs chained to the floor of the stage, keeping him on place. Behind him was several thousand demons, His mother, Aunt Belldandy and Keiichi and Kou. Then to his right was Hild and Yu.

"My fellow Demons, we are gathered here to whitens the marriage of my grandson who we all know is from another universe and this girl from the surface world." Hild announced to everyone.

"Oh I'm so happy for Raziel." Belldandy said as she cried.

"There, there Bell." Keiichi said trying to make his wife feel better.

"Doesn't this seem a little absurd?" Kou asked

"Look I've got something to say." Raziel said, looking over his shoulder to his grandmother.

"Not now I'm on a roll." Hild said. "As we all know the whipping of the male symbolizes the pain that he is willing to go through, and also tells him where his place is." Hild said with a chuckle and was soon fallowed by the laughing of all the Demonesses.

"Normally I am the one that works the whips around here, but I have heard the skill that this human has. I will let Yu here do my grandson's whipping." Hild said as she handed the whip to Yu. "Maybe she was a demon or a dominatrix in a past life, who knows, but I don't think I could do it better my self, Yu dear here s the whip."

"Wow Thanks....." Yu said as she got the whip ready. Then with the crack of the whip, every male sat up straight.

"THIS IS CRAZY!!! GRANDMA I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!!!" Raziel pleaded.

Struggling with the chains that held him in place, Raziel looked over his shoulder as Yu approached Raziel with the whip in hand.

"Come on Yu, You know that you're not knocked up!" Raziel pleaded.

Cracking the whip again, Yu stopped a food five feet behind Raziel. "Come on Raziel the quicker we get this over with the quicker we can get on with our lives and we can raise our child together."

"WHAT!!!"

Again cracking the whip, Tears started to stream from Raziel. "NO! Come..... On......" Raziel cried.

Then before he knew it a set of arms wrapped his upper chest and Yu's head peeked over his shoulder. Glancing over at her Raziel couldn't figure out why she was smiling at him.

"Gotcha."

Raziel gave Yu a questioning look.

"What?" Raziel asked.

Sitting there with several demons, Kou closed his eyes. "I thought something was going on here....."

Just then him Mother and Grandmother started laughing at him, then fallowed by all the demons that where there.

"What? How they know? Better yet, how did you get in on this?" Raziel asked, still with tears in his eyes.

"Before we arrived at the temple that Mara lady over heard us." Yu replied as she laughed.

Then Hild walked around in front of Raziel, and then lifted his chin up. "So Raziel-chan, you thought that you can pull one over me and your mother?"

"Grandma... Uh look, everyone jumped to the wrong idea." Raziel said.

"And you should have told us." Urd added.

Back beside the Demons, Kou nodded. "He did tell everyone several times." He remarked.

"At any rate for this little attempt......" Hild said then she walked behind Raziel. "Come one everyone, free drinks at the palace bar." Hild announced. Then she, Urd, Yu and everyone else filed out of the large stadium, leaving Raziel still chained to the pole that was above him and to the stage.

"Ha ha, vary funny.... Now you guys can let me go now." Raziel said as he heard people walk out of the stadium.

"Sorry Raziel, but free drinks." Yu said as she left Raziel there on the stage.

Then there was the slamming of a door, then nothing. Not a soul left in the stadium... well that is except for Raziel. In nothing but his boxers and chained to the stage.

"Umm..... Alright....... I've learned my lesson now....." Raziel said waiting for an answer, but there was none. Turning around as much as he could, he tried to see if there was anyone. "Come on you guys.... We may still be in Hell, but I'm here in my boxers. And it's kind of drafty here....."

Again nothing.

"Guys? Kou where are you? Mom? Aunt Belldandy? Any one?"

---- (Son of Urd Universe) ----

Still sitting on the hill that over looks the Empress's palace, The demon Kou sat with his eyes closed feeling the battle take place with in the palace's walls. Kou hears someone sit down next to him. It was the Mortal Anata.

"So.... Mind if I ask you something?" She asked.

"You just did." Kou replied, glancing over at her but making sure that she can't see his face.

"Okay... playing like that. I'm going to ask a question after this one I just asked." Anata said.

"Vary well." Kou said. "Ask your question."

The mortal Anata smiled. "Okay why do you ware that cloak and hood? I mean from what I've seen during the last couple of hours you can have a deformity, or you can be really cute." Anata said.

"I have my reasons for having on this outfit, a reason that I will like to my self." Kou replied.

"So I'm guessing that you're really cute and you have a girlfriend and she doesn't want some other girl steel you away from her?" Anata asked as she giggled. "And she's that Rei girl right?"

Kou chuckled lightly. "No, There is no girlfriend... that is anymore. And As for Rei, she's a good friend."

Anata looked behind her where Rei was sitting and playing with her powers over fire. Then back at Kou. "Something tells me that she wants to be something more."

Looking back as well, Kou saw the something as Rei played with her powers, clearly board. But as he looked back he moved his hand from the massive sword and reveled something that was etched in to the metal. Then back at the Mortal Anata. "Maybe so..... But I belong to someone else."

"What was that on your sword? I think I've seen that some..... Where........" Anata said then she trailed off trying to remember where she seen the strange symbol.

Looking back down Kou saw that the symbol was visible, and quickly covered it back up, and stood up. 'She should not remember that......'

In the palace, Anata and Natsuki had just knocked each other to the ground and was gasping for air.

"So.... Sister, why don't we end this?" Natsuki asked as she rolled over to her side and forced her self up.

Forcing her self back as well, Anata rubbed some blood from the corner of her mouth. "I've thought..... The same."

Before Anata was able to remover her limiter, she felt something different. Something within her was different, something that she couldn't quite place. Feeling it as well Natsuki smiled.

"Something the matter sister?" Natsuki asked.

Anata looked over at Natsuki and slowly moved her hand away from her limiter.

--- Up at Yggdrasil ---

"Ex, Chrono lower her power threshold." Peorth ordered.

"Right!"

"Ere prepare to fire Gungnir with the modifications!" Peorth commanded.

"Yes ma'am, charging Gunguir. Total time to firing thirty minutes." Ere said.

--- Back in the Evangelions Realm (I don't know what else to call it) ---

"Miss Peorth has lowered her power threshold, we move." Kou said looked over at everyone. "Rei"

Standing up Rei gave a nod to Kou. She walked to the highest point of the hill. "Show time...."

Raising her hands high above her head Rei looked over at the palace. "Fire and devastation fall from the sky, bring about the fall of the building before me! DEMON HELL FIRE STORM!!!"

Just the small glowing objects started to fall from the darkened skies, at first they where small and few, but quickly to a full blown meteor shower. "You guys better get moving I don't know how long I can hold this!"

"Right" Kou said then he turned to the others. "Miss Aoi, Anata you two provide defiance for Rei! Miss Fiona, Lyn and Raven!"

"Right!"

Raven then started running for the palace first then fallowed by Kou just seconds behind him along with Fiona and Lyn.

Inside the palace, Natsuki was just about to attack again with something made the whole place shake. Seeing Anata stumble, Natsuki charged at Anata and grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the wall.

"It seems that you are weak as a human for some reason." Natsuki said. "Why is that?"

Taking what little air she could, Anata answered. "I.... I don't know.... But it seems....... That my friends have come...... for me...."

Then there was another impact that shook everyone, even the Empress her self.

Stepping out from the shadows the empress let her presence be known. "Natsuki, it appears that our planes have been altered." The Empress said. "Natsuki!"

Natsuki quickly looked over at the Empress, her eyes flashing for a second.

"I will make sure that your sister remains here." The Empress said. "Just make sure that no one makes it to this room."

Dropping Anata, Natsuki started to walk for the door. "Yes My Lady....."

Gasping for air, Anata looked up just in time to see the Empress walk up right in front of her. "My sweet child, you believe that I will let you have a moments rest?"

Before Anata could say anything, she was lifted up off the floor to eye level with the Empress. Anata and the Empress just looked each other in the eyes. "I think not."

Just with in the palace walls, three white Evangelion guard stood guard.

"Her majesty has order all guard to be on high alert for possible intruders." The first guard said.

Just then there was a loud thud at the large and vary thick wooden gate, making the three guards look over at it.

"What was that?" the third guard asked.

The second guard only shrugged his shoulders.

AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!

The first guard looked up just in time to see the a blade come down into its head killing it instantly. The other two turned around to see Kou kneeling there on the ground, and then he stood up and turned to the others.

"Holt!"

Before the remaining two could draw their weapons, Kou in two swift movements with his massive sword sliced open the lower abdomen of the closest guard and driving the sword in to the chest of the second with an upward thrust. Kou rammed the sword up ward for several more seconds making sure that it was dead, but as he did it's blood dripped down to his hands. When he was sure it was dead, he withdrew his sword and walked over to the wooden gate and pressed the button making it open. As it opened he rubbed the side of his face with his boldly hand. Forgetting about the blood.

When the gate came to the ground; Raven, Lyn and Fiona was standing there. Then when they saw Kou they just stood there in shock.

"Kou.... You're bleeding." Fiona said pointing to Kou.

Turning around Kou looked back at the others. "It's not mine."

Then the others saw the bodies of the three guards, and then back at Kou who had his back to them. "We better get going." Kou said.

But before the six was able to enter the main part of the palace, several white guards flooded the area. "Kou, you're fast enough. Get to her we'll keep them busy!" Raven said as he clocked a guard in the face.

Deeper in to the palace, the Empress held Anata against the wall with her powers. Then there was yet again another impact that shook the whole place. Looking at the great set of doors to the room, she let out a sigh. "It seems that there is an entire army out there."

"Or maybe just a couple good friends?" Anata asked back.

Dropping Anata to the ground, the Empress started to pace back and forth. "They maybe friends but none the less they will fail in your rescue."

Forcing her self up, Anata was about to attack the Empress, even she was now as weak as a human. Nut just before she started to form a fist, she felt her power returning but not from this vary universe but from some where else.

---- (Goddess of the Earth Universe, Yggdrasil) ----

Going over calculation after calculation and theory after theory, Peorth was at a loss with the problem at hand. But she was getting no where, after the hundredth time of trying to solve the same problem.

Subject A(Anata) stuck in universe B. And Subject B(Raziel) stuck in universe A. Simple problem, Right? WRONG!!

"AAAAHHHHH!!!!! I can't get it! The Almighty gives me the responsibly of running all of the known Universe and I can't even get two damn kids back to their own Universe!!!" Screamed Peorth, making everyone in the Yggdrasil control room look at her.

Ere, Chrono and Ex all looked at each other.

"She hasn't had a descent nights sleep for the whole week." Chrono whispered.

"I heard that the Almighty won't let her sleep until she figures a way to get Anata back." Ex whispered back.

"I even heard that Lady Belldandy had told Peorth the same thing." Ere added.

Little did they know, Peorth was right there behind them listening in on them.

"Oh yeah... I've heard about three techs that might be assigned to debugging detail." Peorth whispered.

"Uh never mind... umm everything is running normally." Chrono said as she quickly returned to work.

"Yep everything is okay in the heavens!" Ere announced.

"All is good with Yggdrasil and..... No wait." Ex said then she started to type madly on her harp board. "Ma'am the last of Anata's reactors has reactivated and has charged to 60%!"

"What?!" Peorth shouted. "Did she some how get back here?!" Peorth asked.

Still typing Ex answered without turning around. "No Ma'am! She's not on the grid anywhere! Do you want me to pull the plug?!"

"No Let them keep running! Chrono, have every scanner we have gather info! I want to know everything what's going on!" Peorth ordered. "Ere I want you there in that reactor room to keep things together and Ex help Ere with the scanners!"

"Right!" All three replied.

---- (Son of Urd universe, Evangelion Realm) ----

Falling over from lack of power Rei looked over at Aoi and the Mortal Anata. "Sorry that's all I've got....."

"What!?" Anata screamed. "That's it? Just ten minutes?"

"I like to see you try something like that!" Rei screamed back.

Just then Aoi watched as several white guards ran out of the palace and started up the hill.

"Umm guys?" Aoi said pointing down the hill.

"GRRR.... If I had magical powers I might be able too!" Anata yelled.

"What ever if you had powers I bet you couldn't even make a simple force bolt!" Rei yelled back.

"You guys!" Aoi said a bit louder then the last time.

"What I bet I could......"

"LOOK!" Aoi finally screamed getting Rei and Anata to look down the hill where they both saw what Aoi had seen.

At the Palace gates Fiona, Lyn and Raven made sure the there was a way out for their friends.

"How.... You doing over there...... Lyn!?" Raven yelled as he held a guard in a head lock.

Having just knocked a guard across the court yard, Lyn looked over at Raven. "I'm.... holding my own! What about you Fiona?"

Forcing a guard off of her Fiona looked over at Lyn. "I'm doing okay!"

Deeper in side the Palace, Anata could still her power returning and so did the Empress. "I see you are regaining your power......"

Turning around the Empress saw that Anata was standing back up with a force bolt in her hand. "I see...."

"You captured me twice, and hurt me both times and those I hold most dear." Anata said, and then she drew a battle cross. "That is unforgivable!"

"You think that you can stand against me?" The empress asked, and then the Empress raised her hand and forced Anata back against the wall. Then with a flick of the wrist, she sent Anata flying across the room. "Fool."

Back in Yggdrasil Peorth stood behind Ere. "What's Gunguir status?" Peorth asked.

"Gunguir is currently at 58% and will be ready in fourteen minutes." Ere replied. "You think they will be out by then?"

"I sure hope they do..." Peorth replied looking up at the charge status of Gunguir.

In the Evangelion Empress's palace, Kou stopped for a moment to figure out where he was at. Looking around then figured that he was a bit switched around. "I believe that I'm a bit switched around......" Kou said to him self, and then he pulled out the data pad that had the map of the palace. "Right.... 200 meters down this corridor."

Running to the last set of doors, Kou stopped and placed both of his hands on to the great wood doors and pushed them open. Walking in he stopped feet from the door when a single light came on. And there fifteen feel in front of him was none other then Natsuki, with a sword resting on her shoulder.

"I see the empress has a new puppet." Kou said.

"I am a puppet to no one..... Not the shadow nor the empress." Natsuki said then she looked up at Kou. "Ironic, a demon fighting one of pure evil."

Kou rested his sword on to his shoulder. "Evil has no right taking a form of her...... Now, prepare your self!"

Natsuki watched as the demon charged at her.......

Just in the next room, the Empress was walking circles around Anata with a puzzled expression. "Tell me, why do you resist me? Resist my will?"

Anata stood there as she felt her power slowly come back, but it was different. Something distant about it like it was having a hard time getting to her. Sure in the past she felt this time delay before when she summoned her powers from the four great reactors at Yggdrasil, but nothing like this.

"You do have great power at your disposal, power that at one time powered your Yggdrasil that in turn ran all of the known universe. In short you have the power of a whole universe... Power that I wish to have..... No desire to have." The Empress said then she stopped in front of Anata. "How is it like?"

"To have that power? I don't normally think about it........ It's something in my life that I don't keep on the top of my list of important things."

Not liking the answer she got the empress lifted the young goddess off the ground with her own hands and threw her across the room, slamming the goddess into wall.

Falling to the ground with a thud, Anata rolled to over onto her side. "Ouch......."

Meanwhile in the other room.....

"DIE DEMON!!!!" Natsuki yelled has she held a dagger high just inches from Kou's face while pinning him to the ground. "Killing you will hurt her deeply!"

Fighting the dagger back, Kou placed his foot on to Natsuki's stomach and rolled back; launching his attacker back several feet. Her feet hitting the ground she skidded to a stop and with a quick flip of the dagger she threw it at Kou. Seeing it coming, looking to his left he grabbed a shield and quickly brought it up, just in time to see the blade of the dagger effortlessly end up at showing through the shield.

But before he had a chance to react Natsuki had rushed to the demon, and grabbed him by the neck. Kou watched as black lightning sparked down Natsuki's arm as she lifted him up off the ground, but before Natsuki could finish the young demon off. There was a huge crash, the whole wall that suppurated the two rooms was brought down, and when the dust cleared they where surprised to see the Empress slumped against the wall.

Soon Anata slowly stepped over the rubble of the wall, her eyes a bright blue and in her full goddess garb.

"Sister, I see that you have finally gotten your powers back some how..... Now we can finish what we started." Natsuki said as she grabbed Kou and walked over to Anata.

Slowly Anata looked over at Natsuki and started for the double. And formed a force bolt in front of her, the soon fired off a beam of light.

"I remember that one!" Natsuki said before she formed a shield that looked like a prism. Then when the beam hit the prism it went flying off in to a load barring beam that was part of the palace, making the whole palace fall apart from the inside.

"Natsuki! It seems we must rethink our actions!" The Empress said. "Knock down the remaining support pillars! And get to the transport!"

"But what of......"

"DO AS I SAY OR OUR DEAL IS FORFEIT!" The Empress yelled.

"Yes My Lady!" Natsuki said then she turned to the pillars and started to fire force bolt after force bolt at the pillars, knocking down each on, making the palace even more unstable. And the Empress and Natsuki disappeared in the thick of the dust.

Running up to Anata Kou tried to snap the goddess out of her daze, as the debris fell all around them. "Miss. Anata you must wake up!" Kou yelled and shook Anata.

Anata just keep on walking in the direction that the Empress and Natsuki went off too. "Miss. Anata you must stop!"

Stopping Anata looked over at Kou and suddenly lifted up off the ground just a foot or so. Then the two peaces of fabric that looks like angels wings lifted up like wings then flapped forward firing a huge beam at Kou. Jumping out of the way, just in time to see a hole blasted in the floor. Kou looked over at Anata.

"Forgive me....." Said Kou just before he ran up to Anata and punched her in the stomach, making her eyes go wide then she fell to the ground out cold.

Picking her up, Kou looked around the room and started running out of the palace. But just at the other end of the palace, The Empress and Natsuki arrived at the transport; where several white Evangelion guard waited.

"My lady there is only room for you." One guard said.

The Empress looked over at Natsuki and smiled. "Natsuki my sweet, it's been a pleasure having you work for me......" The Empress said, and then she pulled out a dagger and drove it right in the stomach hand pulled her close to her. "You have become liability, a liability I can not afford."

Then the Empress pushed Natsuki back in to the falling Palace. She stood there her eyes wide and holding the dagger with her own hands. "You......You betrayed me......." Natsuki said.

"Just as you would to me, and remember you are nothing but a living, breathing, walking weapon of mass discretion. I can always make you again." The Empress said just before the door to the transport closed and vanished into thin air.

Natsuki then fell to her knees and removed the dagger; slowly she looked at it in her hands. There she saw her own blood, then she let the weapon fall to the ground; she then fell over on her side. "Betrayed.... I was betrayed..... I was used just like before......"

Back out side, Fiona and the others had started up the hill when the White Evangelion and started to retreat and the palace started to crumble around them.

"Where are they?" Fiona asked as she looked back down the hill.

"Yeah where's the guy that had that cloak on?" The mortal Anata asked.

Just then Kou came running up the hill with someone over his shoulder.

"Look there they are! I'll call Miss. Peorth and tell her to get ready to get us out of here." Aoi said as she pulled out a cell phone.

Just as Kou reached the top of the hill, the heavens opened up to and a light shined down on the Palace and narrowed down to a beam. "Peorth had better get us out of here." Kou said.

The Mortal Anata saw the demon's face, her eyes widened. "My God it......"

Then before she could finish, Kou turned around then the Mortal Anata saw her self. "What the hell that's......"

Again before she could finish what she was going to say, eight beams of light came up out of the ground, then they where gone, just seconds before the blast from Gunguir hit the palace.

---- (Goddess of the Earth Universe) ----

Still Raziel was chained to the stage in his boxers.

"Man...." Raziel said in a heavy sigh. "It's getting really could being like this."

Hearing someone walk in to the stadium, Raziel tried to turn around but the chains made that hard. "Come on, it's getting chilly being like this! Let me go!" Raziel pleaded.

"Who would have thought that someone could catch cold in hell?" Yu said.

"It's you...... You're evil." Raziel said, as he turned back around. "Why's you do this? And how did they find out that it was an act?"

"Oh that's simple they found out by oh what's her name..... Umm she looks like your mom..... What was her...."

"Mara." Raziel said helping Yu.

"That's right, Mara over heard us before we walked in to the temple, and she told your grandmother and mom." Yu said.

"But why did you do this?" Raziel asked.

"Well at first I didn't but your grandmother can be really convincing." Yu replied.

"She threatened you with a feather didn't she?" Raziel asked as he watched Yu walk up in front of him.

"Yeah....."

"I see." Raziel said.

"But Raziel, you look on your face was really priceless." Yu added. "And besides I like you like this..... Helpless and open."

"Sorry I'm not in the bondage stuff." Raziel said.

"Oh... that's okay. I'm not in that sort of kinky stuff neither." Yu said. "But I must admit that I liked using the whip though."

"Well.... Since we're being honest..... I sort of liked that whip too...." Raziel said with a blush.

"You are a naughty one..... But Raziel can I ask you something." Yu asked.

"Uh... sure." Raziel said.

"Why do you have on heart patterned boxers?" Yu asked.

Raziel let out a heavy sigh. "It's.... one of the many of little embarrassment my mother puts me through....."

Mean while at the Morisato temple, everyone was just getting back home. Urd was border line drunk and was causing trouble for poor Kou.

"Aw come on Kou, have a little drinky......" Urd said as she lend on Kou.

"No." Kou simply said. "Lady Belldandy, Must I be the one this time?"

"Now Kou it's everyone's job to take care of Urd when she has something to drink, and this time it's your turn." Belldandy replied.

"Don't worry Kou, last time it was mine." Keiichi added.

Leading Urd to her room, Kou was stopped by Skuld.

"In the living room." Skuld ordered.

"Lady Skuld I really don't have the time." Kou said.

"You want to send Anata an audio message don't you?" Skuld asked.

Hearing this idea, Kou practically dropped Urd and fallowed Skuld in to the living room. "What do I do?" Kou asked.

"All you do is press record and talk in to the Mr. Microphone." Skuld replied. "But you're only limited to three minutes."

Nodding Kou waited until Skuld walked out of the room and started to make his recording.

In the kitchen Belldandy was getting ready to fix a small dinner when she saw that there was a message on the answering machine. She then pressed the button.....

'Belldandy, its Peorth. Something big has happened up here, the last of Anata's reactors just kicked on for some reason. It was like when ever she would remover her point limiter. But that's not all! We found where she's at in the so called spectrum of the universe. So we're just that much closer to getting your daughter home...... well call up here as soon as you can. Bye!........ Message recorded today at 2:30 pm.'

Belldandy stood there with a smile. "She's going to be home soon..... I hope....." Belldandy said to her self out loud.

---- (Son of Urd universe) ----

Having returned back to the Temple, Anata was placed in her futon. Still out from the Demon Kou's punch. But Kou nor the others where there beside Anata, but her Belldandy, Keiichi and Peorth.

"How's she doing?" Peorth asked.

Belldandy placed a cool cloth on to Anata's forehead before answering. "She's still out from her demon friend's punch. But I think that she's going to be alright."

"What happened? I thought you where going to lower her power?" Keiichi asked.

"We did, but her own reactors from her universe some how found a way to sent her power..... But the really good news is that we are just that much closer getting her back to her own universe and getting Raziel back." Peorth replied. "After I think about it... how is Urd holding up?"

Keiichi and Belldandy looked over at Peorth. "She's doing alright I guess.... She hasn't talked about it that much." Keiichi replied.

"Where is everyone?" Peorth asked after she noticed that the temple was really quite.

"Anata's two demon friends returned to Nefleim, Raven and Aoi went off on their own..... And Fiona and Lyn took Anata's Mortal double back to her own home and to alter her memories." Belldandy replied.

Just in the other room Skuld was slowly typing away at a laptop. "I.... can't...... type anymore........ Computer code..........." Skuld said just before passing out. Her head falling on to the key board. A set of headphones softly played music in her ears then there was........

"IN COMING MESSAGE!" Blasted in her earphones, making Skuld about jump out of her skin.

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!! MY EARS!!!!!" Skuld screamed as she ripped the headphones off her head.

Looking over the couch Urd gave her sister a questioning look. "What are you crying about?" she asked.

"What? I can't hear you!" Skuld screamed.

"I said..... Oh never mind I'll just look for my self." Urd said as she got up form the couch. Looking at the computer screen, she looked back over at Skuld. "You got an audio message from Anata's universe?"

"What? I got an audio message from Anata's universe.... cool eh?" Skuld asked.

Urd just shook her head. Then she walked over to Fiona and Anata's room. "Belldandy, we got an audio message from her universe." Urd informed everyone in the room.

Just then Skuld came in the room with two CD's. "Guess what? I get an audio message from Anata's universe!" Skuld yelled still do the fact that she can't hear her self.

Belldandy then gave her sisters a questioning look, but before she could ask Urd waved her hands telling her sister not to ask then she look over at Skuld. "Your magic is stupid." Urd said smiling and giving thumbs up.

Skuld only smiled and gave another thumbs up in reply.

"Your inventions are stupid too." Urd said again smiling and giving a thumbs up.

"Urd you mustn't." Belldandy said.

"What was that Belldandy? Urd's a big dummy?" Skuld said loudly.

Urd then clinched her hands in to a fist. "Duh.... You.... Little brat..... I should......."

"I got two CD's, one from Urd to Urd and the other from Anata's boyfriend to Anata." Skuld said holding two mini-CD's.

Urd just swiped her CD and stormed out of the room. And Belldandy took Anata's CD and placed it in to Anata's hands. "We must let her sleep." Belldandy said then she got up off the floor and walked over to the desk and made a note to Anata telling her what was on the CD so when she woke up. "Come on everyone out I'll fix us something to eat."

A couple hours later Anata awoke to find a CD in her hands. Sitting up she rubbed her head. 'My..... My head hurts.' She thought to herself.

Looking around the room she realized that she needed to use the bathroom, so getting up she found that the pain she remembered was not part of a bad dream but for real. Out in the hall she passed Fiona.

"How you feeling Anata?" Fiona asked.

Anata didn't say anything, she just kept on walking to the bathroom and shut the door, and Fiona just stood there worried about Anata. Moments later she heard the flush of the toilet, and then Anata limped back out? "Do..... Do you have a portable CD player?" Anata asked.

"There is one on the desk in our room." Fiona replied.

Anata then limped on in the room and shut the door behind her. Fiona walked over to the door and heard Anata flop on to her futon with a loud thud.

In the room Anata put the CD in the portable player her pressed play. Her eyes widened slightly when she heard how's voice was on the recording.

"Anata I only have three minutes, and there is so much I want to tell you... umm Raziel and Yu have seemed to get really close and for a short, vary short time everyone thought that they where even going to have a child. But the was dismissed. You.... You don't want to hear about Yu don't you? I miss you, I miss your touch, your voice, the sound of your heart beating...... please, please find a way back soon...... " As Anata listened to the recording she started to break down and cry. Not just a cry but a good long hard cry, one that was coming for a long time from her separation from her love.

Out in the hall, Fiona just stood there in front of the door listening to her sisters sobs. She looked to the ground. "She's locking her self away again......" Fiona said with a heavy sigh before walking away from the door.

T.B.C.


	33. Chapter 33

SPLIT WORLDS

Disclaimer: we don't own AMG or LOK or EVA or ZCC, please don't sue us.

Chapter 33

-----(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)-----

The empress's palace, now merely the rubble from which it was originally, was still smouldering, the Evangelion empress floated above the rubble with an angry look in her eyes, next to her was a figure in a cloak.

"On the upside ma'am, at least it wasn't the home." The figure said.

The empress was not amused.

"I have some news madam, it seems house Mandolore have accepted you reward for the goddess's head, they have told me that they will send their top assassin after her!" The figure said.

The empress smiled.

-----(GODDESS OF THE EARTH UNIVERSE)-----

Raziel and Yu were lying together; they were on the bed that was in the room, Yu untied Raziel and gave him his cloths back.

"Raziel, I'm actually sort of sorry we never got to do anything!" Yu laughed.

"Grandma was right, you'd make a great demon!" Raziel laughed.

"Hmm, thanks!" Yu said.

"I hope I don't have to turn a hose on you two!" Kou said.

The two teens sat up to see Kou standing at the doorway.

"What are you doing here!?" Raziel asked.

"Just thought you should know, Hild's coming back, she's coming to spy on you two, see if her little sexcapade had any lasting effect on you two!" Kou said.

"What, oh great, we have to go!" Raziel said.

"Wait, she'll just follow us if we run!" Yu said.

"Right, Kou, can you distract her?!" Raziel asked.

"Me, why me?!" Kou asked.

"Come on Kou, I know your dirty little secret!" Raziel said.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kou said.

"Don't lie to me, I've read it in your diary!" Raziel said.

"YOU READ MY DIARY!?!?!?!" Kou yelled angrily.

"Not the point!" Raziel said as he put his hand in front of Kou's face.

"Alright, I'll help you!" Kou sighed.

"Good, oh and make me sound sexy!" Raziel said.

Raziel then grabbed Yu and then they ran out of the room.

"Wait, what's Kou's secret?!" Yu asked.

"If you knew you'd use it against him, it'd be too much for him, so just forget about it!" Raziel said.

Meanwhile, back with Kou.

"Oh boy, well I guess I better get started!" Kou sighed.

Kou then sat down on the bed and then pulled out two hand puppets, one looking like Raziel and the other looking like Yu.

"Oh Yu, I can resist your charms no longer!" Kou said in Raziel's voice.

"Oh Raziel, take me now!" Kou said in Yu's voice.

Meanwhile outside of the room, Hild had her ear to the door, she was too drunk to tell that it was Kou, so she assumed that her grandson and Yu were finally consummating their love.

"Oh, I knew my plan would arouse them, no teenage hormones can resist the sexual innuendoes of Hild!!!" Hild exclaimed drunkenly.

-----(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)-----

Anata was lying in her futon, her face in her pillow, listening to the message again, she cried into her pillow for a long while, it was now wet, just then there was a knock on the door.

"Anata, can I come in?" Kou asked.

"Huh, oh sure!" Anata said as she got up and took off the earphones.

Kou entered the room.

"How are you doing?" Kou asked.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry that I got so worked up, it's just that, something happened at the palace, I don't want to talk about it!" Anata said.

"Okay, but maybe we could go out together, you shouldn't stay in your room for too long, it'd be really lonely!" Kou said.

"Thanks Kou!" Anata said.

"Come on, I'll take you somewhere nice!" Kou said.

Kou then took hold of Anata's hand and they left.

-----(GODDESS OF THE EARTH UNIVERSE)-----

Yu and Raziel were now literally in heaven; they were sitting under a tree, in a grassy meadow over looking the sea.

"Raziel, this place is wonderful, is this really heaven?" Yu asked.

"Yep!" Raziel said.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?!" Yu asked worriedly.

"Not really, but if we get caught I could pull a few strings, I am royalty after all!" Raziel said.

"You must spend all your time up here, this place is so wonderful, why do you ever stay on earth?!" Yu asked.

"Because, earth is where I can just me!" Raziel said.

"Huh?!" Yu replied.

"In my own dimension, I was always the outcast, people always used to pick on me when I was up here, because I'm a rare breed, it's the same in Nifihelm, but on earth I can pass off for human, no one ever really picks on me on earth like they do up here!" Raziel said.

"Wow, there must be a lot of mean bullies up here then!" Yu said.

-----(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)-----

Deep in a dark alley, where light couldn't reach, an Evangelion hid, it's mask was frilled and plated, and it had a huge red eye in the centre of its head, its armour was as black as obsidian and long flowing tentacle like dreadlocks with chains and rings around them, coming out from an opening in the back of its mask.

"Is the prey challenging?" The Evangelion asked, but no one else was there.

"Yes, be ruthless, do not allow any distractions to deter you, finish her quickly!" A voice said from inside the Evangelion's head.

"Yes sir!" The Evangelion said.

Later on, Kou and Anata were walking through the flea market; Kou thought it would be best if they spent time in an open-air environment, the two enjoyed themselves looking through the different parts of the market, they were totally unaware that they were being watched from afar, in a tower over looking the flea market, the dark Evangelion held a rifle which looked more like a cannon.

Using his one eye to look through the scope of the cannon, he had Anata in his cross hairs, he pulled the trigger, suddenly a burst of heat travelled through the cannon and a ball of light rushed out and went straight for Anata, Anata had only seconds before it hit, she looked to it just before impact, but before anything happened, a blue blur knocked Anata out of the way and the blast hit the flea market.

Anata looked to see that the blue blur was a blue Evangelion.

"Hi!" The blue Evangelion said.

"You again, the bounty hunter, what are you doing here?!" Anata asked.

But before he could answer, another shot was fired but before it hit it was stopped by a wall of orange glowing light that emerged when the bounty hunter raised his hand to it.

The blast ricocheted off the AT field and returned to destroy the tower; this caused the Evangelion to fall down the flight of stairs.

"Ow, off, ah, ugh, ow, ah, ow ouch!!!" With his cannon behind him.

And when land down on the floor his cannon fell on his face.

"My eye, my precious eye!" The Evangelion cried.

-----(GODDESS OF THE EARTH UNIVERSE)-----

For Raziel and Yu, the scene now couldn't be more peaceful, lying under a tree in heaven, not a cloud in the sky, a warm spring day, beautiful scenery, right now everything would be perfect, if it weren't for the tiniest little hitch, they were being watched, though they didn't notice, from the bushes, two Valkeries were hiding waiting to strike at the two unsuspecting teens.

'The patrol six reporting in, a code five, repeat, a code five is in progress!' The first Valkerie said telepathically.

Meanwhile in the control centre.

"Code five, a young god or goddess bringing an infatuated unauthorized mortal to heaven!" Chrono said.

"Ah kids, isn't that sweet, I remember doing that when I was young!" Peorth said nostalgically. "Beat them and take them to me, and when we're done processing the suspect, put him down in the feather pits, let the perverts teach him a lesson and video tape it to show his friends, give all those little punk friends of his a good scare!!" Peorth said evilly.

"Uh ma'am, don't you think that if they see that tape, they'll want to get punished?!" Ex asked sheepishly.

"Are you questioning my authority!?!" Peorth glared at Ex.

"No ma'am!" Ex yelped.

"Good girl!" Peorth said happily.

Meanwhile, back at the hill, Raziel decided to act.

"Uh, hey Yu." Raziel said.

"Yeah Raziel?" Yu asked.

"I was just wondering, since we're alone now, maybe this time we could actually do what we lied, for real this time." Raziel said.

"Oh Raziel, I would love to." But before Yu could finish the two were interrupted.

Before Yu could finish, the two Valkeries rushed out of the bushes, pounced on Raziel and started beating him.

"Ow, what are you doing!?" Raziel cried.

"You broke rule two seven nine pal, never bring an unauthorized mortal up here!" One Valkerie said.

"Ah, why are you beating me so much, why aren't you trying to restrain her, she's the unauthorized mortal!?!" Raziel yelped.

"Raziel!" Yu said.

"Passing blame to your girlfriend, geez even up here chivalry is dead, well we've got a special move we've been saving for guys like you!!" The Valkerie said.

Then the two Valkeries smiled evilly and then performed their special move.

"AHHH, hey, that's a sensitive area!" Raziel yelped.

"We know!!" The Valkeries said in unison.

"AHHH!!" Raziel cried.

Meanwhile, down in Nifihelm, Kou had finished his little act; he was tired and has a sore throat from having to make fake moans and groans.

'How degrading, I hope this was worth it!' Kou thought.

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal a very angry looking Hild.

"Uh, Queen Hild, what an unexpected surprise!" Kou said nervously.

Hild stomped over to Kou and grabbed him by his collar.

"That performance you put on was good, but once I sobered up I realized one major flaw in your performance!" Hild said slyly.

"Oh, and what was that?!" Kou asked nervously.

"It was too good and too long, it's a known fact that the first time is never that good, especially with two virgins!" Hild said.

'Oh boy!' Kou thought worriedly.

Later on, Raziel was standing in a dark room, before him was a row of gods and goddesses; in the centre was his grandfather.

"Young god Raziel, third class limited, you of the crime of which you are accused?" Kami asked.

"Yes sir." Raziel said.

"Very well then, normally as punishment young people here are now sent to have ironic punishments, in these cases when a boy brings a mortal to this to force himself upon her, he shall himself be forced upon by a woman!" Kami said.

"What, wait, I never actually forced myself on anyone!" Raziel said.

"Silence!" Kami yelled.

Raziel backed down.

"But, since you are new to this dimension, your punishment will lessened, to one night in a prison cell, court adjourned!" Kami announced.

Later on, Raziel was put in a cell at first he thought it wouldn't be so bad, just another perk of being the grandson of royalty, but he started to think otherwise when he saw that the prison he was sent to was actually a goddesses prison, other than having to bare the cat calls and gropes, Raziel spent his time wondering what happened to Yu.

"Ow, Raziel wg

'Why does this stuff always happen to me, does my family have a sick sense of humour or something?!' Raziel thought.

"Hey, quit it, let go of me, don't touch me there you perverts!" Yu yelled.

"Aw come on sweetie, give momma a little sugar!" A goddess behind bars said hungrily.

"Back off meat!" A Valkerie yelled as she banged on the bars.

Then the Valkerie opened the door of Raziel's cell and threw Yu in.

"Raziel, what are you doing here, this is a girls prison!?" Yu asked.

"I know, my grandpa's just as sick as my grandma!" Raziel groaned.

"Wow, no kidding, for higher beings you guys are really perverted!" Yu said.

"Yeah, tell me about it!" Raziel said.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm in this situation, my mom is gonna go nuts!" Yu cried with her hands clutching her head.

"Don't worry, I know my grandpa, he has a soft spot for me, I'm sure we wont be here too long!" Raziel said.

"But what will I tell her when we get out, I'm not pregnant, we're not married!" Yu said stressfully.

"Well you should've thought this out better then!" Raziel said.

"It was your plan!" Yu yelled.

"Yeah but you stabbed me the back!" Raziel said.

"Hey, I was under threat of torture, do you have any idea how scary your grandma is when she waves that feather around?!" Yu asked.

"Yes!" Raziel said.

"I hate you!" Yu yelled.

"I hate you too!" Raziel yelled back.

However instead of trying to ring each other's necks, Raziel and Yu instead embraced each other and kissed each other passionately.

Meanwhile in Kami's chambers, Kami watched the action from a crystal ball on his desk.

"Well it's about time those two got it on!" Hild said as she appeared behind Kami.

"What took you so long?" Kami asked.

"I got a little tipsy!" Hild said defensively. "Look at them go, some wild and passionate, just like us when we were young!" Hild said happily.

"Ah young love." Kami said.

"I underestimated you, your brain is more perverted than I thought!" Hild teased.

"Heh, that's why we're such a good pair." Kami said.

-----(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)-----

Later on, Anata, Kou and the blue Evangelion had returned to the Morisato temple, the three sat in the tea room, there was an uncomfortable silence, just then Belldandy walked in with her trademark smile and broke the silence.

"Would you like a cup of tea mister Evangelion?" Belldandy asked.

"Camomile, please." The Evangelion said.

"Mom what are you doing!?" Anata asked.

"What, it's rude not to offer our guest something!" Belldandy said.

"But he tried to kill me!" Anata said.

"No I tried to take you alive, the empress wanted you alive at that point, now she wants you dead!" The Evangelion said.

"And he just saved your life, I certainly hope my other self didn't raised you to be so rude!" Belldandy said.

"Miss Belldandy, isn't it a little awkward to have an Evangelion guest?" Kou asked.

"Not really, I suppose you get used to them after a while, them with their shiny armour, and sharp teeth, and their fiery white eyes, and their aggression!" Belldandy ranted on as she left the room in a disturbingly cheery mood.

'Why is mom here just so weird!?' Anata asked.

"Alright then, well let's get to business, we weren't properly introduced the first time we met, my name is Braka, Jerek Orrilliace Braka, I believe you know the rest!" Braka said.

"Alright then mister Braka, why did you save Anata then?" Kou asked.

"Well I want you to know that I've been hired by a client, who prefers to remain unnamed, who would rather see you stay alive!" Braka said.

"Why?" Anata asked.

"I don't ask questions, questions can lose deals!" Braka said.

"Well then, who tried to kill me?" Anata asked.

"Ah yes, him, his name is Jin Ke, he's the top assassin of house Mandolore!" Braka said.

"Top assassin, why would they send him?!" Anata asked.

"The empress seems to have a vendetta against you, she wants you dead, and is willing to pay a great deal of money to see it done!" Braka explained.

"Well what do we do, about this Jin Ke?" Kou asked.

"Ah yes, I have a plan for that, but you have to act as bait!" Braka said as he pointed at Anata.

Anata had a look of shock on her face.

Just then Belldandy returned to the room, and gave Braka a teacup.

"I'm sorry but we're all out of sugar!" Belldandy said sadly and bowed respectfully.

"Oh!" Braka whined.

Later on, Anata was in a train station waiting for a train, she had a nervous look on her face and her body was stiff, she looked around to see if anyone was watching her, then the train pulled up at the station and opened it's doors, she and the other passengers went aboard.

As the train closed its doors and left, there two figures on a rooftop watching it, a blue Evangelion and a green one, they watched the train with alertness.

"How do you know he'll attack her on the train?" Raven asked.

"Oh he'll attack her anywhere!" Braka said.

As the train moved down the track, a figure on the street looked at the train, he ran down the street to catch up to the train, he jumped off the street and in a feat of inhuman agility landed on the train, the wind blowing through his black overcoat, he let it slip off to reveal himself as Jin Ke.

He stuck his claws into the hood of the train and tried to pull the roof off but before he did, Raven and Braka jumped onto the train, Raven lashed out at Jin, he swung his claw at the side of Jin's face leaving a mark, Jin then grabbed onto Raven's arm and kneed his chest and threw him off the train and onto the street.

He then turned his sights to Braka; Braka quickly pulled a pistol on him, he kicked it out of his hand, he then sent a high kick to Braka's head which caused him to fall on his back, then Jin straddled him and started to punch him.

"Ow, ow, ow, stop pommeling me, it really hurts!" Braka yelped.

But before he could respond, the train went into a tunnel, and when it got out, Braka was now free still lying on the roof, and Jin found himself on the wrong end of a goddess staff.

Anata had teleported out of the train and onto the roof; she was now in her battle garment, she was holding her staff in front of Jin's face in a threatening manner.

"Leave my world, and never come back, I have had enough of your kind!" Anata said venomously.

Jin slowly got up and glared at Anata and Braka.

"This isn't over goddess!" Jin said.

Then he threw a small to the ground, it exploded into smoke and with that Jin disappeared, Anata looked back to Braka to see if he was alright, but he had disappeared too, but before Anata could figure what happened, the train went into another tunnel, and Anata didn't have time to duck.

Later on in the Evangelion universe, in a dark room in a hidden place underneath the ground, Braka waited impatiently for someone, then a dark Evangelion with a horn on its head approached him, but this one was different, it had a strange silver circle on the left side of its head with three small lights blinking on it, one red and two blue.

"You fought well, you've earned your pay for keeping the goddess safe." The Evangelion said in a male voice.

"Yes, yes, yes, now give me my money, I have mouth to feed you know, my mouth!" Braka said.

"How you like me to double it?" The dark Evangelion asked.

"What do I have to do?" Braka asked suspiciously.

"I could use someone with your talent, stay at my side as my lieutenant and I shall pay you handsomely!" The dark Evangelion said.

"Really then, well sign me up, sir!" Braka said.

"Please, call me, my lord!" The dark Evangelion said.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

A/N: Please r/r, sorry it took so long, it's just that since my holiday started, my body and mind just don't have it in me to write, I've got the holiday fever where all I want to do is be lazy, and yes I know it seems sort of like a rushed job, but my mind just seems to be effected that way, to me now the days just seem to melt together like something that melts together in an analogy, anyway for your patience I hope you'll forgive if I just give this extra treat, OMAKE!!!

OMAKE A/N: What if SOU was more like a soap opera.

In a grassy meadow up in heaven, two young figures, a teenage god and a teenage goddess, Aoi Sung and Raziel Morisato, finally found true love in each other.

"Oh Raziel, I'm so happy I dumped Raven for you, now I realize how good it is to have a nice reliable guy I can depend on!" Aoi swooned.

(Fiona: When I wanted you to date a nice guy I didn't mean my dumb brother!)

"Oh Aoi, I'm happy to!" Raziel said. 'Because now I get to rub Raven's nose in it, take that faker!' Raziel thought.

(Raven: I could get any girl I wanted!)

"Prostitutes don't count!" Raziel yelled out.

"Who are you talking too?" Aoi asked.

"Oh, ah, no one!" Raziel said nervously.

Then the two slowly started to embrace each other, and their lips drew ever closer, until they suddenly interrupted by a certain goddess.

"Aoi, STOP!!" A goddess yelled.

"Mom, what are you doing here!?" Aoi asked.

"I can't let this go on, there is no way that I can allow you to date your brother!" Aoi's mother yelled as she pointed at Raziel.

"What?!?" Raziel and Aoi yelled in unison.

"It's true, you see dear, I'm not your real mother, the truth is that!" Aoi's mother swooned.

"I am!" Peorth exclaimed as she popped onto the scene.

"What, you're my real mother Peorth-sama?!" Aoi asked in shocked.

"Yes, I had to give you up when you were born, there's no way I could've raised a baby on my own, Urd was different, she had a loving family!" Peorth swooned dramatically.

"But wait, that doesn't explain why I'm her brother!" Raziel said.

"I was getting to that!" Peorth snorted angrily. "You see Aoi, on the same night that Urd and Keiichi made sweet, sweet love in drunkenness, I also participated in the act, Keiichi and Urd were simply too drunk to remember!" Peorth swooned.

(Keiichi: Man; now I really wish I remembered that night!)

(Urd: Tell me about it!)

"What, eew, dad how could you!!" Raziel yelled. 'This was perhaps one of the first times I could've gotten some action with a girl who isn't related to me!' Raziel thought.

(Fiona: Well on the upside we're sisters now! ;;)

"Wait, so this is why I never knew my father, oh momma, I missed you!!!" Aoi cried as she leaped into Peorth's embrace.

"Ugh, can this get any weirder?" Raziel asked himself.

"Hey what's going on?" Lyn asked as he popped onto the scene.

"Lyn-chan, there's something I need to tell you, I'm your real mother, and Raziel is your brother!!" Skuld swooned as she appeared on the scene.

Raziel face faulted.


	34. Chapter 34

SPLIT WORLDS

Disclaimer: We don't own AMG or LOK or EVA or ZCC, please don't sue me.

Chapter 34

-----(GODDESS OF THE EARTH UNIVERSE)-----

A day had gone by, but for Raziel and Yu, it didn't matter, mostly because they had been asleep for most of it, they were lying on the floor of their cell, sleeping peacefully, just then Raziel woke up.

He sat up and looked at Yu, and smiled.

'Look at her, she's so beautiful, so serine, she's more beautiful than any goddess demoness, angel, fairy, or any other type of supernatural female you can think of!' Raziel thought happily. 'Hard to believe we past out from just one make out session, of course it was pretty intense!' Raziel thought humorously.

Meanwhile, Hild and Kami, who watched them the whole night, had looks of disappointment on their faces.

"That was rather anti climatic." Kami said.

"I was expecting a lot more, virgins these days!" Hild groaned.

-----(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)-----

Anata walked through front door of the temple, nursing a big bump on the back of her head, Raven had long since departed to take refuge in his crypt.

"Anata!" Fiona and Belldandy said in unison.

"Oh dear, are you alright, look at that bump, did that Evangelion do this to you!?" Belldandy asked worriedly.

"It's okay mom, really, I just a bad run in with some concrete!" Anata replied.

"Well sis, are we safe?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah, we're safe now, don't worry, big sister made everything better!" Anata said happily.

-----(GODDESS OF THE EARTH UNIVERSE)-----

Raziel, lying on the floor of his cell, looking up at the ceiling, he thought about something.

'I had last night, it was more like a nightmare, I don't why I'd have one, I had such a good night, but something tells me, it was more than just a dream.' Raziel thought.

-----(RAZIEL'S DREAMSCAPE)-----

The backdrop now, was nothing but endless red, like blood, nothing but bright red light, on the floors, on the sky, nothing.

Two black figures fought in the red sky, their large black forms shrouded, all one could see was the silhouette of their bodies, they were clearly Evangelion shaped, one with a round head, the other with a horn on its, the two figures trades blows from their fists and knees, then the one with the horn knocked down the round headed one to the ground.

"I'm tire of this!" The horned one said in a deep dark voice.

The horned one opened his hand, and a dark orb formed in his palm.

"KKKKAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" The horned Evangelion yelled as he gathered energy.

Then the horned one disappeared and then suddenly reappeared in front of the round headed one.

"Ki!" The horned Evangelion said.

Then a beam of energy was released from the orb and all went dark.

-----(END RAZIEL'S DREAMSCAPE)-----

"What could it mean?" Raziel asked himself.

Later on, Raziel and Yu returned to earth, standing outside the temple door, Raziel and Yu held hands, smiling happily, opened the door of the temple, after which they were greeted by the sight of a disappointed looking Urd.

"You are such a disappointment!" Urd groaned.

"What, wait, you mean, you're disappointed we didn't actually, do it?" Raziel asked.

"Oi, what can I say, I'm happy that I don't have to be called grandma, but you could've at least taken your cloths off, I mean come on, even I got up to four play my first attempt!" Urd said.

"This is so typical of you, always judging me, well I'm sorry if your disappointed but I'm not you!" Raziel said firmly. "Wait, how did you know?!" Raziel asked, realizing his mother knew too much.

"Your grandmother told me, she and your grandfather spied on you two the whole time you were in that cell!" Urd chuckled.

"WHAT, I expect this from grandma, but grandpa too!!!" Raziel exclaimed.

"Those two are just full of surprises!" Urd laughed.

"Oh Yu, I heard about everything that happened!!" Yu's mother yelled as she hugged her daughter.

"What, you know too mom!?!" Yu asked.

"Yes, miss Urd told me everything, I'm so happy you were smart enough not to let him get into your pants!" Yu's mother cried. "AND YOU!!!" Yu's mother yelled at Raziel.

"WAH, please, I swear I didn't do anything, you know I didn't!!!" Raziel cried.

Yu's mother raised her hand; rather than slap Raziel, she slowly lowered it to pat Raziel on the head.

"I know you didn't sweetie, and even though you were very tempted to, you kept your urges in check, and for that, I thank you, now I can see that you are the right one for my daughter!" Yu's mother said happily.

'She's the first mother of a girl to ever say that to me, maybe grandma was right, and this was all meant to be!' Raziel thought happily.

Just then, Raziel's hopes were shattered by a shout from his aunt Skuld.

"Raziel, come quick, I think I've figured it out, I know how to get you home!" Skuld yelled.

-----(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)-----

At that same point, Skuld had informed Anata of the same.

"What, really?!" Anata asked excitedly.

"Yep, come with me!" Skuld said.

Later on, in Skuld's lab, Skuld once again showed Anata her teleporter device once again.

"With the aid of my counterpart in your world, I have been able to properly modify my teleporter to transport you back to your world and Raziel back here!" Skuld explained.

At the same time, the Skuld in the other universe had just finished explaining the same thing to Raziel, and afterwards they simultaneous exclaimed. "I'm a genius, I really am!"

-----(GODDESS OF THE EARTH)-----

"Now if you'll just step into the teleporter I built, we'll get you where you belong!" Skuld said.

"Alright, I guess this is good, just let me say my goodbyes!" Raziel groaned.

Later on, the family had gathered in Skuld's lab to say goodbye to Raziel.

"Yu, you made my time here special, and although I was hoping we'd consummated our relationship before I left, that isn't going to be, so thank you for giving me a taste of true love!" Raziel said as he embraced Yu.

"Oh Raziel!" Yu cried as happily shed tears joy and at the same time sorrow.

Raziel then turned to his grandparents.

"Grandma, grandpa, you two were wonderful, you treated me just like you would your own grandson, and better yet, you didn't baby me like my actual grandparents do, thank you!" Raziel said.

"Aw, come here sweetie!" Hild said as she and Kami gave him their patented grandparents hug.

"Kou, you treated me with friendship, respect, and what I think passes for brotherly love, if my sister were a boy, and less obnoxious, she's be just like you!" Raziel said to Kou.

"Thank you Raziel!" Kou said.

"Matagu, you're sorta like a kid brother to me, and you gave me my taste of what it's like to be a big brother for once, if only my aunt had you, there are way too many girls in my family!" Raziel chuckled.

"Heh, thanks big bro!" Matagu chuckled back.

"Aunt Belldandy, Uncle Keiichi, you two took me into your home when I was a stranger, believed my wild stories and protected me despite your own personal risk!" Raziel said.

"Oh Raziel-chan, you're welcome to visit us anytime you'd like!" Belldandy said as she hugged Raziel.

"Mom, even though you're not my real mom, and you did kinda freak out when I first came here, but you got yourself together and I'm sure if you ever get knocked up, you'll make a great mom!" Raziel laughed.

"Oh, Raziel!!" Urd exclaimed as she brought Raziel into a fierce hug.

"And aunt Skuld, you brought me here, and now you're bringing me home, thank you so much, you might not be my favourite aunt, but you certainly came through for me, even after all those terrible things I said about you!" Raziel said.

"What, what things, why?!?" Skuld asked.

Raziel and Urd just laughed.

Raziel stepped on the pad of the teleporter.

-----(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)-----

"Fiona, you've been sister since I've been here, you gave me insight into what it's like to have a friend that I can tell everything to and not bee afraid of revealing a secret!" Anata said.

"Thank you Anata!" Fiona said.

"Just keep your legs closed until you turn eighteen!" Anata winked.

This caused to blush, and Belldandy and Keiichi to grimace.

'Thanks a lot!' Lyn and Fiona thought in unison.

"Raven, you're a jerk, and although I think Aoi could have made a better choice for a boyfriend, you have your points too!" Anata said.

"Not so loud, I have a reputation to keep!" Raven said.

"Mom, you kept in your home, and fed me, and gave me shelter, and although you couldn't stop all the terrible things from happening to me, you tried your best, and I thank you!" Anata said to Belldandy.

"You're a good girl Anata dear!" Belldandy said.

"And Kou!" Anata stopped suddenly and gave Kou a kiss on the lips, causing the demon to blush. "Tell Rei you got that from me!" Anata said.

Anata then skipped onto the teleporter pad.

-----(GODDESS OF THE EARTH UNIVERSE)-----

Electricity sparked and circled around Raziel, white light started to envelop him and take him to his home, but then it suddenly faded.

"Aunt Skuld, you're killing great exit!" Raziel said.

"Okay, okay, keep your pants on!" Skuld said as she inspected her machine.

The machine lite up and the room was bathed in light.

-----(SON OF URD UNIVERSE)-----

"Bye everyone!" Anata waved as the room was bathed in light.

Later on, in universe that'll now be referred to as the evil universe, Raziel awoke to see before him, the dream of any teenage boy, a naked Mara and Urd clutching each other, lying in a bed, that he was currently lying on, before Raziel could comprehend what was happening, a hand grabbed his hair from behind and pulled him up.

"What type of little wretch dares to interrupt my quality time with my two girls!" An angry Hild said as she clutched her prey. "Oh, Raziel-chan, you're alive, I've been meaning to give you a spanking!" Hild said evilly.

Meanwhile, in another part of this universe, Anata found herself in a similar situation, lying on a bed, staring and being stared at by a naked Belldandy and a naked Peorth.

"My now, what's this, did daddy get me a new play thing?" Belldandy asked.

(TO BE CONTINUED)

A/N: Please r/r, sorry it took so long, but I've been busy and cut off from the internet for a while, anyway sorry for the wait, and if your don't know where they are, here's a hint, look in the earlier chapters of SOU.


End file.
